Ninja of the Void
by LunarSkies2383
Summary: Before his death, Minato had created a tool that was meant to succeed the Hiraishin. But passing it on to his son, what will Naruto do with all of time and space in the palm of his hands. R&R please.
1. Boy meets Girl

Ninja of the Void

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters associated with it.

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p>Boy meets Girl<p>

* * *

><p>It was currently late at night as a pregnant red head wandered through her home. She gave off a yawn as she waddled to the fridge to get something to eat. As she looked inside, her hands unknowingly grabbed some pickles and a jar of peanut butter as she started dipping the shriveled cucumber into the paste. "<em>The strangest things pregnant people eat<em>".

But before heading back to her room she saw light was leaking out of Minato's private study. "_Is he still working on that thing?_"

Kushina slowly walked into the room as she saw her husband's back to her, he seemed to be working diligently over something. Looking over his shoulder, the blond man was looking into a magnifying glass writing small sutra seals onto a gear. After finishing this daunting task he carefully placed the component back into some strange round contraption.

"Mina-kun, it's already quite late at night. Just come to bed with me".

The fourth Hokage stopped what he was doing as he gave his wife a weak smile. "Sorry Kushina-chan, I was so engrossed in what I was doing that I just lost track of time".

Kushina chuckled at her husband's response. "Trying to over achieve as usual I see. But what are you planning to do with that contraption you got from the land of iron?"

The blond scratched his cheek as he thought of how he should word this. "Well when I saw this pocket watch I suddenly had an idea of something new I wanted to make".

"New?"

"Yeah, originally Hiraishin was created from my limited understanding of time and space. But from everything I studied, this can be considered the next upgrade. If my research is correct then this watch can easily replace Hiraishin in every way and then some".

"So what exactly can this new creation do?"

Minato gave a choked laugh at the question. "Truthfully I'm not entirely sure . . . ."

"But it's your invention!"

"Well I do know that with this watch I'll be able to go anywhere without needing a seal formula to go too. It should be capable of creating time-space barriers like Hiraishin can. But this watch is the accumulation of everything I know about time and space. With the combination of all these components, it could lead to the creation of an entirely new generation of techniques".

"It sounds incredible Mina-kun! But the war is over already. Such power isn't necessary anymore".

"Yeah that is true, but it really wouldn't matter either".

"What do you mean?"

"My research is still incomplete. There are still a few components missing from the watch to complete the full algorithm of the seal formula. Although it's already a powerful tool, it could still be so much more. Someday if I could complete it then this watch could easily be the strongest weapon in Konoha, no . . . . the entire world".

Kushina eyed the watch with concern. "Do you think it's safe for something like this to exist?"

Minato shrugged at this. "Who's to really say? But at this time, the watch is still missing a few key components. At this time of peace, there really is no need for me to finish it".

"So it's just another unfinished hobby of yours huh? But if you have that much time on your hands then there should be no problem for you to finish Naruto's room is there?"

The Yondaime gave a strained chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head. "Yes dear", and soon the wedded couple went to their room to sleep for the coming day. The day their son, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze would be born to this world.

* * *

><p>~ 7 years later ~<p>

Naruto now seven years old was once again alone on his birthday. As he sat alone in the darkness of his only room, he wondered why his life was like this. But there was one thing he was looking forward too as it has been for the last seven years. "Jii-san, you're here!"

The third Hokage walked in with his usual smile trying his best to cheer up the young blond. "Sorry I wasn't able to visit as much as I'd like too Naruto".

"It's OK jii-san, I understand".

The Sandaime patted the youth on the head as they then both sat at the table to eat the dinner the elderly Hokage brought with him. Like every year he celebrated his birthday, he would bring a cake along with candles as acknowledgement to him being a year older. Although he did bring gifts each year, this year was something truly special.

"What did you bring me this time jii-san?"

"Something your father most likely would've liked you to have".

". . . . I had a father?"

Hiruzen laughed at the silly statement. "Of course Naruto, you didn't just pop out of thin air. But before you open your present blow out your candles and don't forget to make a wish".

Naruto looked hesitantly at the flickering flames. "Do you think my wish will come true this year?"

"And what wish would that be?"

". . . . To have a friend?"

The elderly Hokage laughed again. "I suppose an old man doesn't make quite a good friend these days".

". . . . Sorry jii-san . . . ."

"No it's quite alright. You do need friends your own age".

Naruto nodded happily to this. He then looked to his candles while closing his eyes giving a silent prayer. "_Please . . . . Let me have friends this year . . . ._" and with that he blew out his candles. He then directed his attention to his present as he hastily opened it to find a strange contraption inside along with several binders of paper. "Thanks jii-san . . . . but what is it?"

"It's a watch Naruto. It tells time whenever you need to go somewhere".

". . . . and all this paper?"

"We're not entirely sure. But it seems to only react specifically to your father's presence. Seeing as you're his son, it probably has more use to you than anyone else as no one else can read it".

The young blond nodded to this. After a small pleasant conversation the two bid their farewells to each other as Naruto tucked himself in for the night. But just before going to sleep a part of him was still curious of the gift he got. So turning on his desk light, he looked over the watch to see many strange seals written over the cover. Naruto then popped open the lid to see as many of the gears were littered with many seal formulas. Then closing it up and setting it aside, he looked to the papers as writing mysteriously began to appear on it. Just from looking at page one, some strange sense of intrigue gripped him as he just had to finish what he was reading.

* * *

><p>~ Several Weeks Later ~<p>

Time seemed to have been passing him by as he was engrossed by his father's work. Due to this, his academics which were already poor began to slip even further down. But it wasn't like he cared since his teachers regarded him with scorn making it difficult to learn anyways. So most of the time when he was in class he hid himself behind a large book as he would secretly read over the notes and attempt to decipher what they meant.

But after a month's worth of reading and managing to 'acquire' the necessary parts he placed the last of the gears into their correct slots. As he closed it up, the watch then started to tick.

"Hmm, well it did say it was powered by my own chakra". A knock on the door then caught his attention to which he immediately knew who it was. "Welcome back jii-san".

The Sandaime smiled as he petted the young blond on the head. "So why are you still up so late?"

Naruto smiled widely to this as he flashed his now working watch with glee. "It works now! I managed to get my dad's pocket watch to work!"

The third Hokage looked in astonishment to how a seven year old kid managed to finish Minato's ultimate creation while a group of elite ninjas couldn't even get past the initial step. "_Like father and son I suppose_". "That's very good Naruto. Congratulations to your accomplishment". But in response, the young blond look down sourly. "Is there something wrong?"

"It's still incomplete as some of my dad's notes weren't finished. This was the best I could do on my own".

Hiruzen eyed the youth warily as he contemplated what he should do now. "_I never thought Naruto would be able to complete Minato's final work. But it would be too dangerous for something this powerful to be in the hands of a child_". But in looking at Naruto's smiling face as he watched the hands move, he didn't have the heart to make him give up his father's last memento. So after careful thinking he then got on one knee to look eye to eye with the blond. "Naruto, the next thing I'm going to say is very important. So I want you to listen carefully".

He nodded.

"That watch is possibly one of the most powerful ninja tools to ever exist. So you must keep it safe at all times".

"That's not a problem, I wouldn't want to lose it either".

"But more importantly don't ever abuse the power of the watch as you are now its holder and your parents would truly be upset if you misbehaved with it".

Naruto gave his sunny smile to this. "Don't worry jii-san. I promise I won't do anything reckless with it".

The Sandaime smiled to this as he acknowledged the sincerity of this child's promise.

But as he left Naruto didn't quite understand what he promised since as far as he was concerned, the watch was just a watch.

* * *

><p>~ The next day ~<p>

Naruto didn't have anything special to do as it was the weekend and there was no school for anyone to attend. So on this particular day he decided to get some exercise at he ventured through the forest. Like every weekend, it seemed to be an ordinary stroll until something caught his attention.

"Hey she's a Hyuga kid".

"Yeah, she's got the eyes".

"She must be that Neji's cousin".

"She's probably cocky too".

"She thinks she's better than us 'cuz of her family and talent".

The young blond watched from quite a distance away as three older looking boys had a young pale girl surrounded in the middle.

"I . . . . I'm not like that at all . . . ." she then stuttered as she dared not to look up at her aggressors. At seeing an opening she attempted to run only to be pulled back by one of the thugs.

"Trying to run off without saying you're really sorry? What a jerk!"

"Don't let her get away with that!" The boy then forced her to kneel on the ground as they all now towered over her. "Hey, say you're sorry".

"Apologize nicely".

"Say you're sorry".

"I'm sorry . . . ." she whispered out.

"Not good enough! Say it like you mean it!"

The pale girl then began to sob. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry".

Naruto had seen enough as now as he could not stomach anymore of this atrocity. "Cut it out".

Everyone then looked to the newcomer as one the bullies then stepped forward. "What do you want?"

"Hey, he's 'the kid'" then said the other boy. "The one who's always getting into trouble. The one everyone hates".

"Oh yeah . . . . that guy".

"That guy, huh?" The three bullies then laughed at this.

"I'm not 'that guy'" said Naruto feeling agitated. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I'm going to be Hokage one day. Remember that!"

"Hokage?" the bullies said in disbelief to which they then laughed again.

However the young Hyuga looked up with amazement of how much pride the young blond had.

"That's a bunch of baloney! What a stupid kid!"

But the young Hyuga thought otherwise as his very presence said something different about him.

"There's no way an idiot like you can be one!" as he then punched Naruto across the face.

The pale girl's eyes widened as she gasped at seeing the incredible display of hostility.

But even after taking such a hit, Naruto wiped the blood off as he stood up wearing a smirk.

"Wanna fight?"

"Better not regret it guys!" as Naruto formed a seal in front of him.

"What seal is he weaving?" one of the bullies then asked now slightly afraid.

"Clone . . . ."

"No way!"

"Jutsu!" But in a puff of smoke it didn't turn out nearly as well as he had hoped as his bushin didn't even look like him as it seemed about ready to drop dead at any moment.

"That's just terrible" the bullies then laughed once again.

But using that distraction Naruto tackled the lead boy to the ground as he began this assault. "Caught you off guard! How's that? I will! I'm absolutely gonna become the Hokage! And I'll prove you wrong!"

At seeing their fellow cohort get taken down, the other two bullies then threw him off as the three of them were now going to beat the stuffing out of him. However at the moment he landed on his back, a click sound was heard as everything around him started to slow down as their coloration began to fade.

Naruto then got up to see as his opponents were now like statues in front of him. He then looked to see an eerily glow coming from his pocket. He then reached in to pull out his watch to see it was now glowing as all the hands had stopped moving. Naruto looked in amazement at what his watch was now doing. "I thought dad was joking when he said it could stop time", then looking back at the bullies "but apparently not". So recalling the information notes, he knew how to turn off the effects. But before he did that there was something he had to do first.

The pale girl couldn't even fathom what had just happened. In a blink of an eye, the three bullies who were about to beat up her blond savior were now gagged and bounded on the ground with their own cloths as the blond stood triumphantly over them. She then slowly stood up poking her fingers together in nervous habit. "Thanks you . . . . for saving me".

The blond looked to her as he then flashed his favorite sunny smile. "Nothing a future Hokage couldn't handle".

She smiled at this. But then sensing her caretaker approaching she immediately went to hide herself unknowingly grabbing the blond to hide with her.

The elder Hyuga looked around as he curiously saw three boys on the ground completely gagged and bounded like cattle. But caring very little for them, he moved pass them to continue looking for his mistress. "Where could Hinata-sama be?"

"Isn't he looking for you?" Naruto asked as he and the pale girl were currently hiding together in a bush nearby.

She nodded as she couldn't quite find her voice to speak. ". . . . I just don't want to go home right now".

He nodded silently to this, and soon the elder Hyuga left to which the pair then reemerged leaving the area to another part of the forest. But unable to resist his curiosity, "So why did you not want to be found?"

". . . . Something happened at home . . . . and . . . . I just don't want to face tousan right now".

Naruto decided not to push this matter any further as it was clear she was bothered by it. So changing subjects, "I never introduced myself to you, my name is Uzumaki Naruto the next Hokage of Konoha".

The pale girl chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"And you? What's your name?"

The young Hyuga immediately froze at this question. ". . . . I . . . . can't tell you . . . ."

Naruto's eyebrow perched at this. "Hmm? why not?"

"If I did . . . . then you wouldn't want to be friends with me . . . ."

"So you wanted to be friends too!" said Naruto ecstatically.

She almost jumped at the energy the blond was giving off. "But I . . . ."

"It doesn't really matter what your name is because you are you right?"

The pale girl nodded happily to this. "Right".

"OK, so what's your name?"

"Hinata . . . . Hyuga" she then said hesitantly gauging what his reaction would be.

Naruto got into his thinking pose as he heard the last name. "Hyuga . . . . you're one of those noble families aren't you?" Hinata nodded slowly to this as she was now anticipating his rejection of her. But in contrast to her expectations, "it's nice to meet you Hinata-chan. You'll be my first friend. So I hope the two of us can get along well!"

Hinata for the second time almost jumped at the energy the blond radiated. But soon settled down into a smile, "and I hope too that we can be the best of friends".

The pair then sat together against a tree as they laughed in toast to the bond of friendship that was now formed between them.

To be continued . . . . .

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Now this will be the pilot of chapter to gauge whether or not if I should continue writing this story. Also understand I can't continue the story if no one is really reading it. So please review if you really wish for me to continue.<p>

Now onto the story, I decided to take the anime route of how Hinata and Naruto first met to which this time Naruto actually won in this fight. Of course he has a powerful tool at his disposal, but it has his limits as I don't want him getting ridiculously powerful upsetting the balance of the story. Overall Naruto will develop the same with plenty of new and interesting tricks revolving around time and space manipulation. With Hinata being his friend now, she'll definitely improve a bit better than her canon counterpart.

So overall I hope I manage to keep the integrity of all the characters personalities the same (more or less)

So I thank everyone for taking the time in reading this fic and further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	2. Maelstorm of Time

Ninja of the Void

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters associated with it.

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p>Maelstrom of Time<p>

* * *

><p>"Hi! I'm here to pick up Hinata-chan. Is she ready yet?" asked Naruto excitedly as he waved to the guards.<p>

"One moment please, Hinata-sama will be out in a few minutes".

Momentarily the young Hyuga heiress emerged followed by her watcher. "Morning Naruto-kun, thank you for always coming here to take me to school, but you don't have to trouble yourself like that everyday". She then looked up to the elder man before looking back. "Ko-san is usually responsible for this task".

The young blond smiled with glee as he folded his arm behind his head. "I know, but I like taking you there myself". He then took her hand, "Come on let's go!" and with a click of his watch the pair disappeared in a flash.

"Wait!" but it was already too late as the children have already disappeared. Ko then sighed as he slapped his face. "Why did Hiashi-sama leave me with this trouble?" Knowing they had to be at the school already, he quickly ran to the ninja academy to make sure they made it there.

The two guards who watched this event each morning could only feel sympathy yet great amusement of the torment Ko had to go through.

"That kid is definitely becoming a common scene around here".

"Yeah, at first I was skeptical of what Hiashi-sama was thinking of allowing that Kyubbi brat near Hinata-sama. But he doesn't seem so bad. He definitely makes me smile every time he comes around; he's quite the amusing brat even though he has the demon fox inside him".

"I can agree with that". The guards shared an amusing yet brief laugh before returning back to their stoic duties.

Meanwhile from his study, Hiashi was watching the scene below from his window as he too was acknowledging the common event below.

His aid then appeared behind him as he kneeled in his presence. "Hiashi-sama, it's not my place to question your judgment but is it wise to allow your eldest daughter to be around that jinchuriki?"

Hiashi continued to stare out his window not bothering to look back. "Who my daughter wishes to befriend is her own business. Besides I do not see any danger behind her seeing him".

"But Hiashi-sama . . . ."

"You forget that jinchuriki's are not the same as the demons themselves, and from what I have observed he does not appear to be dangerous". The Hyuga head then tilted his head up in thought. "Besides, this friendship does prove to have its benefits".

"Not to over step my place Hiashi-sama, but what benefits could there be?"

". . . . Have you seen her performance as of late?"

"Yes, Hinata-sama does appear to be improving. Probably doing better than average of what her performance was a month ago".

Hiashi nodded. "Indeed, after befriending that jinchuriki her performance has been getting better. Just in last week's sparring session my eldest daughter managed to tie with her younger sister Hanabi".

His eyes widened in surprise. "Incredible! Hinata-sama has never been able to compete against Hanabi-sama before in a match".

Hiashi nodded again. "If her performance is directly related to befriending that jinchuriki then I have no objections for her to continue this relationship". He then reached up to rub his chin. "However, if my suspicions are correct about that boy then perhaps I might discover something interesting . . . ."

"Hiashi-sama?"

He shook his head. "Never mind, continue with your duties as today is going to be rather busy".

* * *

><p>~ Konoha Ninja Academy ~ (mid-afternoon)<p>

"Man, that was very boring" as Naruto folded his arms behind his head.

"Don't say that Naruto-kun, what they have to teach is very important. So you should really pay attention to what the sensei has to say" said Hinata shyly as she pointed her fingers together.

"Well at least classes ended early today. Hmm . . . .why was that again?"

The pale girl gave a slight chuckle. "You should really pay more attention Naruto-kun because today is a very important day".

"Oh, why is that?"

"Because today is the day Konoha will make peace with Kumogakure".

"Ahh who cares about that so long as we got to get out of class early then it's all good".

"Well at least we should go and see the parade they have going on".

"Hmm, well if you say so". Naruto and Hinata then proceeded to the parade which was going on in the heart of Konoha. As the children arrived they managed to find a good vantage point as they saw a bunch of foreign ninjas waving to the crowd as they walked through. "Ehh, doesn't seem that great. Come on let's go have some fun while we still have daylight. Maybe we can pull a prank on some of the senseis while we're at it".

Hinata slowly shook her head. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but I can't play today. My family is currently hosting the guests. So I'm needed back home to give the proper greetings".

"Ahh!" Naruto then moaned. "Well if you really can't help it then it's fine. But you better promise to play some more with me tomorrow".

The pale girl chuckled. "Of course Naruto-kun, I promise".

They then played for a little while out in the forest before Naruto brought Hinata home before going back to his lone apartment. As he prepared dinner for himself, he sat at his lone table eating his instant ramen briefly at times looking at the door. "Hmm, I guess jii-san would be busy with those other ninjas. He probably won't be coming today".

So after finishing his meal and brushing his teeth, the young blond walked out to the balcony of his room to watch the city below. He then took a deep breath in as the cool winds that evening blew by him. Naruto looked to the city below to see a sea of lights begin to spring up. If it were a month ago, he would feel intense scorn to see all these happy families around him. "_But it's different now_". He then took out his watch to look at it. "It's just as I wished for. I really did get a friend this year". He then smiled as he looked towards the distance. "_I'm so happy to have met Hinata-chan_". Feeling slightly energetic, "I wonder what she is doing right now".

Using his watch, he activated hiraishin as he was now instantly at the Hyuga compound. "If Hinata-chan is sleeping then I guess I'll just go home. Hmm? Why are they asleep?" Naruto looked to the two usual guards as they appeared to be napping. He then snapped his fingers in front of them. "Hello, are you guys supposed to be sleeping on the job?"

"I better get out of here while the jutsu is still in effect".

"Huh?" Naruto then looked to see a darkly dressed man climb the wall as he started to run the moment their foot touched the ground. "What's that?" In peering through the darkness, he instantly recognized what the dark figured man was carrying. "Hinata-chan!" He then immediately began his pursuit. "Hey! Give back Hinata-chan!"

But in seeing the perpetrator gaining more distance, "dam, I won't catch him at this rate. I have to get in front of him". He then clicked his watch, and in an instant he was transported in front of them. "Hey you! Give back Hinata-chan right now!"

"Get out of the way brat!"

Naruto then narrowly dodged the attack falling to the ground. He then quickly picked himself up again. "No! Give back Hinata-chan right now!"

"Then you'll die where you stand!"

The young blond dodged once again. "_If he wasn't holding Hinata-chan he'd definitely would have hit me by now_" as he was barely keeping up with his opponents speed. "_But first things first_".

The assailant was growing annoyed and desperate as more time passed. "_I can't waste anymore time here. I need to make my escape now!_" But in the blink of an eye, his prize was no longer in his arms as it was now in the boys. "_What! How did he do that?_"

Naruto now held Hinata in his arms, but before long he was gone again nowhere in sight.

"Damn it, where did that brat go!" as the dark figured man looked back and forth furiously.

The young blond was currently hyperventilating as the situation was setting in. At this moment he was hiding with the sleeping Hyuga heiress who was under a jutsu behind a building close by as that was the only place he could think of in such short notice. In this moment, Naruto attempted to calm himself down as his legs wouldn't stop shaking nor would his hands. "_Oh man, this is the first serious fight I've ever been in. What am I supposed to do?_" The fact was it was a child trying to kick a grown man's ass in which he had no real chance in winning. Simply he didn't have any real jutsus to use offensively or for even to buy time.

He then looked to his watch, "but that won't do me any good either". True, he could freeze time temporarily to do as much damage as possible. But still it would be a child trying to kick a grown man's ass to which how much damage would he really do in that much time. Plus with his current chakra reserves he wouldn't be able to hold the function for long before time resumed again. He then looked to Hinata, "_but I need to be brave for her now and keep her safe_". As he was about to make the jump with his pale friend, he could not.

"So that's where you are you little brat".

Naruto looked up to see their attacker standing on the roof. "Crap, we've been discovered!"

The attacker then dropped down to which Naruto grabbed his friend pulling her to safety. But because of his successive attacks it didn't give the young blond enough time to focus on a destination far away from there.

"Ahh!" as Naruto took a hit to the face sending him a distance away. He then slouched up to see his opponent scooping Hinata up again. "Get your hands off her!" to which he activated hiraishin teleporting him in front of the man punching him in the face as hard as he could.

"You're really getting on my nerves now you little shit!"

In seeing the attack come at him, Naruto jumped to another spot punching his opponent again.

Now his attacks weren't doing much damage, but he was doing the best he could as he could easily avoid the punches. Hopefully he would do enough damage to eventually hurt his opponent. For that was all that he could hope for.

"You really need to die now!" to which he successfully managed to hit Naruto.

The blond began to breathe heavily as he could barely keep his eyes open. "_. . . . I don't have enough chakra to make another jump . . . ._"He then looked up to his pale friend. "I'm sorry Hinata . . . . I couldn't protect you . . . ."

The assailant then approached him with kunai in hand until he stood right over him. "You've wasted enough of my time. You should die now. In hindsight you probably would have lived longer if you just didn't get involved". But just before stabbing his victim, he was stopped as blood shot out his mouth. "But . . . .how?"

"You made a big mistake in trying to kidnap a member of the Hyuga clan. But an even bigger mistake in trying to kidnap my daughter".

The dark figured man could not utter another word as the last thing he would see before his death was the furious face of Hiashi Hyuga.

After finishing him off, he then unveiled his mask to be surprised to see the head ninja of Kumogakure. "_Hmm, so this peace signing was all a ploy to get their hands on the Byakugan . . . . Hmm, this will not bow well . . . ._" He then took up both children as he then proceeded home leaving the clean up for Anbu.

* * *

><p>~ Konoha ~ (several days later)<p>

Due to the affair, many problems arose. Indeed Kumogakure was at fault for their underhanded tactics in trying to steal secrets from Konoha. Even though this was fact, they still had the audacity to demand compensation as it still remained their head ninja was sent there to promote peace between the villages. Due to his death, the peace that many people worked so hard to achieve was now about to crumble as war was potentially going to break out.

So in one of the hardest decisions he had to make, the third Hokage regretfully asked for a sacrifice from the Hyuga clan. In a much heated debate, it was decided by the council to use Hiashi's brother Hizashi as not only would they avert war, but also keep the secrets of the Byakugan from them.

Due to this decision, many lives were changed.

"Neji-niisan, please don't act like this" Hinata pleaded.

"Get away from me!" young Neji then said angrily as he soon stormed off.

Naruto who watched this scene didn't really know what to say. For he didn't really know Neji except he was a rather stoic guy and really strong when he saw him beat up a bunch of kids older than him. But the fact was his father was killed for the good of the village, and he could somewhat understand his grief. However he still had no words to say to him.

He then looked to see Hinata approach him in tears.

"Naruto-kun, my uncle . . . . Neji-niisan father is dead. What am I supposed to do?"

Naruto remained silent for a while as he didn't really sure what to say. " . . . . I'm sorry. If I had saved you earlier then none of this would have had to happen".

"Naruto-kun?"

He then began to shake as his eyes began to water. "If I were only a bit stronger then I would have been able to save you on my own".

"But you did Naruto-kun, if you didn't stop him then that Kumo ninja would have already kidnapped me".

"But your father ended up having to finish it. If I was able to get you away safely then your uncle wouldn't be dead". He then looked down briefly before looking directly into Hinata's eyes. He then took her hands in his. "Hinata-chan!"

"Ye . . . . yes Naruto-kun?"

"I promise, I promise I'll get stronger so that you will never cry again. I swear on my dream of Hokage that I will always protect your smile, OK!"

"Naruto-kun . . . ." She found herself enveloped in a hug to which she began to blush furiously. Soon a soft smile began to form as she gently hugged him back. "Thank you, and I promise that I will get stronger too so that I can protect you as well".

"It's a promise then" said Naruto to which the pair then shared a warm smile as they then progressed from there.

To be continued . . . .

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Now I'm aware of the implications here of allowing Hizashi to die. But this event will be important much later in the story.<p>

After a good amount of thinking I thought of a few neat abilities to give Naruto as he is growing up as well as thought of ways to balance this power so he doesn't become overly reliant on the watches abilities. But when you got a patient smart girl as a friend willing to help you out, I'd like to think Naruto's intelligence will increase by a few points.

So I thank everyone for taking the time in reading this fic and further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	3. Inauguration Day

Ninja of the Void

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters associated with it.

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p>Inauguration Day<p>

* * *

><p>~ Konoha Village ~<p>

"I promise, I promise I'll get stronger so that you will never cry again. I swear on my dream of Hokage that I will always protect your smile, OK!"

"Naruto-kun . . . ." She found herself enveloped in a hug to which she began to blush furiously. Soon a soft smile began to form as she gently hugged him back. "Thank you, and I promise that I will get stronger too so that I can protect you as well".

"It's a promise then" said Naruto to which the pair then shared a warm smile as they then progressed from there.

So they did as it has been five years since they made their promise. Through these five years a few things did change quite a bit as anyone who was paying attention would have noticed.

If by a fourth dimensional perspective, Naruto and Hinata had grown up relatively close to how they were supposed to be. However in this half decade the young pair did indeed gain much from their time together. Although Naruto was still the hyperactive blond everyone knew, he was much more focused now as Hinata's better manners and study habits rubbed off on him. Likewise Naruto's confidence and undying will power rubbed off onto her.

Through each other's support they both grew exceptionally within their respective styles.

Hinata now had a better aptitude for the Jyuken style. Her precision, accuracy, and chakra concentration were much improved to which even some members of her clan was beginning to recognize. Incredibly, she was now capable of using Kaiten the signature defensive technique of their style. However due to her kind nature, she was not capable of fully learning the eight trigram sixty-four palm. As she disliked hurting people, it was difficult for her to learn an offensive technique.

Naruto on the other hand managed to learn more from Hinata in five years then he did from any of his senseis in his entire life. For the most part, he now had a better understanding of the ninja basics such as chakra control and simple techniques. In addition, his understanding of his father's watch increased bit by bit as his control over it bettered. Along the way he even invented few new techniques with Hinata's assistance to which even jounin level ninjas would describe as impossible to do.

Although their progress was impressive, they kept much of what they learned a secret only at times revealing what they knew when they had too. Even though they liked the attention, they didn't like it in swarms. It was fine that everyone saw them as better than average, but not interested as phenomenal. At their current level they were already pretty impressive for their age. But concerning their time-space knowledge and advanced techniques, that was something they wanted to keep to themselves and only reveal when the time came that they had too.

Now onto their daily lives, they attended ninja academy like any other kid as they were supposed to. During the five years that they went, they met a very huge array of people. Some of the people they came to know were Shikamaru and Chouji. The pair was from a very well known clan in Konoha as well as the best of friends as it appeared. However one appeared to be extremely lazy while the other enjoyed eating far more then they had too.

Shino and Kiba was another pair they came to know. Just like the previous they too were from some well known clans. But for the most part the Aburame kept mostly to himself while the Inuzuka liked causing pranks alongside Naruto.

Ino and Sakura were also some people they came to know. The blond female was also from a well known clan. However the other girl was not from any distinguishable heritage. Arguably, she was the smartest kid of their generation. Curiously neither Naruto nor Hinata understood why they were friends if they argued most of the time when they were together.

Some other people they knew were Tenten and Lee. They were one year their senior and already on a ninja team with Neji as their third member. Concerning Hinata's cousin, he was now a lot more withdrawn from the world as anyone who knew him could clearly see how much torment was inside him. This greatly concerned both Naruto and Hinata, but at this time there wasn't anything they could do at the immediate moment.

Lastly was the star of their generation, Sasuke Uchiha. By outer appearance, he was the strongest genin of their class as he excelled both mentally and physically. For this particular reason he had the attention of almost every teacher and fan girl after him. Furthermore, he was also the last of his clan. But in the few times that Naruto and Hinata had encountered him, they felt something . . . . off about him. In the best they could describe, there was a darkness inside of him that could scare anyone who starred for too long at it. Even against Hinata's advice, Naruto wanted to befriend him as some part of him wanted to try and understand what was eating Sasuke up inside. However it was easier said than done as the emo boy was extremely introverted and antagonistic towards anyone who approached him. But nevertheless, it didn't stop Naruto from trying as it started a strange rivalry between them.

Now to the present time . . . .

"Tomorrow is the academy's graduation exam so this isn't the time to be acting like an idiot!"

At this time Naruto sat tied up in front of the classroom as Iruka-sensei was yelling his ears off. Although he knew better not cause trouble, some old habits just die hard. "Whatever . . . ." was all Naruto cared to say.

Iruka infuriated by the blond's defiant behavior now had enough. "Time for a henge no jutsu test! Everyone line up!"

"What!"

"Transform perfectly into me!"

Obviously everyone was peeved at the hyperactive blond for causing this trouble. But it wasn't like he cared. Simply he enjoyed causing disorder and seeing how people would react. But as everyone organized themselves into a line Hinata stood next to Naruto. "Naruto-kun, you shouldn't anger Iruka-sensei like that".

"Ahh its fine. Besides I'm just having my fun".

The Hyuga heiress then looked a bit more concerned. "Naruto-kun, please do this test right for me then. I don't want you to get into anymore trouble then you already have".

Naruto looked to his pale friend as he started to notice her expression becoming sadder. "Alright alright" as he rubbed the back of his head, "I get it. I'll do this test right for you".

Hinata immediately brightened up to this as she smiled in relief.

"However . . . ." which got her somewhat concerned now. "I'll throw in some extra credit while I'm at it".

"Very good, next" as Sakura walked back to her desk.

Sasuke then walked up next and to no one's surprise he performed the henge to the definition of perfection. "Very good Sasuke, next" to which Naruto then stepped forward, "whenever you're ready".

The blond smirked mischievously to this which got Hinata worried. As he made his cross seal chakra began to form around him and in a puff of smoke he created his henge. Hinata sighed in relief at what she saw.

Iruka gave a grunt in approval. "Good Naruto, at least I know that you're paying attention in class".

Naruto as Iruka then gave a smirk as he then exploded in another puff of smoke. As the smoke cleared, everyone was dumbfounded at what they saw. "So how do you like my orioke no jutsu?" as he now appeared as a naked female teenage version of himself.

At what he saw Iruka's nose exploded into a massive nose bleed which sent the man flying back.

With this action some students laughed at this while others remarked the stupidity of Naruto's prank.

"_Oh Naruto-kun . . . ._" thought Hinata as she blushed in embarrassment while covering her eyes.

"_How troublesome_" thought Shikamaru.

"_Umm, barbeque_" thought Chouji.

"_God that's hilarious_" thought Kiba.

"_. . . . _" thought Shino.

"_What a pervert_" thought Ino.

"_What is that idiot thinking?_" thought Sakura.

" _. . . . dobe . . . ._" thought Sasuke.

"Naruto!" fumed Iruka. "You're in big trouble now!"

But all the while Naruto was too busy laughing at the behavior of his teacher. Due to this, he was forced to go clean up his latest prank which was the desecration of the Hokage monument.

At this time the young blond was scrubbing the paint off with Iruka as his supervisor.

"Naruto-kun, you really should not have done that" said Hinata who was now visiting.

"I know and I know I deserve this. But you have to admit it was pretty funny".

Hinata looked away slightly in shame as she gave a slight nod. She then looked back. "Umm Naruto-kun, the big exam is tomorrow. Would you like to come over and study for it?"

"Nahh, I'm pretty sure it'll be fine. Besides how hard can it be?"

The Hyuga heiress nodded and she smiled at his usual over-confidence. "OK, I'll see you tomorrow then" to which she then left.

Afterwards when Naruto finished, Iruka treated him to a bowl of Ichiraku ramen. For the chunnin ninja was aware of the young blonds living arrangement. Knowing the special circumstances concerning him, he did have sympathy for the boy as he did what he could to improve his quality of life. "Naruto, why were you doing that to the monuments? Don't you know who the Hokage are?"

"Of course I know. Basically those who get the Hokage title are the strongest shinobi of the village right? And among them is the fourth Hokage who saved the village from the demon fox".

"Then why?"

"Well, one day I'm going to get the Hokage title and then I'll surpass all the previous Hokages" to which he said his last part with great conviction. "And then I'll make the village acknowledge my strength!"

Iruka internally chuckled at the boys dream.

"Umm Iruka-sensei, I have a little request . . . ."

"What? You want a second bowl?"

"No, can I borrow your forehead protector?"

"This?" as Iruka touched his protector. "You can have your own when you graduate. This is a symbol you've come of age. If you've been studying then tomorrow you'll probably get one".

"Bummer!"

Just like that the next day came to see if they would pass or fail. On this particular test it just happened to be the very jutsu he couldn't get right after five years.

"_Why the bunshin?_" thought Naruto as he smacked his face in disbelief.

One after another students walked in and out either as ninjas or repeat students. Looking at group, the people he knew passed. Watching as Hinata walked out, she had her protector tied around her neck.

Although he was freaking out, he was still happy for his friend. "Way da go Hinata-chan" as he gave her a thumb up.

Hinata gave a soft smile. "Thank you Naruto-kun" she whispered out.

Finally it was his turn as he walked into the exam room. There in front of him was Iruka and his colleague Mizuki. Just like five years ago, his bunshin was still as bad as it appeared colorless and practically half dead on the floor. Even though Mizuki tried to argue on his behalf, Iruka had no choice but to fail him.

Just like that Naruto felt at his lowest as he sat alone on his swing watching the other kids as they celebrated with their friends and family about their achievements. However he was not alone as Hinata was by his side.

"I'm sorry that you didn't pass Naruto-kun" as Hinata tried to be as sympathetic as she could.

"It's fine" as the young blond attempted to put on a brave face. "Besides shouldn't your dad be here to congratulate you?"

The Hyuga heiress shook her head sadly to this. "No, tousan is currently busy with state affairs. So he wasn't able to come. But Ko-san came in his place instead".

"Well it happens I guess" as Naruto attempted to chuckle. "Well don't let me bring you down. You should feel proud that you graduated. So go out and have fun OK".

"But Naruto-kun . . . ."

"It's . . . . It's fine. I . . . . I just want to be left alone for a while".

"But Naruto-kun . . . ." without another word he ran away. "Naruto-kun . . . ."

* * *

><p>~ Konoha ~ (residential district)<p>

After some mindless wondering Naruto was approached by the last person he expected. Feeling desperate Naruto was offered another chance to pass by Mizuki. In this arrangement all he had to do was infiltrate the Hokage's tower and steal the sacred scroll of sealing. If successful he would become a genin. "_So how hard could it be?_"

Although he could use the watch to stop time and take a look around, it wasn't exactly the smartest option. Even though he could use the watch with higher proficiency it still didn't change how much chakra it took just to stop the clock. Simply just to stop time for five minutes easily consumed all his chakra. He could use Hiraishin, but it didn't do him any good if he didn't know where he was going. Of course within five years he had some other techniques he could use to sneak in. But they were untested for actual use. Since this concerned him graduating he didn't want to mess up based on him using an untested jutsu.

So quietly sneaking in, he tip-toed around attempting to find the storage room where the sacred scroll was kept. But he would not remain unnoticed for long.

"Naruto, what are you doing in my house?" asked the third Hokage as he stood behind the blond.

Out of instinct, "orioke no jutsu!" which instantly incapacitated the elderly man. "Sorry jii-san, but I really want to pass this test". So after finding the room and the scroll he teleported away to the deepest part of Konoha's forest that he was shown.

Upon arrival, "Well while I'm waiting, I might as well take a peek inside . . . . Kage bushin! Why did the first page have to be the thing I'm worst at?"

* * *

><p>~ Konoha village ~ (twelve hours later)<p>

"Yes, that is a dangerous scroll forbidden by the previous Hokage" as the third was addressing his tracker team. "If used in certain ways it could cause incredible danger. It has been half a day since the scroll was taken. We must hurry and find Naruto".

"Yes sir" to which the team immediately dispersed.

After some time Iruka was gasping for breath as he had practically checked every stone in the village for Naruto. "I should check the forest". Knowing Naruto's favorite spots it took him no time at all to find the blond as he looked exhausted on the ground next to the sacred scroll of sealing. " . . . . I've found you . . . ." as the scarred man attempted to keep his temper in check.

Naruto then looked up with his usual overconfident grin. "Hey! I found the nose bleeder!"

"Idiot! I found you!"

But after a moment to calm down, Naruto stood up with glee. "I wish I had more time, but I learned what I needed. So I can graduate now right?"

"_Was he practicing here this whole time?_" But then something struck him as odd. "Naruto, where did you get that scroll?"

"Oh this? Mizuki-sensei told me about it and this place too. He said if I showed you this skill you'd definitely let me graduate".

"_Mizuki!_" but in the blink of an eye he pushed Naruto away as a barrage of kunais rained on him.

"Nice job in finding the moron" sneered Mizuki for the tree above.

"I see" Iruka heavily breathed out. "So that's what's going on" as he pulled one of the kunais from his chest.

"Huh? What? What's going on here?" Naruto exclaimed as he looked back and forth between his senseis.

"Naruto! Whatever happens, don't give him the scroll! That scroll has dangerous ninjutsu written in it. Mizuki used you to get his hands on it!"

The albino haired man chuckled at this. "There's no point in Naruto having it since there is . . . . the truth . . . ."

"No don't!"

"Twelve years ago" Mizuki continued. "You know about the demon fox being sealed right? Since that day a special rule was created for this village".

" . . . . A rule?" Naruto asked curiously.

"But this rule was never meant to be told to you".

"Not to me? What is this rule? Tell me!" He then watched as Mizuki could barely contain his laughter. "What is it . . . . ?"

"The rule is nobody is allowed to talk about the fact that you're the nine tailed demon fox!"

"What . . . . ? What do you mean?" as the young blond felt his legs weaken beneath him.

"Stop it!" screamed Iruka as he attempted to stop this transgression.

Mizuki simply smirked with glee. "Simply, you're the demon fox that kill Iruka's parents and nearly destroyed the entire village". He then took out his massive shuriken as he began to spin it. "You were sealed up by the Hokage you admired and you've been lied to by everyone". He then threw his weapon. "Iruka is also the same, he also hates you!"

As Naruto stood paralyzed on the ground from what he learned, he was snapped back to his senses at what happened next. "Why?" as Iruka stood over him shielding him for the attack.

". . . . You must have been in a lot of pain. I'm sorry Naruto, if only I did a better job you wouldn't have had to suffer like you did".

Unable to cope with everything he had learned, he did the only thing he could think of. Simply that was just to run. With that he kept running deeper into the forest uncertain of what he was doing anymore. But finally running out of breath, he hid behind a tree as it quickly became apparent that both Iruka and Mizuki had caught up with him.

"You even transformed into him, the person responsible for your parents death".

"I won't hand the scroll over to someone like you".

"You idiot! Naruto and I are the same. If you use the skills in that scroll you can do whatever you want".

"There's no way that demon fox wouldn't try to use the power of the scroll".

" . . . . Yeah . . . ."

Naruto heart clenched at hearing this. Even Iruka looked down on him.

"The demon fox would do that. But Naruto is different. I've already acknowledged him as a human being long ago". Iruka then exhaled a sigh. "He maybe a troublemaker, but he knows what it feels like to have pain inside your heart. He isn't the demon fox. He is a member of the hidden leaf. He's Uzumaki Naruto".

At those words, the young blond felt his world brighten. Somewhere inside him he knew people were treating him differently for some reason. Truthfully, if he never got to know Hinata in his youth then Mizuki's predictions about him would be rather accurate. But in learning something more from Iruka, something about his life now felt even lighter now.

"Well whatever" as Mizuki was now past his point of patience. "I said I was going to deal with you later. But I changed my mind" as he started spinning his second kunai. "Hurry up and die!"

In that instant Naruto flew in kneeing their attacker away sending him quite a distance.

"You're going to regret doing that" he coughed as he picked himself up.

"Don't touch Iruka-sensei or I'll kill you!"

"You idiot! Why did you come out? Run away!"

"Ha ha, I'll kill someone like you in one shot!"

"Try it trash, I'll return the pain a thousand times over" as Naruto formed his cross seal. In his poetic justice he was going to beat him up with the very technique he told him to learn.

"Then do it demon fox!"

To everyone grand surprise, an uncountable number of Naruto's now surrounded them. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

"Wha! What's going on?" as Mizuki looked around in panic.

"What's wrong? Weren't you going to kill me in one shot?"

Iruka at this time still stood stun at what he was looking at. "Naruto . . . . you have . . . ."

"Well let's get this show on the road then" to which after a gruesome ten minute beating Mizuki was now reduced to a broken man on the ground.

"_He really did divide into over a thousand copies each with a real body of their own. Maybe he really will surpass the Hokages someday_" as Iruka was still impressed from the display earlier.

"Hehe, I guess I went a little too far" said Naruto rubbing the back of his head.

Iruka sighed, "Naruto . . . . Come over here. I want to give you something and close your eyes".

So doing what he was told he then felt something being wrapped around his head. "Now sensei?"

"OK you can open your eyes" smiled Iruka. "Congratulations on graduating. Let's celebrate, I'll buy you some of Ichiraku's finest ramen and oofffffff".

Being too caught up with emotion, he hugged Iruka as now everything was going to be alright.

In watching this from his crystal ball, Hiruzen was satisfied by the results as he called the tracker team off.

* * *

><p>~ Konoha village ~ (two hours later)<p>

After getting all the affairs straightened out such as putting Mizuki in prison, getting Iruka to a hospital, and putting the sacred scroll back in its place there was one place Naruto just had to be to share his news.

After body jumping all the way to the Hyuga compound, he climbed the wall and made his way to the other side of the estate. Looking for the right window, he then climbed up as he knocked on this particular window.

"Naruto-kun . . . .?" as the still wary Hyuga heiress wavered back and forth making her way to the window. She then rubbed her eyes as she opened her window. "What is it? It's still nighttime right now".

Naruto simply smiled with glee as he pointed to the source of his happiness. "Check it out Hinata-chan! I did it! I'm an official ninja now!"

Hinata smiled warmly to this. "Congratulations Naruto-kun, I'm happy for your success. But pardon my curiosity, how did you do it?"

"It's . . . . a very long story. I'll tell you about it later. But more importantly I managed to learn a ton of techniques. And I have to say that a lot of them are very powerful and cool stuff".

Hinata's eyes widened at that statement. "Did you use the time echo? Didn't we agree that method of learning was too dangerous for anyone to use? You could have actually died from the overload of information".

"Why do you think I look so banged up?" he then chuckled. "Besides it's not like I'll learn it all at one time. By sending my intentions to learn each technique into the watch it then sent back echoes of what I would possibly learn later. It just so happens that kage bunshin was the first echo to come back to me. So it'll take some time before the other echoes will reach me".

The pale girl sighed at how gutsy her blond friend tended to be. But what was she supposed to expect from an unpredictable boy like him. So soon she smiled this off as Naruto always had this way of making things work out. She then took his hand to invite him in. "Would you like me to make you something? Or are you sleeping over again?"

Naruto gave a soft chuckle. "After that hard battle, I could use some of Hinata-chan's good cooking" to which the pair then proceeded inside.

To be continued . . . .

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Looking over the reviews I am well aware that Naruto could have stopped time in the last chapter and kicked the Kumo nin in the nether region landing a super effective attack. But as noted there are a few plot devices to why I decided on this action.<p>

Also I do apologize if I messed up the timeline. During the write-up of this story I had a difficult time mapping out when certain events occurred. Since there were so many perspectives between wikia and peoples knowledge, right.

In addition, the watch . . . . well that will be explained later.

So I thank everyone for taking the time in reading this fic and further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	4. Go Team     What?

Ninja of the Void

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters associated with it.

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p>Go Team . . . . What?<p>

* * *

><p>~ Konoha Ninja Academy ~<p>

"And I was like wam! Pow! Kablam! And he was beaten on the ground in no time" Naruto smiled with glee as he reenacted the fight he had with Mizuki.

Hinata giggled at the blonds' story. "Wow Naruto-kun. You actually have beaten a chunin".

Naruto folded his arm behind his head as he continued to smile. "Well yeah because I rock obviously".

The pale girl giggled again at her friend's enthusiasm. She then placed her hand to her cheek as if deep in thought. "But Naruto-kun, you mentioned that Mizuki-sensei said something to you. What was it?"

Naruto almost choked at the question. "Wha . . . . Why do you ask?"

"Well you mentioned it was something big, so I was wondering what it was".

The blond jinchuriki turned away temporarily. He then shifted slightly giving his pale friend a nervous smile. "I'll . . . . I'll tell you about it later OK".

"But Naruto-kun . . . ."

"Besides today is the day we get placed on teams right? Let's go! I can't wait to see who we end up with. I hope we end up on the same team!" as he soon raced off towards their class.

Hinata watched as he ran off. She knew he was hiding something and it had to be pretty important if he would wave her off like that. Naruto was the kind of guy who liked to share everything with her. So whatever it was, it must have been pretty significant if her friend didn't want to tell her. However, "_He'll tell me when he is ready_" as she soon ran after him.

* * *

><p>~ Naruto's apartment ~<p>

"So what do you think Kakashi?" asked the third Hokage. "Think you're up to taking him as your student?"

The silver haired jounin examined the room blankly before looking back at his superior. "We'll see during the testing about that".

Hiruzen closed his eyes in thought before reopening them. "But concerning Naruto, there is a very special circumstance that you should know about him".

"Yes Hokage-sama, I'm well aware of his special circumstance of him being the jinchuriki of the Kyubi. You do not need to worry of me mistreating him".

"No . . . . that's not quite it. You see Naruto . . . . Is a lot more special then you believed".

Kakashi gave him a questioning look. "How so?"

The Sandaime opened his mouth but then closed it as a smirk appeared. "That . . . . I will allow you to see for yourself when the time comes".

". . . . Hokage-sama?"

"Fu fu fu, until then Kakashi" as Hiruzen disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The silver haired ninja stood there in silence. ". . . . _What did he mean by that?_"

* * *

><p>~ Konoha Ninja Academy ~<p>

"Wow, Naruto actually beat Mizuki-sensei?"

"You mean that goof ball? There's no way he could have done it".

"I don't know he does seem to have a lot of potential even for someone like him".

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know. I always get this feeling he always hiding what he can really do".

"Ehh, whatever . . . ."

In the period of time when Mizuki was placed in prison, news quickly spread of the chunin teacher's betrayal and attempted theft of the sacred scroll of sealing. But to everyone's surprise, the supposed superior ninja was not only caught and beaten by a child, but also by someone who didn't even count as a genin at the time. Some believed that Iruka was just trying to portray the boy in a better light. But with the Hokage personally thanking him for his work, any doubts were pushed aside.

Although some of the information was censored to protect Naruto's secret, too many people in Konoha had loose lips as it was quickly known how Naruto had beaten a chunnin. This news quickly spread to Konoha Academy.

Before the arrival of Naruto and Hinata, much buzz was going around the classroom. Most of the conversation delved whether or not it was fact or fiction that a genin could actually beat a chunnin.

But for the people that mattered . . . .

"_Why do these people have to make a troublesome deal of this?_" thought Shikamaru.

"_Umm, pork_" thought Chouji as he ate his chips.

". . . ." thought Shino.

"_Wow, Naruto is actually becoming more badass then I thought. I should really pick up my training regime_" thought Kiba.

Meanwhile, Sakura and Ino amongst many other fan girls were too busy fawning over their pretty boy elite Uchiha. At this time, Sasuke was being surrounded by his posse who made it a daily habit to annoy and praise him about his superb abilities. Naturally he would ignore them as their pointless flattering didn't make him feel any better. But after hearing the news of the hyperactive blond he couldn't help but allow his mind to wander on the topic. "_Could that dobe really be that strong?_" In knowing him all these years, Naruto was not exactly someone anyone would take seriously due to the kind of personality he had. But after meeting that Hyuga girl, his performance both physically and academically improved. Just like what someone in the class had stated before, he seemed to have been hiding something as it was apparent at times he was holding back. Of course he waved this off as just talk, but after hearing the news that Naruto had actually beaten Mizuki, "_I better keep an eye on him . . . ._ "

Just as Naruto and Hinata walked in, Iruka entered as well to begin the class.

"Congratulations to everyone in becoming a genin. As you should all know today, you'll all be assigned to elite ninjas the jounins. From there, they'll continue your training until you're ready to become chunin. So work hard and become great ninjas everybody. So as I call your name, you'll be assigned to your group and teacher".

Naruto crossed his fingers as he prayed mentally. "_Please let Hinata-chan be on my team. Please let Hinata-chan be on my team_".

Similarly to his pale friend, "_please let Naruto-kun be on my team. Please let Naruto-kun be on my team_".

One by one, students began filtering out as they were assigned to their group and teacher.

"For team seven under Kakashi-sensei will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, . . . ." which caused many girls to groan, "and Naruto Uzumaki" which caused the young blond to groan as well.

"_Ahh man . . . ._" he then thought.

"For team eight under Kurenai-sensei will be Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, and Kiba Inuzuka".

Naruto then slammed his head on the desk in slight depression in how things turned out.

"It's OK Naruto-kun, we can still meet other times" as the Hyuga heiress patted him on the back.

"But I wanted to be on the same team as you" he then whined still keeping his head to the desk.

Hinata gave a slight frown to this.

Naruto immediately popped back up with a sunny smile. "Then I'll have to make it up to you every chance I get when we're home then".

The Hyuga heiress blinked several times at this before settling into a soft smile. "OK then, but please try using the door as much as possible because father usually gets really angry when you use my window".

" . . . . why?"

* * *

><p>~ academy classroom ~<p>

"Ahh what the hell is going on?" Naruto complained.

At this time everyone had already left leaving only team seven behind for their teacher to come get them. To be blunt about it, their opinion on their sensei was growing dimmer by the minute.

"Would you be quiet already!" stated Sakura. "Why can't you be more like Sasuke!" to which the Uchiha was sitting like a statue minding to his own business.

"Whatever . . . ."

Naruto then sat back at his desk watching his other two teammates at they attempted to cope with the current circumstance.

As he thought about it, he had known his two teammates since he first entered the academy.

Sakura wasn't exactly anything extraordinary. But she was indeed very smart and had the ability to learn and adapt easily to any circumstance she faced off against. Although years back he did have a crush on her. However her loud and violent personality quickly made him rethink what kind of interaction he had with her. Not to mention Hinata usually got sad when he mentioned her to which he never quite understood why. But still he tries to be friendly towards her.

Sasuke was a working progress with very little of it actually occurring. The two would usually duke it out at least once a week which seemed to be the only way the two could communicate. Although Sasuke use to beat him all the time in taijutsu, it usually now ends in ties to which the emo boy now begrudgingly acknowledges his existence. But trying to get any further then that seems to be almost a lost cause as even now he still refuses to open up to anyone.

Finally after what seemed like forever. "Sorry I'm late; I had to escort an old lady across the street".

The three genins looked to their sensei in complete disgust as they shared one unanimous thought. "_That is such a disgustingly obvious lie_".

"Now please follow me".

* * *

><p>~ academy's rooftops ~<p>

"Well let's begin with introducing ourselves" said Kakashi.

"What do you want to know?" asked Sakura.

"How about your likes, dislike, your dreams for the future and things like that".

"Isn't it usually proper to introduce yourself first?" asked Naruto to which Sakura nodded too.

The silver haired ninja stared blankly at them. ". . . . Me? Well, my name is Hatake Kakashi and I have no desire to tell you my likes, dislikes, or dreams for the future, and I do have lots of hobbies".

The three genins blinked at this as they then looked at each other. "So . . . . he only just told us his name".

"Now it's your turn, let's start from the right".

"Alright!" said Naruto excitedly. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like cup ramen, but I like Hinata-chan's cooking more which is mostly ramen and I really hate when someone wastes a good ramen meal . . . ."

" _. . . . Is ramen the only thing this kid thinks about?_"

"And my dream is to someday surpass all the Hokages so that everyone in Konoha would acknowledge my existence".

Kakashi blinked at this. "_Hmm . . . . like father and son I suppose . . . ._"

"And as for hobbies . . . . well I guess I have a few".

Kakashi scratched the back of head. "Alright, next".

Sasuke then spoke up as he still kept his sitting position ever since he arrived. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There are lots of things I dislike and very few things I like, and I can't really call it a dream but . . . ." as his demeanor then grew darker. "I have an ambition to resurrect my clan and kill a certain man".

The last statement immediately got everyone's attention. Sakura being the adolescent fan girl that she was thought it was cool. Naruto being the first time he heard of this was now wondering if this was the thing eating away at him. Kakashi could only frown as he had a feeling that was what he was going to say.

"OK, and lastly the girl".

Sakura shivered in excitement as she giggled a bit. "My name is Sakura Haruno. The thing is like is . . . . Actually the person I like is . . . . But really my dream is . . . ." The boys then gave sigh as the pink kunoichi became an awful jittery mess. "Oh yeah! What I dislike is Naruto".

"Oh come on!" the blond then rebuttal. "Can't you take a joke?" as he recalled the prank he pulled on her many years ago.

"And my hobby is . . . ."

Kakashi gave a deep sigh as he so desperately wanted to face palm himself or least duct tape her mouth for the moment. "_Girls at this age are more interested in love then ninjustu . . . ._"

After introductions, the silver haired ninja gave his first assignment of survival training. Upon announcement his genin team was thoroughly freaked out. According to their sensei, only nine out of all the graduates get onto official teams while everyone else is sent back to the academy to try again. With this much pressure on them anxiety built up rather quickly. So with instructions to come back prepared the next morning at the training fields to undergo the test, the three genins then departed to make their preparations.

"Ahh crap I can't fail here. I worked too hard to lose now!" as Naruto was freaking out as he paced around the forest to calm himself in order to think straight. "So I need to make sure I'm ready to fight Kakashi-sensei with everything I've got". He then turned to exit the forest but then stopped. "I better not bother Hinata-chan. I bet she has her own test to worry about". He then took out his watch looking intently at it. "Kakashi-sensei definitely feels a lot stronger then Mizuki-sensei was. If I plan to beat a jounin, I better make sure I bring everything"

And so that night for many hours, Naruto got to work to make sure he was ready for the trials of the next day.

* * *

><p>~ Konoha forest (training grounds) ~ (morning)<p>

"Hey guys! Good morning!" called Kakashi somewhat enthusiastically.

"You're late!" called Naruto and Sakura angrily and Sasuke just simply nodded.

The silver haired ninja then placed a clock on a wood stump as he set it. "OK, it's set for noon".

The three genin watched in confusion to the time limit.

"Here are two bells, your task is to take these from me before the time is up. Those who don't get a bell don't get lunch. I'll not only tie you to one of those stumps but I'll eat it in front of you too".

Naruto at this point was zoning out as he smiled in glee at how easy the test was. If he only needed to retrieve the bells then it should be an easy enough task. For this test, he had just the right technique to do it.

" . . . . back to the academy. If you want to use shurikens and kunais you may because you won't succeed unless you come at me to kill. So begin when I say . . . ."

"Do you mean these bells Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yeah those bells . . . . wait, what?"

"_What the hell?_" thought Sasuke as he looked in bewilderment in how the blond managed to capture both bells.

"_How did he do that?_" thought Sakura as she could only stare in awe at how Naruto managed to steal from a jonin from right under his nose.

"_When in the hell did he do that?_" as Kakashi was wracking his brain for a logical answer to how the blond ninja could have gotten a one up over him. "_He just bypassed the entire point of the test!_" He then did a self-diagnostic of himself and the area around him. "_I'm definitely not under any form of genjutsu__". _As he confirmed the bells Naruto was holding were real. "_And he definitely didn't use any seals to create any ninjutsu, hmm . . . . could this be another type of ninjutsu?_" So not wanting to lose face, he body flickered next to the blond and retook the bells before body flickering back. "_I need to understand this quickly before this gets out of hand_", "Sorry, but you're going to have to wait till I say go".

"That's fine by me" smirked Naruto as he was now brimming with over-confidence.

Sasuke still couldn't believe what he saw.

Sakura still hadn't quite snapped out of her stupor yet to react to Naruto's over-confident remark.

"Alright, and . . . . go!" Just as Sasuke and Sakura were about to jump away . . . .

"I got them!" cheered Naruto once again as he held up the two bells. He smirked at the success of his prototype time jutsu 'fast forward'. "_Ehh, I'll think of a cooler name later_". Simply this new technique functioned much differently than his usual time jutsus. First, it required far less chakra then time stopping and even less then Hiraishins teleportation. Rather than slowing everything down, he was speeding himself up to the point of moving faster than anything he could imagine. However, "_I better keep my bursts as short as possible or else end up like that tree_" as he recalled how the tree he practiced on aged to death in a matter of seconds. "_Yeah, definitely better in short bursts . . . . So that gives me about five seconds to do what I need while in fast forward_".

Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi could only stare wide eyed once again at the blonds' achievement.

But without another thought, the silver haired jonin stole them back.

"Hey that's cheating! Stealing them back weren't part of the rules!" fumed Naruto.

"Well I make the rules. So you're going to have to hold onto them until the ringer goes off before I acknowledge that you pass", "_that should give me enough time to figure out his trick_".

"Fine you cheating jerk then I'll just steal them back!" Just like that, the feud began as the blond ninja and the silver haired jounin played keep away as they stole the bells back and forth from each other.

Meanwhile, "Do you get this feeling that we've been forgotten?" asked Sakura as she watched the tradeoff between her teammate and teacher.

Sasuke simply nodded as it was just mind boggling to him to how Naruto was able to keep up with a jonin elite of all people in a contest of speed. He then squeezed his fist in irritation as he gritted his teeth. "_How can this possibly be?_" as all he can think about now was how he couldn't keep up with what was going on.

"You'll pay for that!"

"_What was that?_" as Kakashi heard a clicking sound again just before Naruto retook the bells. "_Could that be the secret?_" He then quickly analyzed everything he knew thus far. "_Why doesn't he just disappear when I try to retake them . . . .? He's definitely not physically that fast if he couldn't hold onto them for long. So it must be some sort of ninjutsu or genjustu to how he is doing it_". But then he saw it again as Naruto reached into his pocket and only for that brief moment saw something shine at him. "_Is that it?_"

"Ha ha, I've got it!" only for it to be stolen back again. "Dam it!" as he reached into his pocket only to find it empty. "What?"

Kakashi smiled cockily to him as he showed that not only did he hold the two bells but also his pocket watch.

"Hey! That's mine!" Naruto stated angrily.

The silver haired jonin simply smirked as he looked to the watch. "_. . . . Hmm, how many years has it been since I've seen this . . . . Minato-sensei . . . ._"

"I said give it back!" as Naruto charged in like a rabid animal. But then was quickly taken down by his teacher's superior skills.

"I see, so it was the watch which allowed you to match me so far. But without it you're just another snot nosed brat who is all bark and no bite".

"You son of a . . . ."

But the conversation was quickly interrupted as a giant fire ball came flying right at them to which Kakashi immediately jumped out of the way. He then looked up to see Sasuke poised ready to attack with Sakura standing right behind him. "Ho ho ho, so you two are ready to have a go huh?" He then ducked his head avoiding Naruto's fist.

"Give me back my watch!"

"Make me" he simply smirked before body flickering away.

Naruto squeezed his fist in anger as he watched his jonin teacher just escape.

"What the hell was that all about?" asked Sakura. "Do you mind telling us what you just did a moment ago?"

"Who cares" then said Sasuke indifferently. "It's his own dam fault for losing. So if you'll excuse me I have a bell to claim". Although a part of him was interested in what Naruto did, claiming a bell for himself was his top priority.

"Wait . . . ."

Sakura and Sasuke then turned to look at him.

"Please help me get back my watch. It means everything to me! If anything happens to it then I wouldn't . . . . know what to do" as Naruto slightly shivered at that thought.

"Then why would you bring something so important with you to a test?" asked Sakura slightly agitated. "That is just so dumb!"

" . . . . because . . . . it's the only thing I have of my dad and I always want to keep it close to me . . . ."

Sakura immediately fell silent to this statement. " _. . . . Is Naruto an orphan too?_" as she then looked to Sasuke.

The young Uchiha looked slightly troubled before settling down. Somewhere deep down, a small part of him understood the frustration he was having. He then closed his eyes in thought to which a moment later he smirked. "Fine dobe, I'll help you get back your stupid watch so long as you make yourself useful and help me get one of the bells".

"But Sasuke-kun the bells are . . . ." said Sakura.

"Fine!" Naruto interjected as his hype was up again while pumping one of his arms. "I don't care about getting one of those shitty bells so long as I get my watch back".

Sasuke smirked at this. "Fine, we'll work together for now".

Sakura then gave a sigh. "_Well as long as I get a bell . . . ._", "if this is how it's going to be then I'll help also. But please keep in mind we're up against a jonin so we'll need to pool our resources together if we plan to win. So first off let's show what we have for tools and make a list of what techniques we got at our disposal. At least then we'll be a stronger fighting force".

The two boys looked to their third teammate in surprise.

" _. . . . impressive_" thought Sasuke.

"_Wow, I knew she was smart but I didn't think she was that smart_" thought Naruto.

"OK, so these are the tools we have and what about jutsus?"

"I can use several different fire element jutsus plus the basics" said Sasuke.

"I can do basics too" then said Naruto. "I can also use kage bunshin plus a cool derivative of it although . . . . I have other jutsus but I can't use them right now" as he whispered the last part.

"That's like running before you even walk. How can you use kage bunshin if you can't even manage a simple bushin?" criticized the young Uchiha.

"Oh shut up! Just take it on the word I can do it!"

"Tsk, whatever . . . ."

The two boys then looked to the pink kunoichi, "and you?"

Sakura felt kind of small now as her two teammates had some good jutsus yet she didn't really have anything to contribute. "I only know basics" she sadly said. She immediately shook this off. "OK, now that I have a good understanding, let's create our trap".

* * *

><p>~ Konoha forest (training grounds) ~ (near 12 o' clock)<p>

"I guess they must have given up after seeing the exchange between me and Naruto" said Kakashi. "I guess I shouldn't have expected much" as he was about to walk away.

"Hey a**hole! I want what's mine!"

". . . . and that obviously must be . . . ." as he then turned to see Naruto pointing at him. "Yeah I thought so".

"Prepare yourself because I'm reclaiming it now!" as Naruto ran right at him but was soon stopped as Kakashi pinned him to the ground.

"Is that all you got?"

"Nope" he smirked

Kakashi then felt a strange feeling from him as he immediately jumped and backed off as far as he could and just in time as Naruto had exploded taking out a chunk of Earth with him. "What the hell was that?" he then exclaimed.

"How did you like my kage bunshin no jutsu or its offensive derivative bakuretsu bunshin no jutsu?"

"It was a real blast wasn't it?" as another Naruto appeared.

"Surrender or else" then said another Naruto.

"_This kid is just full of surprises_" as Kakashi stared in wide eye. "_First the time-space jutsu and now this? What now?_" He immediately jumped back as he saw a giant fire ball flying right at him.

"Katon, great fire ball no jutsu" as Sasuke appeared behind the Naruto army.

"What the . . . . ?" but before he could question it the Naruto army began their rush as they raced towards him. Kakashi dodged one after another yet dared not to touch one of them in fear of them exploding in his face. He then saw an opening as he attempted to run out of the pincer attack. However he was immediately dissuaded from doing so by a giant ball of flame. "_What are they planning?_" By simple observation, Naruto was engaging in close range battle as Sasuke provided fire support from a distance. "_Not bad, they're keeping me on edge making it very difficult for me to counter_". He couldn't use taijutsu against Naruto in fear of exploding or escape without being caught up in Sasuke's flames. "_What could they be planning? But just as interestingly . . . . Where is Sakura?_" But unknown to him he was going exactly where he was supposed to go as he was forced to retreat into the forest.

After what seemed like forever, Kakashi found himself backed into a tree surrounded by the specialized bushins with Sasuke in the trees some distance away. "What could it be?" as he then took one more step back.

"Now!"

Kakashi was immediately surprised as his arms and legs were soon bounded by wire traps as he couldn't move now from the tree. "_Did these kids really think these wires could hold me? How naive_". But that's when the final trap came into motion as Sakura jumped down from the tree creating a seal Kakashi instantly recognized, "_genjutsu!_" The next thing he realized everything went a little crazy which he immediately shook off before breaking out of his bindings and checking himself for the bells only to look up to see his students smiling at him triumphantly.

Sasuke smirked as he held up his bell.

"I got one!" cheered Sakura with her bell.

"My watch!" as Naruto hugged his device.

The silver haired jounin coughed in disbelief. "_After all these years . . . . I never thought I could be bested by my genin students_" He then gave a solemn expression. "I validate my defeat. Let's all proceed back to the training grounds".

* * *

><p>~ Konoha forest (training grounds) ~ (past noon)<p>

"Congratulations all of you, you have passed my test as you are all now officially my students".

"How is that possible?" asked Sakura. "You said only the ones with the bells will pass".

"Wait . . . . what?" asked Naruto as he checked his ears to make sure he just heard wrong.

Kakashi shook his head. "That wasn't the point of the test. You see the point was to develop team work amongst your peers because if you can't trust each other now then how can you trust each other when the time really demands that you need too. Although it's good to develop individual skill, it's also very important to know how to work with others". He then looked to Naruto. "Very noble of you Naruto, you gave up your place for a bell even with the belief of failing".

"Uhh . . . . right . . . ." as Naruto gave a strained laugh while scratching his cheek to which Sakura and Sasuke stared at him giving him the obvious liar look.

"So congratulations team seven as you are now official genins".

* * *

><p>~ Hyuga compound ~ (early evening)<p>

"What? You've got to be kidding me! That was your test" Naruto exclaimed as his mouth gaped in disbelief.

Hinata nodded. "It wasn't so bad. Shino-kun and Kiba-kun were really helpful as we passed Kurenai-sensei's test without too much trouble".

Naruto breathed out a deep sigh. "I must be extremely unlucky to get situations like this".

The Hyuga heiress patted his back in comfort. "It's OK, so would you like me to make you something while you're here?"

The blond jinchuriki brightened at the offer, "well I . . . ."

"You used my daughter's window again didn't you!"

"Oh crap!" as Naruto jumped off Hinata's bed "I better get out of here now!"

Hinata immediately opened the window to allow her blond friend to escape. "Hurry Naruto-kun or father might actually try to kill you this time".

Naruto then jumped on the window sill as he then turned to smile at his pale friend. "OK, see you tomorrow Hinata-chan". Her door was then slammed open which caused Naruto to fall out. However that didn't really stop him as he picked himself off the flower bushes and began to run away laughing.

Although he couldn't really hear it, Hiashi was definitely yelling at him about something as he was half way out the window waving a fist. All the while Hinata and the surrounding guards couldn't help but giggle at this entire event.

To be continued . . . .

* * *

><p>Author's notes: I would like to thank my reviewers for the constructive criticism as it helps me become a better writer and also helps me better develop the story as I go along, so thank you.<p>

So I thank everyone for taking the time in reading this fic and further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	5. A Usual Day

Ninja of the Void

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters associated with it.

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p>A Usual Day<p>

* * *

><p>It was early morning as the sun began to rise over the sleeping village of Konoha. At this time many ninjas were already awake and performing their duties like clockwork as some were on gate duty, some were on patrol, and others were doing their morning exercises. However for a certain member of the Hyuga household, things were slightly different.<p>

On this pleasant morning, the Hyuga heiress was awakened by the light that shined through her curtains.

Although by certain perspectives she was considered a princess, she sure didn't indulge in the perks of one. With all the wealth and servants Hinata had at her disposal, she enjoyed doing things her own way.

The pale girl rubbed the weariness from her eyes as she made her way to her dresser to begin her usual morning schedule. Ever since that promise she made with Naruto, the two of them have been going to the forest every morning to train. At first it was difficult to maintain, but as they got older the process became much easier as they went along. In the beginning they were ambitious in their pursuit of betterment. First was a run around the forest to gain stamina then tree climbing for strength and finally light sparring for dexterity, toughness, and taijutsu polishing. With any time left they did whatever they felt was necessary to do. Although most of that time was spent sitting around talking about anything they could think about which they thoroughly enjoyed.

She then got dressed in her black form fitting training attire and then exited her room.

"Hinata-sama, will there be anything you require of us?"

Hinata looked to the branch family member as she shook her head. "Thank you, but I do not" as she gave a polite bow before leaving. As she left a slight frown couldn't help but appear as she thought about Neji and all the branch members. In the years the Hyuga clan had existed, there have been two distinct factions. The main family and the branch family, although officially the branch family were the protectors of the main it was painfully obvious to see that most of the main family treated the branch like slaves. This idea left bitterness in her mouth to which she tried to rectify. As far as she saw it they were all one big family and should be equal in every aspect of that meaning. However it was not easy to reach out to them as she was the Hyuga princess and they were simply servants, bridging the gap would not be easy. Naruto also agreed with this idea as he saw some of the living conditions the branch members were having. But seeing that someday she would become the next head, "_This is something I must fix_". For now, she did what she could for them.

Now making her way down the hall she stopped at a particular door as she knocked on the frame before sliding it back. "Hanabi-chan, are you going to come on a run with me this morning?"

The young Hyuga looked slightly irritated as she fumed to her older sister. "Knock it off with the Hanabi-chan! I'm not a child anymore!" as Hanabi now dressed in her training attire soon exited her room to join her.

"OK Hanabi" Hinata giggled as she petted her to which she responded by swatting her hand away before proceeding outside. At first Hanabi wasn't too interested in joining Hinata in her training regime. But after the incident with Naruto, well . . . .

* * *

><p>~ Flashback ~<p>

"Why should I do something foolish like train with you guys?" bluntly stated Hanabi. "You and Hinata-neesan probably just waste all that time messing around. So why should I waste my time when I'm better off training with the main branch".

"Come on Hanabi-chan, it'll be fun" smiled Naruto. "And besides, it was Hinata-chan's idea that you'd come along with us".

The young Hyuga felt irked at the honorific. _". . . . Stupid blond_", "I'm better off training with my peers. So if you'll excuse me . . . ."

But just before she was out of hearing range, "oh I see" then interjected Naruto. "You're just afraid of how hard the training is".

Hanabi stopped dead at where she stood. ". . . . What?"

"You're probably right. The training me and Hinata-chan do is probably way too much for a little kid like you to do anyways".

Hanabi then turned back and gave the blond a signature Hyuga glare. "Do you care to say that again?"

"Yeah you're afraid and I completely understand that it's just too hard for you". He then started pushing Hinata to the exit. "So if you'll excuse us, we better let you get back to your training".

"Hold it!" Hanabi then exclaimed. "I don't know who you think you are. But I will not allow you to sully the Hyuga clan name by saying something was too difficult for me to do. So I will personally show you how pathetic your training schedule is".

~ End Flashback ~

* * *

><p>Hinata couldn't help but giggle again. Although her sister was young, she had the Hyuga ego down perfectly as she was easily baited into coming along.<p>

So it has been a few weeks now as Hanabi was joining her on her training runs. Consequently her relationship to her sister was slightly improved as at least they were on talking terms and at times she would listen when she was giving advice to her.

The two Hyuga's made their way to the training grounds in the forest to which they were then greeted by another common sight.

"Hey guys! It took you both long enough!"

The pair looked to the direction of the voice as Hanabi gave the boy a slight glare as her lips couldn't help but twist in disgust. "It's the stupid monkey boy again".

"That's not very polite Hanabi" whispered Hinata. "Address him appropriately by his name and please keep in mind that he is just trying to be friendly with you".

"Fine whatever" the young Hyuga then replied.

"Ahh, is Hanabi-chan finally recognizing me?" smirked Konohomaru. He then pinched both her cheeks as he stretched them.

Hanabi immediately swatted his hands away as she rubbed her face. "That's it monkey boy! I'm going to beat the crap out of you when I get you!"

"Nah nah, catch me if you can then" as the young Sarutobi ran off towards the trees.

"Get back here you stupid monkey!" as Hanabi then gave chase.

Hinata smiled as she watched the scene unfold. It wasn't until sometime after Hanabi joined that Naruto invited Konohomaru in their morning runs. As the Hyuga heiress remembered it, the young Sarutobi heard of Naruto's victory over Mizuki and thus wanted to train under him in order to someday gain power and fame which didn't automatically state 'because he's the Sandaime's grandson'. Although Naruto didn't mind, he also had another reason for inviting him.

* * *

><p>~ Flashback ~<p>

"And Kono here will be your training partner from now on" smiled Naruto as he introduced the boy to the group.

"Why?" then questioned Hanabi. "He looks really weak".

"Who are you calling weak short stack!" Konohomaru rebuttal as he raised his fist in agitation.

"Weakling . . . . " she plainly stated again not giving much care for consequences.

Konohomaru growled as he then turned back to Naruto. "I wanted to train under you. So why do I have to train with her?" as he pointed at the said person.

"It's important that you start off at your own level before going higher. Trust me when I say that Hinata-chan and I learned that the hard way during one of our practice runs".

"But I don't want to train with her!" to which Hanabi also gave a slight nod in agreement.

Naruto then looked up in thought before looking back in inspiration to the young Sarutobi. "I'll tell you what; if she doesn't catch you during this entire morning practice then I'll start giving you instructions OK".

"Promise?"

"Yeah yeah, I'll teach you some of the stuff I know".

Kono smirked with excitement. Although he already had jounin appointed instructor, he found Naruto a far better teacher in relation to his current. "Piece cake", but he then looked to him curiously as he scratched his cheek. "But what happens if she does catch me?"

"Then you're going to have to keep doing it until she doesn't".

"And why do I have to do this?" then asked Hanabi. "I didn't come here to train with a weakling like him. So what exactly do I gain out of this?"

"Why?" Naruto then asked. "Are you worried that you're actually weaker then my kouhai here that you won't be able to catch him?"

"Of course not!" Hanabi exclaimed.

"Then you won't have any trouble catching him then will you?" he then taunted.

The young Hyuga gave him a slight glare before turning back to neutral. "I'll give him a ten second head start".

"In your dreams short stack!" as Kono soon ran off towards the forest.

It soon became visibly apparent that Hanabi was growing irritated by the boy's banters. She then turned to face the pair. "If he comes back dead it's not my fault" as she soon ran off to chase him.

Naruto gaped at the statement. ". . . . I'm beginning to think this was a bad idea".

"Agreed" nodded Hinata.

~ End Flashback ~

* * *

><p>Although Konohomaru had succeeded recently in not getting caught, he kind of actually enjoyed his time in teasing her sister as he baited her into a chase to which the young Hyuga kept getting all caught up in. Now if Hanabi was irritated by this or actually enjoyed this game of tag, she didn't really know but decided to leave it be as she didn't seem to complain much about it. Besides it was good for her that she did kid stuff and not get so caught up in Hyuga customs and traditions and actually behaved like a kid as she was supposed to.<p>

Hinata then began her light jog around the forest as her mind began to wonder onto her blond friend. As of recently they both have been incredibly busy with missions. When she was home, Naruto was out and vice versa. But with the time they did have together they would usually spend it talking about their usual stuff like how their missions were, what have been going on with their lives, or if they learned anything new recently.

But as of this week, Naruto wouldn't be home for a while and thus would be unable to attend their usual meeting times.

* * *

><p>~ Flashback ~<p>

"You're going away!" as Hinata held her mouth unable to contain her shock.

"You don't have to put it that way" said Naruto trying to calm his pale friend down. "My team is currently going on a mission to the Land of Waves as a bodyguard escort for some ossan against bandits". The blond then looked very giddy. "Oh I'm so excited about this mission. I finally get to see some action against bad guys".

"Bodyguard work?" she questioned. "Isn't that a C-ranking mission?"

"Yep!" said Naruto excitedly. "My first C-ranking mission, I can't wait to get started".

"Oh . . . ."

The blond then noticed his friends drop in behavior. "Is there something wrong Hinata-chan?"

Hinata shook her head. "No . . . . it's just that you'll be gone for a while . . . . and I'll be lonely . . . ."

Naruto chuckled a bit before giving her one of his reassuring smiles. "Don't worry; I'll be back as soon as I can. Plus as a bonus I'll bring back a souvenir from Wave, alright?"

The Hyuga heiress then smiled to this. "OK Naruto-kun, just please promise me that you'll be safe".

He then gave a thumb up, "believe it! When I return from a successful mission let's celebrate at Ichirakus!"

~ End Flashback ~

* * *

><p>It has been sometime since he left and truthfully she was a bit sad with how long he was gone. Most D-ranking missions that genins went on were usually local jobs in neighboring places around Fire country ranging from farming work to locating lost pets. But as missions get higher in rank, so does their danger and distance from home. Although she worried about Naruto, he made it a habit to constantly remind her to have faith in him as he'll always come back safely.<p>

Since finishing her strength training and practicing her taijutsu, she decided to call her morning session to a close as she proceeded on to the next part of her routine day.

* * *

><p>~ Hyuga Compound ~<p>

"Breakfast is ready!" called Hinata as she served the dishes on the table. This was the next part of her morning as she would make something for herself and something for anyone else who was present.

Hanabi arrived to the table first followed closely by Konohomaru. "Wow Hinata-neechan, this looks delicious as usual. Hanabi-chan would probably burn water given the chance".

"You can't burn water" the young Hyuga plainly stated.

"Knowing you, you'd definitely find a way".

"Shut up" as they then began their meal.

Hinata watched the two bicker as her mind then began to wander again. She didn't know when it started, but recently she took a liking to cooking. To further this pursuit she began learning tips, tricks, and recipes from any source she could find from the main branches cook to books in the Konoha library.

Of course she didn't have to do this as the Hyuga household did employ a full time cook. But she enjoyed cooking as a kind of hobby. Since Naruto liked it so much, she figured why not?

"Good morning".

Hinata turned around as she gave her father a polite bow. "Good morning father".

The elder Hyuga took his seat at the table as he quietly ate his meal.

Her father was still a strict and somewhat cold man as long as she could remember. But somewhere deep down she knew he cared for both her and Hanabi's well being. At first Hiashi was none too interested in spending time with her outside of training as he had his own routine to follow as each morning a servant would bring his breakfast to his study so he could remain relatively undisturbed when sorting out the daily state affairs of the Hyuga clan. But then one day after having a conversation with Naruto, her father started being a part of her daily life. She then looked back to see her father quietly eating his meal, "_. . . . The effect Naruto-kun has on people_".

* * *

><p>~ Konoha ~ (afternoon)<p>

At morning's conclusion she was then given the option of either training with her team or with her father and sister at the household. However it usually was with her teammates. As far as her father was concerned, she was more than capable of keeping up with her studies. After demonstrating her ability to use Kaiten, he found her private training with Naruto sufficient enough in keeping her gentle fist style well polished. Although at times he would request a session with her either to teach her something new or a surprise sparring match with her sister to make sure she wasn't messing around. With her sister in those matches, she made sure to go easy on her to make sure neither of them got into trouble with their father.

So making her way to the training grounds she found her team already there waiting for her.

"About time you got here Hinata, we've been waiting for you" called Kiba as his dog Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Good afternoon" greeted Shino.

"Now that Hinata is here" said Kurenai. "Let's begin our team building exercise".

"OK" nodded Hinata. The team soon ventured into the forest to begin their exercise.

"OK" called Kurenai. "I've hidden something special out here in the woods coded with my chakra. But don't bother trying to sense for it as its presence is well shielded. So you need to combine all your abilities to find it".

"Kurenai-sensei, won't you tell us what the target is?" asked Kiba.

"No, that's a part of the exercise. Are there any other questions?"

"Will there be a time limit?" asked Shino.

Kurenai nodded, "the time limit is until this late afternoon. But don't worry; I won't penalize any of you if you don't find it. However I will be quite impressed if you do, and if you find it I'll buy dinner for everyone".

"Thank you sensei!" they all said unanimously.

"Good, now go!" to which the team dispersed.

"So what the hell can this thing be?" asked Kiba as he jumped along the tree top along with his dog. "Do you really think this thing can really be that hard to find?"

"It best not to underestimate Kurenai-sensei" answered Shino who was jumping alongside him. "Sensei is an expert genjutsu user. It would be unwise of us to underestimate her skills. So we better look everywhere carefully or otherwise we might miss it".

Hinata nodded as she kept close to them. Although they were trained like any other genins of their kind they were also trained with the special quality of being a tracker unit.

Looking to her left was Kiba Inuzuka, the nose of her team. He was from the Inuzuka clan who were well known for their dog based justus and their incredible sense of smell. Now Kiba had a very loud personality similar to Naruto. But in contrary to him, he lacked a kind of sensitivity and finesse her blond friend had.

Now looking to her right was Shino Aburame, the ears of her team. The Aburame clan was a very mysterious group as they were the definition of secrecy. However it was a well known fact that their clan specialized in bug jutsus which varied in many types of tasks. Although Shino didn't talk much he appeared to be kind and polite from what she could see.

She herself was the eyes of the group. With her Byakugan, she could spot things far away with certain defined detail making her a very valuable asset to the team.

With their three special attributes put together, they were easily the best tracker and spy team for their age group in the short time they've worked together. However this particular task was going to be quite the challenge.

"I don't smell anything that matches Kurenai-sensei's scent" said Kiba. "So she must have chakra scrubbed it well if there isn't even a trace of it left".

"My chakra bugs sense her presence" added Shino. "But it seems to be too faint which is making it difficult for me to locate". He then looked to his third teammate. "Hinata?"

The Hyuga heiress nodded as she activated her Byakugan to look around. She then shook her head, "I don't see anything. Whatever it is must be shielded from my sight".

"Then we'll have to investigate everything as we go" said Shino

"But that would take forever!" then said Kiba. "There has to be a faster way to find whatever it is". He then slammed his fist into his hand. "If only sensei told us what the target was my nose could probably have picked it up by now".

Hinata gave it some thought as she looked around. "But Kurenai-sensei must have left some clue somewhere. There is no way it could be this perfectly concealed".

"I agree" nodded Shino. "But we don't have much to go on".

The pale girl gave it some thought until something came to mind. "Shino-kun, do you think you can spread a bug network around the forest ".

"Why would he do that?" asked Kiba.

"I see" then said Shino. He then raised his arms as a swarm of bugs began to fly out covering approximately a one mile radius of their position.

"Wait! What's the point is doing that?" to which Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Quiet" answered the bug ninja. After a moment he looked up as he gave a slight flinch.

"Did you find something?"

"I'm not sure" said Shino. "I felt something for a moment but then it disappeared".

Kiba looked at the scene in bewilderment. "What could this be about?" Slowly he thought about it as he looked around at all the bugs that surrounded them in approximately the one mile he smelled them.

"There it is again".

The dog ninja looked in the said direction, but then it hit him. "_He's using himself as a sensor tower!_" looking a second time around him, he could feel all the bugs around them sending some sort of signal back to the source as Shino as this point could sense anything that dam well breathed in the mile around him.

"Shino-kun?" asked Hinata.

"I'm not sure, it was there for one moment but then it disappeared again". Shino shook his head a bit. "I'm not sure where it is. It keeps disappearing before I can lock onto it".

Kiba then looked at a particular direction as he focused his eyes. ". . . . I think the object is alive" which caused both his teammates to look at him. "Well it's just a guess, but it seems to be the most obvious choice".

"I agree" then said Hinata. Simply if Kurenai really wanted to hide something it couldn't have been something stationary as it would have been easily located by the bug network. If there teacher really wanted them to work for it, it must have had to be something that could continuously elude them. She then looked back. "Shino-kun?"

"I got it" he said. "It's over there" as he pointed in the said direction.

"Kiba-kun!"

"I'm on it" exclaimed Kiba to which he raced in the said direction. "Which way now?"

Hinata activated her Byakugan, "Something moved to your right" to which Shino nodded too.

"Alright!" as he chased after it.

But to no avail, the target was leading them on a very merry chase which seemed to have lasted a good ten minutes until . . . .

"Alright! I've got its scent. I can chase it on my own now!" Then after two more minutes, "I got it!"

Shino nodded in approval as Hinata smiled in a job well done. Soon Kiba walked out of the forest with the 'special object' in hand.

"How cute!" Hinata blushed as she looked at it as she held her hands together.

Shino kept silent as he looked at it.

"This was . . . . interesting". In Kiba's hand was a squirrel with a collar around its neck brandishing a wooden talisman marked with their teacher's name. "I guess that it".

* * *

><p>~ Konoha ~ (sometime later)<p>

Hinata began her wandering around Konoha as she didn't have anything in particular she had to do. Although her teacher offered to take them out she kindly refused. Simply at this time she was free to do anything she liked. On days like this when she completed her usual morning rituals, everything was just free time.

Since she had no missions to do or prepare for she just enjoyed the leisure time she had to allow her mind to wander. However, "I'm bored . . . ." Usually on days like this Naruto would be around her to keep her company. The blond had this radiant personality which always made her smile every time she was around him. But now that he was gone for so long, she just simply didn't know what to do with the time. "I guess I can go to Hanabi and see if she needs to do anything today". Just as she was about to walk back to the Hyuga compound a huge rumble was felt which she could literally swear shook the entire village of Konoha. "What was that?"

She then ran to look around for the epicenter of where this all occurred. Finally after a little running she arrived to the Konoha hospital to see a large crater in the ground and a trail leading into the hospital. Not being able to deny her curiosity, she went to the entrance to investigate.

"Hey doctors! He needs immediate medical help right now! Get some people over here!"

Hinata instantly recognized who the voice belonged too, "Naruto-kun!" From everything she knew, Naruto wasn't able to make a jump this far due to massive power requirements it needed. But looking back at the crater it was apparent that he did and it was rather messy one due to the displaced ground he teleported on. Now entering the hospital she saw the blond with a couple of doctors around a very feminine looking boy, and her friend trying desperately to get some immediate help. He then looked back to her.

"Hinata-chan! Thank god you here! I need your help now!"

"Of course" she stuttered. "What is it?"

"Haku suffered some serious damage to his shoulder. But I managed to preserve him by placing him in a time loop keeping him from death by preserving him in the last few minutes of his life. But I have to get back to the fight. If I leave now the time loop will end". He then grabbed Hinata's hands. "I need you to use your Jyuken to help slow down the blood flow so he doesn't bleed out!"

Hinata slowly nodded as she approached the dying boy. Just as Naruto had said, the boy was experiencing one of his time jutsus, 'time loop' or 'repeat' which kept an isolated pocket within space-time repeating itself within a window of two minutes. The techniques general purpose was to place allies in stasis in case something happened to them. However the drawback was that the watch needed to be close by to be them to keep it working. Now as she looked to him she was slightly scared at seeing so much blood everywhere. It just happen to be her luck that no other Hyugas were on the medical staff as they were either at the compound or out on a mission making her the only one there able to do something about it. Her hands began to shake at seeing how much pain the boy was in. ". . . . I don't know if I can do it".

Naruto then placed his hands on Hinata's shoulder to calm her down. "You can do it, I know you can".

"But Naruto-kun . . . ."

"Just breathe, remember how you kept me from bleeding out my leg? Just focus at the correct chakra points to control the blood and you'll be fine".

Hinata paused for a second closing her eyes taking in a deep breath before reopening them with renewed determination. "I'll do what I can".

"Alright" stated Naruto. "I have to go now. I've got an old bastard to beat the crap out of". As he said this, a strange orange glow appeared as he then disappeared to wherever he was going.

The pale girl's eyes widened, but then immediately focused back on her task. "_I'll ask him later about that later_".

"OK! Get him to the ER!" The head medical ninja then looked to Hinata to which she easily saw their face twist into a frown. "I really don't want an amateur in the operating room while we're working. But since there are no other Hyugas here you're going to have to be the one to help control his blood flow as we stabilize him".

Hinata nodded as it was clear to what she had to do. So arriving at the ER she did her best to coordinate with the staff as they got to work setting up sutras to regenerate and close the wound as she made certain that the boy's blood was going exactly where it needed to in his body. Of course she was nervous as hell for being dropped into a situation like this all of a sudden since all of this was new territory to her. At times when she was about to freak out at hearing the sudden spikes in his heart monitor, she would take a deep breath and remember that Naruto and this boy were counting on her to save his life.

Then finally after an exhausting one hour surgery . . . .

"Operation is done, he is stable now".

Hinata breathed out in relief as she was worried the entire time that she would mess up and get the boy killed. "Thank goodness that he'll be OK now".

The medical ninja from before then approached her removing their mask. "Good job kid, for a complete amateur you did one hell of a lifesaver".

"Thank you" as she blushed at the compliment.

"If you ever decide to find work here I'll definitely write you up a recommendation" to which Hinata nodded happily too.

"Ano, so will he really be OK?"

"Yeah, but he'll have to rest for a week until he fully recovers. So overall just let him rest peacefully and he'll be fine".

Hinata then gave a polite bow as she then left with the knowledge she did good that day.

* * *

><p>~ Konoha ~ (late evening)<p>

At this time Hinata returned to the compound to rest for the day. Before returning she was expecting Naruto to reappear with his team back to Konoha as he did before, but did not. At first she worried that something might have happened to him. But then she knew better then that as she did have faith in Konoha's number one unpredictable ninja. So she decided not worry as she would wait for him to return.

As she walked back to her room, her father summoned for her.

So crossing by his door as she slid it open, "How was your day Hinata?" asked Hiashi as he kept his usual stoic tone.

Hinata looked up in thought which soon turned to a smile, "Just another usual day father".

The elder Hyuga blinked a few times at this before giving one his rare grins. "Of course" as he then turned back to his desk. "Good night Hinata".

"Good night father" to which the pale girl returned to her room finishing yet another day in the village of Konoha.

To be continued . . . .

* * *

><p>Author's notes: I apologize if some parts seem not original enough, but I will try harder to make things more interesting. In addition if things seem too rushed I also apologize for that as I do have a particular but non-excusable reason for that.<p>

In writing this fic, most of my interesting ideas are focused in later parts of the story where my inspiration was drawn from to which I'm trying to get there as soon as possible. So in relation to your critiques I'll try to slow down some more and add more details and be more original so that the story doesn't seem so boring.

So I thank everyone for taking the time in reading this fic and further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	6. Chunin Exams 1

Ninja of the Void

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters associated with it.

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p>Chunin Exams 1<p>

* * *

><p>~ Konoha ~ (afternoon)<p>

"That's incredible Naruto-kun" complimented Hinata. "You actually fought against an enemy ninja?"

"Yeah!" said Naruto excitedly. "They were really tough and everything". But then he threw his pocket watch into the air as he caught it again. "This really got me out of the pinch as it helped".

"But what then happened?"

The blond jinchuriki looked up in thought as he recalled detail by detail how the mission went. On the way there they were almost immediately ambushed by two water nins but were easily dispatched by himself and Sasuke as Kakashi cleaned up the mess. But then almost immediately afterwards they encountered a powerful jounin level water ninja named Zabuza. During that encounter their teacher got captured by him to whom both he and Sasuke managed to force him to retreat. Then later after arriving in the village, a few stories were exchanged like what has been going on in the land of Waves since Gato took over. It was also during this time that Kakashi taught the group how to stick and repel things using chakra. But then later that week the group patrolled the work site in the afternoon where they were attacked by Zabuza again accompanied by his apprentice Haku, which was a boy Naruto unknowingly met earlier that week. From there craziness ensued as Kakashi faced off against Zabuza again as he and Sasuke fought Haku. Interestingly during Haku's mirror trick Sasuke's blood line limit activated which gave them the edge to eventually overcome the ice users mirror trap. After disabling him they then went to assist their teacher as Kakashi and Zabuza were dead locked in a stalemate. Then after disabling him it was believed they had won the battle. However it appeared that their employer Gato had other plans as he brought his own private army to silence them accompanied with its own artillery group. Another battle then ensued as they were bombarded by cannon shells. In one of the blasts, Haku was injured protecting Zabuza which forced Naruto to jump him back to Konoha for medical treatment. Then after returning he found that Inari along with Tazuna had convinced there village to fight for their freedom. In one colossal battle, victory was claimed as the mercenary force was easily crushed as Zabuza took Gato's head.

"Man that story never gets old" said Naruto as he smiled to his pale friend. Literally this must have been the fifth time he told her as it's been three months since the Land of Waves mission.

Hinata smiled at this. Although most people would have been sick already at hearing this story. The Hyuga heiress just enjoyed the energy Naruto exerted as he talked about his achievements. However it still bothered her at how Naruto refused to or rather avoid telling her how he managed to teleport all the way back to Konoha then back again to Waves. But seeing that he was rather adamant about it, it was something she chose not to pry at until he was ready to share. That was the least she could do for him as she was his friend.

"Hey! Let's go to Ichiraku! I hear that Teuchi is serving a new kind of ramen this week!"

"Naruto-kun, eating so much ramen isn't good for you. You should be eating more vegetables in your diet".

"But they do have vegetables in there" as he attempted to draw it out with his hands.

"Naruto-kun . . . ." as Hinata gave him a calm look.

The blond jinchuriki looked back as he scratched the back of his head. "Ahh, don't give me that look Hinata-chan". The pale girl continued to remain silent as she looked at him. "Alright already, I get it. I'll start getting more vegetables into my diet".

"Thank you Naruto-kun" smiled Hinata.

"But on the condition that you have a ramen bowl with me right now" then said Naruto as he took her hand dragging her off to the stand without even waiting for her answer.

Although Hinata was slightly bashful at his actions she soon gave a soft blush as a warm smile appeared. Before long she started walking side by side with him.

They soon arrived to Ichiraku as they both took a seat.

"Welcome" greeted Teuchi. "The usual for you and your friend?"

"Of course" eagerly nodded Naruto.

"The same please Teuchi-san" said Hinata.

The old chef nodded as he then looked to his daughter. "Ayame, the usual for our usual customers".

"Yes father" chimed the brunette.

After a few minutes their meal was served as their bowls were placed in front of them.

Just before they were about to dig in, "may I join you for a while Naruto-san?"

The blond turned to see a feminine looking boy as he waved to him. "Hey Haku, so want to join us for a bite?"

Haku nodded giving a soft smile as he took his seat while ordering a bowl of miso.

As the pair looked to the ice user they reflected on how things came to be. Since his recovery all he wanted to do was return back to Zabuza. The fact of the matter was the water jonin was a rogue who had a few brushes with the ninjas of Konoha thus was imprisoned there for obvious reasons. For the most part his freedom was based on their scrutiny because of the fact he was a rogue and didn't belong to a village at the moment. Interestingly enough he didn't seem to disagree with his treatment as he practically took the imprisonment without a single word of argument. But why exactly he chose this was obvious to those who knew his reason. Simply he just wanted to give Haku a place to call home. Concerning the boy in question, he would visit his master at least once a day to talk to him about anything he could think of.

But now concerning his ability to walk so freely around Konoha was based on two things. First was a sworn statement by Zabuza claiming Haku was just following his orders and would be no threat to them. Of course the other reason was that he was a rare blood line limit user of the Yuki clan to which the Hokage personally asked him himself if he wished to become a ninja of Konoha. Although it touched Haku deeply to actually be wanted as such, he calmly chose to postpone it as he wanted to wait for Zabuza to be his teacher again if he were to be part of a genin team. In yet another surprising decision, the water jounin agreed yet hesitant at first to serve Konoha in such a capacity. But before that he would still need to serve out some of his prison sentence as well as pass probation by other jonins before they even consider letting him near any children.

But then at the thought of Zabuza teaching kids like Konohomaru put a sour face on Naruto. "_That would simply be too scary_". Although he had faith after cracking his hard exterior that there was a good man in there, "_I would seriously suggest psychological help before letting him near kids_".

"Is there something wrong Naruto-san?" asked Haku at seeing the strange look the blond was giving.

"No, nothing" said Naruto immediately as he waved his hands innocently.

"So how is civilian life treating you?" asked Hinata.

"It's OK" replied the ice user. "My current setup is fine. The apartment is well furnished, and I do work at a local grocery to help pay for my expenses. My boss is rather kind as she helps me understand a lot of things". Haku then looked up with a solemn expression. "A place to call home. . . . What a wonderful feeling it is".

Naruto and Hinata couldn't help but feel happy for him. They were aware of the kind of life style he had prior to meeting Zabuza which was truly awful. At being alone for so long left him with some serious self-esteem issues. But now getting use to a life under the sun around people who wanted him, you can say in a way that this was what Haku was waiting all his life for. "_Good for him_" .

"By the way" then asked Hinata. "Have you made any new friends recently?"

The ice user almost choked on his ramen at the question. "Well about that . . . ."

"There he is!"

The three occupants looked back to see a small crowd of girls giving off a kind of scary fan girl aura as they slowly began to approach them like predators stalking prey.

"Can I get this to go please?" asked Haku hurriedly.

"Yeah sure" replied Teuchi. "But I'll need a minute".

"I'll come back to pick it up later!" as the feminine looking boy quickly made a run for it as his mob began chasing after him.

"Wait Haku-kun! We love you!"

"Please wait!"

"Haku-chan!"

As they ran away, "bye Haku!" shouted Naruto. "See you another time". He then looked back to Hinata as they shared a laugh with each other. At looking at the crowd, they could almost swear it rivaled the group that always followed Sasuke around.

"I guess he must be really happy now " smiled Hinata.

"I suppose so, but I think the fan group is a bit too much". He then leaned over to whisper to her. "And I think it's kind of scary".

"What do you mean?" she then questioned. "It's because of his new friends that the grocery business he works at is really popular"

"Well I'm aware of that" Naruto frowned. "But I mean the kind of attention he gets".

". . . . What do you mean by that Naruto-kun?"

"I mean . . . ."

"What is it Naruto-kun?"

"I wonder if some of the guys that go to him know" stressing the last word. "That he is actually a guy". Naruto then looked up in thought. "I mean if Haku just chose not to dress so androgynously and just picked a gender to dress as then I'm pretty sure he would cut his fan group at least in half". Although he mistakenly thought he was a girl as well, but strategically kept that fact to himself.

Hinata thought process paused for a moment. Then second by second her face began to turn red as she soon cupped her cheeks as her mind began to run wild at what she was thinking. "_Oh my . . . ._"

"Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto now concerned for his pale friend as he waved his hand in front of her. "Are you feeling alright?"

* * *

><p>~ Konoha ~ (afternoon)<p>

Although neither of them had anything to do that day, their respective teams were calling a group meeting which was somewhat unusual. For the most part, the only reason they gathered was either for mission briefings or training together. But seeing that neither of them could be the case, Naruto couldn't help but wonder "_what would be so urgent to call us on our day off?_"

Now at the bridge where they always met Kakashi, team seven waited patiently for their teacher to arrive as they were quite aware of his tendency to be late. So as they waited the three genins did their own individual thing as Naruto stared off into oblivion daydreaming about being the greatest Hokage, Sakura chatted with Sasuke trying to get his undivided attention, and Sasuke . . . . he was looking at Naruto as his mind was immersed in thoughts concerning the blond.

"_Just what in the hell is he?_" he continuously thought. "_He was nothing special during the academy days but now he's doing things I have never even seen before!_" Although he was never openly admitting it, he was becoming jealous of the progress the young blond was making. For all these years, people would tell him how great he was or how much of a prodigy he was at being a ninja. To say the least his ego fed off this attention although he would never quite admit it. But now in the open ninja world, a kid he considered average at best was outshining him in so many ways.

In the mission at Waves, for the people who saw would say that he did great for a genin. But for Naruto, he was spectacular. The blond did a bulk of the work as he was primarily his support when they defeated Haku and Zabuza.

Sasuke was irked at this. "_What is his secret? There is no way that dobe could be that fast or strong!_" Then recalling Naruto disappearing from the battlefield along with Haku, "_could his secret be time-space jutsu?_" He then mentally shook his head at this. "_There's no way a dobe like that can know something that advanced_". However he still left that thought open as there was too strong of facts to disregard it. But then narrowing his eyes at Naruto, "_but still I should keep my eyes on him. He might prove useful later in helping me get what I want_".

After a few more minutes Kakashi arrived to give his usual excuse of being late with his students calling him out on it. But then after taking a moment to settle down, "I guess you all are curious to why I called you here today".

"Yeah sensei, what did you want to tell us?" asked Sakura.

The silver haired jonin soon pulled out three papers as he displayed it before them. "I know it's kind of sudden but I decided to nominate the three of you for the chunin exams".

". . . . What?" the three genins then exclaimed as they couldn't believe what they just heard.

Sasuke instantly corrected himself back to his stoic self.

Sakura could only gape at the opportunity that was just dropped into their lap.

Naruto couldn't help but feel ecstatic as his eyes twinkled in complete utter happiness. "Are you serious Kakashi-sensei? We can all take the chunin exams?"

"Are you sure about this sensei?" then asked Sakura. "Are we really ready for this?"

Kakashi once again recalled the conversation he had in the meeting just earlier that day about this same subject. He then closed his eyes before reopening them. "That is up to all of you to decide on your own. Although I gave you a nomination you must decide if you wish to take the test. If you do, please submit your application in room 301 by 4 P.M. next week this day". He then looked to Naruto before looking to his other students. "I would also like to talk to Naruto alone for a moment" to which Sasuke and Sakura nodded giving them their privacy. Kakashi then turned back to Naruto. "Naruto, I want you to not use your watch during the course of this test".

"Huh? Why not?" as he gave his teacher a confused look. "I thought this test allowed the use of any ninja tool?"

"True, but think of this as my test to you".

"Another test?" sighed Naruto. "Why do I have to do that?"

"Why not?" then smirked Kakashi. "Don't you have enough faith in your own skills?"

The blond fell silent to his question as he thought about it.

So giving his 'request' it's final push, "Don't worry Naruto, I know you can pass this test using your own skills and abilities".

Naruto brightened at the compliment as he smiled. "OK Kakashi-sensei" to which he then clicked a few of the keys which inactivated the watch before pocketing it. "I'll store it away in my room when I get back".

Kakashi gave a nod of approval towards this. Truthfully he wanted Naruto to develop more of his skills without the watch. Like his former master Minato, he took the time to develop his mind and body before going on to develop Hiraishin. In observing thus far, he feared that Naruto was becoming too dependent on the watch. There will be a day that Naruto won't have it, and if that day ever came he didn't want to think about it. So for his benefit, he wanted the young blond to make something of himself now. When he was truly ready, he would be something spectacular. Kakashi gave a soft grin, "_he'll definitely surpass his father someday . . . ._" and with that he disappeared.

Then taking their cue the team left as Sasuke and Naruto were giddy for the chance at advancement for their own reasons. However their pink compatriot was another case as she looked down depressed.

"_. . . . I can't do this_" thought Sakura. "_I can't do anything_". During her time at Waves, all she did was stay behind as she watched her team do the fighting. Even the only task of protecting civilians she could not do as her teammates were forced to go back for her. "_. . . . This is hopeless_" as she then sighed while sulking away.

Naruto looked to Sakura in worry. In piling in all the information he was able to gather, he had an idea what could have been bothering the pink kunoichi. "_She must be really worried about the chunin exams_". Of course he could have said something to cheer her up, but it would have been more effective if she heard it from someone else. He then turned to Sasuke. "Hey I think you should have a talk with Sakura. She seems really down".

The young Uchiha grunted at this. "Why should I? She's free to do whatever she wants".

"Hey! Don't be a jerk about this Sasuke! She really needs someone to talk to her and it would really mean something if it came from you!"

Sasuke glared at him as he didn't want to go through such a hassle. However he did have a point. Although he wasn't interested in getting any closer to his teammates, Sakura was still part of the team. If one part failed then they would all fail together. He then rolled his eyes as he conceded. "Fine, I'll talk to her".

"Much obliged" smirked Naruto.

He then quickly caught up with her as he was now walking by her side. " _. . . . She must really be down_". Usually by now Sakura would have been talking away trying to get his attention. He rolled his eyes again at the awkwardness he was forced into. Simply he's never been the type to talk nor sympathize with others. But looks like now he was going to have to improvise it. "Do you want to talk?" as he averted his eyes while rubbing the back of his head.

Sakura looked up as a small smile formed, "sure". They soon found themselves at a dango shop as they took a seat on the bench.

Sasuke hunched over as he stared straight while supporting himself on his arms. He didn't dare look at her as he didn't really know how to connect with people. At best his only connection with people was Naruto who was sadly the closest thing he had to a friend in terms of a talking relationship. But thinking carefully now, he chose the words he wanted to use. "So what has been bothering you?"

The pink kunoichi almost jumped a bit. She then looked to the boy as she waved her hands trying to look as reassuring as possible. "Nothing is bothering me! I'm just been a little tired lately!"

Sasuke would have gladly have taken that as an answer and left, but he knew Naruto would bother him later about this. So with another sigh, "You're worried aren't you? About the upcoming test right?"

Sakura opened her mouth but then fell silent as she looked down slightly depressed as she gave nod.

The boy had a pretty good idea that she was now becoming self-aware of her weakness and he had to agree at how pathetic she was as a ninja. However he was at least respectful enough not to say it. He then closed his eyes in thought before reopening them. "We have week before the test . . . . Do you want me to help you train a bit?"

"Ehh?" as she looked wide eyed to him. "You want me to train with you?"

Sasuke gave another sigh at how troubling things has just become. "_I should have just kept my mouth shut_". Although he said it on impulse, he couldn't back out now. As he looked to the shining eyes of his teammate, "_I'm going to kick that dobe's ass when I see him_".

* * *

><p>~ Hyuga Compund ~<p>

"Cool!" shouted Naruto. "So your team will also be participating in the chunin exams".

Hinata nodded as she gave a soft smile. "We're going to have to train extra hard this week".

"Yeah I can't wait!" the blond smiled.

"So I don't have to come right?" asked Hanabi who was just passing by.

"But won't you miss Kono-kun?"

"Who would miss that stupid monkey boy!" as the young Hyuga soon stomped away.

They chuckled at this before resuming their conversation. "Since the exams are coming we won't be having any missions this week. So do you want to train at our usual place and time?"

Hinata nodded happily to this. But then she looked up in thought as she just remembered something. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but I also told Kiba-kun and Shino-kun that I would train with them as well".

"That's alright" said Naruto. "You can invite them to our training session. The more the merrier right?"

The Hyuga heiress gave a soft sigh at this. Although she liked the suggestion she also had a somewhat equal dislike of it. During these mornings she liked the time she spent alone with Naruto as they were able to talk about anything they wished. Even with Konohomaru and her sister around she always managed to find ways to sneak herself and Naruto away into the forest to have their alone time. However knowing Naruto as well as she did, if he acted any other way he just wouldn't be him. "OK Naruto-kun, I'll tell my team where to meet".

"Awesome".

"But what about your team? Wouldn't it be good to practice with them as well?"

"Nah, those two are most likely doing their own thing. So I wouldn't want to bother them".

* * *

><p>~ Konoha (training grounds) ~ (morning)<p>

Naruto scratched his head trying to comprehend how things ended up the way they did.

"Is there something wrong Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata.

The young blond looked to his right. "Well I know why your team is here because you invited them". But why are they here?" pointing to Sasuke and Sakura who were present.

"Why? Is there a problem with us training here?" stoically asked the emo.

"Not exactly" flatly stated Naruto. "But why did you have to kick me in the butt?" as he rubbed his rear trying not to fell offended.

". . . . Just felt like it".

"OK . . . . so then why are they here?" as he then pointed to the now present Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji to his right.

"Well I just thought it would be nice to get some training in before the big test" smiled Ino.

Shikamaru yawned as he stepped forward. "Actually Sakura told Ino about the 'private lessons' she was getting from Sasuke" emphasizing with his fingers. "So she didn't want to be left out as we ended up getting dragged along to authenticate her current story".

"Shikamaru!"

"What a troublesome women" as he then plugged his ears at the ranting he was getting.

"Well" as he scratched his cheek. "I wasn't expecting this many people. But who cares right? Let's all have a good morning OK".

"What's the point . . . ."

Everyone then looked to Shikamaru. "What are you talking about?" asked Chouji as he was now looking up from his breakfast.

The shadow nin rolled his eyes at this. "If anyone actually bothered to look there have been no rookies like us who's participated in the chunin exams for the last five years".

"Why not?"

Shikamaru sighed, "who knows. There could be a ton of reasons why, but more importantly it's bad news for us".

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means" then started Sakura as she looked down now slightly worried. "All the participants this year are all seasoned ninjas who have a lot more experience with the missions they've been on".

"So that means . . . ."

"Yeah, we're up against genins who are probably out of our league". At this information the atmosphere felt as it had gotten colder around them.

"So what!" which caught everyone's attention as they looked to Naruto. "It just means we have to work twice as hard so that they don't look down on us!"

"Big words for a dobe" smirked Sasuke as he crossed his arms.

"What's wrong jerk? Afraid of a little hard work?"

The young Uchiha glared at him before averting his eyes trying to maintain his coolness.

"But Naruto-kun" weakly said Hinata. "We only have a week to prepare. Do you really think that's enough time?"

"Of course!" exclaimed Naruto. "So let's get started!"

To be continued . . . .

* * *

><p>Author's notes: I hope you all liked the chapter as this point should mark where all the big changes will occur. But to be very honest, the chapter I'm looking very forward to writing is in the third stage of the chunin exams because that chapter in particular I have something big planned to which I actually spent approximately a few months thinking about (as well as a couple other chapters). So I hope I don't disappoint anyone till then as I do have high hopes for this story.<p>

So I thank everyone for taking the time in reading this fic and further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	7. Chunin Exams 2

Ninja of the Void

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters associated with it.

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p>Chunin Exams 2<p>

* * *

><p>"How about this Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata.<p>

"That's great" smiled Naruto. "It's looking better and better each day!"

A week had easily flown by as the rookie nine was working diligently (more or less) rising to the challenge of the chunin exams.

At this time Hinata was working on something new she was developing as she practiced on the river near a waterfall while Naruto watched her perform her new jutsu.

"Incredible Hinata-chan" clapped Naruto. "This new jutsu style is going to be great!"

"Thank you Naruto-kun" Hinata blushed. "But are you going to be OK? I haven't seen you practice at all".

"What are you talking about?" he then asked. "I am right over there" as he pointed to his original self who seemed to have been working hard at some strange jutsu in his hands along with a few other bunshins.

The pale girl smiled as she admired how hard her friend was working. She soon exited the river as she made her way to the original as she crouched next to him curious as to what he was doing. "Naruto-kun?"

The blond was sweating intensely as he concentrated to stabilize his technique. But at feeling the overwhelming effects he dispelled the jutsu along with his bunshins as he flopped back to rest. "Man, this technique is hard to use" he breathed out. "I still need both my hands to do it".

"You're trying" calmly stated Hinata. "You'll get it eventually. But at least you're not using the time echo to do it".

"Well Kakashi-sensei told me to try passing this test without the use of the watch and I'm not one to back down from a challenge. Besides" as Naruto gave a thoughtful look. "The time echo is far too dangerous for anyone to use in any case whatsoever".

Hinata nodded as she understood his reasoning. This learning technique did allow its user almost instantaneous access of whatever they wanted to learn. However it wasn't as simple as that. Aside from fully learning the target jutsu, the user would also learn every path they would take it in due time. In Naruto's example, he learned every little detail of what kage bunshin could do and in time any pathway he could imagine of taking kage bushin which resulted into bakuretsu bunshin no jutsu. But as great as it all sounded, he was taking years to decades of learning and squeezing it down to seconds. The strain it had on its user was severe. In one bad effect, the user could end up in a coma or worse dead from overwhelming the mind. So to say Naruto was playing it safe in learning his new jutsu brought relief to her as he didn't want her to worry. "By the way Naruto-kun, I've never seen a jutsu like this before. It uses no hand seals at all".

Naruto tilted his head to look to her before looking back to the tree tops. "Well it was just something written in my dad's notes of combining this technique with the raw power of time. He theorized something amazing might be born from it, but it ended up being one of the few things he didn't finish in the end".

"But you should be at least happy of being able to use the technique freely now".

"I suppose, but the notes said it was done with one hand". Naruto gave a sigh at this. "But the exams are tomorrow. So I guess it'll have to do for now".

"But do you think it'll be enough?"

"Well I know Kakashi-sensei told me not to use my watch" as he gave a slight grin. "But it didn't stop me from writing up a few seal formulas in the event of an emergency". Naruto gave a soft chuckle. "Well you never know what can happen right?".

Hinata smiled softly as she nodded to this. But then she looked aside in uncertainty. "Naruto-kun . . . . Do you really think we're ready for this test? There's going to be a lot of experienced genins there and I . . . ." but was stopped at feeling her friend's warm hand over hers which caused her to blush slightly.

"We'll be fine Hinata-chan. We've worked really hard this week. The reason we'll pass is because we want it the most" as Naruto gave his usual confident smile. He then gave Hinata's hand a slight squeeze. "Just make sure you'll be there with me when we get to the finish line".

The pale girl blinked at this before giving a soft smile. "Of course Naruto-kun. I'll see you at the finish line". But before anything else could happen, a giant explosion was felt as the pair looked out to see a mushroom like cloud appear from nearby. "Do you think . . . . "

"Yeah" as Naruto gave an uneasy laugh. "Probably a bad idea to leave them all alone with each other".

* * *

><p>~ Konoha (training grounds) ~ (early afternoon)<p>

Sasuke and Shino were going at it like there was no tomorrow. From an outside point of view it almost looked like they were trying to kill each other based on how hard they were fighting. But on the contrary they were having the time of their lives at how much they were exerting themselves to beat the other one down. Meanwhile the other part of the rookie nine were watching the epic battle that was going on.

"Can't believe they're going through this much trouble over a simple sparring match" yawned Shikamaru. "And I can't believe I got dragged out here for a straight week when I could have spent this time sleeping in".

"I didn't mind" then added Chouji. "Hinata's cooking was great. I can't believe Naruto eats stuff like this every morning".

"Lucky guy" said Kiba slightly tired after their morning run. "But I guess it was a good bonding experience with everyone. Although it was kind of funny to see Hinata's dad surprised when he saw us all at his table on day one".

Chouji gave a light laugh. "I'm surprised he didn't tell us all to get out".

* * *

><p>~ Hyuga Compound ~<p>

Hiashi was calmly reading his paper until he let out a sneeze. Then rubbing his nose he continued to turn the page of his paper. ". . . . Damn kids".

* * *

><p>~ Konoha (training grounds) ~ (early afternoon)<p>

"I can't believe Naruto and Hinata did this kind of training for almost half a decade" said Sakura as she was breathing heavily. "This regime is insane".

"What? Too hard for you" breathed out Ino trying to act superior. "That's what you get forehead girl for trying to compete with the best".

"Oh yeah Ino-pig! I challenge you to a fight right now!"

"Will you girls keep it down" sighed Shikamaru. "I'm trying to get some rest here".

As some more bickering occurred, Sasuke and Shino were done with their match.

"We'll settle this eventually" said the young Uchiha as Shino gave a simple nod.

"What happened here?"

Everyone looked to see Naruto and Hinata arrive curious to what the big explosion was.

Unable to resist, the girls just had to let them have it. If anything this was one of the few things Sakura and Ino agreed on which was teasing the pair whenever they were gone for so long.

"So what were you two up too?" asked Ino.

Naruto grew slightly uncomfortable at how the Yamanaka girl was saying it. "What do you mean?"

"We were just training" added in Hinata.

"Sure" then said Sakura. "You were practicing alright" as she looked to Ino who understood the cue as they looked at each other giving off kissy faces.

"Stop that!" then said Naruto slightly flushed. "Hinata-chan and I are just friends!"

"Oh kiss me more Hinata-chan" teased Ino as she started to make more kissy sounds with Sakura.

Hinata began to turn redder at the implication as she started to poke her fingers in nervous habit again. "Ino-san! Sakura-san! Please stop!"

* * *

><p>~ Konoha ~ (the next day)<p>

It was now the day of the exams as the rookie nine departed with their own teams towards the testing site. At this time in the afternoon Naruto was walking with his team towards the designated area.

"It was a nice week" the blond widely smiled.

Sakura gave a nod. "It was good to spend time with everyone like that outside the ninja academy".

Sasuke remained silent, but gave a slight nod. Although he didn't want to admit it, he kind of liked being a part of something again like he used to be when he was young. "Whatever . . . ."

"Oh come on Sasuke I know you liked it" as the blond began nudging his arm with his elbow.

"Shut it . . . ."

"Come on!" smirked Naruto. "I noticed the extra time you were spending with Sakura" which caused the pink kunoichi to flush a bit as her ears perked as she listened in. "I know you liked it".

At noticing how Sakura was listening in Sasuke was beginning to feel embarrassed at being put on the spot as he then swung his fist at Naruto to which he dodged as he began to run off.

"Got to be faster than that if you want to beat me in the chunin exams!"

"You dobe!" as Sasuke grew agitated as he began chasing him.

"Hey wait up guys!" as Sakura ran after them.

The trio soon arrived to the admission site as they began climbing the stairs. But as they got further up they saw a huge group of people standing in front of a doorway which caused them to look at them questionably before looking up at the floor designation. They then looked at each other curiously before looking back at the group as they decided to approach them.

"Why are they standing there like that?" asked Naruto.

"How would I know?" then said Sasuke. "And why do we even have to bother with them?"

"Well I would also like to know why they are all standing there" said Sakura.

As they looked over the group they saw many genin ninjas several years older than them standing in front of a door seemingly guarded by two other ninjas. In front of them were three familiar faces.

"Tenten-san" said Sakura. "Why is your team standing in front of this door".

"That's because these guys are blocking our way from entering the exam area" replied the weapon mistress. "And we're going to be late at this rate".

"Then why are you guys waiting around here for?" then asked Naruto.

"Well we could force our way through" said Lee. "But that would be very impolite of us to do".

The blond then looked to see Neji giving him an indifferent looks as he soon turned away to look at the door. Now he knew Neji didn't have any beef with him. However there was slight resentment seeing as he associated with the main branch which caused slight tension to build between the two. Although he wasn't being outwardly hostile he was still being indirectly hurtful towards Hinata, and that was something he needed to fix. But it was put on hold indefinitely as Hinata did not want him to intervene. He then looked back to Lee. "Why are you waiting here?"

"What do you mean?" he then asked. "The testing site is here at room 301".

Sasuke now growing irritated refused to tolerate this farce for another moment longer. Seeing as they too were going to be late, he decided to let the cat out of the bag. "If any of you dimwits haven't been paying attention, this is the second floor. So how can room 301 be here?"

At noting this everyone looked up to see as the genjutsu wore off as the sign once saying 301 had now changed to 201.

Tenten scratched her cheek at the realization. "Ahh, how did I end up getting tricked by genjutsu like that?"

Neji gave a slight grunt as he turned away. "Let's go" to which his team soon left followed by everyone else, but not before Lee decided to flirt with Sakura only to be flatly shot down. As everyone climbed up to the next floor to the correct room they were once again stalled by another event.

"Please let me fight you".

The trio looked to Lee with a dumbfounded expression. "Me?" both echoed Sasuke and Naruto.

The green beast then got into fighting stance. "I wish to challenge this year's number one rookie. But more so, I want to challenge the great Uchiha name". Lee wanted to prove that hard work could defeat genius. In beating people like Sasuke and his teammate Neji, it would prove just that.

"_This guy can't be serious_" thought Sakura. "We really don't have time for this. There's only a few minutes left before the test begins".

Sasuke then stepped forward. "If he wants a fight then I'll give him one". But before he could proceed further a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"We can deal with this another time" said Naruto. "I'd hate to miss the test because of something like this, and I know you wouldn't want that either".

Sasuke grunted at this. "I can deal with him just fine. I only need five minutes".

Naruto then grabbed his collar. "If you want to be a jerk then be a jerk on your own time! But we are not going to be late for this test! And besides why should we waste time fighting fuzzy brow anyways, it wouldn't be fair using ninjutsu against him".

"Then pardon my rudeness" then interjected Lee. "But ninjutsu or not, I'm confident I can beat you both at the same time with just my taijutsu". At statement silence permeated for a moment.

". . . . Sakura"

"What?"

"Five minutes" as Naruto stepped forward cracking his knuckles. If anything he didn't like anyone calling him weak in any form or way. He was certainly not going to start now.

"I can deal with this on my own" bluntly said Sasuke.

"No, fuzzy brow's is mine!"

The young Uchiha then looked at their opponent as he gave a slight smirk. "Fine, whoever takes him down first can have the bragging rights".

"Suits me!" as Naruto charged in first followed closely by Sasuke.

Lee was not the least bit impressed. As his kouhais charged him, by his eyes they might as well have been walking. As Naruto came in first, he flicked his wrist parrying him away as Sasuke then came in with a swift kick but was promptly blocked. Then from behind, Naruto went for a leg sweep only for him to jump into the air as he grabbed Sasuke's shoulders. Using his body's momentum flung the young Uchiha away only for him to rebalance as he kicked off the floor back at him.

"He wasn't kidding . . . ." as Sakura watched the match. Lee easily had both her teammates on the edge of their toes as they were barely keeping up with him. Furthermore, it appeared the green beast wasn't even trying as he dodged and parried them. "_If this is the level of genins this year then this test is going to be hard_". However, "but we're not being serious yet either".

"Wow he's tough" as Naruto wiped his forehead.

"No, you're just too slow" mocked Sasuke even though he was breathing heavily as well.

"Shut up!"

"If this is all you got then you are definitely not worthy of your title" said Lee.

The young Uchiha grew irritated at his mockery but kept his cool as he straightened himself up. He then closed his eyes in thought before reopening them. "Hey dobe, you know that team work crap we worked on during the week? The one Kakashi-sensei keeps telling us to do?"

"Yeah? What of it?"

"Let's see how it works now?"

Naruto blinked at this before letting out a smirk. "Alright, you're on". At this they both got into their stance readying themselves to attack.

Lee focused as he then steadied himself. "_Here they come . . . . I might have to use that technique_" as the wraps on his arm began to become undone.

Just when they were about to go, "hold it!"

Everyone then stopped what they were doing to see a giant talking . . . . tortoise?

". . . . OK" said Naruto looking to the said reptile.

"Right . . . ."

Lee looked slightly scared as he quickly kneeled before the tortoise. "Please forgive me! But I thought this technique was . . . ."

"Enough!" stated the tortoise adamantly. "You should have known better not to use your special technique is such trivial matters like this!"

"Yes!" as Lee quivered at the tongue lashing.

"Are you prepared to pay?"

"Yes!"

"Then here is Gai-sensei!"

In that moment the trio could only gape as their eyes popped open in shock as a now extremely flamboyant looking ninja appeared on the turtles back.

Naruto could only stare at this new turn of events. "_. . . . Maybe this might be why Neji has been cranky lately . . . ._"

In one unanimous thought between the three, "_those are some thick eyebrows_".

"You fool!" as Gai then punched Lee out of the blue.

"Sensei . . . ." as Lee held his cheek.

"There is no need to say it" as tears began to pour out to which the younger green beast followed too. Then a moment later the two embraced in a rather passionate way.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

As this was going on, " _. . . . That is totally freaky . . . ._" they all thought unanimously again.

"I'm going now . . . ." said Sasuke plainly as his two teammates had to agree. As they tried to make a swift exist . . . .

"Hold it!" as the elder green beast appeared right behind them.

The trio could only look in shock to how freakishly fast the weirdo was.

"So your Kakashi's kids huh, well I promise you to this smile" as it gave an unusual twinkle. "That there will be no more further problems". He then gave a thumb up. "So get going to class now". Just before flickering away. "Good luck Lee!"

"Yes Gai-sensei!" as he immediately retied his wraps and started to depart. " . . . . I came here to test myself to prove that hard work can overcome genius". Lee then looked at them. "We'll settle this in due time. So be prepared during the exams!" as he soon disappeared at blinding speed.

Sakura looked to her teammates only to be met with dead silence. "Are you guys OK . . . ."

" . . . . Just fine" as Naruto looked up with a smirk.

"This is going to be fun" said Sasuke equally as excited.

The pink kunoichi nodded as she too was getting the chills of wanting to give her all for this test.

As they proceeded up they were met by their teacher wishing them a last minute good luck as they then proceeded inside. Upon entering they were met with the rest of the rookie nine as they gave their pleasantries. Then a fellow leaf ninja by the name of Kabuto approached them giving some sempai advice of how tough this year's exams were going to be. For the next few minutes they were met with uneasiness at seeing the competition they were facing as some of them attempted to start trouble with the rookie nine. But then everything came to a standstill as a huge explosion of smoke occurred at the front of the room as then the chunin exam instructors appeared.

The head proctor going by Ibuki Morino then sat everyone down to their assigned seats as he went on to explain the rules of this test as it would be one of three. First would be they started with ten points, second, would be for every incorrect answer they lose points, and third every time they're caught cheating they'd lose two points. In the event of having a zero, your entire team in disqualified.

But it quickly became apparent that no one could answer any of these questions as it was literally impossible to do with what little information they had concerning what was asked. But to those who were wise enough understood that there was another test to this test which was for them to show their abilities to gather information. But in lamest terms, it simply meant who could cheat without getting caught.

As people started getting picked off one by one, more of the skilled ninjas had already found a way a way to cheat without too much trouble. But in one particular blonds' case, he simply sat calmly at his desk as if refusing to do anything.

"_I have to wait, I just have too_" thought Naruto. Looking at his current circumstance, he didn't have the Byakugan like Hinata, the Sharingan like Sasuke, watcher tools like Kiba or Shino, or special jutsus like Ino. Going over his assets his best bet then was using kage bushin in conjunction with hake no jutsu to either impersonate an instructor or one of the testers to learn what the answer was. However he couldn't risk it as he didn't know how the penalty system worked. So looking back at his ninja pouch, there were four rolled up scrolls. Then being careful he removed one of them unrolling it revealing an intricate seal formula. "_I have to wait till the last moment . . . ._" According to the test, the tenth question would be revealed after the forty-five minute mark. So looking around carefully he spotted a few people who were done, and not able to wait any longer "_it's now or never!_" as he applied his chakra to the seal.

Hinata peaked over to see that Naruto's answer sheet was half filled as he began quickly scribbling down his answer.

Some of the proctors who were watching weren't even sure what happened. They knew something was off as half the sheet was instantly filled. However they couldn't mark him on it as really they didn't see anything to prove cheating.

Naruto slightly frowned. "_I can't believe I had to use one_". What he used was a time seal which were designed to be multifunctional with the ability to replace some of the effects his watch. However the problem was they were designed only to be temporary as they only had an eighth of the power his watch had and would burn out almost immediately after use. Not to mention it took him hours just to write one of them which was a headache in and of itself. But seeing as this was just the beginning of the chunin exams and he was forced to use one of his time seals, "_I have to be more conservative with them_". Although he had other tricks he needed to conserve his ace if something worse were to happen down the road.

"OK! We will now begin the tenth question" stated Ibuki which got everyone's attention. "But for this question there are some special rules". As he went on everyone began to feel the atmosphere dense around them at how bad things were looking. On one hand if they refuse they fail. If they get the question wrong then they would be stuck as genin forever. Weighing out their choices, many made the safer bet on quitting now to be able to take the test in the next two years. Although everyone was scared, it did not deter Naruto the least bit. In one courageous statement all doubts were swept aside. Upon no more flunkeys, they all passed the test which caused uproar amongst many of them. In response Ibuki began to explain the qualities of what it meant to be a chunin as those who didn't have the guts to put their destinies on the line were not worthy of the title.

As Naruto heard all this, " _. . . . I can't believe I wasted a time seal for nothing!_"

But before anyone realized it, something came crashing through the window as a giant black banner was flung up revealing yet another interesting character. "There's no time to celebrate yet! I am the examiner of the second exam Anko Mitarashi! So follow me and let's get this thing started!"

"Bad timing" said Ibuki bluntly. "And that window is coming out of your next paycheck" which caused Anko to flinch a bit.

So after some awkwardness, the strange lady explained the next part of their test which was basically kill or be killed as this was a no hold bars contest to make it to the end alive with what you needed as each team needed two scrolls to pass this test. But firstly they would need to sign a waiver confirming their acknowledgment of the kind of crap they would jumping into so as to avoid any blame further on.

So after turning in their submissions Naruto received their Earth scroll as they were then instructed to pick a gate to enter from.

"Forest of death huh?" said the blond as he looked out to the massive woods. The appearance was one thing, but the aura of the forest was quite unique. The place felt old, really old. Anyone with good senses could tell many dark and dangerous creatures lurked within them.

"Is everything alright Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked to Hinata as he gave her a reassuring smile. "Yeah" but then scratched his cheek "well sort of".

"Is there something wrong?"

The blond could only give a slight nod at this. As dangerous as the forest was, the people they were up against were no joke either. Looking around, the caliber of the ninjas they were going to face was definitely no pushovers. Aside from having a vague idea at how tough Neji's team was another team concerned him as well. Looking over he saw the hidden sand ninjas getting ready to leave through there gate. As tough as he knew the guy with the make-up was as well as the girl with the giant fan, their red headed companion felt much different. Just looking at him he seemed really dangerous. Somewhere deep down he knew this to be true as something about him just reeked of horrors he couldn't even imagine.

He then looked to Hinata as he reached back into his ninja pouch. "Hinata-chan, I want you to take one of my time seals".

"Ehh? Why?"

"I just have a bad feeling this test is going to get really messy and I don't want anything bad to happen to you".

Hinata gave a slight as nod as she gave a soft smile. "Thank you Naruto-kun, but you don't have to worry. Shino-kun and Kiba-kun will be with me".

"Well just take it just in case alright".

The pale girl looked to him for a moment before nodding. "Alright".

Naruto smiled, "we better be get going then, and remember what you promised me Hinata-chan".

"To meet you at the finish line".

"Alright! Good luck and I'll see you there!"

As each team prepped themselves ready to go, the rookie nine each departed into their own separate gates. But unknown to team seven, a very ominous figure was watching them.

"Soon, very soon Sasuke. I will have you".

To be continued . . . .

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Things are about to get crazy in the second exam as many things are about to occur. But for those after the rookie nine, they sure are going to be in for a surprise. If anyone's wondering why Hinata didn't just write her own time seals that will be mentioned in the next chapter.<p>

I've also looked into your concerns about Naruto's development and I promise it'll be addressed later in the story as I had thought about those concerns as well. Also concerning his ability to control time and space to a certain extent, I don't really think that makes him god like. I've seen many animes, mangas, television shows, and games with characters that could control time and space even better then what I have projected. However those characters could still be beaten by better strategy or abilities. Examples I would like to point out is Touhou, Code:Breaker, Heroes, several sci fi shows, etc. As some have mentioned 'why haven't Naruto just killed his enemies?' I'd then ask since when does he kill his enemies? In observing thus far, Naruto has never killed his opponent out of some misplaced sense of self-righteousness and would only go as far as just beating them. Of course this is all just my interpretation of his character. If anyone chooses to refute it then I'm willing to listen.

So I thank everyone for taking the time in reading this fic and further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	8. Chunin Exams 3

Ninja of the Void

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters associated with it.

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p>Chunin Exams 3<p>

* * *

><p>~ Forest of Death ~<p>

A man under the guise of a ninja hidden in the grass watched in cold calculation as each genin team entered through their gates. But his interest was more focused on a particular team which was entering through a gate nearby. This man had his eye on Sasuke Uchiha, the last member of his clan with the ultimate eye technique without equal. This particular man wanted those eyes for himself. However having the eyes would not be the same as owning them.

Implanting the Sharingan eyes always left them on by default which exhausted chakra faster. So to reap the best benefits without the drawbacks, he needed to own his body. To do this he needed to ensnare him in a carefully woven trap to make certain he commanded his absolute obedience. Knowing his history with his brother and clan, he already had a plan in play.

Orochimaru, the snake sannin formerly of Konoha could hardly contain his excitement. His dream was to be the greatest ninja who had ever lived. With the power to bend the world to anything he wished it to be, his eagerness could only be matched by his patience. "_Soon Sasuke Uchiha, you will be mine_".

So taking his cue his team entered the forest making haste to find team seven to begin the first step of his plan.

* * *

><p>~ Forest of Death ~<p>

The Ino-Shika-Cho trio were now leaping through the forest careful not to be spotted while simultaneously keeping a look out for a group that could have their scroll.

"Come on guys!" called Ino excitedly. "Let's quickly get a scroll and get to the finish line!"

"But don't you think we should make sure we have the proper food provisions?" asked Chouji. "We might get stuck here longer then we planned".

"If it's going to be that troublesome why don't we just take a scroll from Naruto's or Hinata's group" said Shikamaru which earned him a glare from his team. "I'm just saying".

"Well there wouldn't be any point though" then said the husky ninja. "Our three teams have the same scroll. So there really isn't any point to go after them".

"True" then said Ino. "Plus it would be in rather bad taste after the week we spent together".

The boys nodded at this.

"Well let's just be the first to finish then! That'll show who the best amongst the rookie nine is!"

Shikamaru and Chouji could only sigh in agreement as they had no choice but to follow along.

Team eight definitely had an advantage in this particular test. Shino's bugs were used for reconnaissance as well as sensory. Kiba's nose could sniff out danger as his dog Akamaru could gauge the strength of his opponents. Hinata's eyes could see if an opposing team had what they needed thus reducing their need to oppose an enemy team unnecessarily.

"By the way Hinata" asked Kiba. "What's that thing Naruto gave you?"

The pale girl gave a strained chuckle at this. "Just a . . . . Good luck charm".

". . . . Well if you say so".

Shino and Kiba knew it was partly a lie as the three of them were trained to check for deception with their unique talents. However in this particular case they knew it wasn't exactly a lie, but it wasn't entirely the truth either. But since she was their teammate it was best to leave it is.

Now safely packed away in her ninja bag, was one of Naruto's time seals. Of course she knew how to use it as she was the one who practically invented it. In learning with Naruto, she had a fair understanding of how the seal formulas worked. But as useful as this ninja tool was, it wasn't designed for her. Due to mass consumption of how much chakra it needed to power it she was better off sticking to her own techniques. But looking at her current circumstance it didn't hurt to have one just in case.

"Let's move quickly" said Shino. "Victory favors the bold".

At this notion they spotted a group whose plates said they were from the village hidden in the sand.

* * *

><p>~ Forest of Death ~<p>

"One crazy event after another" sighed Naruto as he finished beating down his current opponent.

"What did you think? Everyone is desperate to pass and only half will make it to the next test" said Sakura as she delivered her finishing kick to the opposing ninja.

"Waste of time" then said Sasuke at finishing his opponent. "They didn't even have the scroll we needed let alone their own".

"Probably got theirs stolen early on" said the pink kunoichi. "It's bound to happen. But we have to be more careful from now on".

Naruto and Sasuke nodded at this. It was understood that this was a survival mission to whom everyone was pitted against each other. This meant conserving as much as possible as this was a dog eat dog competition to which if you were too weak to continue there would be a good chance of either defeat or even death.

"Man this stinks" said the blond throwing a slight tantrum. "We have to run from fights like cowards".

"Don't be such a dobe" then said Sasuke. "Who knows what is up a head? So it's best that we stay as fresh as possible". Although he partly had to agree with Naruto, for he hated running from a fight.

"_Boys . . . ._ ", Sakura could only sigh as she knew that was probably what they were most likely thinking. Even though she felt Sasuke was the most mature in their group, she sometimes wondered if she was the more mature one when it came to problem solving. "Well let's get going then".

So they went as team seven ventured through the forest being careful not to run into any dangers. Although they were worried about opposing teams, the forest was equally as dangerous as there were leeches the size of cats, bugs as big as them, man-eating plants looming around, and many other things they didn't want to closely look into. But seeing they weren't going to make any more progress that day, the team decided to make camp for the night at a place they believed would be safe.

Sakura gathered the wood as Naruto caught their dinner while Sasuke lit the fire.

"Katon! Fireball no jutsu" as the young Uchiha spat out a small burst of flame lighting the fire as Naruto stuck six fishes around them.

Sakura took a seat as she looked into the blaze as the light of the fire reflected in her eyes. "You know" as a soft smile formed, "I never really thought about it. But it's nice spending time like this with you guys".

Naruto smiled at this as he turned the fishes around.

"I suppose" said Sasuke stoically. Although he didn't want to admit it, this bonding time was beginning to grow on him. Of course at first he detested it as it was all a means to an end for what he wanted. But after spending time with the other rookie nine he started to feel something he hadn't felt for a very long time which was a sense of belonging. Hell, even Sakura's annoyingly attentive personality began to grow on him. However this was all stuff he kept to himself. "Hand me a fish".

After their meal the trio slept in shifts to make certain they didn't get ambushed in their sleep. But by the time morning came, they were off again. However unknown to them, someone was watching them the entire time.

"What the plan?" asked Sakura. "We only have four days left to complete this test not to mention make our way to the center area".

"Simple" Sasuke smirked. "All we need to do is find the team with our scroll and get it".

Naruto folded his arms behind his head. "Stop trying to act cool jerk. You have no idea how we're supposed to do that since we have no idea who has the heavens scroll".

"Tsk, whatever" as he still kept his cool.

Although Naruto was still annoyed by this personality quirk Sakura being the adolescent girl she was found his rebellious behavior to be very cool.

As the pink kunoichi continued to absentmindedly fawn over the young Uchiha, she then noticed her teammates had stopped moving. ". . . . Guys? What's wrong?"

The blond looked serious as did Sasuke.

". . . . Did you feel that?"

"Yeah . . . . Something's close".

At first confused, Sakura now knew what it was as she started to feel a low rumble. ". . . . What is that?"

"I don't know" said Naruto warily.

"But whatever it is" then continued Sasuke. "There's no point in running". For whatever it was, it was big from the chakra presence they felt as they were completely surrounded by it.

The rumbling continued to grow stronger as team seven started to grow tenser to discover what this big presence was.

"Where the hell could it be?" asked Naruto looking around as his face started to reflect worry.

"I . . . . I don't know". For Sakura could feel her knees shaking. As much as she commanded them to stop, she could not deny she was starting to get scared.

"_Where the hell is it?_" stressed Sasuke. In his analysis something didn't seem right. He didn't sense anything move around him. But if that was the case, then where could this thing be? Soon realization came to him but a bit too late as the attack was already upon them. "Move!"

Surprise came from underground as an enormous snake shot out gobbling the blond that was in his path.

"Naruto!" his teammates called, but it was too late to reach for him. So salvaging what he could do Sasuke grabbed Sakura as he jumped them both back.

"Sasuke-kun! What about Naruto?" But as they looked, the snake had already began slithering away faster than they could chase it.

"That dobe!"

But before they could plan their next move, "it's a pleasure to finally meet you in person Sasuke Uchiha".

The pair then looked to see a very intimidating looking ninja before them. Although he was supposed to be a genin, his presence felt much stronger than that.

Sakura could feel the killing intent the ninja was giving as she felt her body freeze at his aura. " . . . . I think we might be in trouble".

* * *

><p>~ Forest of Death ~<p>

"Let me the hell out of here you stupid snake!" screamed Naruto as he was barely succeeding in keeping the reptile from swallowing him. In the brief moment before the attack, he saw as their attacker was clearly a giant snake. But something this big living in the forest was just unbelievable. Nevertheless he was more concerned with getting out alive then thinking why this snake decided to make him lunch.

But he was barely hanging on as the snakes saliva did not allow him to use chakra to stick to anything and his hands were barely hanging onto the reptiles fangs. As he continued to struggle, he was also forced to wrestle with the snake's tongue as it was successful in grabbing his leg pulling him in.

Naruto clenched as now he was getting pissed. "Alright you stupid snake! You want a meal I'll give you a meal! But I hope you like it spicy!" to which he then dropped in.

From outside the snake, it had a satisfied look on its face. But soon a questionable look appeared as it then looked in pain. Its body soon expanded before normalizing a moment later. It then opened its mouth as smoke shot out as it soon passed out.

* * *

><p>~ Forest of Death ~<p>

Sasuke was battling like hell against the enemy ninja, but felt how futile it was.

In one move, their opponent launched a powerful genjutsu which caused both he and Sakura to pause in fear at feeling the cold hand of death on their shoulder. However the young Uchiha refused to go down like this as he recovered quickly and started his counter. The thought of running did cross his mind. But seeing the kind of state his pink teammate was still in he couldn't abandon her like that. So he began to fight as his life did quite literally depended on it.

Orochimaru was pleased thus far at what he was seeing. Sasuke's physical parameters were well above his expectations of what he wanted when he took his body for his own.

Sasuke could tell his opponent wasn't taking him seriously. "But he's going to regret not doing so". So pulling out several wires and shurikens, he launched them all with high precision. Then seeing the moment was right he merged all the wires together around him as it swirled around the enemy binding him to a tree creating one wire in front of him. "Katon! Dragon fire no jutsu!" to which in one stream of fire his opponent was immersed in flames as he appeared to be burning alive. "That ought to show him" he breathed out in relief.

But his eyes then snapped open as a snake emerged from the flame shooting right at him. "_I won't move in time!_"

Just as the snake was an inch away from biting him, "The hell you don't!"

Right before the young Uchiha's eyes Naruto appeared grabbing it as it started to snap in front of his face. "How did you get here?"

"Questions later, just get this thing out of my face!" as the snake's attention was now focused on Naruto as it started trying to bite him.

Sasuke immediately snapped out of his stupor as he grabbed for the snake head as well. But in doing so both boys were then pulled forward towards their enemy as he then grabbed them both by the neck in a choke hold showing great ease as he held them both up.

The boys struggled to get free but were unable too as it was clear they were completely out of their league in strength against the man they were facing.

"Fu fu fu, how entertaining you've both been. But I'm afraid I will have to cut this short now". The man then reopened his mouth as his tongue started to transform back into a snake.

"_Eww_" thought Naruto as he then reached back to his ninja pack. "_Looks like I have no choice but to use my last time seal_". In getting so far from his team, he needed to get back to them as soon as possible as the snake attack seemed to have more purpose to just be a coincidence. With his last time seal he planned to do whatever he could to end this fight.

Orochimaru easily spotting his move whacked his hand which caused him to drop the scroll. "Fu fu fu interesting, how did you escape from the snake I sent to eat you?"

Naruto grunted as he gave a smirk. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Hmm it doesn't matter as I'll be starting with you soon" as his snake began inching closer to Sasuke.

As the young Uchiha eyed the reptile with slight fear, relief washed over him at seeing a kunai fly right by his shoulder stabbing the snake in the throat.

"Ahhhh!" Orochimaru screamed.

Both boys were then released as they fell flipping to correct their balance as they stuck themselves to the tree.

Naruto looked to see his scroll. "Sakura! The scroll! Throw it to me!"

The pink kunoichi body flickered to it as she picked it up and threw it.

The blond caught it as he unbundled it. "Hey Sasuke got my back?"

"Why? Got a plan?"

"Yeah, keep him busy!"

Sasuke dashed forward shooting multiple fireballs to which Orochimaru easily swatted away. Then sending his snake tongue out again, he was surprised he didn't have to move as his other teammate had him covered.

"Don't forget that I'm here too" said Sakura as her kunai connected wire was successful in binding the snake tongue.

"_Annoying pest_" as he flicked his tongue lifting the pink kunoichi throwing her aside.

Sasuke reengaged the man shooting more fireballs at him. "Hey dobe! Any day now!"

"Just get me near him!"

"I'll cover you both" as Sakura pulled out several shurikens and kunais.

"Alright! Let's do this!" to which their plan commenced.

"These brats are starting to become quite the pests". Orochimaru couldn't believe it. Three little genins just barely out of the academy was giving a war veteran like himself this much trouble, "Annoyances!"

Sakura threw several kunais forcing Orochimaru to dodge. At waiting for this moment Sasuke came face to face with him giving him the best genjutsu he knew, but knowing that wouldn't hold him for long he had no choice but to depend on whatever Naruto was planning.

Orochimaru punched Sasuke away as he rubbed his eyes at receiving the full brunt of it. "I'll make you pay for that!" But then felt a hand on his chest. The snake man looked down to see a seal formula on him with the blond's hand placed over it.

"Be gone!" Naruto commanded and with that their opponent disappeared to which his scroll turned to ash.

At seeing the enemy ninja nowhere in sight, the trio quickly found a safe place to recuperate as they went over what just happened.

"There's no way a guy like that could have been a genin" said Sakura. "He was way too powerful to be just that".

"Agreed" said Sasuke. For in facing him, that man was at least as strong as Kakashi . Probably even stronger from what he felt. He then looked to the blond with scrutinizing eyes, "Naruto, what did you just do back there?"

Naruto choked at the question. "Uhh . . . . just a new trick I learned".

"What kind of trick is that?" then questioned Sakura. "I've never seen anything like it before".

"Well, it was just something . . . . I've been working on".

Sasuke felt irked at the blond's attitude in trying to avoid the question. So deciding to just spill it out for him, "You just performed a time-space jutsu didn't you? There's no way you could have just appeared like that before with a body flicker. Plus whatever you did to that guy was unlike any jutsu I have ever seen".

"Time-space jutsu? Naruto?" said the pink kunoichi unbelievably. "There's no way he can do something like that".

However the young Uchiha kept his glare. There was no way he was going to let Naruto skate by on this one. In seeing his track record, his blond teammate was doing things that should be by all tense of purposes impossible. At this time, he demanded the truth. If he chose to keep prolonging it then there was definitely going to be a problem between them.

At seeing the questioning eyes his teammates were giving him, he could only sigh as he had no choice but to fold as prolonging the truth any further was going to cause problems. "Yeah . . . . It's true".

Sakura stared as she could only gape at the confession. "No way, you were capable of such things? That kind of stuff in jounin level work!" as she was still in utter disbelief at what she was hearing.

Sasuke continued to keep his glare as a bit of jealousy began to spur in him.

Naruto waved his hands at this. "Well it's not like I know it".

". . . . What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well . . . . " as he scratched the back of his head. "My dad left all this research for me which I was able to look at. All I did was decipher what some of the formulations did and rest" noting the things he's done before "is history". He then began giving a nervous chuckle, "so basically I understand how to use it, but I don't understand how it works . . . ."

"Wow" said Sakura as she reflected at every miraculous thing she had ever seen Naruto do. "That's one hell of a thing to inherit". Thinking about it now, "_What ninja could have been working on time-space research?_" Time-space manipulation was still a relatively new field in ninja research even though it's been around for so long. Only a small handful of people in Konoha were even looking into it due to how dangerous the research was. In that thought she could only ponder, "_. . . . who is Naruto's dad?_"

However at the confirmation of his suspicions, Sasuke had other thoughts. "_I need to get my hands on that research . . . ._ " With such power at his finger tips revenge would not be just a dream anymore. But it was something that had to wait till later as now they were still in the middle of a test and doing something antagonistic to his own teammate now could prove to be quite conducive to his goal in gaining power. He then got up, "we'll talk about this later".

"Oh by the way Naruto" asked Sakura as a certain thought came to mind. "How did you escape from that snake?"

". . . . Let's just say I gave it heart burn, indigestion, upset stomach, and diarrhea all at the same time".

"OK . . . . So how did you escape?"

". . . . Let's not talk about it" as the blond grimaced at the sheer thought of it.

At that statement Sasuke and Sakura could only show an expression of disgust as they realized what his statement implied. " . . . . Eww".

"So what now?" then asked Sakura. "Without knowing our surrounding territory we have no idea what to do next. Although logically it would make sense to wait near the finish line to steal one, the danger level increases as probably other teams have thought of that plan as well. Plus with that snake attack, all the surrounding teams are probably very far away from us now".

"I've got it covered" said Naruto as he made his cross seal. In an instant several bunshins ran out in all directions. "We should know shortly of what to do next".

* * *

><p>~ Forest of Death ~<p>

Team eight was running into quite a bit of trouble. On day one, they had a run in with the sand siblings. At witnessing them slaughter some hidden rain ninjas they were going to be the next course as they were spotted by the creepy red head that sent his sand after them. At seeing the kind of monster they were up against, Hinata had no choice but to use her time seal to jump them out of there. Upon use, her chakra reserves were seriously tapped forcing her team to stop to allow her to recuperate.

But what really turned things to the worse for a wounded prey is when the vultures started to come. As bad as it looked it was also a benefit. In the several teams that went in to try and pick them off they were also preoccupied with other team ambushes as soon their area started to become a battle royal. However Shino and Kiba did not dare to leave Hinata's side until she was ready to move again. But the Hyuga heiress would not have such a thing.

"What are you guys waiting around here for?" said Hinata. "We have to do something now".

"You can't" said Kiba adamantly. "After whatever you just did yesterday you're in no condition to do anything else".

"He's right" simply said Shino.

"But staying here isn't any safer" rebutted Hinata as she looked out to the battle field. "At the way things are looking we may have to fight our way out".

"But you're not strong enough to do a full on fight!" At that statement Kiba flinched as he could've sworn his usually nice pale teammate was giving him the famed Hyuga glare.

"We don't have a choice. We have to go now".

The bug ninja stared for a moment before looking out again for she had a point concerning their situation. "Very well. Just stay close".

Team eight then rushed out and at noticing this action some of the teams engaged them as the others were still busy fighting amongst themselves. But in this fight, their main advantage was that their opponents were not expecting much out of rookie genins and that was going to be their downfall.

"Hey guys! We've got your back!"

Just in time, team ten arrived to join the fray as they made quick work of their arrogant opponents.

Kiba and Shino were off battling their own adversaries which left Hinata open as another team advanced on her knowing she had their scroll.

Hinata backed into her Jyuken stance as her options were limited. " _. . . . I might have to try my new jutsu style_".

But to her surprise, team seven came flying in as each taking their own opponent as Sasuke flew in with a kick while Naruto and Sakura flew in with a punch.

"Naruto-kun!" as her eyes shined upon his appearance. "What are you doing here?"

"One of my bunshins saw what was going on. So he alerted us and now here we are".

Hinata smiled brightly at this as she nodded. "Some of the people here has the heaven's scroll. Here's our chance to get one!"

"Alright! Let's get this party started!" as the rookie nine began crushing the opposition.

"Who the hell are they guys?"

"They're supposed to be rookies right? Why are they so strong?"

"Run away!"

"Let's get out of here and just find someone else to steal from!"

Upon seeing their attempted escape, Sasuke and Shikamaru were successful in securing a scroll for their team.

"He's escaping" stated Hinata as she began to give chase to the escaping team with a heaven's scroll.

"No! Don't go off on your own!" exclaimed Naruto as he ran right behind her.

"Wait you guys!" said Kiba. "Don't go without a third back-up!"

"She'll be fine" said Shino. "Naruto will keep her safe, but more importantly . . . ." as his bugs swarmed around a panicking hidden grass ninja. "We've got our own ninjas to take care of".

"_You won't get away_" as Hinata was right behind them. As they attempted to escape she was closing in right behind them as she was easily fast enough to catch them. But that's when she noticed something amidst. "_. . . . Why are they slowing down?_" Finally closing the distance behind them, she realized too late what they had done. In landing, she activated several exploding tags as they were lit around her. At attempting to jump away a net of more tags was about to fall on her. Unable to see a way out, she did the only thing she could do. "Kaiten!" However the explosion was still immense as her Jyuken style defense was successful in absorbing most of the force, but not enough as the blast threw her flying into a tree as she rebounded off it landing on the ground.

"Did we get her?"

"Who cares! So long as the scroll is fine let's just take it and go!" As they approached her a blond ninja then appeared in front of them as he kneeled next to her.

"Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan! Are you OK? Speak to me!" as Naruto held her up to see her condition. However as he gently shook her, she appeared lifeless to the blond jinchuriki as his heart sank at receiving no response whatsoever from his pale friend. "Hinata-chan . . . ." at his eye soon began to widen in shock to what this could've meant.

"Hey, is that guy one of her teammates?"

"Doesn't matter, just move him aside, get the scroll, and let's get to the center as fast as possible without running into any other trouble".

"Yeah . . . .what the?" as the hidden waterfall ninjas looked around, it appeared as if all the animals were running away. "What in the hell are they running from?" But in careful observation anything that could move was moving away from their area. "What the hell is up with the wildlife?" for even the trees seemed to have been shivering. As they looked back they saw as the blond slowly set the girl down as he soon stood. Then as he turned to face them, nothing could describe the fear they felt as he looked to them. The moment they stared into his eyes they swore they saw a demon of absolute bloodlust as he was now glowing an ominous red orange chakra.

"He's . . . . he's only one guy right?" one of them said trying to sound confident. "We can take him if we work together".

"Yeah . . . ." as his tone reflected nervousness. "Let's get him now before any of his teammates show up".

Naruto was barely containing himself as he stood still.

The three waterfall ninjas stepped back as they felt a pulse of his malevolent chakra.

"I think it would be wise to retreat".

Just before they could do so Naruto had easily closed the distance between them as he stood in front of them growling all the while. "None of you are going to get away with this" he growled. In one move the Kyubi's chakra pulsed hitting all three of them at the same time.

"What the hell was that?"

"Let's just get the hell out of here!"

But in blinding speed Naruto captured all of them as he began beating them mercilessly. Even though his opponents were competent ninjas and skilled in many ways, they were like helpless children against the blond's demonic rage as their techniques had little to no effect on him.

As two of them were beaten well into unconsciousness, one was still left trying to crawl away. He was then turned around as Naruto grabbed him by the shirt lifting him up. The waterfall ninja was now beyond scared as he didn't have enough willpower to fight back anymore. "Please don't kill me" he choked out. "It was nothing personal, it was just part of the test".

"Just a test?" as Naruto was barely controlling his rage. "She is my friend! And now I'm going to make you pay for what you did to her!" as he struck him hard enough to dislocate his jaw. But that wasn't enough. His rage would not be quelled from just that. He needed him to pay and he was going to pay with his blood as he struck again and again and again. "Now you're going to die!"

"Naruto-kun! Don't!"

At those words, "Hinata-chan" as he slowly looked back to see the pale girl now resting against the tree as she looked scared at what was occurring. He immediately dropped his battered opponent as he quickly went to her side. Upon approach, the Hyuga heiress slightly flinched back out of impulse. "_. . . . What have I done?_" It quickly became clear to him that she saw it all. Moments passed by in uncomfortable silence as neither of them knew what to say.

He then looked to the side as he tried to play this one off with an innocent laugh. ". . . . I'm sorry . . . . Hinata-chan. If I scared you with what I just did back there".

However the Hyuga heiress was still scared at what she was witnessed too. However, Hinata easily recognized the façade Naruto was putting on as he appeared to be quite hurt about how she reacted. At realizing her initial reaction, she shuttered but she couldn't help it considering what she just saw. So slowly she began to speak up, ". . . . thank you Naruto-kun . . . . for saving me".

"Ye . . . . Yeah" as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

Hinata slowly stood up as she walked towards him all the while thinking carefully about her blond friend. Although she was slightly scared of him, he was still the same person she came to know. As she steadied herself, she now stood before him with calm eyes as she looked into his soul as if searching for an answer, "Naruto-kun . . . . is this the thing you didn't want to tell me?"

Naruto gave a slightly pained look before giving a choked laugh. "No Hinata-chan . . . . " as he started to look away again. "It's not anything like that".

"Naruto-kun" as a sad expression began to appear. "Please don't lie to me and please don't play games with me either. I want to know the truth . . . ."

The blond jinchuriki could only feel himself waver as he swore he would never make her cry. But this was something he could barely accept himself. So how was he supposed to expect his closest friend to do what he could not? But with a heavy heart he looked into her pale eyes as he told her the truth of what he discovered about himself.

As the Hyuga heiress patiently listened, she was in the lack of better words stunned at what she was hearing. "_No way . . . . Naruto-kun is the Kyubi's jinchuriki?_" It was more or less common knowledge that each of the great elemental nations had a bijuu in order to balance the power between the villages. But the identities of the jinchurikis were usually kept a secret as they were commonly feared and hated by their own villages. But in uttering this fact to herself she began to feel her heart break as she recalled how most adults tended to treat her friend. ". . . . _Have you really been hurting this much Naruto-kun? Were you really forced to live with such a burden?_"

At seeing her, " _. . . . She's definitely scared of me now . . . ._" Just by looking, it reflected a mixture of emotions which made it difficult to register what she was really feeling. But trying to avoid the inevitable he turned around as he gave a strained laugh. "Well . . . . that's the story . . . . I understand that you're scared . . . . and if . . . . you don't want to be around me anymore . . . . I understand". He dared not try to face her and he dared not wish to stick around to hear her answer. Just as he was about to run away he felt a tug at his jacket. Being surprised by this action, Naruto then turned around to see Hinata looking at him pleadingly. ". . . . Hinata-chan?"

". . . . It doesn't matter Naruto-kun" as her eyes now became shadowed underneath her bangs. "It just doesn't matter . . . ." Hinata then looked up. For her eyes now reflected sincerity at what she had to say next. "You're still the same person I've known ever since we were children. You're not a danger to anyone especially to me. So please Naruto-kun don't be sad anymore because . . . . because . . . . you're not alone anymore".

"Hinata-chan . . . ." at hearing those words he couldn't help but grasp the pale girl as he held her tightly as if confirming this was real. "_. . . . Thank you_".

In response to this Hinata blushed as he had never been held like this by her blond friend before. However she soon relaxed as she understood what this meant to him as she slowly hugged him back. "I'm glad you're OK now . . . ."

As they softly held each other they soon heard a whistle sound.

"We were so worried about you guys and you run off doing something like this?"

The pair looked at the source of the voice to see the entire rookie nine looking at them which caused them to blush as they jumped apart from each other. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to see you hugging" said Sasuke in a kind of irritated tone. "I can't believe I got dragged here for this".

"Wooh Naruto, Hinata, how long has this kind of relationship been going on?" teased Ino.

"I can't believe you guys made us worry like that" said Kiba.

Shikamaru, Chouji, and Shino remained silent as they didn't really care to add anything to the already complicated situation.

Meanwhile, "Naruto!" said Sakura threateningly which caused the blond to feel slightly scared now. "You better not have done something inappropriate to Hinata while we were all off fighting to pass this test".

"No! It's nothing like that".

Sakura then cracked her knuckles in a threatening manner as she didn't believe that blond's story.

"Really Sakura-san" said Hinata. "Nothing happened!" and so the debate went as the rookie nine attempted to sort through the drama of what they saw. But after a good twenty minutes things finally calmed down as the group were readying themselves to leave.

"Since we all got the scrolls we needed" said Kiba. "We better go to the finish line before someone decides to jump us or something".

"Right!" said Ino. "Last one there is a rotten egg" as her team was soon off as Chouji and Shikamaru could only sigh at the enthusiasm of their teammate.

"Let's get going" said Shino. "The longer we wait the more dangerous it'll become for us".

"Let's go dobe" said Sasuke. "I don't want to wait around here forever".

"Right right" said Naruto. "Let's get going". But before the two teams departed he looked to Hinata one last time. "Please keep my secret for now".

"I will" as she smiled softly.

And with that the rookie nine were off to the finish line.

To be continued . . . .

* * *

><p>Author's notes: As noted in the last chapter, the time seals are very weak in comparison to the watch not to mention they can only accomplish a few of the tasks the watch does. But for those wondering about Orochimaru, I have something fun planned for him later in the story which I think some of you might like. So I ask for your patience as I had already planned out pretty far how this story will go.<p>

Also hopefully I portrayed Sakura as a more useful character because seriously she kind of sucks until Shippuden.

So I thank everyone for taking the time in reading this fic and further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	9. Chunin Exams 4

Ninja of the Void

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters associated with it.

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p>Chunin Exams 4<p>

* * *

><p>"Ha ha, we've got here first" smirked Ino as she gave a victory sign.<p>

"I'll get you next time Ino-pig" growled Sakura as her fist shook with fury.

At this time the rookie nine had made it to the central tower without too much trouble. After exchanging a few words, the three teams parted ways into their separate doors.

As team seven went inside, they felt anxiety as they looked to the heaven and earth scroll.

"This is so innerving" said Sakura as her hands shook with the heaven scroll.

"No kidding" replied Naruto holding the earth scroll.

Sasuke simply nodded. In the beginning of the test it was made quite clear that opening the scrolls before reaching the end and with both in hand would be met with dire consequences. Upon looking at just the first few symbols he instantly understood what the scrolls were for. "Drop the scrolls now!"

Upon throwing them away, a blast of smoke appeared as team seven prepared themselves for whatever may appear from the summoning scrolls. But as the smoke cleared, they were all stunned to see who it was. "Iruka-sensei?"

The scarred man smirked as he folded his arms. "Long time no see guys".

"Wait, what is going on here?"

"Well it seems you guys didn't have too much trouble getting here, and in good time too considering you were still fresh out of the academy".

"But what are you doing here?" then asked Naruto. "I don't understand".

"Well the second test is designed for us chunins to meet up with the exam takers once they get here to which I was the one summoned here". He then gave a light laugh. "So congratulations, you all pass the second exam" to which a second later team seven gave a cheer at their victory.

"Oh thank god" said Sakura as she sat down to rest.

Sasuke breathed out as he relaxed on the floor.

Naruto however continued to cheer. "Hey Iruka-sensei! Will you buy me a bowl of ramen then?"

Now as things went, all the teams that passed were gathered into the main hall. Frankly Anko was surprised to see as ten teams were successful in making it this far.

As things went, the examinees continued to listen as the Hokage addressed them directly of what was going on. In stunning news, the exams purpose was a kind of war deterrent amongst all the villages. With it, they would be representing there village as a show of their power and competency. But as things went the final third exam could not allow them all to participate. So to thin them down even further, preliminary matches were set up so that only half of them would make it.

Just then a sickly looking chunin appeared as he continued to explain the conditions of the third exam.

But as this was going on a particular sound chunin was staring down below at all the examinees. Looking around the undercover Orochimaru looked to Kabuto giving him a slight nod in recognition to continue with his plan as the leaf spy soon conceded from the test followed by a few others as their purpose was complete for the time being. He then looked to Sasuke as his face showed irritation with how his perfectly laid plan was ruined in a much unexpected way to which his eyes soon laid upon the blond jinchuriki.

Now Orochimaru knew he was the jinchuriki and he was also aware he was the lost son of the fourth Hokage. But as intriguing as these facts were, he was more interested with acquiring the Uchiha bloodline as it was more enticing by comparison. But seeing the encounter he had with the young blond, "_. . . . I must know his secret_". In whatever he did, he was sent several miles outside of Konoha. Seeing the time he had, he had no choice but to race back as to not arouse any kind of suspicion about his sound chunin persona. So finally getting back he had no time to re-tune his plan to infect Sasuke with his heaven seal. So it now had to wait for another time. But thinking back to Naruto, his eyes could only twitch at this. "_How could this child possibly have Minato's secrets? All of it should have been destroyed or sealed away_". As he continued to focus his eyes on him his interest began to stir. " _. . . . I wonder what else he is hiding_".

"Now let's begin the preliminaries" said Hayate, the chunin referee as he watched over all the test takers. "This preliminary will consist of one on one fights to which you will be fighting like your lives depended on it". He then looked around, "since there are exactly twenty-two of you, we will have eleven matches. Winners will advance to the third test". As he continued, Hayate discussed the rules of the test to which simply there were no rules as everyone was allowed to do anything they wanted in order to win to which furthermore victory is achieved through fainting, death, or surrendering. Then momentarily a screen appeared to which it would randomly pair them against each other to decide the order of who would fight who.

As the first names began to appear, "looks like I get to go first". Sasuke was pumped to get some butt kicking done. As his opponent stepped forward, it was some unknown Konoha ninja none of the rookie nine knew. As the two squared off in the center floor, it was an easy win for the young Uchiha as his Sharingan eyes perfectly saw what was coming at him. With a few quick moves it was over with Sasuke's victory. "Too easy" as he somewhat smirked arrogantly to the watching crowd above.

"Show off" said Naruto. As the young Uchiha jumped back up to them, "I'll show you how it's really done when it comes to my turn".

". . . . We'll see about that".

At watching the match below, there was a mixture of opinions amongst them.

"_He's pretty good_" thought Lee. "_I can see now why people renounce him as a genius_".

"_He's nothing special_" thought Neji. Even with the Sharingan eyes, he knew Sasuke was no match for him physically. As noted by Lee's little scuffle, it doesn't do the user much good if they aren't capable of keeping up with their opponent.

"_Hmm, someone interesting to kill_" thought Gaara sadistically. He wasn't certain let alone really cared what got his blood boiling. Whether it was his personal interest or the bijuu inside of him, spilling Sasuke's blood would grant him much pleasure.

As for everyone else, they were either impressed or uncaring towards the opening standard to how everyone was going to perform here on out.

The next name then appeared, Shino was up against Zaku a boy from the newly formed village hidden in the sound. Now being such a new village no one really knew what kind of techniques they had. But taking a clue from the name it definitely had something to do with sound. After a few tradeoffs and minor observations, the bug ninja easily ended the fight by plugging up his hands literally popping his arms off causing some of the faint of heart audience to squirm at the grotesque sight. But after janitor/medic collected what was left of Zaku they then continued on with the matches.

Kankuro and another unknown grass ninja stepped into the ring only for the sand puppet master to beat his opponent almost effortlessly.

As the board revealed the next names, "Alright!" as Naruto punched his fist into his palm. "It's time to show everyone how it's done".

"Looks like I'm up against Naruto huh?" said Kiba feeling the anticipation.

The boys then jumped down making a flashy entrance as they squared off on the bottom floor as everyone watched in anticipation to how things would turn out.

As Kiba stood his ground with Akamaru by his side, cold sweat began to form as he was uncertain how things would turn out. For simply, "_man! Why couldn't my opponent be someone else?_" In recently discovering the kind of practice he did, he could only assume how strong and fast he was to which he gave a deep gulp. "Nothing ventured, nothing gained right?" to which he charged in as Naruto did the same.

Kurenai, leader of team eight was watching this match with uncertainty at how this would turn out. "Kiba is strong and I know he'll do great, but Naruto . . . . " as the genjutsu expert was at a loss for words. She was vaguely aware of the feats the young blond had accomplished, and if they weren't just exaggerations then . . . . well "_You did well Kiba, but you're no match for Naruto_".

"Interesting, I wonder how this will turn out" said Asuma, leader of team ten as he watched on with interest.

Kakashi who was also present smiled softly as he was proud of his student's accomplishments. It wasn't as bad as it appeared. His worst fear was that Naruto had become so dependant of the watch that he had completely neglected his own personal ninja skills in favor of piggybacking off his father's work. At seeing the match thus far, his worries were lessened. But still he would keep watch over him to make sure he progressed in the right way.

The dog ninja was getting exhausted from using his fang technique so much. At first crushing a few bunshins, he believed there was a chance at victory. But now . . . . he was uncertain.

"Come on Kiba, don't tell me you're done already" as the young blond seemed to be having too much fun bantering Kiba. For early in the match, Naruto's bunshins were crushed by Kiba's and Akamaru's combination technique. In doing so he now understood the angles and ranges of his technique. After a few more tries, dodging wasn't too much trouble as he easily squeezed passed him by paper thin margins as he was always behind him from each pass. Just to mix things up, his bunshins assisted in tiring Kiba out faster.

"Like this is fair" as Kiba started to breath harder to which Akamaru gave a bark too.

"Sorry Kiba, but I'm going to have to end this now" as all the Naruto's prepared themselves to finish it.

The dog ninja simply scoffed at this. "There's no need for that . . . . I admit defeat . . . ." as he looked down quite disappointed.

With that Naruto's bunshins dispersed as he walked up to Kiba lending him a hand to pick him up. "You put up a great fight. I hope we can do this another time".

"Yeah right you stamina freak" thus concluding their match.

The next name to appear was Sakura against Ino. For anyone who knew them, it was going to be a grudge match between the two best friends.

As they jumped down below, the two friends readied themselves to fight.

"Looks like we'll see once and for all who the better between us is" said Sakura as she re-tied her headband to her forehead. "I won't hold back, so you better prepare yourself" as she tied her hair up into a bun with a ninja needle.

Ino smirked as she re-did her headband. "Trying to show off for Sasuke-kun are we? I'll definitely outdo you".

However the pink kunoichi simply shook her head as her gaze became a bit more serious. "No . . . . I'm not doing this for Sasuke-kun alone . . . . I'm doing this for myself".

"What?"

Sakura closed her eyes as she reminisced the week she spent with Sasuke.

* * *

><p>~ Flashback ~<p>

The pink kunoichi was breathing heavily as she looked as if she was going to fall apart at any moment. At this time, Sasuke was tutoring her in all the ninja skills she knew and teaching a few she could learn. However the young Uchiha was running her ragged because of his perfectionist view in getting things exactly right. But after a few hours or so Sakura could barely stand which forced Sasuke to end the session to allow her to rest. So finding a tree to rest at, a slight conversation then sparked.

"Sasuke-kun . . . ."

"What?" he asked stoically as he looked blankly to nowhere in particular.

". . . . Why do you want power for? For what purpose do you need it?"

"I told you" as his eyes became sharper from anger. ". . . . Revenge. I need power to make the one who did this to me to pay. So I need as much power as I can get".

Sakura looked to him in concern. "Sasuke-kun, you can't let your life be run like this. It will only lead to more misfortune".

"I don't care!" he then snapped. "So long as I have power I don't care for anything else!"

". . . . Then why don't you let us help you?"

"What? I don't need anyone's help. I can pick myself up just fine".

Sakura's expression then turned to a more serious one while also trying to be cheerful. "Now don't be like that. When you fall", as she then jumped off her seat extending her hand to Sasuke. "We'll be there for you with a hand". She then mustered the best smile she could. "So please don't slap our hand away because there's nothing wrong with asking for help once in a while you know".

The young Uchiha looked slightly bashful at this response as he soon closed his eyes in thought before letting out a bit of a smirk. He then extended his hand taking hers as she pulled him to his feet. "Just don't regret your offer".

~ End Flashback ~

* * *

><p>Sakura did not understand the torment her crush suffered from nor did he wish to talk about it. However she did understand that by the path he was choosing, he was going to sooner or later crash and burn underneath his torment. If this was going to be the case, she needed to make herself stronger so that when the day came that he needed help she would be there for him to pull him back out. Although to some it may have seemed to be a rather foolish reason, it was enough of a reason for her to be stronger to pull him back if he were to ever find himself buried in his anguish.<p>

"If that's what you believe" smirked Ino. But at looking at her best friend, she felt . . . . inspired by her determination. In her eyes they reflected strength she had never seen before. From this alone she knew how serious Sakura was.

For all those who were watching, this battle was nothing too interesting as both kunoichis used extremely basic techniques and tactics any beginner ninja would use. However they could tell the pride that was being emitted from this clash. They could feel that in this match both girls were fighting as if they had something to prove to everyone. As the battle continued it almost appeared that Ino had won with a clever use of genjutsu in conjunction with her mind transfer technique. But through willpower alone Sakura broke through it.

As the battle came to a close, both fighters were completely chakra exhausted as it soon became a pure fist fight. As the two clashed fists once again, the winner was named.

"You did good Sakura. I guess you're not the same cry baby forehead girl you used to be all those years ago" heavily breathed Ino as she soon could not endure anymore as she then fainted.

But before she fell, the pink knuoichi caught her laying her gently on the floor. "Thanks Ino-pig" softly smiled Sakura, "for always pushing me along the way". She then got up stumbling back a few feet only to fall back from exhaustion. ". . . . I guess I got more training to do also". She then raised her hand up as she closed it into a fist in front of her. "But I'm getting stronger. I just need to keep moving".

Then came Neji's fight with some ninja from the village hidden in the grass; however the poor guy had not a chance in hell as he was easily crushed and was forced to be taken away by the medics.

Up next was, "ehh this is going to be troublesome" as Shikamaru looked to the board to see he was fighting that Kin girl from the hidden sound village. Simply he was an old school guy and believed that hitting a girl was wrong. But seeing his circumstance he didn't want to get hurt either.

"What wrong? Fight me or are you scared of a girl" taunted Kin as she stepped out into her fighting stance.

Now watching Shino's match, the shadow ninja had a fair idea of what he was up against in addition to the showing off they did in the prior exam. "_So I better be careful about this_" as he contemplated his next move. For he knew the girl could use sound based techniques and the fact she could move at the speed of sound was not to be underestimated either. So thinking quickly of what he had in addition to his speculation of Kin's abilities, he had the perfect plan in mind to beat her without actually hitting her.

"If you're not going to go then I will!" as the sound kunoichi soon blasted him with sound.

Shikamaru narrowly dive rolled out of the way as he clenched at the intensity of the attack. "_Man this sucks, why did I have to fight this crazy chick_".

Kin was being careful as she didn't know much about her opponent. So distance attacks were the best way to gauge her adversary.

Now seeing the situation in front of him, Shikamaru knew better not to use his shadow mimic out right as his opponent could move at the speed of sound. At seeing even the slightest oddity, she would easily escape him. So what he needed was some sort of distraction to catch her off guard and he had just the thing to do it as he pulled out some wire and a kunai. As he threw it, Kin easily caught it to which he tried to give the best surprised look he could. "No way! She caught it!"

"Fool! With my abilities I can make the wire oscillate allowing me to cut off your hand. So I hope you . . . ." but before she could utter another word she felt herself become stiff as she looked back to the shadow ninja giving her a smirk.

"Shadow mimic successful" as Shikamaru now stood up to which Kin had no choice but to copy. Using the wires shadow as a cover, he guided his shadow mimic technique along it without his opponent noticing it.

But after a quick deduction, the sound kunoichi understood the mechanics of this jutsu as she was confident no possible harm could come to her unless Shikamaru purposely decided to injure himself.

Taking into account of the psychological portion, dealing the best damage occurred when dealing an unsuspected attack. Shikamaru threw a shuriken as a form of a distraction as he bent back to dodge. Then quickly canceling his move, this allowed Kin to knock herself out by hitting her head against the wall. At that finishing Shikamaru sighed, ". . . . how troublesome" as he soon rejoined the observing group above.

It was then Temari against Tenten, and in a rather brutal defeat the weapon mistress lost as she was completely crushed by her opponent's advantage over her. Seeing this brutality, it almost forced Lee's disqualification when he attempted to intervene. But was stopped by his sensei, and after a brief talking to, the matches continued.

It was then Hinata's turn against another ninja from the hidden grass village.

"Good luck Hinata-chan" cheered Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto-kun".

As she dueled off against her opponent, it was an easy win as she skillfully disabled her opponent's limbs rendering them unable to fight anymore.

Then finally came Lee's battle to which his opponent was none other than Gaara of the sand. Just like the battle with Temari, it was brutal. No, it was atrocious. The green beast put up an incredible fight even using moves that impressed everyone including the chunin and jounin that were watching. But not only was he defeated, he was broken as the sand jinchuriki was angry at being pushed this hard in battle. At seeing how things were turning out, Gai stepped in breaking up the fight as Lee was taken away by the medic declaring Gaara the winner.

At seeing the match before them everyone had differing opinions at what they saw.

". . . ._What a monster_" as Naruto shook with rage and fear at what he saw. It was one thing to beat your opponent, but going as far as to break them was just too much.

"_Looks like he'll be trouble_" thought Sasuke as he shivered in a strange sense of excitement.

"_How horrible_" thought Sakura as she cupped her mouth in shock at seeing the sadistic display.

"Damn, that's messed up" said Kiba.

"Yeah" as Ino simply shook her head as she was still stunned at what just happened.

Shino, Shikamaru, Neji, and Chouji just remained silent as they had nothing more to add for either being indifferent or really lacking an actual opinion to contribute.

Kankuro and Temari could only shiver at what they saw. For they knew it could have been worse, a lot worse as Lee was probably lucky enough to get out of there alive.

Now in the final preliminary it was Chouji against Dosu the last of the sound trio.

Now the husky ninja knew no one had much expectation out of him as making it this far into the exam was already pretty good for him as a beginner ninja. Although people mocked him about his weight and lack of skill, his teacher and his team still believed in him. That was a good enough reason for him to try to the very end.

Dosu couldn't believe he was the only one of his team still standing. When his group first entered this exam they had the full confidence that no ninja there could possibly compete with the kind of skills they had. In their full hardiness they honestly thought a village that's only been around for a few years could have possibly competed against a village with decades of history with the accumulation of many powerful clans and techniques.

As the two squared off in the center arena, Dosu was confident he could easily crush his opponent. "_He doesn't look like much, probably could run circles around him and he'd never know what hit him_". As he took aim with his arm, "prepare to die fat ass!" However just at that statement alone he knew it enraged him, but he was soon going to be sorry for doing so.

"I'm not fat! I'm just heavy boned!" Chouji started weaving a few seals and at finishing, "human bullet tank no jutsu!" Upon calling its name he began to rollout in amazing speed towards his opponent.

"Fool! Nothing can beat my sound!" as he shoot out a wave of sound towards him. But upon impact his attack dispersed as he realized too late why it didn't work. "_No way! He's spinning too fast for my attack to work!_" But in thinking this over it was too late to do anything else like evade as his opponent was already right on top of him. In seeing the inevitable, Dosu was imprinted into the wall along with Chouji's technique. Slowly as he rolled out, ". . . . Oww" was the only thing he could say as he soon fell out of the indenture thriving in pain to which he had to be scooped up by the medics.

"Wow . . . . I won".

With that finish the winners were gathered to the center floor as Hayate addressed them all.

"Well with this, the preliminary trials for the round three tests have been completed. To all those who won the right to compete in the third round test in the chunnin exam" cough, "congratulations to you all". He then looked to the Hokage, "now if you may Hokage-sama".

Hiruzen nodded as he stepped forward looking through the competitors. "_Hmm, eight Konoha and three sand . . . . _", "Well now I would like to explain the main test . . . ."

* * *

><p>~ Konoha (else where) ~<p>

"Kabuto . . . ."

"Yes Orochimaru-sama?" as the leaf spy kneeled before his master.

"Tell me more about that nine tails brat? What do you know of him?"

Kabuto looked up in slight confusion. "My apologies Orochimaru-sama. You only tasked me with looking into Sasuke's data so I don't have much information of his teammate". He then pulled his card as he revealed it. "His physical parameters are impressive as well as his stamina, but his other statistics are roughly a bit better than average . . . . Why do you ask?"

"That boy . . . . ruined my plans in putting the curse on Sasuke. He used some kind of jutsu I have never seen before and I want to know what it is".

Kabuto was slightly intrigued now. All this time his master would constantly talk excessively about Sasuke and his omnipotent bloodline. In discovering that he was 'the last Uchiha', nothing else ever really impressed him to pursue it. But then came Naruto and whatever he did which now interested his master enough to actively want to pursue it. "Then what do you want me to do about Sasuke? What about the curse?"

"We can do that in the process, but I'm now interested in knowing more about that boy. If my assumptions are right . . . . I might get something promising from it".

" . . . . And will we have enough time for the other plan?"

Orochimaru gave a creepy smirk to this. "We have one month to get this all done . . . ."

* * *

><p>~ Forest of Death (central tower) ~<p>

"Wait! What do you mean the third exam is going to be a month later? We're not going to finish this now?"

"Well this break you can say will be for your preparations".

"Preparations? What does that mean?"

"In other words in addition to informing all the various lords and shinobi leaders, this is the time needed to gather them all for this event to which this is also preparation time for the examinee students".

"I don't understand! What does that mean?"

"Basically it's preparation to know your enemy and yourself. It's a time period you will use to calculate your chances in winning by using the data you accumulated through the trial competition. For the battles up till now had you all fighting as if it were a live battle situation with the assumption of a unknown ninja opponent".

Everyone then looked around as they agreed as they recalled the unique powers and skills they were all witness too.

Hiruzen then went on to explain how this time period would not only be used to rest but also to get stronger if they felt the need to do so. Then planning the order for the upcoming tournament, each of them drew numbers to decide who would fight who.

As the names fell into place, "Looks like me Neji will be starting things off" as Naruto looked to the elder Hyuga as he looked back to him in indifference.

Garra gave a crazed look to Sasuke as he gave his usual overconfident smirk.

Kankuro and Shino remained silent and inanimated as they didn't have much to say or do towards each other.

Shikamaru scratched his head in boredom as Temari smirked at the kind of opponent she would be facing.

Hinata gave a polite bow to Chouji as he did the same wishing each other the best to their upcoming clash.

This then left Sakura to fight whoever won between Chouji and Hinata. "Well . . . . it looks like I'll have to wait for a while".

At further explaining the tournament, there was a chance all of the could become chunnins or none of them as the entire event is to be used as an evaluation of their skills and abilities. At noting that, they were all then excused until one month later where they would begin the final showdown.

To be continued . . . .

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Now I have a good idea what some of you are thinking which is why not the Hinata vs Neji battle? And I also know I stuck really close to canon on certain parts, but I assure you I have my reasons to why I did this. After the first battle with Naruto vs. Neji, it will then lead into some answers some have been asking which will tie in the previous chapters and hopefully some future ones as that chapter will be guest starring two more characters who will be crashing the chunin tournament which I hope will be very exciting.<p>

So I thank everyone for taking the time in reading this fic and further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	10. Enter Jiraiya, Lord of the Perverts

Ninja of the Void

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters associated with it.

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p>Enter Jiraiya, Lord of the Perverts<p>

* * *

><p>At hearing the latest developments Naruto was uncertain of what he should do. I mean he had a month before the final exam. Goofing around wasn't an option. He was up against Hinata's cousin, and he was quite aware of how tough and experienced he was.<p>

But at the moment he was at a loss for what he should have been doing.

At hearing around, most of the people he knew were off doing their own thing.

Sasuke managed to get Kakashi to be his tutor over the month. Of course he wanted to be a part of the training. However the reasoning to why he was excluded was because this training was specifically focused on developing and improving the Sharingan. Now of course this peeved him, but ultimately he ended up getting sweet talked by his teacher again that he was good enough to know what to do which he ended up buying into.

Sakura seemed to have buried herself neck deep in books and hasn't been heard from since. From what he knew, she seemed to have been practically living at the library going through texts which would have driven him crazy. But the last time he saw her, she seemed to have been asking Kurenai-sensei about tips for something . . . . Not that he was listening anyways.

He didn't know what Neji was exactly doing, but he seemed to have been practicing with Tenten.

Chouji seemed intent on eating as much as he could for the one month. Although he wasn't certain why, he was aware that his clan techniques were based around burning extra calories that would be used to fuel exceptionally stronger moves. But that was as far as he looked into it.

Shikamaru . . . . Well he seemed to have been sleeping the entire time. Not sure if this was some sort of special training or something, but frankly he didn't care to ask as it was his month and he was free to do whatever he wanted with it. But he did know that when the test did come he would definitely be well rested for it.

The sand ninjas who were successful in making it this far was still around Konoha. However he didn't really see much of them as they were usually off doing their own thing but under the supervision of a few observing Konoha ninjas. But as strong as he knew they were, that Gaara guy definitely screamed of something terrible. I mean he faced his share of dangerous people. He's fought a person like Zabuza who was a ruthless assassin. But in comparison to him . . . . If Zabuza was a tempered wolf then Gaara was a rabid beast. He could tell how restless he was as something inside him was just screaming to get out. But after the conclusion of the preliminaries, he learned something . . . . Terrible.

* * *

><p>~ Flashback ~<p>

After they were all excused Naruto had a bone to pick as Lee didn't deserve that kind of beating. For it was true this was a test and it was anything goes. However there's a limit to how brutal one should be and what Gaara did was just too far.

Just as he was about to leave, "Naruto-kun, don't" said Hinata worriedly as she grabbed for his arm.

"Let go, I've got something to say to that guy".

"But Naruto-kun . . . ." as she started to shutter a bit. " . . . . Something . . . . Doesn't feel right about him. Something . . . . Scares me about him".

"What more reason to give him a piece of my mind" as he was soon off. Moments later he was standing in front of him staring him dead in the eyes as he stared back at him. "I've got something to say to you".

Temari and Kankuro immediately noticed how upset the blond was and the last thing they wanted was for him to entice Gaara's interest. Besides they had a plan to accomplish and the last thing they needed was some monkey wrench being thrown in which they had no idea how it would affect everything around them in the near future.

"Why don't you go away kid" said the sand puppet master. "Don't you have something more pressing to do like bothering someone else?"

"Yeah, so why don't you just beat it!" then continued Temari.

However it was a bit too late now. Gaara had now taken a personal interest in him as he then stepped forward showing a bit of a maniacal smile. "So what do we have here?"

"You've got some apologizing to do! Fuzzy brows didn't deserve what you did to him!"

"What of it?" he then asked coldly. "He was just lucky I didn't break him any further".

Naruto gritted his teeth as this guy was really getting to him. "That's all you have to say! What kind of monster are you?"

But at saying that sentence, Gaara seemed to have been reacting to something as he held face to which caused both Kankuro and Temari to start backing away from him very slowly. "Monster? You don't know of such things . . . ."

". . . . Try me" said Naruto.

But that's when he heard it. Gaara's entire childhood as he was just as tormented as he was as he was the jinchuriki of the sand, the holder of the ichibi. In looking to Gaara, he was like a road not taken for him. Although most people would be shocked by hearing this, Naruto had completely stalled as it was something that hit very close to home. Just like that Gaara then walked by him, but not before whispering something into his ear. "I'll have fun killing you later". His siblings soon after followed right behind him.

~ End Flashback ~

* * *

><p>It still bothered him that another jinchuriki like himself was in the final exam and even more worried that Sasuke was going to have to fight him. But there was not really anything he could do as Sasuke was incognito somewhere and doing something to Gaara now would only stir up unnecessary problems.<p>

So for the time being he had to let it go.

Meanwhile he would have loved to train with Hinata during this month. But after her father got word she made it to finals, he started having her train more under him. So at this time he rarely saw her as the only time he could was when she was out on break.

Of course he was doing his own training and of course Kakashi had sent up a few tutors to help him through this month. But frankly he didn't approve of any of them. Especially that Ebisu guy that was currently teaching Konohomaru. Granted he was jounin, but still he kind of sucked. If he had to make a comparison the guy was like a small dog, all bark and no bite. So why would he want to learn from a guy like that?

But now catching up to his present time, a week had already passed as he was now waiting patiently outside Hinata's home as she was going to have the day off.

"Hinata-chan! How have you been? I rarely see you anymore!" said Naruto excitedly as he took her hands shaking them showing his enthusiasm.

"Sorry Naruto-kun" she blushed. "Father has been keeping me really busy with improving my Jyuken. But I'm very sorry, buy I can't spend today with you".

"Huh? Why?" he then said in a somewhat whiny voice.

"Well today I'll be going to a hot spring resort".

"Hot spring resort?" Naruto then asked questionably. "I thought your own home had one?"

"Well . . . ." as she then looked to her side. "Sakura-san has been very busy lately burying herself under so much work. So Ino-san was getting concerned for her well being and asked me last night to see what I can do to help her. So I suggested we'd take her to the newly opened hot spring resort". Hinata then gave a soft smile. "Besides it would make a nice break for all of us".

Naruto scratched his cheek. "Well I guess so . . . . " as he was slightly disappointed to how things turned out.

The pair then left to the library which was reported to be the last sighting of the pink kunoichi. Upon arrival Ino was already present as she was supporting her out as she held her up by the shoulder.

"Man you look like crap" said Ino as she observed the current condition of her best friend. At this time the pink kunoichi had deep dark bags under eyes from hours of reading and researching as she appeared overly exhausted and at any second now was about to drop dead.

"Shut it Ino-pig" she then slurred as she could barely complete her sentence let alone stand up on her own.

"Alright come on forehead girl, you really need a break and a girls time out ought to do you some good".

"Yeah . . . ." giving a yawn, "that might be nice" as she was now practically sleep walking by technicality at this moment.

Hinata softly smiled at what she observed as Naruto gave a chuckle.

They soon left and arrived at the resort shortly as the three girls soon entered as Naruto stood behind.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Well this is a girl thing right?" as he rubbed the back of his head. "So it's probably best that I don't disturb you".

The pale girl looked to him as she soon nodded as she smiled at his consideration. "But what will you be doing now Naruto-kun?"

The blond shrugged at this until he spotted a pool next to the resort. "Well I guess I can work on my chakra control while I wait".

"Alright Naruto-kun, I'll see a little later OK?" as she soon disappeared inside with the other kunoichis.

Naruto scratched his head as he walked to the pool next door. At this time it appeared to be empty which gave him ample opportunity to do as he wished. So standing next to the pool, he focused his chakra to his feet as he began walking out on the water. Now the concept was simple in theory, for like sticking to objects with chakra it could also repel things. Judging by how much power he used is directly correlated with how much repulsion he got out of it.

Now standing in the middle of the pool, he knelt down touching the water investing some of his chakra into it as he soon lifted two puddles of water combining them in confront of him. Of course he didn't have water affinity chakra. But this was a trick Hinata showed him once with mixing chakra to water in order to practice chakra control. Naruto then gave a soft chuckle. Ironically when it came to doing small stuff it was so difficult. But when it came to big techniques, he had no trouble controlling it.

But now as he thought about it, a very fond smile began to spread on his face. Hinata was truly exceptional when it came to chakra control. In their sessions, she was able to control streams of water as if it were child's play. Of course all Hyugas were known for their exceptional skills, but Hinata . . . . well she was just something else as she turned it into quite the art form. As he thought about it, if his pale friend never became a ninja she would have been quite the brilliant dancer. When she first did it in front of him, she was standing in the middle of the river next to a water fall. Concentrating her chakra, she began lifting streams of it as she had them swirl around her in a perfect harmony as if she were using Kaiten. But as she moved with it Naruto couldn't help but feel entranced as his eyes shined in awe to what he was seeing. As Hinata practiced it looked like she was dancing with the water to which it turn it danced with her. It was just such a beautiful thing to see to which he enjoyed watching her practice each time she did it. But as time went it started to evolve. With some of his encouragement Hinata came to develop a new kind of Jyuken from it. For the time, she wanted to keep this to herself for several reasons, but mainly because it still wasn't ready to be used yet.

He then gave a bit of a blush as Hinata professed to him much to her embarrassment that when she first did it she had to be in her birthday suit as it required quite a lot of power to control that much water. But as her control got sharper, she was happy to keep her cloths on as she practiced.

Now Naruto would have continued to reminisce about Hinata's dance, but that was until something . . . . quite distasteful caught his attention. There now at the fence which shielded the woman's side of the spring from view was a rather creepy looking old man.

"Hey you! What do you think you're doing?" accused Naruto as he looked to the back of an albino haired man.

However the mysterious figure remained ignorant of his shout as he continued what he was doing.

"Hey! I'm talking to you! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The old man then turned about shushing him as his glared at him. "Hey shut it brat, can't you tell that you're ruining my operation?"

". . . . operation?" asked Naruto quizzically. "Am I missing something here? What kind of operation needs you to peek in to the women's side of the spring resort?" Although by technicality he wasn't innocent himself. He did peek before . . . . I mean come on where else was he going to get his inspiration to create the sexy no jutsu from?

However the old man simply waved him off. "Just go away brat, I'm still in the middle of gathering material for my research. Oh my god! Look at the size of those!"

Naruto slightly growled at this. "Hey! Some of my friends are in there and I will not tolerate you doing such things in front of me!" as he soon dashed in hell bent to make him stop.

But then a puff of smoke exploded in front of him as the old man now seemed to have been standing on a rather large toad as its tongue soon whiplashed at him.

Naruto grinded his feet into the ground kicking off it to change course as he continued to move in again. Once close enough he threw a kick intending to knock the old pervert out because seriously how strong could this old man be? But to his surprise, he caught it as he was easily thrown into the pool which he was forced to immediately jump back out of at feeling the boiling temperatures the water was at. "Damn . . . . who the hell is this old man . . . . he's really strong . . . ."

The old pervert grinned, "_Not bad. Like a chip off the old block_". He didn't expect to bump into Naruto so soon after his long awaited return back to Konoha, but he instantly recognized him upon first glance to which he was glad to see his god-son to be in good health. Being the son of his former student he was quite impressed thus far at what he was seeing. Moving at such speed, the young blond was able to avoid his frog's attack and immediately counter. "_But I wonder what else he can do?_" That's when he saw him pull out a watch as he soon clicked a button. "_Hey isn't that . . . . _" Then Naruto was gone only to reappear next to his head with a flying knee. "_Hiraishin!_"

Just as the attack connected. "Hell yeah! Good guys prevail once again!" only to see what he hit had now turned into a log. "What? When did he do that?" But soon he was being lifted from behind by the hem of his jacket. "Hey, what the hell?"

"Not bad brat, you surprised me there with that move. But let's see how good you do without it" as he soon took his watch and then dropped him.

"Hey give that back!"

"Sure, but you're going to have to catch me first" as he soon exploded into a puff of smoke to which proceeded into jumping the fence.

"Damn it! I didn't get a good look at what his henge was!" But his face then looked in shock as realization soon dawned on him. "Aww! Hinata-chan is in there!" Naruto then started going through his options as they were quite limited. He didn't have the watch, so he couldn't just discreetly wander in there. So this then left only one choice. "Sexy no jutsu!" as he transformed into a naked feminine version of himself with a few changes so that his classmates wouldn't recognize him if they saw him. So then jumping the fence he chanced upon a workers uniform to which he quickly mimicked into his henge changing his appearance as such. "There, this should allow me to wander around more easily".

But looking around, it was like a mine field as he was a guy surrounded by a bunch of half naked women to which if he were discovered he'd get a beating of a lifetime. Naruto gulped at this fact. "_Alright eyes straight no wandering and keep my henge focused. I just need to stay here long enough to find that old man to get my watch back_". But if he said he wasn't tempted to look then he would be lying as nervous sweat began to drench his face. "_Damn it! Why did he have to go in here?_" Now that he thought about it, he had no idea how to find him or what he looked like. He could've walked right by him for all he knew and he wouldn't have known it happened. "_I'm definitely going to beat the crap out of that old man when I find him!_"

But before he could commence his search, "miss, can you get some more towels over here?"

"Huh?" as he pointed to himself. "Are you talking to me?"

"Of course I am! You work here don't you?"

". . . . Uhh, right" as he promptly got the towels. After dropping them off, "Alright back to my search".

"Umm excuse me, can I order some sake please?"

"Isn't it too early in the day to be drin . . . . I mean of course ma'am, right away" he smiled as he quickly got it. "Alright! No more distractions!"

"Excuse me, some service over here please?"

Naruto sighed at this, "yes, right away miss".

So this went that as soon as he finished one thing he was called to do something else which kept him running in circles as somehow his façade had now become legitimate as now he was working for the resort at this time. But then after an hour of running around, "Oh dear god" as Naruto was blushing furiously at some of the close calls he was a part of. "This cannot possibly get any worse".

"Hey can we get some service over here?"

As Naruto turned to look who called him now, ". . . . I stand corrected". There now in one of the private springs were Hinata, Ino and Sakura covered in towels as they sat in the pool. The light blond was sitting next to her best friend as she still seemed half dead to this world while his pale friend sat across from them with her back turned to him. "Yes" he partly stuttered. "How may I help you today?"

"Do you have a mud bath here?" asked Ino. "My friend here is need of some intensive care. So can you point the way?"

So recalling his memory of the lay out, "yeah it's right over there".

"Thanks" she responded. Then supporting her friend up by the arm, "come on forehead girl we're going to stick you in some mud now".

"Your kind of place isn't it Ino-pig" Sakura slurred again.

"Alright come along now" said Ino as she dragged her friend away.

This then left Naruto and Hinata alone to which the blond jinchuriki was now getting really nervous. "So if I'm not needed here . . . ."

"Umm actually . . . ." this caused Naruto to jump a bit. "If it's not too much trouble, can you rub my shoulders for a bit? They've been getting kind of stiff lately".

Naruto was at a loss for words. I mean he couldn't outright refuse at this was part of the job description. However he was neck deep in a situation he knew he shouldn't be doing. But the temptation was there as he was a guy, she was girl, and he was getting at the age of curiosity. However, "excuse me, but I think it would be better if someone else did it".

"It's OK, I don't mind if you did it".

The young blond could only choke on his spit at this. " _. . . . Oh my god_" as he felt like he was just going to die like this. However he couldn't allow his façade to end as he needed to find that old man and get his watch back. "OK . . . . miss . . . . I'll do my best . . . ." as he slowly placed his hands on her bare shoulders.

Hinata blushed upon contact. " _. . . . her hands feel very . . . . familiar_".

"Does this . . . . feel OK?"

"Yes . . . . very much so" as Hinata began to squirm a bit from uncertainty to why she was acting like this.

Naruto continued his actions until he decided to start a light conversation. "So umm . . . . you're a ninja right?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Well" he partly stumbled. "It's just a feeling I got from you. So umm . . . . has training been stressing your shoulders lately?"

"Not exactly" started Hinata. "My chest . . . . has been growing lately and . . . ." as her voice soon faded off.

However Naruto immediately got what she meant as his eyes glanced over them. In the years he'd known her, he'd never really paid attention. I mean he knew Hinata was a girl, he just didn't think about the girl part. As his eyes became more focused on them, he immediately shook his head. "_I really need to get out of here_".

Hinata blinked as she then saw drops of blood entering the spring. She then turned to her helper. "Umm, are you OK? Your nose is bleeding". She then raised one of her eyebrows as now something caught her attention. "Excuse me . . . . but have we met before?"

"Uhh" as Naruto was dead panned while rubbing his nose. Now obviously he should lie, but then again he couldn't about something like this to his pale friend. "Well . . . . sort of".

The Hyuga heiress blinked at this. "Really?" as she searched her memories. "Where exactly?"

"Uhh, in a few places . . . . I think . . . ."

Hinata could feel something was fishy about this. For as she continued to stare into her baby blue eyes, she just knew she seen her before. So using her Byakugan, she looked her over thinking her chakra would give a clue to her identity. Upon finishing her scan, she then immediately knew who it was. ". . . . Naruto-kun?"

"Busted . . . ." For the moment his pale friend used her eye technique, he knew he was found out.

The pale girl blushed heavily as she instinctively covered herself with her arms making certain her towel kept her front covered as she looked to her friend in disappointment. "Naruto-kun, how can you do such a thing like this?"

"No! Hinata-chan it's not what you think! I was chasing a perverted old man who ran in here, but he henged and I've been looking ever since. But instead I've been running in circles helping people. Just as I was about to go after him I was called here and then . . . . "

"To do something so shameful like this, but to lie as well . . . . " as she began to tear up.

"I'm serious Hinata-chan! It's just as I said!"

"But . . . . But . . . . the indecency . . . ."

"Please Hinata-chan, listen to me I . . . ."

"Hey Hinata we're back, the mud baths were completely booked so we had to comeback" called Ino as she was dragging Sakura along. The light blond then looked to see something was odd as the atmosphere felt slightly . . . . dense. "Did something happen while we were away?" At this time the Hyuga heiress was sitting in the spring tomato red as she tried to looked as calm as possible while her blond attending waitress was currently at work massaging her shoulders equally as red.

"No Ino-san" Hinata stuttered. "Nothing happened".

She wasn't quite buying it, but then shrugged it off as she helped Sakura back into the spring as she got back in as well. "So Hinata, that massage must be very good huh?"

"Ehh! What makes you think that?"

"Looking at your expression, it just has to be amazing to how you're behaving". Ino then looked to the waitress. "After you're done, can you give me one too?"

"No! You can't!" to which she clamped her mouth at her outburst.

"Wow . . . . that must be one hell of a massage then".

As she and Hinata continued to exchange dialogue Naruto was panicking in trying to find a way out of this. I mean he was lucky that Hinata had decided to suspend her disbelief and allow him time to prove his innocence. But he was running out of time as the situation was growing dimmer. "_But I have to focus, how do I flush him out?_" Then it hit him like a thousand bricks. "_This is a hot spring resort! Grand central for the worst of the worst peepers! So all I have to do is look for something that isn't like the other_".

So carefully he looked around and then there he was out in plain view as clear as day in the henge of an old woman with a perverted smirk as he looked around. But he had to be certain before he confronted him, and for this "_I've got just the plan_". He looked to Hinata with a smile. "I hope you've enjoyed my service, but now I have to go deal with something of rather high importance" to which the pale girl gave a nod too. Naruto then proceeded to 'the old woman' as he knelt next to 'her'. "Hello ma'am, have you enjoyed our services thus far?"

"Yes miss, I have" as 'she' gave a crooked perverted smile. "And may I say I'm enjoying the sights very much".

Naruto knew it just had to be him from his use of words. But he needed to draw him out a bit longer to make certain. "My, is it just me or is it getting hot in here?" as he started to sensually remove his uniform while fanning himself.

This definitely caught 'her' attention as she was now looking.

The blond jinchuriki now wanted to end this. Just to show him the appreciation of the hour he had to spend searching for him, he was going to make him learn what true horror was. Just to make certain everyone knew it namely Hinata, he was going to draw everyone's attention to this one event. "Hey look a naked woman!" as he pointed in some direction. Everyone in the resort looked to him to why he shouted. However the 'old lady' fell for the bait as she looked.

"Where?" 'she' asked hungrily.

Naruto then clocked him hard across the face sending the perverted old woman transforming back into a perverted old man.

Just like that every woman there, especially the adult ones armed themselves with wash pans as they took aim at the old pervert.

"Hey! It's that guy again! The one that was previously banned!"

"That disgusting old man! Let's get him!"

"Teach him a lesson that he will never forget!"

"_Naruto-kun was telling the truth_" as Hinata gave a breath of relief.

"Eww! A disgusting pervert" said Ino as Sakura just snored as she was sleeping at this time.

The old man couldn't believe he was discovered. Out of all his years of ninja service, dodging shurikens and kunais were a lot easier then wash basins. So quickly scrambling to the fence taking a few hits along the way, "alright I'm out of here".

"Not so fast!" yelled Naruto as he then flew through the air landing a flying side kick into his back sending them both over the fence which caused many of the woman to cheer.

"Yeah! You go girl!"

"That ought to teach him from coming back here!"

"Good riddance".

Now back on the other side, Naruto stood triumphantly over the old man as he dug through his pockets reclaiming his watch. "Don't let me catch you around here again, got it?"

"Who are you?"

The blond smirked as he transformed back to his original self. "The names Uzumaki Naruto, the next greatest Hokage!" he proclaimed with pride. "And I will not allow such lechery on my watch got it, so don't let me catch you doing it again". With that said taking his cue, Naruto left trying to give off a cool impression.

The old man sat up as he grinned at how things turned out. "Just like the brat he was . . . ."

* * *

><p>~ Konoha ~ (the next day)<p>

After the incident yesterday, Hinata gave him a thorough apology for doubting him but it wasn't necessary as he kept telling her that it was perfectly understandable considering the situation he placed in front of her.

But now on this current day he decided to just aimlessly wander around as he didn't really feel like training that day.

As much as he wanted to be at peace for right now, "hey brat, how's it going?"

Naruto jumped back at being surprised by the same old man from the day before. "Hey! You're the old man from yesterday! Wait, did you come back to get revenge on me or something?"

The old man grinned at this as he patted his head. "Not at all brat. Actually I'm here to give you the honor of becoming my student".

"What?" as he swatted his hand off his head. "Why would I do such a thing like that? But more than that who the hell are you old man?"

He grinned at this. So deciding to make a big spectacle of this, "I am one of the greatest legends Konoha has ever seen, hero to those who know my name, savior by those who revere me, and champion for those who know my greatness. For I am the great Jiraiya, the toad sage of Konoha!"

" . . . . and a pervert" added Naruto nonchalantly as he was unimpressed by his antics.

"I'm not a pervert!"

"Yeah! Then what are you?"

Jiraiya began to wiggle his fingers as he started to give a rather creepy face. "I'm a super pervert!"

Naruto's face dropped at this, "_. . . . Unbelievable_".

"So what do you think of me now huh brat?"

". . . . Ero-sannin".

". . . . Don't call me that".

And so this went for a while until Naruto figured he might as well use this time to keep an eye on him to make sure he didn't do anymore crude stuff. Besides, Jiraiya seemed to have had some impressive moves. So he figured, "_ehh why not?_" but then at seeing the old pervert run off at seeing some attractive girls. " _. . . . this is going to be a long month_".

To be continued . . . .

* * *

><p>Author's notes: And this concludes another chapter to which I hope you all enjoy.<p>

Now I would like to apologize to you all for my blunder in the last chapter as I shouldn't have been lazy about it. It was a great sin on my part as a fanfiction writer to not be thorough in explaining every relevant detail to my story.

So at this time my updates will take a bit longer to be posted in order to avoid anymore mistakes in the future. Not to mention I've got classes to deal with, so yeah.

Concerning some of the statements I've received, Naruto has never killed anyone before. So why would he start now? But yes, I will explain later his motivation behind this.

As concerning the Hizashi incident, I'm well aware there's a plot hole there as I put it there on purpose. But be assured I will be addressing it in the near future as that incident will be very important very soon to which you will understand why I did it as I will be explaining in great detail about a lot things which will be a very important lesson for Naruto to learn.

So I thank everyone for taking the time in reading this fic and further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	11. The Toad, The Fox, and The Panties

Ninja of the Void

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters associated with it.

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p>The Toad, The Fox, and the Panties<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto sat cross legged with folded arms as he stared intensely at the old man who was staring back at him in the same position.<p>

Another week had passed since Jiraiya had become his temporary teacher. However things weren't progressing very well as the old sage tried to explain something important to him to which the young blond didn't understand very well.

Although he was surprised at how much Jiraiya knew about him.

* * *

><p>~ Flashback ~<p>

"You know about the Kyubi!" exclaimed Naruto as he was bashful at learning this. But then again if he really thought about it, almost every adult in Konoha should have known he was the Kyubi's jinchuriki. However what really got him moving was what the old sage had said.

"Of course I do, but now I want to teach you how to control it" said Jiraiya thoughtfully. "I think it's about time you put that power to good use".

Naruto then looked away as he slightly shivered a bit. "But . . . . aren't you scared . . . . of the power inside me?" The young blond at this time recalled how many adults reacted around him from just simply his presence alone. Up to his present time, he now understood why they were afraid of him. But then he questioned, was it a good idea for him to learn a power that people were afraid of?

Jiraiya simply grinned at this. "Don't be such a punk. I wouldn't be teaching you if I were scared of you ya know. Besides you remind me of a certain brat I knew a long time ago" as he patted his head. "Besides I know you're a good kid and there's nothing more to it than that". He then gave a smirk. "So I have faith in you to know how to use your power wisely".

". . . . really?"

"Of course!" said the old sage as he then gave wide reassuring smile.

Naruto immediately brightened up to this. "Thanks, so where do we start?"

"First we need to get you to talk to your bijuu".

~ End Flashback ~

* * *

><p>But to be rather frank Jiraiya didn't really know how to make this work. What he knew was based on what he understood of jinchuriki's and their relationship with their bijuu's. But from what he heard thus far, it was rather uncommon to practically rare for a jinchuriki and their bijuu to get along. However, what was at least common was that each jinchuriki should have been able to at least talk to their tailed beast. The only problem was, neither of them didn't have a clue on how to make this connection.<p>

As for Naruto, he was aware the orange chakra he used before was the Kyubi's. But the last time he used it was from pure instinct because from then till now he wasn't able to call it again.

"Man kid, you really suck at this" plainly stated Jiraiya as he now looked half bored to Naruto.

"Well maybe you're just a lousy teacher" he then retorted. "Your explanations don't really make a whole lot of sense and how the hell am I supposed to talk to the stupid fox? Besides you said you would teach me something useful by now".

"Tsk" as the old sage then looked away. "You know what my price is".

"What!" as Naruto's face displayed shock, "there's no way in hell I'm doing that!"

"Well I'm not going to teach you anything else unless you pay up".

"I refuse to pay you in that!"

"Well tough luck then and I was even thinking about teaching you something good".

Naruto slightly growled at this as he soon got up to leave.

At watching him leave Jiraiya couldn't help but snicker a bit. "That'll show that brat to get me caught in one of my research missions". But then he looked up as he stared into the sky. As looked, he quietly contemplated what he was supposed to do now. "But how am I going to make this work?" The old sage soon closed his eyes in thought. ". . . . If only his mother were still here . . . . "

* * *

><p>~ Konoha (elsewhere) ~<p>

Naruto was fuming as he stealthily snuck around a certain building in the village.

"Damn ero-sannin, making me do such a stupid thing like this" he grunted.

As things were, every person in the world had something they valued. Some valued money, some valued gold, and others valued whatever materialism they had. But for an A-class pervert, there existed only one currency in the world that was universal to all peepers. At this time Naruto was stalking the outsides of a laundry mat to make sure no one was inside to witness him do the deed of stealing some panties. But then he grunted, "damn that old man for making me do this". Upon entering, a nefarious idea came to mind to which he believed would even out the score. "Yeah, this ought to show him", as he started to weave a few seals forming his jutsu.

Upon completing it, he waited a moment before going in casually opening one of the machines taking some of the garments as he casually walked out again.

To some of the woman who were there, "who was that?"

* * *

><p>~ Konoha (elsewhere) ~<p>

Upon his return to their training area, he found Jiraiya hiding in some bushes as he appeared to be ogling some girls who were playing at a large waterfall. " _. . . . And this is supposed to be some great legend?_" "Hey ero-sannin! Here is my tuition" as he dropped the undergarments. "Now teach me something useful".

The old sage soon climbed out looking sour like a child being pulled away from his favorite toy. "Yeah yeah I got ya". Then nicking his thumb as he drew a blood line across his palm, he began weaving a few seals as he then slammed his hand against the ground. "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" In a blast of smoke, a toad appeared as he then unrolled his tongue revealing a scroll with a few names on it.

"What's this?"

"It's the toad summoning contract" as Jiraiya unrolled the parchment a bit further revealing an empty slot. "So just write your name here in blood along with your palm print and you should be able to perform the summoning". Then weaving the seals, "and these are the symbols you'll need to do it. So remember it well".

Naruto practiced the order a few times until he was certain he got it down right. "Alright I think I got it now".

"Well give it a try then".

The blond closed his eyes in thought before reopening them. "Alright, here goes nothing!" He then nicked his thumb drawing a blood line across his palm as he began weaving the seals. Upon completion he charged as much power as he could focus into his hand as he slammed it against the ground. "Kuchiyose no justu!" In blast of smoke, it soon dissipated to reveal . . . . A small orange toad.

"Yo! My name is Gamakichi. So who the hell are you? And why did you summon me?"

"Holly crap! I did it!" cheered Naruto.

"Heh, not bad" smirked Jiraiya.

The blond then looked to the larger toad the old sage had summoned. "Hmm, but I was hoping to summon something like that though".

"Well you did well for a first try. So count that as something".

"But I wanted to summon something bigger!"

The pair then heard a cough as they looked down to the little orange toad. "It's not polite to talk little of anyone you know".

Naruto blinked at this as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry about that".

"As I was saying before, I'm Gamakichi. So who are you?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, the next greatest Hokage!"

The little orange toad blinked at this for a moment before breaking out into a laugh. "That's a really good joke. Please, please tell me another one!"

"Hey! I was being serious!"

"Right, if you're going to be Hokage then I'll grow to be the size of a boulder".

"Fine, I'll show you! I'll summon a toad five times bigger then you!" as he began weaving the seals. "That'll show you I can do it!" He then slammed his hand against the ground as a blast of smoke appeared. As the mist began to clear there was . . . . "A small . . . . Yellow toad . . . ."

"Yeah five times bigger" laughed Gamakichi. "More like five times heavier. I can't believe you summoned my idiot brother Gamatatsu!"

"GamaKichi . . . . Please don't call me that".

Naruto growled at this. "Alright, again!" to which he summoned a small toad. "Again!" repeating the same event. "Again!" doing another repeat. "Again?" to which he summoned another similar sized toad.

After an nth amount of tries it appeared that he summoned an entire family of toads. ". . . . You've got to be kidding me".

"Wow . . . . now you're just being pathetic" sweat dropped Gamakichi to which the rest of his brothers and sisters did the same.

"Hey ero-sannin" said Naruto now looking a bit saddened. "Why can't I get anything bigger? What am I doing wrong?"

Jiraiya looked out to all the frogs that waved to him as he then looked back to Naruto. "You simply aren't using enough power" he said rather bluntly.

"Huh? I'm at the highest of what I can control with this jutsu! How can that not be enough power?"

"Look Naruto, you're still just a kid. Summoning something is directly proportional to how much chakra you're using, and with toads of this size not to mention this many is already pretty damn good for someone your age and rank. But simply the power needed to summon something bigger . . . . well you either need to dump a ton of power into it or your chakra has to be extremely potent to do it". He then poked the blond in the forehead. "So just be happy brat that you were able to do this much".

"No way, not until I summon something just as big or bigger than your toad" pointing out the obvious size difference. "So tell me how to do it! The amount of chakra I'm using can easily summon fifty clones! So what am I doing wrong?"

Jiraiya gave a heavy sigh to this. "Look, every technique requires a different quota of chakra to be used to which in this case you would either need to stabilize a huge amount of chakra or have chakra that was extremely concentrated. Either way it's something you can't accomplish in a day. So stop your whining will you".

Naruto looked downcast at this until he looked up in thought. "What about the Kyubi's chakra?"

"The Kyubi's?"

"Yeah! I could definitely tell how dense its power was when I used it. Is there a way I can use that?"

"Well I suppose that could work. But then again . . . ."

"What?"

The old sage then gave him a scrutinizing look. "You can't even do the least bit of even talking to it".

Naruto gaped at this as he was absolutely right. "Well come on! Then let's learn already how to do this then!"

But at that statement Jiraiya looked directly at him giving the boy quite the serious stare. ". . . . I know of a fast way to get you to talk to your bijuu, but . . . ."

"What? What is it?" then asked Naruto feeling slightly excited of what this solution could be.

". . . . this method is extremely dangerous . . . . I don't want you to be doing it".

"Oh come on! I'm a ninja of Konoha. I refuse to back down from any kind of danger no matter what it is! So tell me what it is already".

Jiraiya looked to the boy once more. "Are you sure about this?"

"Of course I am!"

The old sage then closed his eyes in thought before reopening them. ". . . . follow me".

". . . . OK" as Naruto noticed how unusual the old man was acting now.

After a bit of walking they arrived at a ravine. As Naruto looked down he couldn't even see the bottom as it was practically an endless abyss. "OK, so how is this supposed to help me?"

". . . . Before I tell you anything, you have your watch on you right?"

"Yeah, I always like to keep it with me".

"I want you to give it to me".

"Huh? Why?"

". . . . For this method to work, I need you to be focused on one thing".

"Focused? Focused on what?"

"Are you going to do this or not?" as Jiraiya began to seem a bit impatient.

"Alright alright, no need to get all grump on me" as he then handed over his watch. "So what is it already? What is this sure fine way that'll get that stupid fox to talk to me?" as he looked over the edge. But before he knew what had happened, he was pushed from behind as he started to fall in. "What?" And just like that the young blond began to free fall in.

To be rather frank, Jiraiya rather preferred Naruto to learn to talk to the Kyubi with time. But a storm was coming, and the world was going to feel its turbulence. With the power Naruto had resting inside him, he needed to be ready when the time came that the world needed saving. Now looking out to Naruto as he struggled to stay alive, he had faith in the boy.

In order for a jinchuriki to communicate with their bijuu, they needed to look deep inside themselves to meet them in the only place they could be, their soul. For some containers the communication was a slow but gradual process. However the best way to yield the best results was to place the jinchuriki in a high stress situation or in other words under the threat of death to which the most basic human instincts would kick in as they would then be forced to look deep inside themselves for that one moment of clarity to survive. As Jiraiya watched him fall, he was still his god-father which made him worry about the situation he literally pushed him into. Even though he had safety precautions put into place, ". . . . come on kid. You can do it".

Meanwhile the toad family who were watching this was in absolute shock. "Wow that's cold" said Gamakichi.

"Yeah . . . ." said Gamatatsu.

Naruto at this time was panicking like hell as he continued to free fall entering terminal velocity as he couldn't slow down his descent. He tried everything he knew from chakra sticking to the bunshin ladder. But simply he was falling too fast and the rocks were too slippery making it impossible for himself to save himself. As he continued to fall, ". . . . am I going to die?" as he felt like every muscle in his body had just gone numb in fear. Just as he was about completely cave in to fear, everything went dark.

* * *

><p>~ Inner World ~<p>

". . . . Where am I?" As Naruto blinked, he double checked his eyes to make sure what he was seeing was right as he quickly checked his body to make sure he was there. He then looked around. "OK . . . . so where am I exactly? I thought I was in the middle of falling".

So not knowing what to do, he began to wander around. As he quietly went along, it started to come to him where he might be. "Is this supposed to be my soul? Why is it so bland in here? And why is the water all the way up to my ankles? Is the plumbing in here broken or something?" He then looked up in thought. "Hmm, I don't think I can get any plumber service in here".

But as he continued to quietly walk around, he started to feel it. The power he felt before back at wave country. So following his senses, he began walking down hallway to hallway passing by from door to door until he ran into a rather large opening in the wall. Upon circling in, that's where he saw it.

"So you've come I see" as the Kyubi smiled to him in its Cheshire like form.

Naruto shook a bit at feeling the booming sound of the demon's voice. "So you're the thing that's been inside me all this time". As the blond stood before the enormous beast he could honestly say he felt somewhat intimidated by it. Even though it was behind a cage, the Kyubi's presence was indeed quite fearsome from just simply standing before it.

The fox demon growled a bit, "So what brings a little brat like you here?"

The blond jinchuriki steeled himself as he approached the Kyubi. Then arriving close enough, he calmed himself as he displayed a rather confident smirk while staring eye to eye with the demon. "I don't really have the time to be chatting it up with you but since I'm letting your lazy a** have a room here, I want you to start paying up the rent. So you can start by giving me your chakra".

The Kyubi watched the boy in silence until it started to let out a crackling howl of laughter. "Rather amusing boy, there have been few humans who would dare talk down to me like this let alone a child". But then staring at the boy, "I'll entertain you for now. So let us see . . . . how things will turn out". With that the fox began releasing its power as it soon surrounded and engulfed Naruto in its malevolent aura.

* * *

><p>~ Konoha (physical world) ~<p>

Naruto's eyes soon snapped open as he could feel the fox's power energize every cell in his body. He didn't know how long he was gone, but it didn't appear for long as it seemed as nothing had changed much around him.

Then looking ahead, he saw the last rock formation within sight. Going through his options, Naruto did the only technique he could think of that would get him out of this predicament. So quickly going through the right symbols, "kuchiyose no jutsu!" In a blast of smoke he was surprised to see what he was standing on at it was a giant toad roughly as big as the Kyubi itself.

"Yeah! I did it! I summoned a super massive toad!" cheered Naruto as he was happily jumping around. And his celebration would have continued as such if a large angry voice didn't disturb him.

"Who is standing on my head?" it thundered.

"Huh?"

"I said who is standing on my head?"

"Uzumaki Naruto . . . . the person who summoned you . . . ." as the blond began to shrink back a bit. As he saw it, the giant toad didn't seem too friendly and it wasn't a good idea to piss off the thing that was keeping you from falling.

"my summoner?" scoffed the giant frog. "Do you know who I am? I am the boss frog Gamabunta and I don't just let anyone get on my head! So why should I allow you?"

Naruto was now starting to get a bit irritated. "Hey! I summoned you! So that makes me your master right? So you have to listen to me!"

"What?" he then thundered. "Do you dare to order me around?"

Naruto immediately shrank at this. "Sorry, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!"

Gamabunta narrowed his eye as he stared up at the small boy on his head. "Very well then from now on you'll be my kouhai, understand?"

"Yes sir!" as Naruto stood up in solute.

Meanwhile up above, everyone was surprised to who appeared. "I can't believe he summoned him of all the frogs" said Jiraiya.

"Wow, pops decided to make him one of his protégés" said Gamakichi.

"That's great, can we get something to eat now?" then said Gamatatsu.

Then for the most part Gamabunta returned Naruto and himself back to the surface to which he confirmed Naruto's truth of being a contract holder. Then after a few words and good-byes, the toad family returned back to their home as Naruto and Jiraiya decided to call it a day.

* * *

><p>~ Konoha (Ichiraku) ~ (evening)<p>

"You did good kid. Accomplished quite a bit in such a short time" said Jiraiya.

"Thanks" smirked Naruto. "What did you expect from a future Hokage?"

"Right" then said the old sage as he took a slurp of his noodles. "By the way brat, what's the story about the watch?"

"The watch?"

Jiraiya then gave the young blond a nuggy on his head. "Don't be coy you little twerp. I'm well aware of what that watch is as it's usually my business to know things like that".

Naruto rubbed his head as he continued to eat his ramen. ". . . . It belonged to my dad".

"Your dad you say" as Jiraiya eyes widened in interest. "So how much do you know about the guy?"

"My dad? . . . . Well . . . . Not anything really" as he gave a bit of a sigh. "I don't even know his name and jii-san won't tell me as he said he'll tell me when I get older. But I think he was a pretty amazing guy".

The old sage grinned at this, "_you don't even know the half of it_". "So what makes you think that?"

"He must have been really smart to be able to come up with such an amazing creation". Naruto then looked up from his meal in thought, "but there are just so many things I wanted to ask him".

"Hmm? Like what?"

"Like who was he? Who was mom? And stuff like that you know. But also, the notes he left behind had a ton of vague things I didn't understand".

"What do you mean?"

"Well" as he looked up in thought. "Like what was the true purpose of the watch?"

"True purpose?"

"Yeah, my dad referenced that for all the abilities it had; it's true purpose was to perform one function".

"And I'm guessing you know what that function is already".

"Well sort of" then said Naruto. "I don't really understand what it means exactly as it seems to talk about a lot of stuff I can't really comprehend. But out of everything, it seemed to stress one adamant idea which was simply that I should never use it".

"Why is that?"

The boy simply shrugged at this. "I don't know, it's one of things I wanted to ask him. But enough about that, let's get some ramen in me" as he started to slurp happily away at his meal.

However Jiraiya's gaze became solid as he understood Minato's words as his former student had explained it to him once. Simply that function could be considered both a great gift, but also a great curse. " _. . . . But it's something Naruto must understand on his own_".

"There he is! That's the pervert who stole my panties!"

The old sage looked back to see a mob of angry women and kunoichi alike as they brought the entire works such as torches and pitchforks as they slowly began to gang up on him. "Are they hunting a monster or something?" He then looked to his side to see Naruto giving him a cheek to cheek smile. "What did you do?"

"You know, when you had me stealing panties for you it irked me. So I used my henge to look like you as I went from laundry mat to laundry mat getting the 'tuition' you wanted".

"What did you say? You're getting me into trouble for something like that? Don't you remember that you got me busted at the spa!"

"Yeah, But then you pushed me off a cliff. So I think this more or less makes up even".

"But that was for your training purpose!"

"Hence more or less" as he then simply returned back to his ramen.

Jiraiya looked out to the angry mob as he waved his hands innocently. "I swear it wasn't me this time. I'm being set up. Please believe me!"

"No way pervert!"

"It's time you're brought in for your crimes!"

"You should just die already you old fart!"

"Come on girls let's get him!"

"Wait! It's this kid here" as he pointed to Naruto. "It was one of his pranks. Come on you little brat, tell them".

The blond jinchuriki simply looked to him as he slapped one hand to his check as he pointed to him. "Hey! Take a look at what he has in his pocket!"

Jiraiya checked his pocket pulling out a lacy black panty. "_When in the hell did he do that?_"

"Hey those are mine!"

"That's it, let's get this scumbag!"

"Go! Go! Go!"

The old sage grunted at this as he immediately started to run for his life. Just before getting out of hearing range, "I'll get you for this!"

Naruto snickered as he then pulled Jiraiya's now vacant ramen bowl to him. "Yeah, more for me".

"Was it alright to do that?" asked Teuchi as the mob of woman continued to run by his shop like a stampede. "I mean will he really be alright?"

"He's the greatest legend Konoha has ever seen, hero to those who know his name, savior by those who revere him, and champion for those who know his greatness. For that guy is the great Jiraiya, the toad sage of Konoha!" emphasizing the antic he showed him earlier that week. "Oh yeah, one more thing . . . ."

"What is it?"

"Put all my meals here on his tab as I'll be ordering two more bowls now".

To be continued . . . .

* * *

><p>Author's notes: I hope this chapter was up to standard to which I hope you all enjoyed it.<p>

So I thank everyone for taking the time in reading this fic and further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	12. Let the Chunin Tournament Begin!

Ninja of the Void

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters associated with it.

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p>Let Chunin Tournament Begin!<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey make sure you get the banner up right!"<p>

"Takoyaki here for sale! Get your Takoyaki!"

"Calligraphy! Get your officially signed calligraphy!"

A week had passed as it was now the eve to the chunin exams. At this time the village of Konoha was bustling in business from food stands to commemoration shops as everyone was excited to the upcoming tournament.

Even people around fire country were excited as some attempted to reserve seats in the grand stadium. But unfortunately most seats had already been reserved for officials and lords to watch the matches as anything left usually went to the Konoha villagers. However that did not stop many from attending as they would observe the matches from any place they could.

In addition, since ninjas from Suna were also competing some of the jonins, lords, and even the Kazekage himself were attending to watch the progress of their genin.

Now at this time the participants were all preparing for the upcoming challenges they would face.

* * *

><p>~ Konoha (Nara residence) ~<p>

"Shikamaru!" called Yoshino Nara, Shikamaru's mom."Where are you? You're going to be late for your exam!" The elder woman soon made her way up to her son's room, and as she opened the door a very peeved look could not help but appear on her face.

At this time, Shikamaru was still in bed very much asleep as it was at this point only a few hours away before the chunin exam was going to start.

Yoshino couldn't help but feel one of her veins pop out in fury to her son's extreme lack of ambition. "Shikamaru . . . ." her tone reflected venomously as one of her fists rose in agitation.

"Ehh . . . ." as the shadow ninja was still somewhat not really paying attention.

"Wake up right now! You have an exam to take in a few hours!"

Shikamaru partly opened his eyes as he soon closed them again. "But I'm tired; can't I just forfeit and let it be over with?"

"No!" she then exclaimed angrily. "I swear! You have no drive just like your father. If you just applied yourself more you can be a great ninja. Now get out of bed and get ready!"

"I don't want to . . . ." as he then pulled his blanket over his head.

"Shikamaru!" as his mom then ripped the covers off forcing Shikamaru to sit up looking to her wearily. "Good, now breakfast will be waiting for you downstairs. You better eat up as you'll need your strength for the matches" to which Yoshino turned to leave.

"Troublesome woman . . . ."

"What was that?" as her head turned back glaring at her son.

Shikamaru could only shutter at this as he soon gave a sigh. "Yes mom . . . ."

"Good" as she then finally left.

Finally leaving the door Shikaku, Shikamaru's dad, appeared watching his wife leave as he then looked back to his son. "Yeah, good luck son".

* * *

><p>~ Konoha (Akimichi residence) ~<p>

Both Chouji's mom and dad were blinking as they were somewhat taken back as they watched their son practically drinking down his food without reserve.

"Chouji . . . . I think you should take it easy son" said Choza to which his wife nodded too.

Chouji then placed his food down to speak. "But I have to eat! I'll need all the energy I can store for the upcoming matches!"

Chouji's mom then smiled at this. "It's good to see your enthusiasm Chouji-chan. But I really think you should take it easy".

"I know mom, but Asuma-sensei really encouraged me to do my best and I don't want to let him down. Plus you and dad will be watching right? So I really want to try to make it" as he soon began eating again trying to get as much food into his body as fast as he can.

Choza and his wife smiled to this as they were glad to see their son having higher confidence in himself.

* * *

><p>~ Konoha (training ground) ~<p>

Neji at this time was getting in some last minute practice as he had many assorted weapons around him in a perfect circular shape.

Tenten was also present as she appeared exhausted from chucking weapons at him all morning. So calming herself after a few breaths, "It looks really good Neji. Your Byakugan is even better and your kaiten is perfect. There's no way you can lose at the tournament".

"No . . . ."

The weapon mistress looked to him in peculiarity. "No? What are you talking about? You were ranked the strongest genin of our generation".

The Hyuga prodigy closed his eyes as he reflected on everything he knew thus far. He was up against Naruto and if his assumptions were right about him, ". . . . I'll make certain I crush him".

"Neji?"

But then after a moment the pair left towards the stadium.

* * *

><p>~ Konoha (Haruno residence) ~<p>

Sakura was looking over her research notes confirming that all her hard work during the month was not in vain. So packing the tools she created from her work, she placed them in her ninja bag as she then strapped it to her waist.

So making her way down stairs she exchanged a few words of pleasantries with her parents as they wished her good luck as well as hoped they could get a good spot to watch her match in the tournament.

Then departing from her home, Sakura was soon bumped into by Ino as she walked side by side with her friend.

"Good luck forehead girl. I'll definitely be rooting for you to win" said Ino.

"Thanks, but don't forget that I'll have to fight either Chouji-kun or Hinata-san depending on whoever wins there match. So don't forget to cheer for them too OK".

"That's rather gracious of you" Ino then smirked.

"Well they are our friends. I just want us to have a good match".

"I see" the light blond then said. "By the way, how has Lee been? I've heard you've been visiting him in the hospital during your free time from your library binges".

Sakura looked a bit down at the question. "Lee . . . . Is still suffering from severe injuries. But even being so hurt he continues to try and train to maintain his strength. As admirable as it is, Lee . . . . He needs to rest or else he'll never recover".

". . . . So what will he be doing now?"

The pink kunoichi then looked up at this. "Lee will be attending the tournament to cheer for everyone. He looked very enthusiastic about it too".

Ino nodded as she continued to walk with her friend. Concerning the green beast, it was best not to poke about this topic. Like her friend, she too visited Lee with Sakura. Looking at Lee's current state, it was obvious to tell he wasn't his usual flamboyant self. After the crushing defeat he suffered there was no telling how incredibly shaken his spirit was. From what she heard, Lee was handicapped when it came to ninjutsu and genjutsu. So it was his dream to be an accomplished ninja with just his taijutsu alone. Even after all his hard work, he still suffered such a defeat. But for now it was best to just to support him until he recovered and was back on his feet again.

And with that the pair made their way to the stadium.

"By the way Sakura, can't you just tell me what your secret weapon is?"

"That . . . . You're going to have to wait and see".

* * *

><p>~ Konoha (Hyuga residence) ~<p>

Hiashi walked along the hallway of his estate. At this time he was preparing to go the stadium as he just recently sent for Hanabi to prepare to go watch her sister's and cousin's tournament match. As he crossed through the central garden of his estate, he couldn't help but raise one of his eyebrows in curiosity to a scene he was seeing. For a week prior, he decided to give his daughter that time off to rest and do whatever she wished seeing at how hard she worked during the month. Now for some of that time, he knew Hinata spent it hanging around Naruto. But for the most part, he usually found her where she usually was to what he was looking at now.

At this moment Hinata seemed to have been sitting in the middle of the pond cross-legged with her hands resting on her lap as she had her eyes closed as if in deep meditation.

The elder Hyuga couldn't even come close to comprehending what his daughter was doing. But he would like to assume it was important if she would sit there for hours on end without moving. "Hinata, you're going to be late to your exam you should be going now".

The Hyuga heiress slowly opened her eyes as she stood up to face him. "Of course father, I'll be going now". As she turned to leave, Hinata was still uncertain if her new technique was ready to be field tested. Simply it required a fine tuned balance between her mind and body to use this jutsu. But if the situation proves as such then she'll use it.

"Oye, Hinata-neesan".

Hinata looked to see her sister leaning on her door frame looking to her in a neutral kind of stare. "Yes Hanabi? Is there something you want?"

The young Hyuga then looked away as her eyes narrowed a bit. " . . . . Good luck".

Hinata blinked at this as she then gave a warm smile. "Thank you Hanabi-chan".

"Stop calling me that!"

* * *

><p>~ Konoha (Aburame residence) ~<p>

Shino at this time sat across the table from his father Shibi as it would seem like they were staring blankly at each other from an outsider's point of view.

As time progressed only silence remained between them, but after a few more minutes . . . .

"Good to have this father son moment" said Shibi.

"Of course" then said Shino.

"Good luck son".

"Thank you father, I'll do my best".

* * *

><p>~ Konoha (outskirts) ~<p>

The sand siblings had now returned back to Konoha to participate in the final round of the chunin exams. However their purpose there was not to pass, but instead for another nefarious plot as they were also accompanied by a small group of jonins from Suna.

"Do you remember the signal?" one of them asked.

Kankuro nodded. "Of course, that's when the plan shall start".

"Just make sure the key to our plan knows when to start" he then whispered.

Temari gave a nod to this as she looked to her little brother Gaara. Just like Kankuro, they were scared to be left alone with him for too long. Simply the boy was psychologically unstable as he would have sudden spurts of anger and bloodlust. For the last jonin that was unlucky enough to babysit him, well . . . . By the end of it his dead body could only be collected by mop. But after meeting the blond brat from the second exam . . . . Something changed in her brother as he seemed even more unstable then before. But this was just the more reason for them to keep their distance from him.

However they were on a mission and it was their job to make certain they complete it.

* * *

><p>~ Unknown Place ~<p>

Sasuke smirked as his hand crackled in relation to a new technique he had just learned from his team's teacher. During the past month, Kakashi trained him in the many aspects of the Sharingan in working to improve it while conditioning his body to not only just compliment his doujutsu but to also handle the new technique he just learned. As he thought about it, he was now a step closer in achieving his ultimate goal of revenge. But now looking to the sky as the sun passed overhead, he was just curious about one particular thing. "Kakashi-sensei, we're not going to be late are we?"

"Of course not" then said the silver haired jonin. "We'll make it to the exam on time".

The young Uchiha's eyes narrowed at this. "Sensei . . . ."

"Yeah?"

"We better not be like an hour late to the exam".

"Don't worry; you'll make it there on time".

Sasuke could only help but give a tired sigh to this. " _. . . . I'm so going to be late_".

* * *

><p>~ Konoha (Naruto's apartment) ~<p>

With his last week to train and with Jiraiya still running around from the manhunt, Naruto decided to polish his technique a bit more as he had a tough fight a head of him. Seeing that he was up against Hinata's cousin, he was definitely an opponent not to take lightly. For he was aware of some of the more advanced techniques the Hyuga used as demonstrated by his friend. With his last week to train, he thought hard about what he could do to counter them.

He knew about the eight trigram sixty-four palm. Honestly he couldn't think of anything good to counter it besides run fast and don't get caught.

As for kaiten, he did have a technique in mind that might be able to defeat it. But since Hinata was his partner, he couldn't go through with his test in not wanting to risk hurting her. So this was going to have to wait until his match with Neji to see if it worked.

So as Naruto prepared himself for the long upcoming day the blond jinchuriki ate his breakfast, got dressed, prepared his ninja pack for what he believed he would need, and finally double checking to see if he forgot anything he was now ready to leave.

But looking to his desk now, Naruto saw his father watch sitting on his desk still ticking as it usually did as it still had some of his chakra inside of it. As he looked to it he closed his eyes in contemplation, with the power of watch he knew he could beat Neji no problem. However he promised Kakashi he would take this test with his skill and his skill alone.

Naruto then formed a small smile. For he was a ninja of his word to which win or lose he was going to keep his promise. However he wanted to keep the watch with him as a good luck charm. So holding the watch to his face, "mom, dad, wish me luck" as he pocketed the device.

He soon ran out the door towards the stadium where the chunin finals were now going to begin.

* * *

><p>~ Konoha (tournament stadium) ~<p>

After getting all the lords, nobles, and important figures seated, everyone else was then seated into their assigned stadium seats.

As the latter part was going on, Genma the new proctor for this exam walked in followed by all the participants as they lined up parallel behind him.

For the Konoha portion of the group, they were curious to why there was a new proctor when Hayate should have been the one running this event. However they didn't delve much into it as they were pretty certain they must have had their reason. But to those it concerned, they were also curious to why Sasuke wasn't present. Then once again they didn't want to delve into it as he probably had his reason too for coming late.

* * *

><p>~ Unknown Place ~<p>

Sasuke gave a sneeze, " _. . . . damn it, I'm late_".

* * *

><p>~ Konoha (tournament stadium) ~<p>

As the group looked out to the stands that ranged in the hundreds that came to watch them fight, their attention was soon drawn back to their ref. "Hey stop looking around" said Genma. "Face the customers because this is the main tournament and you guys are the stars".

Even after this Naruto couldn't help but let his mind wander. For in his particular thought process, he gave Gaara a quick glimpse as he was still troubled from what he knew. He didn't know if it was from instinct or the Kyubi inside of him, but he knew the sand jinchuriki was dangerous. Just being this close to him gave him the willies. "_You better be careful Sasuke . . . ._"

Unbeknownst to the Konoha portion, the sand siblings looked up as Baki the head leader of their plan gave them a nod to which they nodded back in response.

Meanwhile as this was going on, the Hokage and the Kazekage talked amongst themselves.

"You must be tired" said Hiruzen. "It must have been quite the trip".

"Not at all" said the Kazekage. "It's a good thing that it is being held here this time. The trip might have been a bit too much for you Hokage-sama. Perhaps it might be time for you to decide on a successor?"

The elder Hokage gave a light laugh to this. "I haven't gone senile yet. I intend to do this job for a while longer". He then looked out as he gave a nod. "It looks like it's about time to begin". So getting up and standing near the edge, he then started his announcements. "Thank you everyone for coming to the hidden leaf chunin selection exam! We will now start the main tournament matches between the eleven participants who made it through the preliminaries! So please stay and watch till the end!" to which everyone cheered too.

The Kazekage eyed the participants below. "If it's eleven . . . . I believe one is missing". At saying that, Hiruzen eyed him warily as something about his statement implied something he somewhat vaguely didn't like.

Now back on the ground level, Genma began explaining how things were going to go to which Naruto was first to interrupt. "But wait! Sasuke isn't here yet. Couldn't we wait just a bit longer?"

"If he doesn't appear by the time of his match he will be disqualified". Genma soon gave a cough to correct himself. "Alright guys, this is the final test. The arena is different but the rules are the same as it's anything goes so long as you are the last one standing. Victory and defeat conditions are still the same as your opponent may forfeit, be unconscious, or dead. But if we determine either fighter is unable to fight any longer we'll stop the match declaring the winner. So does everyone understand?"

Everyone gave a nod to this.

"Good, now the first fight will be Naruto Uzumaki versus Neji Hyuga. Those two stay here while the rest of you can go to the waiting room".

"Good luck Naruto, you're going to need it" which was more or less what everyone of the Konoha guys had to say to him before leaving.

However Hinata was uncertain of what to say. True she wanted to wish Naruto good luck, but Neji was family and that meant something to her.

"Leave" then said the Hyuga prodigy aggressively. "You're in the way".

Hinata shuttered at this as even after all this time she still couldn't quite face him. So giving him a quick bow, "have a good match Neji-kun, Naruto-kun" as she soon departed the field.

"Thanks Hinata-chan" as he waved her good-bye. But upon he leaving, he turned back as he somewhat glared at Neji.

"_Hmm . . . . he must have something he wants to say to me . . . ._" Neji somewhat arrogantly smirked.

Meanwhile at the stands, everyone was chattering to who they believed was going to win. Some were evening betting on the outcome of the matches. With just match one alone, everyone was in favor for Neji to win as the betting poll was overwhelmingly in his favor due to his age, experience, and the fact he was a Hyuga.

"But they'll be sorry" commented Kiba as he finally found a seat to watch the matches from. "Naruto's never been one to not go done without a fight. Plus he has a high tendency of surprising people".

"I don't know" then said Ino who found a seat next to him. "Everyone else doesn't think so by the looks of the poll".

The dog ninja smirked as he rubbed his thumb and index finger together. "Well I know I already placed my bet on Naruto. I'm pretty certain he'll pull out something interesting for us to see. If he loses I'm sure he'll put on one hell of a show".

"Kiba! You're too young to be gambling!"

"Ahh why not? I'd make a killing if I won" which caused the light blond to lecture him further. However Akamaru who was hanging on his shoulder soon barked in his ear. Kiba then looked up to see a peculiar sight as numerous anbu seemed to have been sitting at the stands as well. "_Anbu? What are Special Forces like them doing here? Is something going on?_"

Now back on the ground, both Neji and Naruto squared off against each other as neither one of them appeared the bit intimidated in each other's presence.

Both ninjas were confident in their skills as soon they would clash against each other in a hellfire of fists and fury. For both boys had something they wanted to prove. They both knew that this was not only the time and place, but also the only way they could express what they had to say.

Genma looked between them as he raised his hand in the air. "Now let the first match begin!" to which Naruto and Neji took their stances as they were now ready to clash everything they had against each other in the very first match of the chunin selection tournament.

To be continued . . . .

* * *

><p>Author's notes: I hope this chapter was good to read and made sense at the same time. For I hoped I portrayed the parents in their correct persona as well as their interaction with their children.<p>

Now for the most part the next few chapters are going to be mostly fighting to which hopefully I will not screw up as fighting scenes are both dynamic and spontaneous events. So I do hope that I don't let anyone down on that one.

Also concerning two chapters ago, I do apologize for the mishap as Hayate was a jonin and not a chunin. So once again I apologize for my mistake there.

Now concerning future chapters, I'm nearing the point where I'm going to start radically leaving canon in pursuit of where I want to start the story to which soon a lot of questions that were recently asked will now be answered to which the biggest question that has been asked will finally be explained soon.

So I thank everyone for taking the time in reading this fic and further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	13. Explosive First Round Begins

Ninja of the Void

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters associated with it.

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p>Explosive First Round, the Fate of a Caged Bird<p>

* * *

><p>"Now let the match begin!" announced Genma as the crowd roared in cheers to the upcoming battle.<p>

For all eyes were on the ground below as Naruto Uzumaki faced off against Neji Hyuga in classic showdown as the two boys were in their specific fighting stance as they stared at each other. Seeing as this was the first match of the finals, everyone was expecting it to be an exploding start.

"Yeah this is going to be awesome!"

"An Uzumaki versus a Hyuga huh, this ought to be interesting".

"Yeah! Let's see some ass kicking going on!"

"Come on Naruto, win me some big money" as Kiba crossed his fingers to this.

"This ought to be good" said Ino as she watched the match below.

At some other part of the crowd seating, Kakashi, Gai, and Lee watched the match below with some intrigue.

"_Good luck Naruto-kun_" as Lee stared intensly at the match below.

"See Kakashi" pointed out the elder green beast. "Your Naruto has much learning to do before he can match my Neji".

"What? Did you say something?" the silver haired ninja questioned which irked Gai considerably. But as Kakashi looked to the arena down below, "_come on Naruto, you can do it_".

Now on the ground, both boys held their stances as they looked to each other trying to see a weakness in each other's technique. However neither of them dared to move as they both knew that a fight can easily end in an instant if one of them were careless.

As Neji shifted his hand a bit, his eyes narrowed at seeing Naruto shifting the angle of his body away from his center. "_It's as I thought. Hinata-sama has versed him well in our Hyuga arts. He's anticipating my move by trying to cover his critical chakra points from attack. Hmm, he might even be aware of some of the main branches techniques. This fight may become quite troublesome_". His eyebrow then rose in peculiarity as his opponent had suddenly dropped his guard. "_What is he getting at? Why leave himself vulnerable like this?_" But then seeing Naruto's eyes focused to his, he gave a bit of a smirk. "It looks like there is something you want to say to me" as he too lowered his hands.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he glared at him. "Let it go Neji. It wasn't Hinata-chan's fault for what happened to your dad. Your anger is misplaced. For what happened that night was no one's fault but the perpetrator himself. So I ask of you, let go of your anger for what happened".

Now in the rarest events, Neji's prized calm was shaken with that statement as he felt his anger float to the surface as it began to become apparent on his face. "I suggest you be silent now" as his rage began to vaguely reflect in his tone.

"I won't Neji. You have to stop this. Hinata-chan does worry about you believe or not, and I will tell you that your anger will only lead to more suffering. So for Hinata-chan's sake and yours, let it go!"

Neji grinded his teeth at this as his eyes began to stare at the blond with intent that would intimidate a lesser person. "You know nothing of suffering or my anger towards the main clan. This talk of family, unity, and guardianship is all but lies to conceal the truth that we branch members are nothing but slaves to main family. If they tell us to jump, we say how high. If they tell us to bark, we say how loud. If they tell us to die, we die. You tell me Naruto" as his tone now reeked venomously. "How is it fair that my father had to die like that and I was just to accept it for what it was?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed at this as he could not rebuttal against something like that. "_His pain is deeper than I thought . . . ._" He soon closed his eyes reopening them reflecting a kind of calm behind them, "then change . . . . Things don't have to stay like this Neji. We can change the Hyuga destiny if you tried. Things can be better than this".

The Hyuga prodigy scoffed at his notion. "Fool . . . . You're damn fool Naruto. You still don't understand that this isn't some fantasy world we live in. This is real life to which everything is bound to a certain destiny that cannot be overturned". Neji then lowered himself back into his stance. "I'll make sure you learn this well as I crush you".

The blond jinchuriki closed his eyes to this before reopening them going back to his stance. "Fine Neji! If that's how it's going to be then I'll beat it into you that the future isn't set in stone!"

"Enough talk!" as Neji dashed in with one of his strikes. At seeing the incoming attack, Naruto parried his arm as he pushed away as far as he could to offset him. However he would not be having that as Neji would not allow his opponent any time to counter as he repeatedly attacked forcing Naruto to retreat with each move.

"_This is getting tricky. If he gets too close he might hit one of my chakra points_". Naruto was on the defensive as Neji was far faster than he anticipated as he had to use chakra just to keep up. But just looking at how relaxed his movements was he could tell that his Hyuga opponent has yet to show his real power as he was either toying with him or testing him. But either way, he needed to pick up the pace if he wanted to win. "_I need more room to breathe!_" to which kicking off the ground getting enough distance between them Naruto used his familiar cross-seal. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!"This technique instantly created three clones next to him. The blond then looked to his clones as he gave a nod to them. "You know what I'm thinking right?"

"Yeah!"

"Let's do it".

"Let's get into position!"

The four Naruto's then ran around Neji as they then had him surrounded as they covered his sides, back and front. "Alright, attack!"

"_Annoyances!_" Neji grimaced as he now had to effectively multitask as the four Naruto's were fighting in sync with each other leaving him no opportunity to fight back as two of the Naruto's would attack at the same time while he was fending off the other two. Neji then couldn't help but clench his teeth at taking a few solid punches to his ribs and gut. "Fine then, if it's come to this" as he started focusing chakra to his eyes, "Byakugan!" With the activation of his eye technique, the Hyuga prodigy was easily fending off the four blonds as the balance of the fight became even again.

The crowds above roared in cheers at the intensity of the match.

"Amazing! Neither of them is letting up one bit!"

"Unbelievable, that little blond shrimp is putting up a better fight then I thought. I probably should have betted on him too".

"Come on! More give us more!" as the cheers went.

"Wow this is intense" said Kiba.

"Yeah" agreed Ino. "With the way this fight has been going, it could be anyone's win".

"Holy crap" said Shikamaru as he was watching the match from above as he was sitting on the very edge of his seat. "I didn't think Naruto was this kickass. To make even a Hyuga like Neji work this hard for a win is unbelievable".

"Impressive, perhaps I should fight Naruto one of these days" said Shino.

"Incredible" said Sakura as she watched in awe. "I knew Naruto had skill. But I didn't think he was that good. Did you know about this Hinata?" as she looked to the pale girl.

Hinata nodded sheepishly to this. "Naruto-kun is very strong, but . . . ." as she looked away a bit. "Neji-kun is also really strong".

"Don't worry" as the pink kunoichi patted her on the back. "Naruto will definitely pull out a win on this one. Just have more faith in the dufus OK".

However that wasn't the problem. Of course she had absolute faith in Naruto's abilities, but Neji was family. So it made things difficult for her to decide on what to do. But nevertheless, "Good luck you two".

Now back to the arena floor, "hey Neji! Bombs away!" as Naruto had created more clones as they started to do suicide runs right at the Hyuga which forced Neji to run as distance was his friend now. As for Naruto himself, he didn't really like using the bakuretsu bunshin no jutsu as the clones still transmitted the information back to him to which self-destructing was not exactly a pleasant feeling. However this technique was necessary now as he had to tip the scale of this battle back in his favor.

But Neji had a counter in mind as he would forcibly make them disappear. So taking out several kunais and shurikens, he threw them out forcing the clones to dispel as they were damaged. At seeing the first clone he attacked explode upon impact Neji smirked as he saw something that could work in his favor. So taking careful aim, and planning his strategy to have the Naruto clones spread out, he threw a kunai at each of them which exploded them all around the arena grounds as a smoke screen formed around the arena which hindered the sight of everyone even the crowd above due to the smog. However those with special eyes didn't have a problem as they were able to see through it. "Too easy" Neji arrogantly smirked as the smog was no hindrance to his Byakugan as he could see Naruto within the disturbance as clear as day.

"Oh not good" said the blond as he couldn't even see his hand in front of his face. "_He used my technique against me . . . Ahh man what am I going to do?_" For Naruto knew his chakra channels would light him up in the fog under the gaze of the Byakugan which definitely spelt trouble for him if he didn't either find a way to clear out the smog or somehow see through it. All Neji really had to do was touch him and it would be over. But seeing that he had no way of seeing though the confusion or clearing it out then what he had to do was force Neji into the same situation. "_I don't want to use bakuretsu bunshin no jutsu or else this fog will never clear and there is a good chance I might get caught up in the blast_", "alright! Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

Neji's eye narrowed at this as he was seeing multiple chakra channels all around him. "Damn him and his blasted technique".

Meanwhile above Hinata, Hanabi, Hiashi, and every other Hyuga around were still able to watch the match undeterred. "_Please be careful Naruto-kun_" thought Hinata as she was watching this match very closely.

"Hey Hinata, tell us what's going on down there" said Sakura as she along with everyone else gave slight coughs from inhaling the dust from the explosions.

"_Wait!_" thought Naruto. "_I might be able to also use this to my advantage_" as the blond created more clones. "_But I'll have to do this in hit and run . . . ._"

Neji scanned around to see roughly twelve clones is close proximity to each other. "_I can't differentiate the difference between them because their chakra is evenly divided between them all . . . . I don't think he would use that explosive technique of his as it would not work in his favor . . . ._" Then looking to the closest one to him. "Then I'll have to knock them out one at a time till I get the right one" to which with that Neji dashed towards one of the Naruto's as he struck his heart. But upon impact he dispersed in a puff of smoke. "_Fine, then the next one . . . . What?_" as he looked to see one of the Naruto's launching at him with his fist. "_How can he know I'm here?_" as he blocked the attack striking that Naruto as he too dispersed in a puff of smoke to which was followed by another Naruto running in to attack.

"_This dust is killing my eyes_" as Naruto didn't feel comfortable fighting with eyes closed. The blond was creating more clones as discreetly as possible matching their chakra values to his own to keep up the ruse. With each clone that Neji destroyed, it sent information back to himself and his clones to where he was which sent his next clone in to attack. However Neji kept moving which forced Naruto to keep up with this strategy as it was like he was playing aggressive hide and seek in the dark. "_But I need to end this now!_" So doubling the number of clones he had, they all started to wander out to every corner of the arena effectively creating a sensor net around them. Since all the Naruto's knew the plan, it was just up to Neji to trip the trap. Once his opponent destroyed one of his clones, that's when they all converged on him.

Neji's expression hardened at this as his Byakugan was not exactly designed to fight a battle like this. His eyes when activated interpreted information differently than his normal eyes which made it difficult to focus on what he was seeing as he was fighting. At destroying eight clones that came at him, he suddenly lost his balance as one of the Naruto's did a slide trip knocking one of his legs as another one span in with a spinning elbow into his side. But even after taking such attacks, Neji didn't falter as he continued to fight back destroying every Naruto that approached him.

"Amazing" said one of the Hyuga's sitting in the crowd.

"What is?" asked the person sitting next to him.

"In such a situation like this a Hyuga would definitely have the advantage yet that Naruto brat is actually fighting back rather well".

"What do you mean? You know I can't see anything down there".

"In situations where we have to fight with your senses blinded, it's usually the person who can gather the most information on the environment and their enemy who will turn out victorious. Although the Byakugan can see through the smog that Naruto brat is using his kage bunshin technique rather well seeing as he hasn't been defeated yet".

"Incredible!" marveled the man. "I can't wait to see who wins this. This is just incredibly exciting!"

To those who were fortunate to be sitting next to a Hyuga in the crowd, everyone else just chanted out names and cheers for victory to come.

After taking a few more hits, Neji's patience has all been worn out. "Enough!" as chakra began to come out from every chakra point in his body. Then kicking off the ground into a spin, "kaiten!" as a sphere of chakra was formed blowing out the smoke screen and destroying every Naruto nearby as the arena became clear once again. As this occurred everyone roared in cheers to the spectacle.

"Father!" Hanabi exclaimed at seeing what Neji had done.

Hiashi was equally as stunned as he didn't expect a branch member to know a main family technique like that to which was the same reaction for most of the other Hyuga's that were watching.

Hinata could only watch on with concern as she had a feeling that her cousin would know that technique. "Be careful Naruto-kun . . . ."

"Oh snap, I might actually lose my money here!" said Kiba worriedly.

"Is that the thing you're worried about?" then said Ino.

"That's it" said Tenten who was sitting and observing from the crowd. A small smirk then began to form. "The ultimate unbeatable defense of the Hyuga's, kaiten". The weapon mistress then looked to now see one Naruto as he seemed a bit bashful at what had just happened. "Sorry Naruto, but this is Neji's win as his next attack is something you won't be able to guard against".

Now back on the arena grounds, Naruto's eyes were a bit wide in surprise. "Damn that was one powerful kaiten. It was even strong enough to blow away everything".

"Now this ends . . . ." which snapped Naruto out of his stupor as he now looked to Neji with more focus. "You are now trapped in my circle of hakke, there is no way for you to escape now" as he lowered himself into his gentle fist stance. "It was your destiny to lose to me in his match".

Naruto then stood up shaking himself off from the daze. "Are we back to this destiny crap again?" He then dusted his jacket of the dust that got on it as he then folded his arms and stared at Neji. "You're going to use the sixty-four trigram aren't you?" which surprised Neji a bit that Naruto would know about it let alone that he was about to use it. "Fine, then come at me with everything you have and nothing less because it will then be when I crush all that you built up from your hatred".

Neji's eyes narrowed at this, ". . . . We'll see".

Now in the crowd above, some of the Hyugas that were watching were confused to what Neji was doing. But for the main family members, they were all surprised that someone like Neji would know a technique like that.

"Oh no" as Hinata held her mouth at what she was seeing.

"What is it?" asked Sakura. "What is Neji doing?"

"I don't recognize this technique what is it?" asked Shino.

"It's a main family's technique known as the eight trigram sixty-four palms" to which everyone then looked to her to continue. "This technique is a devastating attack which doesn't only damage it's opponent, but it also seals the chakra and movements of those it hit".

"Damn Naruto is in trouble" said Shikamaru.

Chouji began to eat his chips more intensely at the escalating events.

"_Not good_" thought Naruto. Looking around his space in the arena, there was no way for him to escape Neji's attack range. But that's when he felt the circular object in his pocket. "_The watch! If I use it's jump ability I can easily escape the attack and get him from behind!_" However he then mentally smacked himself for that. "_Then I would be breaking my promise to Kakashi-sensei. Plus . . . ._" as he looked to Neji preparing to attack him. "_I have to show this jacka** where real skill comes from_". With that, Neji dashed in for the attack.

"Two strikes!" as Neji struck twice. "Four strikes!" hitting four times simultaneously. "Eight strikes!" hitting eight times simultaneously. "Sixteen strikes!" hitting sixteen times simultaneously. "Thirty-two strikes!" hitting thirty-two times simultaneously. Then finally "sixty-four strikes!" hitting sixty-four times simultaneously. As each hit made contact, Naruto was forced back at the intensity of the attack. Upon Neji finishing his technique, the blond jinchuriki was blasted back as he was now down upon one knee. The Hyuga prodigy then relaxed his stance as he now stood up looking over Naruto.

Many murmurs could be heard from the crowd as it ranged from what they saw to if someone had actually won now.

Hanabi was slightly gaping as she was dumbstruck to what she saw. "_For a branch member to use a technique like that . . . ._" She then looked to her father. "It's over now isn't it?"

Hiashi's eyes narrowed to this. "No it hasn't . . . ."

"Huh?"

Hinata looked to the arena as she was now gripping the guard rail at how intense this all was. "Naruto-kun . . . ."

"I guess it's over" said Sakura sadly as Naruto didn't seem to be getting up.

"I don't think so" said Shikamaru as he soon sat back down from his excitement.

"What?"

"You'll see" said Shino. "However it might be over for Naruto soon".

Neji then started to walk up to Naruto as the blond started to get up. "You can't possibly beat me now. Not in the condition you're in".

Naruto gave a cocky smirk to this. "Don't count me out" to which he gave a slight cringe in pain, "just yet".

The Hyuga prodigy narrowed his eyes at this. " . . . . You did well in blocking most of my strikes with your hands and forearms" as he looked to how bruised and bloody they were. "But my eyes tell me that I sealed the chakra in your arms. You have no way to use any of your jutsus now. Surrender or this time . . . . I'll make sure I won't miss".

"Fat chance Neji. There's no way I'm going to lose to you. I still have to give you an attitude adjustment after all".

Neji cracked his knuckles at this. "That was a courtesy warning . . . . But if you so insist then so be it as when you go down you will not get up again" as he lowered himself back into his stance.

"Yeah, we'll see about that". However Naruto knew better. "_Damn, my hands are all but crippled_" as his arms twitched in pain. At this point all he would be doing in bluffing as he was pretty sure he couldn't take another barrage of Neji's technique. Plus the fact he was no taijutsu expert like Lee, so he couldn't very well kick Neji into submission. Even if he wanted to use his watch, his hands were in no condition to be holding anything. At seeing how bleak his options were, that's when he remembered something that Jiraiya told him concerning the Kyubi's chakra.

* * *

><p>~ Flashback ~<p>

"Healing?" Naruto questioned as he was slurping down his Ichiraku ramen.

"Yes" said Jiraiya. "A partnership whether it were consensual or not, the bijuus chakra that is constantly flowing through the jinchurikis chakra channels has a kind of regenerating effect on its user. Depending on how much power is being used determines how quickly the regeneration works". He then looked to the blond, "I believe you've felt this before haven't you? Or at least in some passive manner right?"

Naruto looked up from his bowl as he thought about it. "Well I'm not sure. When I was sent to the hospital a couple of times the medic ninjas there were usually surprised at how fast I would bounce back as they would tell me it would take a normal person days to heal. So . . . . yeah, I think so".

Jiraiya gave a nod to this. "Yes, that is the effect of the bjiuus chakra. Since you have learned to summon the Kyubi's power not only will it enhance your strength, speed, and chakra potency, but also your healing abilities. However" which caught the blond's attention. "The bijuus chakra works like a double edged sword. For remember there chakra concentration is far denser than that of a human making it volatile to us. So keep in mind to use the Kyubi's chakra sparingly and in short durations as it will quickly wear out your body from the constant burning and regeneration you have to go through which both takes energy to do. Although it may seem small, keep in mind that multiple small events can add up into a big problem".

"Sounds rough, I can't really imagine myself needing to use it then".

"Well using that power in small amounts should be fine" as Jiraiya patted him over the head. "Just use it wisely, got it kid".

"Yeah, we'll see".

~ End Flashback ~

* * *

><p>"<em>Come on you stupid fox<em>" as Naruto began to concentrate. "_Give me . . . . your power!_" as a faint orange chakra began to appear.

Neji's eyes widened at feeling the ominous force. "_What is that?_" With his Byakugan eyes, he saw some orange energy as it began to twist into the form of a fox as it started to howl at him. Unknown to him, he began to step back as cold sweat of fear began to form.

For the Konoha citizens that sat in the crowd watched in a mixture of fear and awe at feeling that familiar evil chakra.

Sarutobi was even surprised at feeling this presence after so many years. "_Naruto, was it Jiraiya who taught you to use this power?_"

Orochimaru under the guise of the Kazekage was surprised at this feeling. "_The Kyubi's chakra . . . . How many years has it been since I felt this evil?_"

"What the hell was that?" questioned Kiba as Akamaru slightly cowered back on his shoulder.

"I suddenly feel a bit cold" shivered Ino.

". . . ." as Shino felt his bugs reacting weirdly inside him.

"What is this feeling?" questioned Sakura.

Hinata's eyes at this time were activated as she could see the Kyubi's chakra as clear as day. "_So that's the Kyubi inside Naruto-kun . . . ._"

Now back on the arena ground, "_What the hell is this power?_" questioned Neji. But then strengthening his resolve, he stood firm before the blond. It felt like he was standing in front of something enormous. However he refused to allow something like that to deter him from his victory. So getting back into his stance,"I refuse to lose to you!" as he charged in striking at Naruto's chest. However his hand was grabbed in mid strike which surprised him that he could catch his attack at such speeds let alone catch it all. But then sending his other hand, Naruto caught that one too. "_What?_" Now looking at the blond's hands, they were healing right before his eyes as if nothing had happened to them before. "_What is the meaning of this?_" Naruto then looked up as he lifted his leg kicking Neji away several feet. "_What is with this strength?_" as he almost felt like doubling over from getting hit.

"Yeah that's it" Naruto smirked as he clenched his fist feeling that his arms were back to normal or probably even better at the power he was generating. He then looked to Neji. "Alright, let's end this shall we?"

Neji's face tightened at this. "_Whatever he's doing, his power is too much to fight directly. I'll have to fight at a distance_" as he pulled out several kunais and shurikens taking aim.

"Alright let's do it" as Naruto pulled out his own kunais and shurikens taking aim. Like a machine, both ninjas started throwing their weapons at each other as they collided against one another in midair falling harmlessly to the ground. But after a few minutes when both ninjas had exhausted their immediate supply, Naruto kicked off the ground dashing in for the kill. "Here I come Neji! I'm going to end this!"

"No you won't!" Seeing the blond coming right at him and timing it to the second he kicked off the ground into a circular motion. "Kaiten!" Just as Naruto's fist collided against it, he was immediately shot back hitting the ground rather hard.

"Damn that hurt" Naruto hissed as he slowly stood back up. He then looked to see that Neji was breathing heavily indicating that this match was going to end soon between them. Now looking at his hand, "_ero-sannin was right with the wearing out part. I better end this fast_". So looking back to Neji, "_he'll just use kaiten again if I tried to charge in head on and I can't afford to get smacked around by that technique again_". But now thinking about it, "_well might as well see what 'that' technique will do against him seeing as we both got nothing to lose here_". With that Naruto used kage bunshin creating one clone of himself as he stood next to him. "You got the plan right?" to which the clone nodded.

"What is he up too?" Neji questioned. At seeing two Naruto's now, "_he must be trying to bait me into using kaiten again while offsetting my timing_". But then a smirk formed. "_But I won't let that happen. I'll crush you with everything that I am_". With that the two Naruto's ran towards him as one of the Naruto's was slightly ahead of the other as they seemed to have been up to something. "_So which one is the real body?_" as he looked between them. But then quickly closing into him, the second Naruto jumped ahead in an attempt to attack him. However he easily jabbed him in the gut which forced his target to disperse. "_Then this must be the real Naruto_" to which at the last possible moment, "kaiten!"

As a giant sphere emerged, Naruto had his own something in his hand as he braced his legs into the ground. "_I have no idea how this will turn out, but here I go!_" Raising his hand with the sphere of chakra that was there, Naruto finally learned what the technique was called from the notes as he smashed it against kaiten while calling out its name. "Rasengan!" In an explosion of power, both techniques collided to which one of them had to give. But after a moment it became apparent which one won as Naruto's miniature chakra bullet shattered Neji's technique but only barely as his technique soon disappeared too. But not allowing himself to lose momentum, he kicked up punching Neji in the face with all he had which sent the Hyuga prodigy flying several feet away. Upon that finish, the match was concluded.

At seeing this ending, "and the winner is Uzumaki Naruto!" announced Genma to which the crowd erupted into cheers.

"Way to go shrimp!"

"Good job you little brat!"

"Yeah!"

Naruto looked up as a fond smile began to form. "Yeah! Thank you! Thank you everyone!" as he began to run around giving a victory lap.

Sarutobi gave a soft sigh at this. "_The crowd must be rather impressed at Naruto. He not only showed that he could control the Kyubi's power but also demonstrated a technique that should have been impossible for someone of his caliber_". The sandaime then stood up as he too started to clap his hand. "_Well done Naruto, well done_".

Back at the crowd, Kiba was jumping in joy. "Hell yeah what a killing I made!" as he had a big stack of money in his hand.

"I think I deserve some of that" said Ino as she took three-fourths of the dog ninja's stack.

"Hey! Don't steal my hard earned cash! Go earn your own!"

"My god" said Shikamaru in his seating area. "That was one hell of a win".

Shino remained silent as he continued to watch as Chouji slowed down his eating rate.

"Incredible!" shouted Sakura. "Naruto actually pulled out a win from the very jaws of defeat".

Hinata clasped her hands together as she smiled fondly. "Naruto-kun".

Lee was wide eyed as his mouth slightly hung to what he was witness too. "_Neji-kun . . . . lost . . . ._"

"Neji . . . . you fought well" said Gai.

Kakashi was both proud and surprised of what Naruto had accomplished. "_Naruto . . . . when or even how did you learn that technique?_"

During this entire event, Hiashi sat calmly as he didn't partake in the crowds antics. During the entire match he heard every word Neji had said as he then closed his eyes in contemplation. "_It's time now . . . ._" as he soon got up to leave.

"Father?" questioned Hanabi.

"Just wait here Hanabi. I'll be back some time later as these guards will watch over you" to which he then left.

Now back of the arena ground, medic nins came by to scoop up Neji who was unable to move at the moment due to being kind of out of it. Then after some transporting, the Hyuga prodigy was taken to the medical wing to which Tenten and Hinata were present to see if he was OK. Even Lee came by to see if his number one rival was going to make it so he can fight him again someday soon.

Then shortly after, Naruto arrived to see Neji resting in bed as Tenten was sitting bedside to him with Hinata standing next to her as Lee was up in his usual high spirit annoying Neji as he usually did. Naruto looked to the Hyuga prodigy as something was now on his mind as his match with Neji had got him thinking about something.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata questioned as she peeled herself away from her cousin to stand next to Naruto.

The blond jinchuriki closed his eyes in thought as he soon grabbed Hinata's hand. "I need to talk you about something".

"OK" she nodded as they both then stepped outside. "So what's on your mind Naruto-kun?"

"It's been bothering me for all these years to what happened to Neji's dad and it still hurts me today that I couldn't do more".

"Naruto-kun?"

"I was just a scared kid then. But it ate at me that I could've done so much more if I were braver that day you were taken".

"Naruto-kun?" as Hinata was starting to get worried as she had a feeling that she knew where her blond friend was going to take this.

"Most people don't ever get a second chance as they prayed with everything they had that they had the power to change that one instance in their lives". Naruto then took the watch out from his pocket as he looked to it. "But I have the power. The power of a second chance as I can save Hizashi's life. All I have to do is input the right sequence into the watch and jump back in time to stop you from ever getting kidnapped. If I do so then Hizashi would not have to die and Neji would never have to suffer like this".

"You can't!" Hinata exclaimed as she slapped her hand over the watch. "You remember what your dad wrote right? He said it should never be done as it's too dangerous!"

"But it's Neji's dad Hinata-chan!" Naruto retorted. "Your uncle! I have to do this!"

The pale girl looked away at this. Like her blond friend, if there was a chance to save her uncle she would want to try. But as the notes had stated, the danger was too great and she didn't want anything to happen to Naruto. "But Naruto-kun . . . ." as she started to shy away.

"No, I'm going to do this" as he pulled his hand back as he started inputting the sequence. "I know what I have to do to fix things and I'm going to make everything right!", "_alright, all I have to do is focus and imagine where I want to go just like the hiraishin_". At finishing the sequence, his figure began to distort and glow as the technique was about to start.

"Wait! Naruto-kun!" as Hinata went to grab him. Just as she touched him, they both disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

><p>~ Unknown Place ~ (Unknown Time)<p>

"Ahhh!" Naruto yelped as he fell to the ground in pain.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed as she knelt down next to him. "Are you OK? Are you feeling alright?"

The blond jinchuriki took some pained breaths which slowly went to heavy which eventually regressed to slow breaths as Naruto soon stood up followed by Hinata. "I'm OK Hinata-chan. It just took a lot of power out of me all at once to use. I guess I should have rested a bit more before going half-cocked into this". Then calming himself a bit, he looked to his pale friend. "But you shouldn't have come. You should have left me to deal with this on my own".

Hinata shook her head at this. "No, this is my problem too and I can't let you deal with this on your own" as she was now giving him a rather serious look.

Naruto continued to stare as her, but then sighed at this. "_I can't make Hinata-chan change her mind when she get's like this_". "Fine fine" he exhaled, "just stay close to me at all costs OK" to which Hinata nodded too. "But first off" as he looked around, ". . . . where are we?"

"What do you mean Naruto-kun?"

"I followed the instructions for this technique exactly to which we were supposed to be at your house one hour before you were taken. But . . . ." as he looked around a bit more. "This doesn't look like the Hyuga's estate".

Hinata then took notice of this as she looked around. "This doesn't look like any room I recognize. Naruto-kun, did something go wrong?"

"I don't know. Let's find some paper and see that we are at least in the right time".

"OK" as she started to look about.

But now as the pair looked around, it was quite apparent that the room was some kind of study as it was littered with books, papers, a huge assortment of tools, and schematics of some sort.

Finally finding a newspaper, Naruto went wide eye to what he saw. "Oh crap!" as he gaped to what he was reading. "This paper is from fourteen years ago! I completely over shot our intended time by a little over seven years!" Although he yelled all this out, he turned to see that Hinata wasn't paying attention as she appeared to be transfixed on something else. "Hinata-chan! Didn't you hear me? We've completely overshot where we are supposed to be!" However the pale girl still didn't move as she was still focused on whatever she was looking at. "Hinata-chan?"

"Naruto-kun" as she turned her head to look at him before turning back to what caught her attention.

The blond jinchuriki then stood beside his friend to which he too then became transfixed to what she saw. "It can't be . . . ." He then took out his watch. Looking to the object that was being held by a clamp on the desk. "That watch . . . . . It's the exact same as mine . . . ." as he looked back and forth to see that every last detail between the watches were the exact same from the color to the engravings all around the cover.

"What does this mean?" Hinata asked as she pointed between them.

However Naruto was speechless as he didn't understand what this was supposed to mean. But then hearing some noise in the background Naruto was ready to jump back into action. "Someone coming! We have to hide!"

"But where?" said Hinata. "There is nowhere to hide!" As the two children began to panic, they were running all over the place as they had no idea what to do or how to react to the person who was about to walk right through the door frame. They were pretty sure that whoever the person was isn't going to believe that they invaded their home by accident and that they were from the future. Hearing the person's footsteps come closer, both children paused as they had no choice but to accept the inevitable.

"Who's there?" asked the voice as the person was now standing at the door frame ready to fight whoever trespassed into their room.

As the person stood there, both Naruto and Hinata felt their mouths hang open and go dry as they couldn't believe who was now standing before them. "_The fourth hokage!_" they both thought in unison.

"Yondaime-sama!" shouted Hinata as she quickly bowed her head. "We are very sorry for entering your home without permission! Please allow us to explain why we are here!"

Naruto's eye twitched as he couldn't believe his idol was standing right in front of him like this. "_The yondaime is right here in front of me . . . ._" Although he stood there, Naruto was having a strange mix of feelings as he felt both admiration and intense rage towards the man who was the savior of Konoha as well as the very man who messed up his life.

While the two children were stuck in their own little worlds, Minato slowly calmed himself as he didn't see that anything was stolen or damaged. Since the children didn't give off any sense of danger to him, his features softened as he displayed a calming smile. "It's alright you two. There is no need for you to act flustered like this. Since nothing was stolen or damaged then you two are more than welcomed to be on your way".

"But . . . ."

"Or did you come here to get an autograph or something" to which Minato gave a light laugh too.

Both Naruto and Hinata gave off a strained chuckle. "Uhh . . . . It's not like that . . . ."

"Hmm, then why are you here?" But that's when Minato's eyes widened as seeing what the blond child was holding. Then quickly looking to his desk and then back to the boy, that's when he started to analyze every square inch of him from the color of his hair and eyes to the details of his expressions. Then getting on one knee to get a better look at the boy, he stared right into his eyes.

"Ehh . . . . Is there something wrong?" as Naruto started to feel a bit awkward.

Minato then narrowed his eyes at him as he slowly began to speak. "Are you . . . . Are you Naruto?"

The blond jinchuriki and the Hyuga heiress almost felt like jumping out of their skin at what the elder blond man had just stated. "How . . . . how do you know my name?"

To be continued . . . .

* * *

><p>Author's notes: This concludes another chapter. If you're wondering when Naruto learned rasengan, it was a few chapters back as I alluded to it in chapter 7. Now this is where most of the questions will be answered as I hope things will definitely get more exciting from here on out.<p>

Anyways I hope this chapter was a good read as I don't think I'm very good at writing action scenes.

So I thank everyone for taking the time in reading this fic and further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	14. Impossible Meeting of Past and Future

Ninja of the Void

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters associated with it. Also certain lines from Doctor Who.

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p>The Impossible Meeting of Past and Future<p>

* * *

><p>Minato then narrowed his eyes at him as he slowly began to speak. "Are you . . . . Are you Naruto?"<p>

The blond jinchuriki and the Hyuga heiress almost felt like jumping out of their skin at what the elder blond man had just stated. "How . . . . How do you know my name?"

The yondaime gave a light laugh to this. "A very strange question to be asking me kiddo" as he petted the blond over the head to which Naruto responded by swatting his hand away. "But what are you doing with my watch?"

"Your watch?" then questioned Naruto now confused. "How can this be your watch?"

Minato gave the blond jinchuriki a strange look. "Of course it's my watch, but then . . . . " as he rubbed his chin in contemplation. "Why are you here? But more importantly how can you be here?"

All the while Hinata was carefully listening as she was struck frozen at what she was hearing as the dots were slowly being connected in her head. "_Naruto-kun's name . . . . Yondaime-sama's watch . . . . The strange confusion . . . ._"

"I can't tell you how I can be here, that's too complicated to explain!" But that's when Naruto remembered something extremely crucial that he had to get off his chest concerning the very first day he learned it. Of course if he really thought about it, the man in front of him now wouldn't know the answer to this. But nonetheless, he was too angry now to be thinking straight concerning his question.

"Naruto? Are you feeling OK?"

But quickly jumping the gun, Naruto punched Minato right on the cheek which caused the yondaime to fall flat on his back.

Minato then sat up holding his cheek as he looked curiously to the blond. "Why did you do that for kiddo?"

Naruto squeezed his fists in anger now grinding his teeth as he felt like he was going to explode at any moment if he didn't let this out. "Why?" he demanded furiously. "Why did you put the Kyubi in me? You know how much I suffered because of that?"

The yondaime looked on with wide eyes to what the blond had just said. Then quickly getting back on one knee he grabbed Naruto's shoulder as he looked into his eyes. "What did you just say?"

As he then became dumbfounded at this, he felt a poke at his arm. "Naruto-kun".

"Not now Hinata-chan".

"Naruto-kun" as Hinata poked his arm again.

"Just hold on a moment".

"Naruto-kun!" as the pale girl then aggressively pulled at this sleeve.

"What?" as the blond then looked to his friend, "What is it?"

"Naruto-kun . . . . The yondaime-sama . . . . I think . . . . I think . . . ."

"What? What are you trying to tell me?"

As Hinata looked between them, she then looked back to Naruto as she slowly said what was on her mind. "I think your father . . . ." as she now looked at the elder blond, "is the yondaime-sama".

"What? That's crazy! The yondaime can't be my dad! That would be . . . . That would be . . . ." as it slowly started to come to him. With everything that was exchanged between them, the light bulb in his head started to become brighter and brighter as the pieces started to come together. Now looking at Minato with his serious face on in addition that he wasn't refusing the fact only confirmed what his pale friend had said. "It can't be . . . ." as he now became stunned silent to this revelation.

". . . . I think we need to have a talk". So guiding the children to his living room and having them take a seat, he hastily prepared some drinks for them as he took his seat across from them. Then after giving a bit of a sigh, Minato was ready to get into this as he took the watch from Naruto and placed it on the table. "I have a few things that I need to know".

"Hold on!" then shot Naruto, "I have a few things I want to ask myself!"

"Naruto-kun, manners" Hinata then said.

Minato closed his eyes in contemplation before opening them again. "Then we'll do it this way. I'll ask a question then you go and we'll continue as such until we have no more questions to ask". Then clearing his mind and carefully choosing what he wanted to ask, he decided to let his son go first waving his hand to this.

Then listing his priorities, Naruto picked the very first question he wanted to ask. "Are you . . . . Are you really my dad?"

Minato's facial expressions distorted a bit showing uncertainty. But then looking back to Naruto, "I would think so" to which the children looked to him in confusion for him to further explain. "For the thing is . . . . Your mother is still pregnant with you as the only thing we know is that it's a boy. However after looking at you with your eyes, hair color, and the fact you had my watch there was no doubt in my mind that you were my son. Although I wasn't entirely certain of your name, it was something your mother and I were still discussing. Now . . . ." as he focused on Naruto, "how can you be here?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto then asked. "I used your watch to get here. Isn't that obvious?"

"We didn't mean to come here on purpose" then said Hinata. "We actually meant to go somewhere else to prevent a tragedy from occurring".

Minato looked to them as he then had to hold his face at the complication that had just presented itself to him now. "_One problem at a time . . . ._", then clarifying what he wanted to ask "the reason I ask is because just today I was planning on destroying this infernal machine meaning you couldn't possibly be here. But since you're here . . . . something must have happened between now and then".

The blond jinchuriki then looked confused at this. "Then how can we be here? And why would you destroy such an amazing creation as this watch?"

"That was two questions, but the answer applies to both". Then taking a moment to look at the watch, he closed his eyes to think about how he should word this. "_How to explain this all . . . ._", but now looking back to the children "Naruto . . . . For my time travel method to work, the watch was designed to be synchronized with the flow of time around us making it exist at every point in time even before it was created. So this allows the watch its many functions of manipulating time and space, and due to this synchronization and activation it's most likely that our time streams crossed with each other at some instantaneous moment by accident which ended up getting you two sent here by mistake. But now . . . ." as Minato recalled his experiences with the metal contraption, "this machine is only but a curse . . . . Something I should have never built as it was never able to accomplish the ultimate goal I had for it".

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Now now Naruto" as Minato waved his finger at this, "it's my turn to ask a question now . . . . For what purpose did you have for coming back in time?"

Hinata then decided to answer this one. "Seven years ago by our present, my uncle was killed due to an incident with the hidden cloud village and because of that . . . ." as she thought to Neji. "Many bad things in my family happened. So we wanted to come back to prevent my kidnapping which started this event".

". . . . I see" then said Minato. "But what you're doing is a fool's errand as you cannot save him".

Naruto immediately got angry at this. "How can you say that? We haven't even got the chance to try yet!"

"Then you still don't understand why it cannot be done . . . ."

At hearing that, Naruto couldn't believe how coldly his father put it. This was a person's life they were talking about as he seemed to have swept it aside like it was nothing. The yondaime was supposed to be the yellow flash of Konoha, the man who could make the impossible possible. But yet here he was telling him that something couldn't be done. He then snatched the watch from the table. "If that's all you're going to say then I'll fix this myself. I'll show you it can be done!"

Minato gave a sigh to this. "Hinata-san right?" as the pale girl gave a nod to this. "Please wait here, I'm going to accompany my kid on his trip".

"So you are going to help Naruto-kun?"

The yondaime paused at this as he looked to her. "Yes . . . . So if you may Hinata-san please wait here. Naruto and I will be back in no time". So leaving for a moment, he came back with his jonin vest and ninja pack as he stood next to his son placing his hand on his shoulder. "I'll charge the watch with my chakra. You just input where we need to go and I'll explain the rest on the way".

Naruto immediately lightened up at this. "Thanks . . . . uhh dad for helping me with this".

Minato remained silent at this. In the matter of seconds the two blonds disappeared in a flash of light leaving the Hyuga heiress alone. Of course she wanted to go as well. But with how the yondaime was behaving, he must have had a good reason for everything he said and done to which she had to have faith in. So taking a seat, she twiddled with her fingers as she waited for their return. "Naruto-kun . . . ."

* * *

><p>~ Konoha (Hyuga's estate) ~ (seven years later)<p>

Upon materializing into the house, both blonds used a henge to disguise themselves to look like Hyuga's. Then looking around Minato took Naruto to the most private area he could find which would normally be the meeting room. "_Even if seven years had gone by the relative layout should be the same_". "So when are we exactly?"

"This is the Hyuga's estate exactly one hour before Hinata-chan was kidnapped".

"I see" the yondaime then said. "Now if you're going to be so adamant about your resolve then let me explain a few things to you. The ultimate purpose of the watch was to fix the mistakes of the past as each of its functions were made for that purpose".

"So this watch really wasn't made to be a weapon, right?"

Minato nodded his head at this. "Yes Naruto, this tool was made to save people. Now keep in mind you only have one try to get this right".

"What? Why?"

"Because if you made a mistake and tried to go back again you would end up bumping into the past you which would begin a long series of headaches, so that's why I created the time loop function".

"You mean rewind".

Minato looked weirdly at this. "Right . . . . Now with this function you can create an isolated pocket with in space time which will allow you to try as many times as you need without creating a paradox amongst yourself if a mistake were to occur".

"Para- what?" then asked Naruto as he didn't know what the word meant.

"_Naruto . . . . You really went into this without thinking it through . . . ._"; "it's a contradiction to the logic of the universe which is an event by all tense and purposes that's not supposed to happen". Now taking a breath to further his explanation, "the watch was also designed to perceive the world in two ways to help assist its user. The first was to perceive the choices of the user to help guide our decision while the second was designed to perceive the probability of the choices others would make".

"_He must mean time echo and time stop_", "so wait all those times I've used it I wasn't stopping time?"

Minato gave a choked laugh at that. "Naruto, if time stopped even for a second that would mean the end of the universe. So in that case, what you were seeing was advanced probability. In it, you were dislocated from time to which the people it concerned had already made their choice and all you had to do was fill in the gaps of how you wanted to respond to them. So think of it like the Sharingan but times ten". Minato then looked at the clock. "It's about time to start. So begin by setting up a loop bubble".

Naruto gave a confident smirk at this. "Fine, but I don't really see why I have too. I'll fix this all in one try". Then after inputting the sequence with everything put into place, Naruto soon ran off to do what needed to be done.

Minato paused for a moment before following right after his son.

Now on the roof top both blonds watched the scene unfold as a masked man easily bypassed the gate watchers as he quickly ran in. Then a moment later out from one of the side windows, the man emerged with a young Hinata in hand as he attempted his escape. Right on time, Naruto's younger self appeared as he was examining the guards. Deciding now was the time to strike; Naruto used his fast forward skill as he was instantly in front of the perpetrator. Giving him no time to react, he gave the hidden cloud kidnapper a swift uppercut to the jaw which knocked the man out. Just as that happened, Minato appeared below to take Hinata back as he slowly placed her to the ground below.

"Hey! Who's there?" yelled out young Naruto. At seeing his approach, both blonds then disappeared just as the boy approached the scene and with that there mission was accomplished.

"See, what did I tell you?" said Naruto proudly as he and Minato were watching the scene unfold from quite some distance away. "I only needed one try to get this right".

The yondaime could only shake his head softly to this. "Keep watching Naruto . . . . You'll understand soon why you cannot save him".

* * *

><p>~ Konoha (Namikaze residence) ~ (seven years prior)<p>

Hinata was feeling quite unsettled as she was waiting on the couch as she continued to twiddle her fingers. "It's only been five minutes, but I can't help but worry . . . ." she then said sadly as she started to poke her index fingers against each other now in nervous habit. Then right before her, space began to contort as a bright flash of light appeared, "Naruto-kun!" But before she could say anymore, Naruto's very aura felt weaker as just looking at him showed defeat in his eyes. "Naruto-kun?" She then looked to the elder blond. "What going on? What's wrong with him?" as her tone now reflected deep concern.

Minato could only look saddened at this as he helped Naruto to his seat as Hinata took her seat next to him trying to comfort whatever was bothering him. Then soon enough the elder blond removed his vest and equipment putting them away as he retook his seat across from the children.

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong? What happened to you? What happened with my uncle?" as Hinata tried to look to his face for answers.

But as Naruto looked up, it reflected absolute shock as his eyes were wide like saucers. "I couldn't do it . . . ."

"Ehh? I don't understand".

"I'm so sorry Hinata-chan" as the blond jinchuriki eyes began to water. "I couldn't save him . . . . No matter what I did . . . . No matter what choice I altered . . . . I couldn't change what happened . . . ."

"What?" as Hinata then looked to Minato for answers, "yondaime-sama, I don't understand? What is he talking about? What happened?"

"Just as I said . . . ." Minato's tone reflected sadly.

"I just don't get it" said Naruto in frustration. "I stopped the kidnapping, I reinforced the Hyuga guards, I sabotaged the Kumonins from coming to Konoha, and I even went as far as kidnapping Hinata-chan before they could get to her. But . . . . " as he now looked to his dad, "no matter what I did . . . . Hizashi still dies every time at the exact same time no matter what changes were made".

"I'm so sorry kiddo" as Minato then decided it was now time to speak up. "If you were like me . . . . You wouldn't have listened either until you tried to avert the event. But ultimately in the end, you cannot change the past because they are fixed points in our history".

"Fixed points? What does that even mean?"

Minato looked down sighing before looking back up. "Simply . . . . Its part of the rules of causality" as he then stood up. Then forming a few seals, a blackboard appeared as he took a piece of chalk drawing an A, B, and C while drawing a circle connecting the three letters together. So first pointing at the letter A, "within a circle of events Hizashi-san dies". Then pointing at the letter B, "now comes the aftershock of the events which affected the Hyuga clan". Finally pointing at the letter C, "then comes your attempt to try and change the past which then completes this circle of events thus creating the paradox". So then retaking his seat, "point A is your fixed point. The very event you cannot change as the very foundation of events would then fall apart nullifying what you're trying to do thus making any endeavor pointless".

"Yondaime-sama" then said Hinata.

"You can call me Minato if you wish. Calling me the yondaime constantly must be rather tiring".

Hinata gave a nervous choke at this. "Umm . . . . Minato-sama, how do you know so much about all this?"

With that question the yondaime looked down saddened at this as he retook his seat. "Because like you . . . . I too tried to avert a tragedy" which then got the children's full and undivided attention, "it was for this expressed purpose I created the watch to save everyone".

"What did you try to change?" Hinata then asked hesitantly.

". . . . The so many deaths of good people from our village . . . . and many others that had occurred due to war, but to start at the very beginning of these series of tragedies I wanted to save Uzushiogakure, the village of your mother".

"My mom" then said Naruto.

Minato gave a nod to this. "I studied for days from history of every possible attack I could strategize to ensure the village would not fall. I planned every last detail up to the point of escape to save everyone. But even after a hundred tries in a hundred different scenarios. . . . I learned that I could not cheat causality as the death of those people and the destruction of Uzushiogakure were fixed points in time . . . . . Things that cannot be changed. It tortured me each time I failed. But eventually I had to stop as my interference began to rupture the very fabric reality. However in doing so, I came to understand one very simple thing in life".

"And what was that?"

"That the best we can do is honor the ones that have left and to keep all our current loved ones safe and warm by valuing them for all they are as simply" giving a slight pause, " there is no time like the present" the yondaime then said as he warmly smiled to the children.

The blond jinchuriki gave a sheepish smile at this as he turned towards Hinata as she did the same.

". . . . But I guess I won't have that opportunity in the end will I?"

"Dad?" as Naruto gave him a questioning look.

"Minato-sama?" as Hinata did the same.

"Don't give me that look" then said Minato calmly. "Your presence here and your inability to recognize me as your father told me enough" as he then closed his eyes in thought before reopening them. "Sometime sooner or later . . . . I'm going to die and if my guess is right your mother Kushina will die also". Both children could only remain silent to this confirming the elder blond's assumption. Then thinking over about what Naruto had told him earlier in their discussion, "so if my guess is right it must have something to do with the Kyubi that's inside of you now. So I ask, what happened to make you a jinchuriki?"

"What can that possibly change?" then asked Naruto. "You said the past couldn't be altered".

"Well it's complicated to explain".

"Then simplify it".

". . . . Very complicated".

Naruto then started to get a bit peeved at how his father was treating him now. "Try me".

Minato scratched his head to this as he thought about how to explain something that even a child could understand. "Naruto, time is not simply a linear progression from cause to effect. But actually it's more like a big ball" as he motioned with his hands, "of . . . . wibbly wobbly . . . . timey wimey . . . . stuff". Even to himself that sounded weird. But then looking to the children they still looked a bit confused to his half baked explanation. "Let's just say there might be something I can still do about our future".

"But then what can be done? We don't even know why the Kyubi attacked Konoha" said Hinata.

"Because that's the strange thing" then said Minato. "Because at this time the Kyubi should be . . . ."

"Mina-kun, I'm home! The doctors gave me and the baby a clean bill of health. Did you already make dinner?"

"That's your mother!" Minato silently exclaimed. In that instant everyone in the living room almost choked on the air they were breathing for their own reason. Hinata because of the sudden entrance of the mother of her best friend, Naruto because the mom he has never met was now only ten feet away from him, and Minato because this would all be very complicated to explain to his wife. "You two, hide" the elder blond then commanded.

"Why?" Naruto hissed. "That's my mom in the next room!"

"Because your mother doesn't know about the watch and its ability to time travel, if you're here I'm not sure your mother would be able to handle the shock of all this information".

"No way! I want to see mom!"

"Naruto-kun maybe its best that we listen to Minato-sama and go hide for now".

"But it's my mom Hinata-chan I might miss my only opportunity to meet her".

Just as Minato was about to say something more, it was too late. "Mina-kun, I hear voices. Do you have people over?" It was then that Kushina walked into the room. As the group looked to her, she had waist long red hair, grayish blue eyes, and wore an orange shirt with a black over dress. As the red head looked about her face glowed with awe. "Are these fans of your Mina-kun? And such cute little children too" as she walked up to them, she then got on one knee as she smiled to Hinata first. "What a cutie pie of a Hyuga" as she pinched her cheeks stretching them to which the pale girl showed visible signs of discomfort too. "She's so cute Mina-kun, a Hyuga girl that actually smiles for once!"

"Kushina-san" Hinata barely managed to murmur out to which the red head soon let go as the Hyuga heiress then rubbed her cheeks in soreness.

"You know you look awfully a lot like Hiashi's wife when she was young. Man I still wonder why she got with that guy". But then looking to the next child over, "and look at this cutie" as she smiled broadly at Naruto. But then looking into his eyes she suddenly came to a halt as she now stood up to look at Minato. "Mina-kun, it's very strange. This boy here looks a lot like you".

"Umm Kushina-chan, about that . . . ."

"But now taking a closer look, the resemblance is rather uncanny isn't it?" as she now pointed between the two blonds. As she continued to point between them her eyes started to become wider each time until they were like saucers. Now looking back to her husband, a very heavy aura began to emit from her which started to make the room occupants feel a bit edgy. "Mina-kun . . . ."

To Naruto and Hinata eyes, they never thought such a reaction was possible. But here before them now the legendary ninja himself looked scared for his life as he seemed to be cowering back. "Uhh yes Kushina-chan . . . ." Minato half stuttered.

"Who is this boy exactly?" then asked Kushina as the red head pointed to Naruto.

"Uhh . . . . That's a bit complicated to explain . . . ."

At hearing this Kushina started to get teary eyed as she cupped her face. "It's as I thought!" she cried out. "You had a love child didn't you? Even though you had me as your wife!"

"Kushina-chan! That's not even possible" as he waved his hands innocently to this. "He's like fourteen years old!"

But at that statement Kushina began to cry louder. "You're so horrible Mina-kun! You even said I was your first! I even gave you my first!" Everyone then didn't entirely know what to do, but that's when the atmosphere around them got cold . . . . really cold. As they looked to the red head they could have sworn that her hair was sticking up as she was glaring a demonic like eye at them. Then suddenly several spiked chains made of chakra began to appear as they covered the floor, wall, and ceiling as they now seemed to be aiming at the yondaime.

"_Oh no_" then thought Minato. "_The red hot-blooded habanero in back!_"

But then after an unnatural amount of silence that passed, "Mina-kun . . . . I'm going to kill you!"

"Whoa wait Kushina-chan! It's not what you think!" as Minato looked like he was about to duck and cover.

"Wait! Mom!" Naruto then exclaimed as he hugged Kushina around the waist to stop her. "Don't kill dad!"

Then suddenly all the chains disappeared as she looked a lot more calmer now as she then looked dumbfounded at the blond child currently now attached to her. She then looked to her husband as she pointed to the blond boy. "Mina-kun, why did this boy here just now call me his mother?"

Minato gave a deep sigh to this. "Well Kushina-chan . . . . This boy here is Naruto and this girl over here is Hinata-san . . . . They are both from the future . . . . And Naruto is . . . . Well" as he rubbed the back of his head deciding to be blunt about it, "he's our son".

As the red head attempted to understand all that her husband had just told her, there was only one thing she could say ". . . . huh?"

". . . . This is going to take a while to explain" to which he turned to Naruto and Hinata whispering to them. "Just follow my lead OK" to which after a long and heated lecture Minato said all that could be said with specific edits to his explanation.

Kushina gave a nervous chuckle as she was now rubbing the back of her head. "I'm sorry you kids had to see that. Even though I'm only three months in, hormones can make any girl crazy". But now looking directly at Naruto and Hinata, "so you two are from the future huh?" Then focusing more to the young blond, "and your name is Naruto right? Mina-kun and I were still discussing names for you when we found out you were a boy not too long ago. But I didn't think we would actually choose the name from Jiraiya-sama's story".

"Ehh?" as the blond jinchuriki looked wide eye at this. "You got my name from ero-sannin!", "_. . . . well it could've been worse_".

"That's so cute!" then squealed Kushina as she hugged her son. "Did I tell you to call him that or did you come up with it on your own?"

"Uhh . . . ." as Naruto began to fade off. "Yeah . . . . I came up with it". In his father's explanation, he only explained the bare minimum to his mother about his watch and its abilities. However from how his dad put it, he specifically left out what he tried to do, how their future turned out, and why he and Hinata came back in the first place. "_But I can understand now . . . ._" as he thought carefully about it. "_I wouldn't want mom to worry about it either . . . ._"

"So you're Hinata-chan right?" as the red head now turned to her, "and you're Hiashi's kid! I didn't think a grouch like that would produce such a sweet kid like you".

Hinata could only give a nervous chuckle as she didn't really know how to respond to that.

"So . . . ." as Kushina started to give off a mischievous cat like smirk. "Are you like my little Naru-chan's girlfriend or something?"

At that statement the duo could only gape as they both turned red in embarrassment.

"_Na. . . . Naruto-kun's girlfriend!_"

"Mom!" the young blond then exclaimed. "We're just friends!"

"Sorry sorry" Kushina waved while laughing a bit. "I just had to say it. So tell me about what I'm like fourteen year from now? I don't have any gray hairs yet right? Did I ever get around to giving ero-sannin the ultimate prank? Hmm, I wonder how all my friends now look fourteen years from now".

"Kushina-chan, you shouldn't be asking those questions" said Minato calmly.

"Right right, I wouldn't want to spoil the secret either. It's just so exciting and tempting to know how your future is going to turn out". But then looking up at the clock she stood up, "I'll go get some snacks. There is just so much for us to talk about".

Just as she left, Minato then turned back to Naruto. "May I ask for your watch?"

"Sure" as Naruto handed over his watch. "But why?"

As the elder blond held the watch in his hands he started to stare intensely at it. But then a moment later smoke started to emanate from the device which immediately alarmed the children.

"What are you doing?" Naruto then exclaimed as he took back the watch only for it to sound like a dying cat as more smoke started to pour out of it. "You . . . . You burnt out the watch" as he looked at it shocked. "Why did you do that?" as he turned to him.

"Minato-sama?" Hinata then asked curiously as she looked to the yondaime to explain.

"As I told you before time travel should never be done and it's too dangerous to keep around due to the people who might try to misuse it. This watch and it's many abilities is too much power for one person to ever have".

"But you said people can't fix the past".

"But that doesn't change people from trying to learn from the future. Can you imagine what could happen if this secret were to get out? In the worst case scenario it could erupt into a war on a scale no living being could possibly even imagine. This event could very well burn the world in a way that it could never heal from. Can you honestly say that the secrets of the watch will never get out Naruto?" as Minato then gave his son a serious look.

At that stare all the young blond could do was look away.

". . . . A self-fulfilling prophecy paradox prevents me now from destroying the watch on my end. So that just leaves me to do something about the watch in your time". Now looking at the fried device, "the watch is still functional enough to return you two home, but afterwards it will become completely useless to which I kindly ask of you Naruto to not try and repair it. This is my only request to you as your father".

"But there are so many things I haven't asked you yet! So many things I don't understand! Am I not going to be able to see you or mom again? And why did you ask all those questions if nothing was going to change in the end? What was the point to all of it then?"

"I already have enough to proceed for now. But there is something you don't understand Naruto. Time can be . . . ."

"I'm back" then said Kushina with snacks in hand. "So what should we talk about first?" as she placed the platter down.

"Oh Kushina-chan, Naruto and Hinata-san needs to get back to their own time now. So it's about time we said farewell to them".

"But this is just so sudden. Can't they come back to visit?"

"I'm afraid not" the elder blond then said. "It's not appropriate for people to be visiting other time zones as it will cause time itself to become distorted with irregularities".

"I see . . . ." Kushina then said sadly. She then looked to Naruto as she warmly smiled to him. "I guess I won't be able to see you again for some time now huh? But then again I guess our actual first meeting will be a few months from now" as she then gave her son a hug. "I'll be happy to welcome you into the world then".

". . . . Mom".

The red head then looked to Hinata. "Watch over my Naruto closely alright. He's definitely going to grow up to be a troublemaker like me if I know my own son to which I'm going to need the extra help".

"Yes Kushina-san" the pale girl nodded.

Then backing off Kushina stood next to her husband. "Good-bye then, I'll see you all again in fourteen years".

"Good-bye . . . . mom" said Naruto. Then typing in the sequence while charging the watch, he then took Hinata's hand. As the jutsu started to take effect, their form began to distort to which in a grand flash of light they were gone.

* * *

><p>~ Konoha (plaza area) ~ (fourteen years later)<p>

Upon arrival Naruto looked completely downcast as his eyes became shadowed to which Hinata completely understood why. ". . . . I won't be able to see them again".

"Naruto-kun" as she then held his hand tighter.

"Mina-kun, how did we end up here?"

". . . . Huh?" said the duo as they immediately turned around to see a confused looking Kushina with a bashful looking Minato. Of course the blond jinchuriki was ecstatic at having his parents there which meant more time with them, but equally dumbfounded to how they could be standing there next to him now.

"I did not think this was possible . . . ."

"So wait are we like in the future? That's so cool! But wait, how can we be here then? I thought we needed to be touching Naruto or the watch?"

"Oh no" as Minato then held his face, "it must have been due to chakra resonation".

"Chakra resonation?" as everyone then looked to him to explain.

"Due to the power of the watch and how devastating it would be if it got into the wrong hands, I built a safety precaution into the design making it so that it would only recognize my chakra and my chakra alone. But chakra like genetics can be a hereditary thing between parent and child. So when Naruto charged the watch, his chakra resonation was close enough to a match between me and Kushina-chan which spoofed the watch into making us jump with it".

"So how are you going to get back?" then questioned Hinata. "You broke the watch".

"You broke the watch?" Kushina then questioned as she looked to her husband with an accusing eye. "Why would you do that?"

Minato could only give a strained chuckle at this. "That's . . . . A very complicated story, but if my study is still intact I should be able to get it up and running again to return us home".

"So if that's the case then no one will mind if I take a look around" Kushina then chimed as she began looking about.

"Don't" as the elder blond grabbed her hand. "We're not supposed to be here, remember? We shouldn't be poking around in a future we know nothing about".

Kushina then gave a pouty face to this. "Don't be such a party pooper Mina-kun. It's not like I'll get into trouble or anything. If it bothers you that much I'll be in henge. Hmm" as she placed her hand to her chin, "I wonder if I'll see my older self in this time? Or perhaps she knows I'm already here? Or maybe she left so we wouldn't meet" She then shook her head to how complicated it was as she then looked to the children, "so is there anything interesting going on at the moment?"

"Well . . . . The chunin final exam is going on right now . . . ." said Hinata shyly. "Naruto-kun had just won his first match and it's currently about to enter the next round".

"Ahh, I missed Naruto's match. But don't worry; I'll definitely be here to watch you win this tournament" as she petted Naruto over the head.

"I'm . . . . also in this tournament" Hinata then added in meekly.

"Well isn't that interesting" as she looked to Hinata with a cat like smirk. "You better give my Naruto a good beating Hinata-chan or else he's never going to learn who the boss is, alright?" as she gave her a wink to which everyone including Minato gave a strained laugh too. "So it's the chunin finals now huh? Ahh that takes me back!" she gleed, "come on let's go see it!"

"Wait Kushina-chan! Don't forget your henge!" as Minato chased after her in his henge to which the children followed right after them. As they arrived closer to the grand area, the elder blond could only give a sigh to this. "I might as well see what's going on then. It would be nice to see how much the village changed after fourteen years".

As they arrived to the entrance Naruto and Hinata easily got in since they were participants. But as for Minato and Kushina, they were henged as an old couple to which the Konoha guards saw no threat to thus allowing them to enter as well. For Kushina, she was just too ecstatic about being in the future. Plus the fact it was at the chunin finals where her kid and his friend were participating in.

But after marveling at all the sights and sounds, the red headed woman started to calm down a bit. "Did you see that Mina-kun? They actually put your face on the hokage mountain, isn't that cool?"

"Yeah" Minato chuckled.

"_I can see now where Naruto-kun gets's his stamina from_" thought Hinata with intrigue.

But then suddenly Kushina came to a stop as she feel silent.

"Uhh mo . . . . Ma'am, is there something wrong?" asked Naruto.

She then looked ahead as she saw the sand siblings standing only but a few meters away. But more specifically she was looking at the red haired boy standing in the middle. She then turned back facing the group, "those three ninjas from the hidden sand village . . . . are they participants too?"

Hinata and Naruto slightly stalled at the question as they looked to the sand siblings. Looking to Gaara, the pair knew who he was or rather what he was, but they were uncertain if they should share this information. But Naruto seeing his mom still waiting, he gave her an answer "Yes . . . . they are participating in the chunin finals as well".

"That boy in the middle . . . . he's a jinchuriki isn't he?"

Upon that remark Naruto, Hinata, and Minato almost jumped at this for their own reasons. "_How did mom know he was a jinchuriki?_" Naruto puzzled. But seeing that he was still selling a façade to her, he couldn't ask her how she knew that.

"Is he?"

"Yes" Hinata then slowly said. "Is there a problem with that?"

Kushina blinked at this before she let out a chuckle. "No there is no problem with it. I was just curious if he was or not". Then looking around she waved to the pair. "Why don't you two run along now and go to your other friends. There are just so many things I want to see and I'm pretty sure you don't want to follow your mom around all day".

"But mom . . . ."

"Don't worry dear" she warmly smiled to the young blond. "Your father is with me. So just run along with Hinata-chan OK".

The blond jinchuriki slowly nodded to this as he took Hinata's hand to leave. "I hope we can talk again soon" the Hyuga heiress politely bowed just before they left.

With them leaving Kushina then turned to face Minato as they were both thinking the same thing. "Mina-kun . . . ."

The elder blond could only give a nod to this. "_I might just be paranoid during these peaceful times . . . . But I would at least want to be prepared . . . ._" Both Kushina and Minato knew that none of the villages would ever send a jinchuriki like this to another village under any circumstance. Even amongst allies, they were too valuable as they contributed to the village's military strength.

"I know that look Mina-kun. But there's no way they are going to use this tournament as some kind of ploy to stage an invasion. These are peaceful times. What could they possibly gain by attacking Konoha if they still are our allies?"

". . . . I want to believe that too Kushina-chan. But I would feel better if I at least gathered some information around the village" as he looked around. "Judging from Naruto's and Hinata-san's reaction, the fact that the sands jinchuriki is here is not known to Konoha's security forces simply by looking at how few guards there are and that I do find troubling". Then reaching into his pocket revealing the watch he took back from Naruto, "_my special kunais would have either been destroyed or archived by now . . . . I might need this watch working sooner than I thought . . . ._" But looking to his wife's concerned face; he soon gave her a reassuring smile. "You're probably right Kushina-chan. Nothing is going to happen today as I'm just being overly paranoid".

The red head soon smiled brightly back at this. "Good, now come on Mina-kun. Let's go find some seats to watch the match from!"

Minato chuckled at this. "You just save me a seat OK. I just need to go quickly take care of something before I can sit and watch the matches with you".

"OK dear, just bring me back some snacks to eat alright. I am eating for two you know" she waved.

The elder blond gave a warm chuckle to this. "OK Kushina-chan, your usual pickle and peanut butter right?"

"You know it" she giggled.

Minato then smiled and waved to her as his wife soon left to go find a seat for them. Just as they parted ways, he looked back to the circular contraption in his hand. "I hope I can get this working soon before anything bad happens . . . . I just hope Kushina-chan was right about this . . . ."

To be continued . . . .

* * *

><p>Author's notes: This concludes another chapter to which I hope you all enjoyed. Now I either answered most of the questions asked or probably produced more questions to answer. However I will say that the answers are coming as I still have a lot of material to go through to which Minato has yet to still explain a ton of stuff in the story that will be important much later on.<p>

So I thank everyone for taking the time in reading this fic and further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	15. Really? That's Whose Fighting?

Ninja of the Void

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters associated with it.

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p>Really? That's Whose Fighting?<p>

* * *

><p>~ Namikaze residence (former) ~<p>

"I've done all I can . . . ." said Minato as the watch began ticking again. "But this is all I can do . . . ." Looking at his study, most of his possessions and his home for the matter had already been sealed off. With this being the case he was glad he left some secret compartments in his desk with some spare parts. However, ". . . . I was only able to get hiraishin working again. Everything else is beyond my ability to repair right now". Then squeezing the watch in his hands, "I better get back soon before Kushina-chan gets too worried. But I better take a look around the village before I head back".

But looking about as he stood in his home, a sad expression could not help but grace his features as the truth of this future weighed heavily on his heart. But then he shook his head to this, "there's no point in becoming depressed about something that hasn't even happened yet. But then . . . ." as he closed his eyes for a moment, "time is not always as it appears to be".

Now looking out the window towards the entire village of Konoha, he could only let out a soft sigh. Truthfully he wanted to believe his wife that nothing bad was going to happen on this day.

However it's always been his philosophy to always be prepared for anything and everything life may throw at you. But looking to his watch he wondered, "was it coincidence? Or was it fate that Naruto would bring me here on this day. . . ."

But then he pushed this thought aside as had some important work to do. So focusing his chakra into the watch, he was gone.

* * *

><p>~ Konoha stadium (hospital wing) ~<p>

Tenten watched as Hiashi exited the room seemingly giving off a strange aura as he slowly walked away. "What was that about?" So going to the room, she peeked inside to see Neji in a somewhat altered state. There was something about him, something about his spirit that seemed to have . . . . changed. It almost seemed like he was . . . . Free for the lack of better words. "_Could it have been something Hiashi told him?_" But looking at him, she saw that the Hyuga prodigy was holding a letter as he seemed to have been squeezing it a bit. "Neji, are you alright?"

Neji looked up at this, ". . . . It's fine now. Everything is fine now".

"Neji what happened? What did Hiashi give you?"

The Hyuga prodigy looked at the letter before looking back at the weapon mistress. "My father's last words . . . ."

". . . . !"

"I think . . . . I need to rethink my life a bit" to which an uncharacteristic calm smile began to form. "I guess the first thing I should do is apologize to Hinata-sama for the way I've been behaving and . . . . I should probably thank Naruto . . . . For helping me to see clearly after all this time . . . ."

"Neji . . . ." as Tenten was speechless at Neji's sudden change in demeanor.

"Can you help me to the stands? I would like to continue watching the matches for now".

"Sure" Tenten softly smiled as she gave him her shoulder helping him to his feet.

"Thank you . . . ." to which they were now on their way.

* * *

><p>~ Konoha stadium (stands) ~<p>

Kushina was still giddy about everything that was going on around her. "_I can see Shikaku, Inoichi, and Chouza. Wow they still look pretty well after fourteen years. Let's see who else is around . . . . Hmm a lot of faces that haven't changed a lot, but I guess it hasn't been that long since my time_". She then looked at the V.I.P. area. "_I guess it makes sense for the kazekage to be here. But I wonder why jii-san is sitting where Minato is supposed to be . . . . Meh, Minato is probably running an errand somewhere so jii-san is probably just filling in for him for now_". But then looking around, "speaking of which, where is Minato with my pickles and peanut butter?"

"Did you mean me?" as Minato in his henge soon appeared next to her with the shriveled cucumber and peanut paste.

The red head's face glowed with awe as she quickly took the items from her husband's hands as she started eating it. "Good thing you came back Minato, the next match was just about to start" she garbled as her mouth was half full.

"Really? Who's up next?"

"It's that sand kid Gaara against Sasuke Uchiha" to which a worried expression soon appeared. "Although I'm worried for Sasuke, he's up against a jinchuriki of all opponents. I'm not sure if he's going to be up for this . . . ."

"Have a little more faith Kushina-chan" as Minato tried to reassure his wife. "If he is as good as his dad at that age then he's going to be fine".

Kushina gave a chuckle to this. "You're probably right. I'm probably just worrying for nothing". But then a smirk graced her features as she thought to the young Uchiha. "But if he was lucky, he would have grown up to resemble Mikoto more as let's face it she was the real looks of the family" to which Kushina snickered too. "But now that I think about it" as she looked around, "I don't see Mikoto or Fugaku anywhere in the crowd".

Minato simply shrugged at this. "Knowing Fugaku-san, he's probably busy with something else. But I'm pretty sure Mikoto-san or Itachi-san should be around here somewhere".

"Oh yeah! Itachi!" as the red head suddenly recalled the elder son. "He ought to be jonin by now. Fugaku was always going on about how much a prodigy he was. Hmm, but I wonder where he is . . . ."

"We'll ask Naruto when we get the chance. Let's just watch the matches for now".

However that would not be the exact case. Although Gaara was present, Sasuke was nowhere to be found. As time began to pass, the crowd started to get impatient.

"Hey! What the hell is the holdup down there?"

"We want to see the next match!"

"Bring out the Uchiha!"

Normally under the regular conditions, Sasuke would have been disqualified. But considering he was the main attraction for most of the spectators attending, an exception was made in his stead. Even Hiruzen had to agree to this for the last thing he wanted on his hands was a riot to which his ninjas would be forced to deal with. So after a quick contemplation, Sasuke's match was postponed.

"_Unbelievable_" thought Genma. "_I can't believe how much leeway that Uchiha brat gets" _to which he gave a sigh too_. "_Alright! Let's have the next combatants up!"

Kankuro cringed at this. "_I can't afford to allow myself to be worn out. I need to conserve myself in order to ensure the plan succeeds_" to which he immediately raised his hand, "I surrender!"

At hearing this everyone was both shocked and outraged at this.

"What the hell?"

"Why did he surrender?"

"Did he suddenly get cold feet?"

"That's strange. Why did he give up like that?" wondered Kushina.

Minato could only shrug at this. "Who knows, he probably had a good reason to why he had to withdraw".

"That's kind of lucky" then said Sakura. "You get to ascend without a fight or is that a bad thing?" as she thought about how this tournament worked.

Shino remained silent at this as he was somewhat disappointed he didn't have his chance to fight.

"Hey what just happened?"

Everyone turned to see Naruto and Hinata return looking slightly confused at what had just happened moments ago.

"That Kankuro guy just gave up without a fight" said Shikamaru in a kind of bored tone. "But if you ask me he did the most sensible thing and not get involved with something as troublesome as this tournament".

"By the way, you two just left to the hospital wing right?" asked Sakura. "Everything's was OK right? Nothing wrong with Neji".

Hinata looked to her before a fond smile began to form as she gave a nod. "Yes, everything is OK now".

Naruto could only smirk to this. On their way back, the pair decided to cross by the hospital wing to see how the Hyuga prodigy was doing. But at seeing Hiashi exiting the room and Tenten going in, the pair decided it was best to wait outside. Unintentionally, as they stood by the door they heard everything Neji had to say. So believing it was for the best, they then left leaving them be for now. "Since that Kankuro guy gave up I guess its Shikamaru's turn to fight".

Right on cue Genma announced their entrance. "The next match! Temari and Shikamaru!" to which many murmurs went about still questioning what had just happened moments ago. But to say the least no one was happy about this match as everyone was still peeved that they had to wait for Sasuke's match with Gaara and the recent forfeit of Kankuro against Shino.

Temari gritted her teeth at this. "_It's still too early for the plan to enact. I need to buy more time_". But as she looked to her scrawny opponent, the dirty blond could only smirk to this. "_My opponent is just a weakling. I can handle him easily without losing too much power. I just need to draw it out for as long as I can_". With that end thought she jumped to the arena grounds below.

Shikamaru's eyes could only narrow at how irked he was. "_Why do I have to end up fighting a girl again? Maybe I should just give up. This is far too troublesome for me to deal with . . . ._"

"Come on Shikamaru, get in there! You got Konoha's pride to defend!" as Naruto slapped him in the back which caused the shadow ninja to fly over the guard rail to which he was forced to slow his descent by chakra sticking to the wall. But finally getting close enough to the ground he let go as he was now looking up from the ground with a peeved expression on his face. " . . . . Damn Naruto".

"I don't see what everyone is complaining about" said Kushina. "Shikaku was a smart guy, like father like son right? I would expect this to be a good match".

Minato gave a nod to this as he continued to watch.

Meanwhile elsewhere in the stands another round of betting went about. Even though no one thought much about this fight, it didn't stop them from wagering money on it. By the odds, the majority was in Temari's favor.

"I don't know" said Kiba. "Who should I bet on this time?" as he thought between the girl from sand and his friend from the academy. "That Temari chick was brutal during the prelims as she was pretty thorough is showing how tough she was. Plus she seems like the angry type . . . ."

"Everything on Shikamaru!" announced Ino as she handed away her pile of money.

"Why? He looks like he's going to get his butt handed to him out there!"

"Just trust me" said Ino as she waved her finger at him while giving a wink. "As lazy as Shikamaru is, he's a very smart guy who's always able to come up with an air tight plan. But if not" as she gave a smirk. "It's always good to bet on the long shots".

"Nah, I still think it would be better to bet on Temari just to be safe".

Now in the arena below Genma seeing as both his participants were on the battlefield, he immediately waved his hand for them to commence. "Let the match begin!" to which he cleared the field.

Shikamaru who was still lying on the ground looked to see Temari unfolding her giant fan ready to swing it at him. "Ahh this is going to be pain" to which a giant gust storm was shot dusting the area which shook the arena slightly.

"_Don't tell me I defeated him already_" thought Temari as she tried to peer through the dust.

"Well I can't have a guy losing to a girl. That would be too disgraceful. I guess I might actually have to do something . . . ."

As the dirty blond looked, the shadow ninja impaled the wall with two kunais as he was standing on top of them. "_Tsk, you cocky bastard!_"

"Come on, do we have to do this?" asked Shikamaru back in his bored tone. "Honestly I'd rather not bother with this as a lot of inconvenient things could happen like getting hurt and stuff".

"Enough talk!" as Temari was slightly getting irritated believing her opponent was looking down on her. "Get out here and fight!" as she charged in with her fan swinging it like a club.

To this statement Shikamaru could only sigh to which he dodged.

"_Punk is good at running away!_"

Due to the lack of action, people from the stands began booing as they began throwing whatever they had on hand at them in show of detest for what they were seeing.

"Tough crowd" said Kushina.

"Well he's definitely like his dad" said Minato. "Funny enough, it's almost exactly what happened with Shikaku during his chunin final".

Now in the participant's area, "Come on Shikamaru!" cheered Naruto. "Get in there and give it the old one two!"

"Go Shikamaru-kun!" as Hinata cheered alongside her blond friend.

"This is just disappointing" said Sakura as her face sagged a bit while sitting back down in her seat. "I was kind of expecting a bit more".

"Don't underestimate him" said Chouji which caused the pink kunoichi to look at him. "Shikamaru will definitely put up a good fight up to the very end. But eventually he'll just give up".

"Huh? Then what's the point?"

The husky ninja just continued to eat his chips. "Just watch, you'll understand".

Now back on the arena ground Temari looked even more peeved as Shikamaru at this time was sitting in the shade as apparently he was eating a dango one of the spectators had threw into the arena. "_Is that little sh*t just taking me lightly or does he really have that much skill not to be worried? What can he be thinking right now?_"

"_Such wonderful clouds_" as the shadow ninja looked to the skies. "_So simple and serene in the sky above. How I wish I could be a cloud, they don't have a care in the world_" to which he gave a sigh too. "_I only became a ninja because I thought it would be interesting but it only brought more trouble than it was worth. Why can't life ever be simple?_" as he now started to daydream a bit. "_All I really want in the end is a simple life. When I grow up I just want a wife, not too ugly not too beautiful. Have two kids, one girl and one boy. When I grow old, I just want to play shougi all day_". But looking at his opponent glaring at him, "_I guess I have to deal with this now. Although I can't have a guy losing to a girl, it isn't right for a guy to be hitting one either . . . . Damn this is going to be troublesome_" as he threw the skewer stick aside.

So getting fed up with waiting, Temari launched another one of her attacks. "Ninpou: Kamaitachi!" as many blades of wind began to fly at her opponent cutting up everything in its path.

At seeing this, the shadow ninja took refuge behind a tree taking cover.

Up in the stands, people braced themselves at feeling the intense gust of wind.

"_This is the same technique which defeated me!_" thought Tenten as she tried to keep her eyes open.

Neji narrowed his vision as he tried to remain focus at what was happening down below.

"_Did I get him?_" thought Temari as all she could see was a dust cloud. But then out from the cloud came a streak of darkness that shot out right at her. "_It that's technique!_" Temari knew exactly what she was up against as she remembered this technique from a month ago. In her understanding, Shikamaru would use his chakra to bend his shadow to any shape or form to which if it came into contact with an enemy's shadow that would give him instant control over them. With that being the case, she was forced to retreat as she began jumping back. But then after a few meters the shadow began to shrink then slowly recede back. At seeing Shikamaru grimace at this, she gave a smirk. "Looks like there is a limit to your shadow technique. For as much as you can change and stretch your shadow, it still all has to be relative to the surface area of your shadow isn't it?"

Shikamaru could only scoff at this. "Yeah that's right".

At that confirmation, Temari gave an arrogant smirk as she quickly jotted down in her head the relative calculations of distance where she could effectively attack without receiving any kind of challenge.

At seeing what he had to work with, Shikamaru scanned the battlefield seeing the many kunais that littered the ground from the match earlier as well as some garbage. Then looking to the sky above, he soon closed his eyes as he pressed the tips of his fingers against each other in some kind of weird pose which immediately got the crowd talking.

"What is he doing?"

"Is this some kind of jutsu?"

"What can that kid be up too?"

"Could this be some kind of special jutsu?" asked Kurenai as she watched from the stands.

Asuma who was sitting next to her smirked at this. "It's a bit of a habit of his".

"Huh?"

"For you see, he's actually a patient thinker. That's why he enjoys games like shougi like an old geezer. For when he's backed into the corner he always gets into that pose" which caused Kurenai to look to him to further explain, "it's a sign that he's coming up with a strategy. Due to this I've never won a game against him. Not even once". As Kurenai was about to refute this, Asuma could only smirk as Shikamaru was a diamond in the rough as he would then go on to explain at how much of a super genius he was.

"Wow, just like Shikaku's match" as Minato gave a strained laugh.

"Now this is where things get good" said Kushina.

Back on the arena grounds Shikamaru gave a smirk. "Plan complete". So looking about he took out several kunais with attached explosive tags as he quickly began preparing them.

"I won't give you the time to use those! Kamaitachi!" as another wave of wind went soaring through to which Shikamaru immediately took cover. But after that attack he quickly responded with his kagmane to which Temari was confident it would not reach her. But seeing it was uncomfortably getting close, she then jumped back as it quickly dawned upon her how it happened. "You're using time aren't you? The more time passes the bigger the stadium shadow gets which furthers your reach".

"Heh" as Shikamaru looked plainly to her.

"_I better end this soon. The more time passes the more room I lose. I can't afford to wait_". Strangely Temari was getting a bit too carried away with this battle. Although it shouldn't have mattered if she won or lost in relation to the 'plan', she now viewed Shikamaru as a rather competent intellect or someone rather irritating to which her pride was on the line. If that was case, this was a battle she didn't want to lose.

As this was going on, everyone's opinion began to change about this battle. At first it started with two no name ninjas who no one had any interest in. Yet after this exchange everyone couldn't remove their eyes from this intricate game of cat and mouse that was going on.

"Wow this is intense".

"I should have probably betted on that Nara kid".

"Yeah! Keep going!"

"This is awesome" said Kushina with glee in her voice. "I can't wait to see more".

"Calm down Kushina-chan or you're going to miss it" said Minato. "Because I have a feeling that the climax is coming soon".

"Incredible, Shikamaru isn't as lame as I thought he was" said Sakura.

As the match went, Chouji's eating reflected the intensity of the match as he too knew it was going to end soon.

Now back on the arena grounds, Shikamaru calmly laid his back on the tree as he looked to the sky. "It's about time now". So quickly going out he threw out all his explosive tags as they flew out exploding on contact with the solid ground surface.

"_Is this some sort of distraction? I won't allow it!_" as Temari blew the dust away with a swing of her fan. However it still casted a shadow on the ground to which the shadow ninja took advantage of as his kagemane began to stretch over it trying to catch her. However she was very agile as she easily dodged the shadow as she backed up. But after a few minutes of running the dust cloud had dissipated to which Shikamaru could no longer hold the technique as his shadow was forced to recede back. "I'm going to end this now!" as the dirty blond was getting infuriated at how much trouble she was having. So looking at her current position, she opened her fan as she slammed it into the ground covering Shikamaru's view of her. "I'll just use a bushin no jutsu. Once he captures the clone in his shadow I'll just jump out and finish this in one move!" So peeking out past her fan, she saw that Shikamaru was waiting in the shade for her to make the next move. "It's time now" as she began weaving her hand seals. But only getting half way though, her body stalled as a strange feeling came over her. "It can't be . . . ."

"Kagemane no jutsu, success" smirked Shikamaru as he started to stand up to which Temari had no choice but to mimic. Then walking out to the middle of the arena they both were now face to face with each other.

The dirty blond could only grimace at this. "How . . . . How did you catch me? There was no way you could have . . . ." as she continued to try and struggle.

"Let's look to the left shall we?" to which they both turned their heads to see a long line of shadows being stretched along the shadows of a bunch of standing up kunais? "But how?"

"That's simple" explained Shikamaru. "I first needed to bide my time for the sun to get into position. But for everything to come into place, that's where you came into it" as he took a breath. "For Naruto and Neji really did a good job at littering the field with kunais with some help from the audience too. So when the time was right I used several explosive tags to launch many of them up, and anticipating your next move your wind attack along with this stadiums architecture created a perfect vacuum effect which not only sent the kunais up but stalled them for a while before coming down. While I kept you busy running around, I let gravity take over as naturally the kunai's sharp end was heavier making it land first impaling them into the ground. Then was the matter of timing which was right on as you hid yourself behind the fan not noticing what was going on around you as I expected your focus to be completely concentrated on your plan to get me. So using each kunais individual shadow I could have caught you no matter where you were in the arena. But truthfully if this plan didn't pan out, I at least had ten other moves I could have made as alternatives to this one in order to catch you".

Temari cringed at this as she had now realized that she had completely underestimated her opponent.

"Well let's end this then . . . ." as he began raising his hand which caused Temari to close her eyes in anticipation to the beating she was going to get.

At this incredible climax everyone was at the edge of their seat to see what was going to happen next.

"Oh my god" said Kushina. "What is he going to do?"

"If he's anything like his dad" then said Minato. "I'm pretty sure we both know how this is going to end".

"Told you to bet on the long shots!" said Ino as she gripped her fist in excitement.

"Ahh man, I'm going to be completely broke now" said Kiba.

"I can't believe it! He is actually going to win this!" said Sakura excitedly.

Chouji began to eat his chips more ferociously as things were about to come to an end soon.

Now on the arena grounds, Shikamaru had his eyes closed in thought before reopening them looking to his blond opponent still shivering as she tried to escape the bind she was in. So taking in one deep breath, ". . . . I surrender".

Temari's eyes immediately snapped open at this. "What is the meaning of this?" to which was the same question on everyone's mind in the stadium.

"Why did he give up?"

"He was so close to winning!"

"This was a rather unusual outcome".

"Yoshino is definitely going to have a field day about this" sighed Shikaku as all he could do was hold his face to this.

"Well your son did put up a good match" as Inoichi patted his friend on the back.

"This was a strange case of déjà vu as this was the same exact way you did your match" said Chouza as he gave a light laugh.

"Well I guess I shouldn't have expected anything better than this" said Kushina as her tone reflected slight disappointment.

"That's the men of Nara" half chuckled Minato.

"Unbelievable" gaped Ino as she couldn't believe what had just happened. "So close . . . . He was so close . . . ."

"Hah, I knew I betted on the right person" said Kiba. "I figured something like this was going to happen".

The light blond looked peeved at this as she gave a slight glare at the dog ninja. "It wasn't fair! Shikamaru had her on the ropes. He should've won this!"

"Well I guess you don't know your teammate as well as you think you do".

"Hey! I want a refund! This wasn't a fair bet!" as Ino was now very close to getting violent with the bookie.

"Wooh wait! You're going to get us kicked out of here!"

Now in the participant's area, "see I told you" said Chouji. "Shikamaru was going to give up in the end".

"But it was such a disappointment. He had her beat and everything" said Sakura.

"But you had to admit it was a great match to watch" smiled Naruto as he folded his arms behind his head.

"It was still such a shame to see him lose like this".

"He may have lost the fight Sakura-san" calmly smiled Hinata, "but in the greater picture, he was the one who actually won".

Now back on the arena grounds, "Why? Is this some sort of pity?" half growled Temari slightly angered that her victory felt so hollow.

"Wasn't worth my trouble" Shikamaru plainly stated. "Besides in the end I wouldn't have been able to continue with this tournament anyways. With the way things were, I would have only been able to hold you for an additional three minutes till I was completely tapped. So with that, I'm satisfied with this conclusion" to which he released his shadow bind and soon walked away.

Temari squeezed her fist at this as she shut her eyes in slight shame to how things turned out.

Genma could only smirk at this. "_Funny kid, although he lost the battle he still won the war. Although he did lose he carefully planned out everything taking into consideration the pros and cons of the situation. When it comes to leading a team, these are the things a leader needs to take into consideration. The qualities that make a good captain, a good chunin_", but getting back on track "the winner is Temari" to which the crowd gave a cheer too. So after the field was quickly cleaned up and everything was revving to go again, Genma called in the next participants. "The next match! Chouji vs Hinata!"

The husky ninja gulped down the last of what he was eating as he turned towards Hinata. "Let's have a good match".

"Yes, of course Chouji-kun" Hinata responded.

With that response, Chouji jumped to the arena below.

Just as the Hyuga heiress was about to follow suit, she felt a firm grasp on her hand to which she looked back. "Naruto-kun?"

"Do your best Hinata-chan. You'll be great out there" Naruto smirked. "Show everyone just how much stronger you've gotten".

Hinata gave a happy nod to this. "I'll give it everything I have and I won't give up till the very end as that's my ninja way". The blond jinchuriki gave a nod to this as soon she too jumped to the arena down below as she was now face to face against Chouji.

As they faced off against each other, both ninjas were well aware of what they were up against. However what they didn't know was that both of them had an ace in the hole. Like Hinata, Chouji too was working on developing his own technique, a technique that has been passed down through his clan for many generations which is considered the epitome of his multi-size technique. For both of them, if push came to shove then they were not scared to reveal their trump cards when the time truly demanded that they used it.

While Hinata and Chouji maintained their focus on each other, Genma then looked between them as he raised his hand in commencement for their battle. "Now let the match begin!"

To be continued . . . .

* * *

><p>~ Omake (don't take this seriously) ~<p>

Temari glared at Shikamaru as she readied her fan to her back. "My wrath will descend upon you! With a swing of my fan, the wind will raise the Earth and blot out the sun!"

The shadow ninja looked to her stoically as he opened his eyes from her long winded rant. "Then I shall fight in the shade"

* * *

><p>Author's notes: This concludes another chapter to which I hope you all enjoyed. Now I hope I'm being progressive as this is all leading up to an exciting conclusion of the chunin exams to which there is a lot more I had in mind to where this story is going to go.<p>

Also concerning one of the reviews, you're right about Kushina's character as it was slightly off. So for now on she'll just call Minato well . . . . Minato and not Mina-kun. I'll try to make her seem more tomboyish I guess with the addition of being more passionate.

So I thank everyone for taking the time in reading this fic and further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	16. Never Give up! Never Back Down!

Ninja of the Void

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters associated with it.

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p>Never give up! Never Back Down!<p>

* * *

><p>Now at the beginning of the next match, both Hinata and Chouji stared off at each other sitting back in their respective fighting stances as they gauged each other.<p>

Chouji had mixed feelings about this fight. He was confident he had the advantage considering the Hyuga's Jyuken was not really intended to fight techniques of the Akimichi clan seeing as they had the ability to alter their size, offsetting their chakra points. Of course he was aware of some of the other Hyuga techniques. But he was confident that his attacks were capable of crushing right through them with brute force.

If she could hear Chouji's train of thought, Hinata would more or less be in agreement. "_Chouji-kun is much stronger than me in terms of power and I'm certain his bullet tank technique would break my kaiten_". So narrowing her eyes a bit, "_I'll have to fight this smart and bide my time till I find an opening . . . ._"

"Go Hinata-chan! You can do it!" cheered Naruto from the participant's area.

Shikamaru who had just recently arrived leaned over the edge as he watched his friend's match. "Come on Chouji, you got this one".

Sakura and Shino remained silent as they watched from their seats.

Hanabi watched with great interest to how her sister would do. "Hinata-neesan . . . ." During this time, Hiashi had just returned as he took his seat next to his youngest daughter.

"Hey Minato! Hinata-chan is up! I can't wait to see what she can do!" said Kushina barely able to stay in her seat at the excitement of seeing her son's girl friend up to fight. "_Being 'their' kid, she ought to be something special_".

Minato nodded his head at this. "This match should be rather interesting for several reasons, but primarily because it's peculiar. Unusually I don't think there has ever been any notable match between the Hyuga and Akimichi clan. Simply for this reason, no one entirely knows how this is going to turn out".

"I'd definitely believe Hinata-chan is going to win this!"

"But I wouldn't count out Chouza's kid either".

Now for the rest of the crowd another round of betting went about. But as for the odds, it was an even split between Hinata and Chouji as no one really had any solid idea who would win this.

"Please don't do that again" sighed Kiba. "You almost got us thrown out by security".

"But it wasn't fair!" screeched Ino. "It was obvious Shikamaru should have won!"

"Just let it go. You should have known better that he was going to give up anyways. But for now let's just see how the rest of this tournament turns out".

"Well I'm certain this time that Chouji would win. I just know it!"

"Then I'm going to bet everything I have on Hinata then".

Ino's eyebrow perched at this. "Is it because she's your teammate? Because I'm pretty sure you should know that Chouji is a lot stronger then her when it comes to taijutsu and ninjutsu. I know Hinata is strong, but still does she really stand a chance against Chouji?"

Kiba gave a smirk to this. "Don't let Hinata's appearance deceive you. She's a lot tougher then she looks. Besides" as he rubbed his left hand's thumb and index finger together in front of Ino, "you were wrong about Neji winning and you were wrong about Shikamaru winning. I'm going for a three for three against you" he then laughed which earned him a smack from the blond.

Now back on the arena grounds, Chouji began manipulating some seals as he figured he might as well start things big and hopefully ends things quickly. Upon finishing his seal, "bullet tank no jutsu!" as his body bulged up like a giant ball. Then ducking his head and limbs in, he began to roll out.

At seeing the incoming attack, Hinata had no choice but to run for it. In this particular case, sidestepping would have been the best response as it wasted the least amount of physical stamina which also allowed her to easily maintain focus on her opponent. However, "_he's fast. Chouji-kun is much faster than he was a month ago!_" The husky ninja was literally the rolling ball of death as he was bowling down anything that got in his way. Trees and rocks were easily crushed as Chouji turned back around for another swing. At seeing this, "_I can't do this forever. I have to get him to stop somehow_". But it was easier said than done. Even the obstacles on the field weren't slowing him down. Hell, even the wall he crashed into didn't stop him for long. But looking at her options, she needed to take a chance in slowing him down. So digging deep she called out her technique, "kaiten!" But for this particular case she was pouring out more power then she was used too while trying to keep the sphere as small and dense as possible to compensate for the raw physical kinetic force she was soon going to encounter.

Upon contact, Chouji felt considerable resistance as his technique collided against Hinata's. As the two techniques challenged each other, everyone in the stadium could feel the forces pulsating as the two rotational techniques grinded against each other. However it was obvious one of them had to give to which after a moment one of them did.

"Ahh!" as Hinata's kaiten was shattered sending her flying back as she collided into the ground. For a moment she laid there unresponsive but soon started to get up again slightly shaking at what had happened as her eyes narrowed a bit as she tried to keep her eyes opened.

"Please surrender" said Chouji as he let go of his technique returning back to his original state. "From this exchange you should know you can't win anymore. So please surrender now before things get worse". But truthfully he had to admit Hinata's earlier stunt was not without effect. It didn't do that much damage to which at worse he had a nasty skin burn. This being the case, he didn't want to hurt Hinata any further in reflection to his kind nature of not wanting to hurt a friend.

But then taking a deep breath, the Hyuga heiress calmed herself as she looked to Chouji. "I'm sorry Chouji-kun, but I refuse to surrender. I've worked too hard and have come too far to let it end like this. So until the very end . . . . I won't give up no matter what!"

"Yeah Hinata-chan! You can do it!" cheered Naruto.

"Until the very end huh" said Sakura quietly to herself as she was somewhat awed by Hinata's determination of seeing things through to the last moment.

"_Hinata-sama . . . . You're a lot stronger then what I gave you credit for_" thought Neji from his seat.

"Come on Hinata-neesan" Hanabi whispered underneath her breath as Hiashi just narrowed his eyes to the match below.

"You have to admit, she is a very spirited girl" smiled Kushina. "Just like her mother".

"I have a feeling this is where things are about to change" then said Minato.

"I understand" said Chouji as his body re-inflated back into a ball like shape. "Bullet tank no jutsu!" as he began to roll out again.

At seeing the incoming attack, Hinata closed her eyes trying to quickly contemplate her next move to which she then thought to her friend. "_What would Naruto-kun do in a situation like this . . . .?_" Honestly she didn't have any elaborate plan up her sleeves as she knew kaiten couldn't stop him. But if Naruto was fighting this battle, even if he didn't have the right technique for the situation he was always good with improvising in order to overcome and prevail. But what could she possibly do in this situation? But that's when it hit her. "_It's what I've been practicing this entire month. I shouldn't be trying to compete against Chouji-kun's power. But rather I should be taking advantage of it_". As her eyes snapped back opened, she charged against the rolling ball of death to which at the last possible moment she jumped as high as she could which earned her a gasp from the audience above.

"_Where did she go?_" thought Chouji as he couldn't sense where Hinata went. As he rolled around the field, he couldn't understand where she had gone. "_Left? Right? Front? Back? Where did she go?_" But at the slightest tingling sensation he felt, he knew immediately where she was. "_She's right on top of me!_"

At this moment the Hyuga heiress was pulling off one hell of a balancing act getting cheers from the crowd as she was running on Chouji like a ball everywhere he rolled as he couldn't shake her off.

"_I have to do something about this!_" So picking up the pace, Chouji began to zig zag and bounce himself to shake Hinata off. But it was no good as the pale girl was very attuned to even the slightest movement that she would immediately compensate to keep herself balanced on top.

But with this being the case, "_I've managed to get out of harm's way. But that isn't enough. I have to get him to stop_". So deciding to borrow another page from her blond friend's book of tactics, "_I need to improvise!_" So as Chouji bounced up once again, she used this momentum to pop herself into position as she raised both her arms up with one of her knees pointed out. Using her waist to thrust her into a spin, she began her technique. "Kaiten!"

As everyone watched, this move was unprecedented. Instead of the usual chakra like sphere it made, it was in the form of a spinning top as it span on Chouji's technique. Even as the husky ninja tried to escape it, the top continued to follow on top of him as it grinded against him like a drill.

"_Sharper! I must think sharper!_" as Hinata continued to try and tighten her chakra making her altered version of kaiten grow pointier as it continued to drill what was underneath it.

"_This is beginning to hurt a lot!_" Chouji cringed. The rotation of his bullet tank technique was offsetting most of the damage he would have been taking. However he was still being hit by chakra and that was burning like crazy. Seeing it was unwise to continue his current technique any longer, he cancelled it dive rolling forward back onto his feet as Hinata cancelled hers getting back into her Jyuken stance once again. As the way things stood, he cringed at some of the chakra burns he had. However he pushed this thought aside as he was far from finished as he quickly began preparing his next technique.

"_I think . . . . I feel a bit sick_" gulped Hinata. At best she was putting on a front at the moment as she wasn't used to spinning like that for so long. As a result she felt like she wanted to throw up. "_But I just need a moment to straighten myself out_". But she wouldn't get that time as a giant fist came rushing right at her to which she promptly jumped away from. Upon resetting herself, "Byakugan!"

"Partial multi-size no jutsu" stated the husky ninja as he continued swinging his fists at the pale girl. But in the moment Hinata came in to counter attack, he expanded his forearm to block her to which her attack was nothing more than a pin prick. Although Jyuken was designed to plug chakra points, he knew just as well as Hinata why it wouldn't really work on him.

"_His chakra point is too big to close up_" as she narrowed her eyes at this. Normally a chakra point was only as big as a person's finger tip to which with a little of her own chakra, she can close it up. But against Chouji or rather the Akimichi's clan techniques, there chakra points expanded just as their bodies did. Of course it made it an easier target to get at. But considering her physique and how much power she had to use to close it up, it was extremely difficult to damn near impossible to be effective in sealing let alone damaging Chouji whatsoever. "But what do I do now?"

With the advantage in his favor, Chouji didn't let up as he took advantage of his partial multi-size technique as he continued to attack Hinata backing her up as she had no effective counter against him. So jumping up, he expanded his foot while launching down pounding a crater into the ground shaking the arena sending out a shockwave which hit the Hyuga heiress sending her back from the aftershock.

"What overwhelming power!"

"I guess the Akimichi clan gets this one".

"Well I suppose finesse of the Hyuga clan can only go so far".

"Incredible" as Naruto's eyes were wide like saucers. "I didn't think he would have this much destructive force in his moves".

"I didn't even think he was that good" then said Sakura.

"That's what a lot of people tend to overlook" smirked Shikamaru as he leaned against the rail next to Naruto. "Chouji has always been a power house of a ninja. But he's always had a self-esteem problem which limited his growth. Truthfully he has a lot of potential to become something great. All he needed was a good kick in the right direction to get him going. With him making it to the chunin finals, it was just the thing he needed".

Naruto blinked at this. "_I didn't know that about him_". In a strange way, Chouji was a lot like Hinata when she was younger. But after he spent some time with the Hyuga heiress, Hinata had definitely become a more outgoing person as she didn't stutter as much anymore and was willing to speak her mind most of the time. "_To think . . . . What kind of person Hinata-chan would have become if I didn't meet her . . . ._"

Now elsewhere amongst the audience, "Hinata-neesan!" said Hanabi at seeing her sister get knocked down from her opponent's attack.

Hiashi kept a neutral expression as he watched. But he wasn't disappointed at the way things were turning out. No, his feelings were rather far from it. "_Hinata . . . . My daughter . . . . You have fought greatly with both honor and pride. If you were to meet defeat on this day I would not think any less of you at how far you have come . . . ._"

"Come on Hinata-chan, get up!" cheered Kushina as she punched her fist into the air before sitting back down. "I do hope she's OK down there".

Minato had nothing to say to this as he continued to watch. But at seeing Hinata stand once more, he had a feeling that something interesting was going to happen.

"_Ahh . . . . It hurts . . . ._" as Hinata held her arm still feeling light headed from the earlier attack. "_This doesn't look too good . . . ._" Analyzing her options, they were not promising. Her defenses were all but crushed, she was somewhat injured, and she had no technique that could possibly make a difference now. However, "_there might be something I can do . . . . But I don't know if it will work . . . ._" Seeing as her options were either a crushing defeat or surrendering, she had to take a gamble and make a stand here and unveil her new technique. So altering her hand and leg formation while keeping her Byakugan active, she took her new stance.

"What is that?"

"That's not Jyuken".

"What is she up too?"

"What is this technique? What are you doing Hinata?" as Hiashi to say the least was completely dumfounded at what his daughter was doing. To say the least none of the Hyugas understood what their heiress was doing as it was completely foreign to them.

"Minato, do you know what this taijutsu is? It's nothing like what I've ever seen before" said Kushina.

"No" answered Minato. "Whatever Hinata-san is doing, it's a complete original work of hers".

"That's interesting" said Shino as his team mate's new stance caught his intrigue.

"What is Hinata doing?" questioned Sakura. "With that kind of stance she's leaving herself open to attack!"

Shikamaru just stared as this was something his brilliant mind didn't understand.

However amongst everyone in the stadium Naruto knew exactly what his pale friend was about to do. But like Hinata, he wasn't certain if it was going to work either. But he had to have faith to which all he could do was believe that his friend could pull it off. "Come on Hinata-chan . . . ."

Chouji confused at this change of tactics had no idea of what to think of it. "_Could this be some sort of retaliation against me?_" to which he shook his head. "_No, I'm so close to victory. Just one more hit and it'll be over_". So going in with his giant fist, he swung quickly at her hoping to end this soon. But then suddenly in the next moment his fist came right back at him in full swing punching himself instead which knocked him back quite a few as he lay on the ground dazed. Then looking up to Hinata from his position, "what just happened?" to which was the same question everyone was asking.

To everyone that was watching, it only looked like Hinata just parried the punch only for it to coincidentally bounce back to its attacker. But for those who were really watching, what they saw was right next to amazing if there guess was right. But not wanting to jump to conclusions yet, they continued to watch.

"I'm not sure what just happened. But I can't get discouraged now. I'm too close to call it quits" to which Chouji charged in once more opting for a different attack by slamming his fists down on her. At seeing the incoming attack, the Hyuga heiress circled forward using a strange movement as she connected her wrist to Chouji's wrist as it seemed like she pushed it aside. At seeing this happen, "_how did she out power me?_"

With this sudden change in advantage, everyone was talking.

"Did you see that? I thought Hyuga's were all about finesse".

"Did she suddenly get super strong or something?"

"What an upset!"

With the way the battle began to turn, Chouji wouldn't allow it as his attacks began to become more aggressive increasing in volleys. However as much as he attacked, Hinata was not budging an inch as he would attack and somehow she would overpower him or throw his fist right back at him injuring himself. Then breathing heavily from some of the injuries he has taken, he could only ponder one single thing. "_What is her secret? How is she stronger than me now? There's no way I should be losing in terms of strength_".

As this was going on, Hinata leveled her breathing as she maintained her stance. "_I'm not sure how long I can keep this up . . . ._" For it still stood the fact that what she was doing was still new and in its infancy stage. But to sum it up, she spent her entire month creating a completely different kind of taijutsu to which in her opinion was better tuned to how she preferred to fight. For her taijutsu shared many qualities with Jyuken but at the same time was quite different. Not to be arrogant about this, what she created was the true gentle fist. Her style completely removed the need for punches and strikes as it favored parrying and redirection. Of course her new style was defensive in nature, but it was capable of counter offensive force through perfect timing, concentration, and focus. To make this possible, she needed her Byakugan to watch the flow of her opponent's internal chakra circulation as she either parried or redirected it. However her eyes began to twitch more often as time went. "_I can't keep my Byakugan active or I'm going to risk injuring myself. I need to end this soon_". But looking to Chouji and his current state, "_this is the only chance I have at victory. I just need to be patient_".

As the battle went Chouji continued to attack but to no effect. Seeing his options, he had two techniques he could use. But either way this would be his last move in order to claim victory. So betting it all on this technique he began sewing his seals to which in the next moment he instantly grew to twice the size of the stadium which shocked everyone watching.

But at seeing this Hinata breathed out softly as she deactivated her Byakugan while relaxing her stance. "It's over . . . ."

"What?" But that's when he felt it as if his body was becoming electrified. In the next moment he began to shrink back to his original size. Before long he was on his hands and knees breathing heavily as he looked to his hand. "I couldn't have used up all my energy yet!" But at trying to get up again, it was impossible as all his chakra was used up.

Seeing as one of the participants was unable to continue, Genma called the match. "Chouji is no longer able to continue! I declare Hinata the winner!" to which the audience roared in cheer.

But back to the arena, Hinata was amazed at what was in front of her. "_Chouji-kun looks so . . . . Thin_". As far back as the Hyuga heiress could remember, Chouji was always a rather husky person. But knowing the mechanics behind the Akimichi's clan technique this was to be expected. However she was still surprised at how different Chouji looked now.

"I . . . . Lost" cringed Chouji as he gripped the ground in frustration. "I worked so hard only for things to end like this . . . ." But as he was going to sink deeper into his loathing, he felt a hand on his shoulder to which he looked up to see Hinata looking to him calmly.

"There's nothing to be ashamed about Chouji-kun. You did your best and no one can say anything less of you because of that".

As tears were quite apparent in his eyes, Chouji then looked around to see that even some of the audience members were cheering for him regardless of his loss. So sucking it up, he dried his eyes as he stood up to face the pale girl. Then putting on a smile of his own, "you're right. Thank you for the good match" and with that medic nins came out to help Chouji out as Hinata soon exited right after. Since Sasuke had not returned yet Hinata would have to go a second round next match. So in courtesy to her, an intermission time was allowed.

"Way to go Hinata-chan! She did it!" exclaimed Naruto as he was jumping for joy.

Shikamaru could only give a soft sigh. "He did his best. So I guess it was alright".

"Looks like I'm going to fight Hinata huh . . . ." said Sakura as she looked to her pouch.

"At least now I know how I should bet for now on" laughed Kiba as seeing Ino laying her head down in defeat to how things turned out.

"Incredible, Hinata-neesan actually won!" said Hanabi. But then she quickly corrected herself as she gave a slight cough. "I did not expect anything less".

Hiashi simply gave a nod of approval. "_You did well my daughter. I had my doubts of your ability to overcome your current situation. But you truly have become strong_". At recalling the taijutsu Hinata used, "_perhaps I should consider looking into this new jutsu of hers_".

"That was a great match. Don't you think Neji?" as Tenten looked to her teammate.

Neji nodded at this. "Yes, Hinata-sama did well in this match".

"Amazing" said Minato. "I would have never even thought of a taijutsu style like that. I guess this just goes to show you how creative and imaginative the younger generations are getting".

"Yeah!" then said Kushina. "I've got to go ask how she did it" to which the red head was gone faster than Minato's hiraishin.

Before her husband could protest, that's when he looked around to see something odd. "_What with all the anbu around here?_" as he looked to see several of them sitting in the audience as well as standing around the arena.

* * *

><p>~ Konoha (arena) ~<p>

Kushina was half way through the hall leading to the participant's area to which that's when she spotted the young Hyuga. "There you are Hinata-chan. You did great out there!"

Hinata looked back to see an older looking woman to which she recognized who the henge was. "Kushina-san! What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to congratulate you on an amazing match you had. But also I wanted to question what that awesome taijutsu was. Can you tell me about it?"

The pale girl gave a smile and a nod to this as the pair continued down the hall. Thus finding a bench they both took a seat as they talked. "It wasn't really much when I first started. But as I continued to practice my chakra control with water it started to take shape into something I didn't expect. The idea was to be like water. Adapting and flowing, a force that doesn't try to go against aggression but move with it. But truthfully most of the ground work was already done with Jyuken" as Hinata scratched her cheek at this.

"Incredible! To think someone your age would come out with something as revolutionary as this".

Hinata blushed at this as she began poking her fingers against each other. "I wasn't all my doing. Naruto-kun helped me develop this by suggesting ideas and encouraging me to see this through to the end".

Kushina gave a chuckle at this. "So my son actually helped huh". But then giving a Cheshire like smile, "but since we're on the topic of my son how did you two meet?"

Hinata blinked at this before giving a soft smile. "We met seven years ago when Naruto-kun found me in the woods and saved me from a bunch of bullies. It was then that we became friends ever since".

The red head gave a chuckle to this. "You must really like my son then".

At that statement Hinata turned beet red almost to the point where steam was about to come out of her ears to which the only response she could give was a nod out of fear of stuttering. But to a certain level of response, "but . . . . But . . . . as friends".

"_Ahh how cute. But I better stop teasing her now_" as she chuckled internally. "Well I better let you get back to resting. You have another match to get too right?"

Hinata nodded to this.

"Well I'll be seeing you later then" and with that they both parted ways. Of course Kushina had a ton of other questions she wanted to ask the Hyuga heiress, but she figured they could wait for another time.

* * *

><p>~ Konoha (arena) ~ (sometime later)<p>

Upon Hinata's entrance, everyone gave their praise to her win. Amongst the group, it was quite apparent Shikamaru was no longer present as it was obvious he was in the medic wing probably cheering Chouji up with a bunch of food.

But after some time had passed and Hinata was well rested, it was time for the next match.

"The next match! Hinata vs. Sakura!" announced Genma.

Upon their call both girls wished each other luck as they jumped to the arena below. Now on the arena grounds they both faced each other readying themselves for the referees go.

Concerning this match, no one really had anything to say about this. For the simple fact was that Sakura Haruno was from a non-prestigious background without any great feats to her name. So no one really expected much out of this match which easily reflected in the betting pool that was going on.

"Are you sure you want to bet like that?" asked Kiba. "I mean not to sound rude, but Sakura hasn't got a chance in winning this. I mean come on what can she possibly do?"

"I wouldn't count her out" then said Ino. "If you knew what I knew then probably you'd be thinking otherwise.

Kiba's eyebrow arched at this.

Now on the arena grounds, Hinata took her Jyuken stance as she stared at her pink opponent. Not to sound arrogant, she was confident her ninjutsu and taijutsu was far superior to Sakura in every way. However she knew better not to underestimate her opponents as such conceited thinking tended to lead to loss. So in that respect, Hinata fully intended to take this match quite seriously.

"_All my tests show this should work_" thought Sakura as she reached back into her ninja bag. "_I just need to get a sample then this match should be mine_" as she then took out her secret weapon.

"_What is that?_" Hinata questioned as she looked to the strange weapon Sakura pulled out. On first glance it looked like some sort of strange bladed tuner fork. But looking closely, it seemed to have several sutras inscribed on them to which she couldn't translate. "_What a strange formula. I don't recognize them. What could it be for?_"

But at Genma's start signal with him clearing the field, Sakura quickly charged in taking a few swings attempting to cut her.

"_She's definitely gotten faster_" as Hinata dodged left and right avoiding the blade. But she wasn't fast enough as she then countered with a palm strike only for Sakura to parry as she continued her assault. "_I better not push too hard. I'm still not sure what that weapon is_".

As the match continued as such, Naruto was watching the match with much interest. "_Hinata-chan is definitely better. But Sakura shouldn't be underestimated_" at recalling how intelligent his pink teammate was. "_She definitely must have something up her sleeve after that month of work_".

"What's been happening here?"

At hearing this voice, Naruto was surprised at who had suddenly decided to show up. "It took you long enough jerk!" as he looked to Sasuke. "What were you doing? Messing around or something?"

"Shut it moron, Kakashi-sensei made me late with his constant detours. I just got back to the village now" as the young Uchiha gave off a somewhat annoyed expression.

"Really? I thought you were chickening out seeing as Kakashi-sensei was sitting over there" as the blond pointed in the direction where Gai and Lee were sitting.

Sasuke could only sigh at this in annoyance. "Can't you tell a bunshin from the original body moron?" to which right on cue Kakashi walked right behind his bunshin flicking him over the head dispelling the clone before taking his place next to Gai in the seating. "Our stupid teacher probably knew we were going to be late. So he sent a bunshin ahead so he could watch the match when he got back". So looking back at the arena grounds, "so what have I missed?"

Naruto could only smirk at this. "I kicked ass like always, your sorry jerk ass was late so they decided to skip you for now, Shino won by default, Temari won only because Shikamaru gave up, Hinata-chan won against Chouji, and now we are here".

"Hmph, looks like you didn't get creamed in your first match" smirked Sasuke. "But don't worry I'll take care of that".

"We'll see" as Naruto was getting excited about his rematch with his friend/rival. But for now they both returned their concentration back to the fight below.

Back on the arena grounds, nothing new was happening as the two girls continued their hand to hand battle. It still stood that neither of them could hit the other as they either parried or dodged being careful of each other. But at seeing the progression of things, "_at this rate I'm not going to be making any progress. I might need to take a hit just to make this work_" thought Sakura. So making a rather over-exaggerated move by lunging forward with her weapon, Hinata then half-stepped in palm striking her in the chest. But in that moment of chance, Sakura pulled back her weapon scratching Hinata over the hand just at the moment she was forced back. At managing to cut her, she then placed two of her fingers to the tuner fork blade as it seemed to have been resonating as several sutras on the weapon lit up. Before long, she placed the weapon back in her pouch.

"_What did she just do?_" Hinata wondered with a quizzical look. Then feeling her vision suddenly go blurry, she held her head trying to stabilize herself. "_Why . . . . Do I suddenly feel so sick?_" Then looking to the cut on her hand, "_was I poisoned?_" But quickly analyzing herself, it didn't appear to be the case. If so, "_what is happening to me?_"

"Now it's my turn!" as Sakura formed a few seals as bushins began running around to which she then began her aggressive counter attack.

Now in the audience area, "that's odd" said Tenten. "With this level of technique, Hinata shouldn't be having any trouble with this especially with her Byakugan".

"Indeed" agreed Neji. "This should not be a problem for her. What is going on?" which any other Hyuga that was watching also wondered.

"What is going on?" wondered Naruto at seeing his friend just barely keeping on her feet. "Why isn't she fighting back?"

"It probably has something to do with that weapon of hers" said Sasuke.

"It must have done something to Hinata when she was cut by it" added in Shino.

The blond thought about this carefully as he continued to watch the match. "I know all ninja arsenals and tactics are allowed in this fight. But what could Sakura have done . . . ." at seeing how the pink kunoichi was dominating over the Hyuga heiress. "Come on think Hinata-chan, there has to be something you're missing . . . ."

Back on the arena grounds, Hinata found it harder and harder to maintain her focus as Sakura was fighting her at every angle. Although they were just simple bushins, she was having a hard time focusing her Byakugan on who was real and who was fake. Thinking it over, "_Sakura-san couldn't have used kage bunshin, the seals she used were wrong. But why do they all look real?_" As she continued to fight back harder, it almost seemed like Sakura was getting faster. It was getting to the point she couldn't keep up anymore. "_How is she doing this?_" Continuing to analyze she wasn't getting any weaker as her state was still holding steady meaning that it wasn't fatigue that made Sakura seem so strong. But then what was it? "_I just need to focus on one of the clones and find out_" to which she began focusing her efforts. But at doing this something struck out to her as odd. "_Why aren't the clones spread out trying to flank me? And why are they keeping within exact distance to me?_" at seeing how some of the clones didn't leave a certain distance from her. But now deciding to go on a hunch, she decided to break off engagement and get as much distance from the Sakuras as much as possible. Then after reaching a certain distance, she saw something but only for a moment. "_What was that?_"

"_Did she notice my trick?_" wondered Sakura. "_I need to be more careful and stay within effective distance for my jutsu to continue working_". So giving her bunshins a nod they nodded back as they continued with the plan. "_If I just keep this up I know I can win this_".

But as the battle continued, a slow theory began to form as Hinata continued to fight. Taking into account everything that has happened; she had a vague idea of what was going on. So deciding to test her idea, she needed to get more distance. "_So the timing has to be just right_". So luring all the Sakura's to one corner of the arena, one of the pink kunoichi's came in for an attack only for Hinata to explode in a puff of smoke only to be exchanged for a log as she was now on the other side of the arena.

"I guess my trick is over now" as Sakura looked back to see Hinata looking to her with her Byakugan.

"I thought so. It was genjutsu after all" as she could easily see the difference between the clones and the original as clear as day. At this confirmation, everything else Sakura was doing quickly fell into place. But the only thing she didn't quite understand was how she was doing it. But then remembering the cut on her hand "was it from that time before?" Looking to Sakura's ninja pouch she tested her next guess as she sent a clone within six yards of her only for the clone to act strangely before dispelling.

Seeing that the cat was out of the bag, "it looks like there is no point in putting on these charades much longer" said Sakura as Hinata now stood exactly seven yards away from her. "With only one month to train, there was no way I could compete with everyone in terms of strength, speed, or power. So if I couldn't compete with anyone in taijutsu or ninjutsu then my only route was genjutsu".

"Then may I ask you kindly Sakura-san to how you are doing this?"

Sakura gave a slight smirk to this. "Then wouldn't I be ruining the surprise? But telling you won't change your circumstance, so I don't see why not". At recalling the sweat, blood, tears, and sleep deprived nights that went into her work, "I had to choose carefully at what kind of technique this had to be. Usually genjutsu faces two problems which are method of delivery and duration of effect. But after my first week of research I wondered 'why did it have to work like this? Why can't it work some other way?' So with this idea in mind I created a different delivery method of a low chakra emission field to produce the genjutsu effect. But for the field to work, I needed something more".

At looking to her hand, Hinata understood what it had to be. "It's my chakra isn't it?"

Sakura nodded to this. "I discovered when tuned to a specific signal, the field will concentrate itself on that target amplifying the genjutsu on them allowing the illusion to work. But once my weapon is tuned to your chakra there is no way to rid yourself of it". "_However_" she then thought darkly, "_for my technique to work she needs to be within a certain range not to mention I have to keep powering my weapon to keep the effect going_" as she continued to feel the slow energy drain. "_I better end this soon_" as she charged against her opponent.

With Sakura charging at her, Hinata had no choice but to run. "_I can't win against her in close range. But then what can I do?_" All her techniques were based on close range combat. That being the case her victory pretty much flew out the door already. "_Wait! There might be something I can still do! But . . . ._" as she thought about it. "_I'm not sure I can do father's technique_". But seeing it was an all or nothing bet, she had to take her chance and try to which she stood her ground as she began charging chakra into her hand. "_If I'm caught again in Sakura-san genjutsu field it's over . . . ._"

"_Why is she standing there? What could she be planning? I'll have to figure it out once I get there_" as Sakura got Hinata within her six yard radius again. "It's time I end this!" as she came in with a punch. But upon impact Hinata exploded in a puff of smoke. "Crap! A clone!" to which she turned to see Hinata reappear right behind her.

"_All or nothing!_", "eight trigrams vacuum palm!" to which a vacuum bullet was created as it shot through the air hitting Sakura causing impact damage upon collision which at the same time dispelled all her clones. However it was not without cost. ". . . . !" as Hinata held her arm. Due to her inexperience with this technique it caused a backlash within her arms chakra channels making her arm sting really badly. "Please let it be over". However it was too much to hope for as Sakura soon stood up.

"That was one nasty attack Hinata" Sakura choked out still feeling the damage. "I didn't think you had a long distance attack like that or I would have planned for it. But I'm pretty sure at this point it's an even playing field now".

"_She's right . . . . I must have exhausted Sakura-san stamina with my last attack. But my arm . . . . I shouldn't try to use chakra right now_" as she looked at it. "_The battle will be finished with taijutsu_".

With that in mind, the two met in the center as they battled it out hand to hand to which the audience was in an uproar to how the battle was turning out.

"Go Hinata-chan! Go Sakura! Do your best!" cheered Naruto.

Sasuke and Shino just remained silent as they watched. But internally they were cheering for their respective teammates.

"_Come on Hinata-neesan you can do it_" thought Hanabi as Hiashi watched on silently.

"Go! You two are doing great out there!" as Tenten cheered for both girls as Neji just watched on stoically.

"That Haruno girl is pretty good" said Kushina. "This really can be anyone's game".

"Indeed" agreed Minato. "This is going to be really close".

As the girls continued to trade shoots with each other, the battle was soon decided.

"You were really strong Sakura-san" Hinata heavily breathed out as her legs felt like rubber as she could barely keep her hands up.

"Thanks Hinata. You were definitely great too" smirked Sakura. Then after a bit of a stare off the match was decided as Sakura fell to her knees shortly followed by Hinata.

At seeing this, Genma called the match. "The winner is Hinata!"

With that an all about roar of cheers was heard at the conclusion of the match.

"Well . . . . I did my best" muttered Sakura disappointed at the way things turned out. "I guess I was still not strong enough . . . ."

"Truthfully . . . . Sakura-san . . . . If you lasted a bit longer I would have been the one to lose".

Sakura gave a soft chuckle at this. "Rematch then?"

Hinata gave a soft smile to this. "Rematch".

With that over Naruto and Sasuke retrieved Hinata and Sakura in respect to themselves as they were taken to the participant's area to rest.

"You were great out there Hinata-chan" smiled Naruto to which his pale friend smiled deeply too.

"Thank you Naruto-kun".

Sakura gave a sigh to this, "that's typical of them".

"You also did good . . . ."

At hearing this the pink kunoichi was in a way happy that Sasuke was acknowledging her strength. "Sasuke-kun . . . ."

After a bit more waiting, it was finally time for the main event as it was Sasuke vs. Gaara which really got the audience revved up.

"This is going to be great!"

"Let's see what this Uchiha is made of".

"Come on! Let's see some more action!"

"It's finally Sasuke's turn" said Kushina. "I hope he will be OK, right Minato?" to which she saw him looking away. "Minato?"

However the elder blond seemed to have his attention directed somewhere else at the moment.

"Now for the next match, Sasuke vs. Gaara!" announced Genma cuing the boys to enter to which without a moment's notice the sand jinchuriki was already in the arena.

"You better get out there jerk and not get yourself killed" said Naruto as he looked to his rival.

"Don't worry moron, I still need to kick your ass in the next round" to which with that Sasuke jumped to the arena below.

Hinata soon stood up as she stood next to her blond friend. "Naruto-kun, I know you have a rivalry relationship with Sasuke-kun. But it's not nice for either of you to call each other names like that. So why do you keep calling Sasuke-kun a jerk?"

"It's kind of complicated" then said Naruto. "A little before I met you I got a note on my door telling me to call Sasuke a jerk in exchange for a promise of seven years worth of Ichiraku ramen".

"That's still not very nice Naruto-kun".

"But it was five years worth of free ramen. How could I pass that up?"

"Do you know who sent the note?"

Naruto shrugged at this. "I never found out. When I asked old man Teuchi, he said some weird guy wearing a fez just paid him seven years worth of ramen for me and anyone else with me. Pretty nice guy if you ask me in my opinion. Besides calling Sasuke a jerk has kind of become my thing as he in turn calls me a moron. So it's all good".

Hinata could only give a soft sigh at this. "_Boys . . . ._"

Now on the arena below, the young Uchiha and the sand ninja stared at each other as if they were trying to intimidate one another.

"I'm going to kill you" said Gaara as his eyes reflected an unnatural amount of bloodlust.

Sasuke simply grunted at this.

"If both fighters are ready" said Genma, "let the match begin!"

Now back up in the audience, several individuals were giving each other signal like nods to which in the next moment a large explosion was felt.

* * *

><p>~ Konoha (residential area) ~<p>

"What's going on?"

"Are we under attack?"

"Run for your lives!"

At this time explosions were going about all over the village as buildings and towers were crumbling to the ground as both citizens and ninjas alike were running to take cover from the chaos that had just occurred.

Amongst this chaos, many ninjas revealing themselves to be associated with sand and sound were all over the place as there grand invasion was now in commencement.

* * *

><p>~ Konoha (arena) ~<p>

"The signal!" said Temari.

"It's time for the plan to enact" said Kankuro to which the sand siblings along with the sand and sound ninjas in the audience began their attack. However as things went, the plan was to capture as many of them alive as possible. The captured could prove useful later on once Konoha was taken over.

"What is the meaning of this!" said Hiruzen at seeing the outbreak before him. Looking about, his current security forces were not enough to hold out against this kind of attack. Most of his main military ninjas were either out on missions, captured, or still needing to react to what had happened. Before he could contemplate his next move, the kazekage had pulled a kunai out of his sleeve as he lunged for him. Trying to dodge, he soon found snakes entangled around him pulling him in as the kazekage held his kunai against his throat.

"Hello sensei".

"You!" to which both individuals were soon on the roof of another building nearby.

At seeing all the chaos that had suddenly occurred around them, many were struck frozen to this.

"What just happened?" exclaimed Naruto at seeing the entire village erupt into war.

Hinata was completely speechless at the sheer carnage that had suddenly occurred.

"Oh no" said Sakura. "Sasuke-kun!"

Down in the arena below, the young Uchiha couldn't understand what he was seeing. "What the hell is going on?" Of course he was aware of the disaster going about. But right in front of him, his sand opponent was doing something he couldn't comprehend as apparently he was quickly growing in size to the point he was getting as big as Chouji with his multi-size technique. Then in the next moment it took the form of a giant sand monster. As Sasuke looked to the behemoth in shock, "what the hell is that?"

Just as the monster was about to bring more chaos to the battlefield, up in the sky if anyone could see or was paying attention was a giant toad as it lashed it's tongue out wrapping around the ichibi's neck dragging it into the air pulling it out of the village destroying a few buildings along the way before entering the forest whiplashing the sand jinchuriki as far as he could.

"What a disgusting taste" said Gamabunta reeling his tongue in feeling the crunchy sand on it, "you'll have some explaining to do when this is over" as he peered up to the old man standing on his head. Of course the henge didn't fool him as he recognized the chakra that summoned him which left the question to how in the world he was here now.

"I'm sorry Gamabunta-san" said Minato. "But I'll have to explain everything another time" as he held his watch up readying himself to teleport back into the battlefield. "So please deal with the Ichibi for now as I'll rally Konoha's forces to push the invaders out".

"Minato . . . . It's good to see you again".

The yondaime smiled warmly at this before becoming dead serious as Minato put on his war face. "Thanks but now if you'll excuse me Gamabunta-san, I've got a war to win" to which in a flash he was gone as the sand and sound forces had no idea what was coming right at them.

To be continued . . . .

* * *

><p>Author's notes: This concludes another chapter to which I hope everyone enjoyed. I'm sorry if the chapter was a bit long as I wanted to get into the invasion portion where things will completely change dramatically from the canon universe. But hopefully this is where things will get really exciting.<p>

But here is some trivia if some of you didn't know. The Hyuga's Jyuken style is based on real life martial arts known as Ba Gua Zhang which is based on a circular form of combat which requires you to constantly stay in close contact with your enemy. But what Hinata showed in this story is based on a close relative to Ba Gua Zhang known as Tai Chi Chuan which is an internal martial arts also dependant on circular motion. But as things go she'll eventually develop this art into something else. But here's the thing, I don't have a name for her style yet. Does anyone have any suggestions?

Also thank you to one of the reviewers for pointing out my mistake with Kakashi. If you hadn't mentioned it I would have completely missed it.

Also I hope I'm developing Sakura better as I'm not pissing people off with how she is growing up in this story.

So I thank everyone for taking the time in reading this fic and further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	17. The Will of Fire

Ninja of the Void

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters associated with it.

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p>The Will of Fire<p>

* * *

><p>~ Konoha ~<p>

"What a disaster" said Minato as he stood on top of the great walls that protected Konoha. Looking about, the village was a wreck as all the leaf ninjas were busy at the moment just trying to stay alive. "Damn, the explosions isolated parts of the village off from each other. The invasion forces were trying to divide and conquer parts of the village section by section" to which he then gritted his teeth a bit. "I can definitely push back the enemy, but there is too much to do and I can't be everywhere at once. I need to rally our forces and get things moving in the right direction".

He then looked to the arena to see many battles going on as the leaf ninjas there were busy fighting off some lousy odds while also trying to protect the incapacitated ones that were put to sleep in the initial attack.

Looking to who was there, a small smirk appeared on Minato's face. "I think I know where I should start first".

* * *

><p>~ Konoha (arena) ~<p>

"This is like a warzone!" as Kakashi was fending off three ninjas at the same time.

"But nothing we can't handle!" then said Gai as he smashed one of his opponents into the ground.

"Perhaps, but my worries are more towards everyone else" at noting how some civilians were being taken hostage while other ninjas were having trouble dealing with their opponents. The current enemies were both chunin and jonin level at least to which they were strong, but nothing special. However they were still at odds in a battle of quantity versus quality to which not only were they terribly outnumbered but the enemy got the jump on them. "Damn, I don't know what's going on with everyone else. Where are the reinforcements?"

"Just keep fighting and we'll survive this!"

At this time Lee was trying to fight off the enemy. However they were easily taking advantage of his crippled state as the young green beast was heavily breathing as both pain and fatigue clouded his mind.

"Fuzzy brows!" as Naruto forced his way through the crowd with Hinata and Sakura . The two kunoichis then got into defensive position around Lee with Naruto taking point in front of them.

"Naruto-kun" said Lee at seeing his three kohai.

"You're injured plus Hinata-chan and Sakura are still too exhausted to battle. Let me protect you all for now!" as he took out two kunais one for each hand. Upon his armament, five ninjas then jumped up too attack him as he readied himself for the upcoming onslaught.

"Katon! Great fireball no jutsu!" as an enormous ball of fire consumed the five ninjas as they fell to the ground trying to extinguish the blaze. It was at this time that Sasuke managed to scale the wall and join his teammates as he took out a kunai readying himself to fight with Naruto. "Don't get ahead of yourself moron. You're still far from capable of doing anything on your own" as he activated his Sharingan.

"Whatever jerk! Just watch my back and I'll watch yours! Hinata-chan and Sakura still need more time to recover".

"Tsk, this is going to be a pain".

More sand and sound ninjas then arrived as they had completely surrounded the genin group as they were about the tear right through them.

"Not good . . . ." grunted Sasuke at what his eyes were telling him.

"_Damn it_" grimaced Naruto. "_My body is still feeling ragged after everything that's happened today. I might have to use the Kyubi's power again. Risk or not, I have to protect everyone!_" to which at that end thought the enemy then pounced at them.

"_I'm not going to make it!_" as Kakashi was trying to push back his current opponent to get to them. Even Gai couldn't do anything as the enemy was dog piling onto him just to stop him from moving. As the silver haired ninja then looked up, his eyes widened in shock. "No!"

But suddenly several unusual spiked chains made of chakra appeared on the walls and ceiling as they shot out grabbing the enemy forces as they were pulled back and pinned to the walls and ceilings respectfully to their point of origin.

"Ahh! What the hell is this?"

"This hurts like hell!"

"It's squeezing around us!"

After a moment, the ninjas that were captured were squeezed into submission as the chains soon disappeared letting them go to which an elderly looking woman soon approached them. "_I'm going to have to apologize to Minato later for this_" as she gave a sigh.

"_Was this old lady the one who produced that technique?_" wondered Sasuke at seeing the downed ninjas.

"_Incredible! Whoever she is, she beat seven ninjas at the same time!_" thought Sakura in amazement.

"_Kushina-san is so amazing!_" thought Hinata.

"_Wow mom is awesome_" then thought Naruto.

"The extreme power of youth!" exclaimed Lee at seeing how much power the elderly woman had.

Three more ninjas then appeared as they decided to attack Kushina at the same time. But contrary to their efforts, the red head kunoichi easily defeated them with some quick but powerful taijutsu moves. "_I better take it easy. I am pregnant after all_".

However the enemy would not give her a break as more arrived to fight them. As the bigger group was now going to challenge them, Kushina began to weave a few seals preparing her technique. But in the next moment, "I guess it won't be necessary" as an elderly looking man soon appeared as he instantly took out the group.

"What in the . . . ." as Kakashi was wide eyed to what he was witnessing. Initially he was dumbstruck at seeing the chakra chain technique. But at seeing the old man flashing around the arena instantly defeating the enemy, he was completely mind freaked. "Those techniques . . . . How could they . . . . Who are they?"

At holding one of the enemy ninjas by the vest, he soon let him go as he fell to the ground unconscious. "That's all the enemies here in the arena" to which he looked back to see his wife and son looking to him along with the other genin as they were looking to him in shock to what he just did. He then teleported to them as he stood in front of Kushina. "Are you OK?" as he took her hand.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a bit tired at the moment" said Kushina as she needed to take a seat now.

"_Dad really is an incredible ninja_" thought Naruto in admiration at seeing him in action as he easily mopped the floor of the enemy in an instant.

"_Minato-sama is very strong_" thought Hinata is amazement.

Sasuke and Sakura were still trying to comprehend what they just saw. Although it was similar to what Naruto has done before. Whoever this old man was, was a lot more amazing in the way he did it.

"I need you to take refuge at the Hokage monument where most the civilians and non-combatants should be. I'll clear the way, so go now" said Minato.

"I know you can take care of yourself. But I can't just let you go like this" then said Kushina as her eyes reflected concern.

Minato's eyes narrowed a bit as she looked to her to which his vision then shifted to the still unconscious audience members and then to the leaf ninjas who gathered in the arena below. He then shook his head a bit. "This is not the time to be stubborn right now. There's a war going on and I don't need any more concerns to distract me in battle".

"I'm not a distraction" said Kushina. "I can take care of myself".

"I don't know who you think you are old man" said Sasuke. "But we're ninjas too and we won't simply cower away in a fight".

"That's right" added in Naruto. "Whether you want it or not, we're going to fight too!"

"This is our home" said Hinata. "Our friends and family need us now".

"Even if you tell us to go, we can't just sit on our hands in safety while our comrades are fighting out here. We have to do something too!" as Sakura took out a kunai.

Minato looked at them as he closed his eyes pinching the edge of his nose in slight irritation. "_I don't have time right now to argue this. However . . . . Even the smallest nominator can make all the difference in a battle . . . ._" to which he had to resign himself to a decision he was not going to like since it was going to put his family and the children in danger. "Come with me" as he along with the group jumped down below to face the other leaf ninjas. "Listen up everyone, as you all should know Konoha is ground zero at the moment of a major battle. The enemy has effectively isolated the village into sections as they are currently taking it over piece by piece. What we need to do is start pushing them back now while rallying our comrades in order to create a true fighting force. So I need you all to follow along with my lead".

"What? No way?"

"Who do you think you are old man?"

"Why should we even listen to you?"

Minato could only give a sour look at this. "_I should have figured this was going to happen_". He was still in henge to which to them he was only a frail old man but for the most part an unknown power at what he displayed in front of them just moments ago. Of course the idea crossed his mind of just releasing his henge and letting them see his true form. However that would only bring more unnecessary discord to their current situation to which he couldn't deal with right now as it would take too long to convince them that not only was he Minato Namikaze, but he was alive too.

"We'll go with you. So what's the plan?" said Kakashi to which this earned him his colleagues blank looks at his unusual decision. At the immediate moment, the silver haired ninja held the highest rank amongst them to which he was the highest authority they could look to seeing that the current Hokage could not be contacted at the moment. Seeing his comrades looking to him funny, he turned about to look at them. "Trust my judgment on this. This man knows what he's doing and we'll follow his orders to the letter. Do you all understand?" to which the other leaf ninjas looked bewildered at first but soon nodded as they stood in attention at receiving a glare from the silver haired ninja.

Minato gave a nod to this, "_now we're getting somewhere_", "here's the plan. We move as a team. We strike hard and we strike fast. The village has been sectioned off at several places from the residential district to the vending area while our military area is currently sustaining the heaviest of enemy encounters. Currently the enemy forces have occupied two-thirds of the village. So we'll take back Konoha section by section with a blitz tactic picking up allies as we go along. However the enemy lines are still filtering in from the outside when one of their snake summons broke through our walls. So we're going to need to break up into two groups as one party will lead the counter offensive while another will cut off the enemy reinforcements" to which he then looked to the silver haired ninja. "Kakashi, I'll need you to take a group with you to hold the line outside. Once I'm finished here, we can work together to repel the outside invaders".

"What about us?" then questioned Naruto as his group looked to him.

"Escort any strangling civilians or injured ninjas to the safe zones and fight only when necessary".

"What? We can't just sit around and . . . ."

But then Minato placed his hand on Naruto's head to calm him down. "There's no need to get hot blooded kiddo. It is true that you all are ninjas. But you are all still children. I want to reduce how much danger you see". But at looking to the children, he could feel how unsettled they were as they wanted to fight too in order to protect their home. Looking at the situation, they were most likely not going to listen to him and go off doing their own thing. Plus he couldn't spare any ninjas to make them go. Seeing his wife's insistent look to him, he gave a deep sigh. "Alright fine, just stay behind me and act as support. Do you understand?" to which the genin group nodded too.

As the group began to split up, "before we go" said Kakashi. "Tell me . . . . Are you . . . ."

"I'll explain everything later after this battle is over".

The silver haired ninja paused for a bit as he gave a nod before turning about and leaving with his group.

Just as Minato was about to leave, "I don't understand. With your technique you could have easily taken back the village on your own. Is there something wrong?" Kushina questioned as she looked to her husband in concern.

He then stood next to her placing his hand on her shoulder speaking only loud enough for her to hear. "I've already spent quite a bit of chakra summoning Gamabunta-san. But whoever took Hiruzen-dono during the confusion must have been rather powerful to pull off a task like that. So I need to conserve as much power as I can. But Kushina-chan" as his grip tensed a bit. "Please be careful. There are a lot of unknown elements running around and I'm not sure how long Gamabunta-san can hold off the ichibi. So I'm definitely going to need your help in regards to that once we've taken Konoha back. So please for now take Lee to the safety area and stay there".

"I can fight too Minato!"

"Kushina-chan" as his hand went down gracing her stomach area slightly. "It's not only your life you're putting on the line, but that of our unborn son's as well. So please, just for once do as I say".

Kushina's expression tensed as she wanted to fight too. But holding her stomach area, she closed her eyes as she gave a slow nod. "I understand" as she soon walked over to Lee slinging his arm over her shoulder as she began walking them both to the safety area within the hokage monument.

At seeing this Minato faced the rest of the group, "alright first things first, quickly awaken any ninjas that were put unconscious!"

* * *

><p>~ Konoha (exterior forest) ~<p>

"_I don't know how much more I can take_" cringed Gamabunta as he looked to the giant sand tanuki. "_He may be just a one tail, but his power is still extraordinary_" to which he then reached for his sword. "_I might have to take this battle more seriously_".

"_What the hell is going on?_" wondered Gaara as he could feel his blood pulsating at the intensity of this battle. "Why won't you just die?" as he shot out a couple of sand bullets at the boss frog.

In retaliation Gamabunta countered with his water bullets which neutralized the ichibi's attack which created a large pulsating force felt by all around them. Quickly following up, he swung his sword through the dust storm that was created to which the sand tanuki caught.

Gaara then commanded his Ichibi form to swing his tail around to attack.

But seeing the danger, the boss frog shoved Gaara forward narrowly dodging the tail attack as he soon kicked up using his powerful legs to kick the sand tanuki away getting distance between them. "Hurry up Minato. I don't want to be doing this all day".

* * *

><p>~ Konoha (roof tops) ~<p>

"Not bad sensei" sneered Orochimaru. "It would seem even old age haven't weakened you that much over the years".

Hiruzen focused his eyes as his former student extended his tongue as he began to draw out a sword from the snake's mouth . At seeing this, the third hokage cut his thumb as he slammed his hand against the ground. "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" to which in the next instant a humanoid monkey in ninja garb appeared wearing a leaf headband.

"Old man" said Enma, king of the monkeys as he took a quick look around to assess the situation. "Orochimaru . . . . I guess it really has come down to this".

"Yes old friend. It would seem it has".

"I won't tell you I told you so, but . . . ."

"It's fine, but now I must pay for my mistake" to which Enma could only give a sad nod too as he transformed into the adamantine staff as Hiruzen got into guard stance. As the snake sannin took his attack stance, he stood ready to take whatever came his way. "Old friend, this might be the last battle we have together".

Orochimaru quickly dashed in with a joust to which Hiruzen parried and countered as the exchange between both ninjas appeared pretty even as the two continued their bout. "_Ku ku ku, if it were years ago you would have had the strength to still challenge me. But now, you are far too weak to put up a real fight_".

As they battled, Hiruzen analyzed his surroundings to see what kind of advantage he could get. But it quickly became apparent that he had none as it was an open environment with no terrain advantage. Even retreat was not an option as the two of them were encased in a giant violet like force field which created this death match situation in the first place. Of course the source came from the four ninjas that produced the field. However, they too were being protected by the ominous energy shield. Although he could have tried to bust through it to attack one of them, his former student would not give him even a moment of time to try.

Seeing his former teacher tire a bit, the snake sannin jumped back as he looked to Hiruzen. "Now now, I can't have you dying on me yet sensei. Not until I show you the surprise I had in store for you" as he quickly began to weave his seals. Upon finishing it, "Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei".

* * *

><p>~ Konoha (residential district) ~<p>

"Hinata-chan! Get down!" to which Naruto with both hands quickly formed a rasengan blasting the enemy ninja away.

"Naruto-kun! Look out!" as Hinata struck her opponent in the stomach with a chakra infused palm strike which easily floored the sound ninja.

Seeing an enemy on opposing sides of each other, the Hyuga heiress jumped up as she back rolled off the blond jinchuriki kicking the sound ninja as Naruto went for a straight punch with an uppercut finisher to the other opposing enemy. Looking to what just happened; the blond looked to his pale friend with a smirk. "Looks like we make a great duet, huh Hinata-chan?"

"Yes" she smiled as she got back into her stance followed by the blond.

At this time, the current progression was slow but gradual. Recently they were successful in taking back a huge chunk of the residential area. Along the way, they managed to pick up a lot of allies as they were now becoming a strong fighting force as they were beating back the invasion. If this rate kept up, they would have Konoha back in no time.

"Chidori!"

At hearing this attack, Naruto looked to see his Uchiha rival as his left hand was crackling in electricity in the form of a blade as he smashed right through one of the enemies defenses.

As his defense wall crumbled, the sand ninja freaked as he turned to run. But at his retreat, he was quickly killed by his own comrades as three ninjas jumped in place of him.

At seeing this, Sakura then dashed in with her special kunai cutting the three ninjas before they could react as she kicked back raising her weapon as it began to shine to which the three sound nins began to wobble in disorientation. At that opening Sasuke jumped up round house kicking the three ninjas at the same time knocking them out.

"Looks like they're doing pretty good too" as Naruto ran to him. "That's a pretty cool technique".

"Kakashi-sensei taught me it. Put me through hell just for me to stabilize it. Now stop talking, we've got a fight to win!"

"Just don't fall behind jerk!"

Hinata then looked about as she noticed something rather urgent. "_Where did Minato-sama go?_"

But out from the enemy lines many shouts could be heard.

"We're being overrun!"

"Hold the line!"

"Blow the secondary charges now!" At that command more explosions occurred to which the apartment complexes they were fighting at began to crumble all around them.

"Run! Get out of the way!"

"The buildings are collapsing on us!"

"Come on! Move it!"

At seeing the crumbling debris, both enemy and allies quickly staggered in order to avoid getting crushed. However in doing so, the formations of both sides became scattered.

"Damn! What the hell are they thinking doing something like that?" to which Naruto looked around. "Oh no . . . ."

"What?" asked Sakura as she was at the moment coughing out dust along with Sasuke.

"Hinata-chan! She's not here with us!"

Across from another sectioned off building, the Hyuga heiress found herself in a rather unfortunate situation as her area was predominately full of sound and sand ninjas with very few leaf ninjas to fight back as they were backed up against a destroyed building with her. "Not good . . . ."

* * *

><p>~ Konoha (military area) ~<p>

"We're getting completely overrun! Where are our reinforcements?"

"Medic! I need a medic over here!"

"Push them back! We can't let them take this area over!"

For the few ninjas in the area were barely holding the line as the enemy were not only numerous but strong as well.

"Damn it! We can't hold out like this!"

"God . . . . We need a miracle . . . ."

* * *

><p>~ Konoha (gate area) ~<p>

"This is insane" said Kakashi as he had his raikiri technique in his hand. "There seems to be no end to this madness" as the sound and sand nins continued to come at them in endless waves.

"That's not the only problem" then said Gai as he finished off his current opponent. "Aside from holding these guys off, there is a giant snake summon running rampant inside the village. If no one deals with that, it's going to cause us a lot of damage".

"All we can do now is just last until the backup finishes with what they're doing. So suck it up and keep fighting!"

At that statement, the leaf ninjas got back into formation as they prepared for the next wave.

* * *

><p>~ Konoha (roof tops) ~<p>

"How did it come to this?" questioned Hiruzen as he at this time was barely able to stay on his feet as his opponents were beating him to a near inch of his life. Orochimaru had done an act of pure desecration at performing his forbidden jutsu. The jutsu he performed was the second hokage's impure resurrection which brought back the dead to serve as slaves to its master. Who the snake sannin brought back were the last people he'd ever want to fight. For the opponents were not only the founders of Konoha but also former hokages themselves. "_Hashirama-sensei . . . . Tobirama-sensei . . . ._" As the fight went, he was becoming dominated as he had no time to counter or strategize as all he could do was run and dodge.

"Mokuton!" as Hashirama formed a seal as long sharp branches began to chase Hiruzen as a miniature forest began to grow around him.

"Suiton! Water dragon bullet no jutsu!" announced Tobirama as a dragon like form stream of water came flying at his target from an opposing angle.

Seeing the incoming collision, Hiruzen jumped back avoiding both attacks narrowly as they clashed creating a shockwave which sent him crashing into a tree behind him. He then grunted at feeling the sheer intensity of the attack.

"Ku ku ku, I guess you're done now sensei" as Orochimaru motioned his hand forward ordering the two hokages to finish off their former student.

As the two former fire shadows went in, Hiruzen tried to quickly pick himself back up with his staff while trying to keep his eyes open. "_This might be the end . . . ._" he grimaced. Just a few feet away from reaching him, "_I'm not going to make it_".

"Double rasengan!"

The third hokage's eyes widened as apparently a much older looking man then himself had suddenly appeared in front of him saving his life as his technique blasted the two undead hokages away. "Those techniques . . . . But it's . . . . You can't be . . . ." as Hiruzen was feeling speechless towards the impossible event. Even the sound four who were watching couldn't understand how the old man got into the force field.

Minato kept his back faced to Hiruzen as he maintained focus on the current enemy. "I'll explain everything once this battle has been concluded Sandaime-sama and I'm sorry for my late entrance as I wanted to take the time to analyze the enemy. So please rest for now as I'll take them on".

Orochimaru at witnessing this event was shocked speechless as his overconfidence was suddenly shaken. "You . . . . Who the hell are you?"

Minato looked to the snake sannin in indifference. "_. . . . I'll be fighting both Hashirama-dono and Tobirama-dono . . . . This fight is going to be rather difficult so . . . . I might as well let my henge go_" to which in a puff of smoke he returned to his original form. For this battle was going to be intense and couldn't have any distractions concerning who he was fighting.

As the smoke cleared, the snake sannin's eyes were wide like saucers to who stood before him now. "Impossible!" exclaimed Orochimaru in outrage. "This is just impossible! There is no conceivable way you can be here!" Everyone who saw this was in a state of shock as they couldn't believe let alone comprehend how Minato could even be there. Even some of the leaf ninjas who were watching this match needed to rub their eyes to make certain this wasn't some kind of genjutsu or something. Orochimaru was still feeling the shock as Minato stood before him. He refused to believe what he was seeing. Aside from his technique, there was no other way a dead man can walk again. But finally getting his wits back, "get him!" Real or not, he had two hokages on his side who were the strongest ninjas of their time to which he refused to be intimidated. Especially not when victory was so close in hand.

At seeing their approach, the elder blond clipped his pocket watches hook to his pants as he then dashed forward to fight them. Getting enough momentum, he flew up with a flying side kick knocking Tobirama back as Hashirama came at him with a hook to which he blocked. Finishing his swing against Minato's arm, the elder blond went into a spin flying back coming to stop sprawled on the ground. Quickly getting back up, his opponents quickly resettled themselves. "Hashirama-dono . . . . Your strength was definitely no exaggeration" as he felt his arm slightly numb from just taking his attack. "And Tobirama-dono . . . .There is no denying how powerful you were at your prime. But . . . . " as certain runes on his watch began to glow. "That just makes me want to test how I stack up against my idols" to which in the next instant he was gone as he appeared between the brothers kicking them both at the same time. But at their counter, they both missed as Minato reappeared beside them using rasengan against Hashirama which followed with him back kicking his brother.

So this battle went as Minato would attack , the undead hokages would regenerate then counter, they would miss, and then it was rinse and repeat. True that the two hokages were powerful in every way. But something crucial was removed from them and that was the ability to think. Without the capacity to plan or strategize, the two undead leaf ninjas were simply fighting based on instincts which were no better than the how a lowly animal would fight. But that did not make them any less dangerous as Minato soon found himself captured in one of Hashirama's techniques.

As Tobirama came in for the kill, Hiruzen jumped in smacking him across the head with his staff as he flew smack dab into his brother. "I'm OK now Minato. I can still continue fighting".

"Hiruzen-dono, I have an idea. Do you think you can stall them for a few seconds?"

"Yes, I'll do what I can for there is still life in these old bones of mine".

"Thank you" to which Minato began to quickly weave through a few seals.

Doing as he promised, Hiruzen had his staff transform back to his original monkey form as they fought against their opponents head on.

"_No no no no_" as Orochimaru was furious to how things was turning out. This battle was supposed to be in the bag as he would have his former teacher backed into a corner as he would then have his fun toying with him before eventually killing him. However the unexpected interruption was ruining everything. "_The yondaime can't be here! There just can't be any way! He has to be some sort of imposter or clone! There is no way he can be here! Unless . . . . Unless . . . . No! There is just no way!_"

"Hiruzen-dono! I'm done!" exclaimed Minato to which both the monkey man duo cleared the way as Minato hiraishin in front of both Hashirama and Tobirama slamming his hands into their face as the two hokages began to act strangely. Slowly removing his hands, circular seal were clearly written on both of their foreheads.

"You interrupted my seal!" as Orochimaru was now trying to regain control over them.

Taking this time to breathe Minato, Hiruzen, and Enma saw the two brothers rubbing their faces as if they were awakening from a dream.

Hashirama looked to the men in front of him as he gave a bit of a quizzical look. "Sarutobi, that young man next to you . . . . Who is he?"

Hiruzen looked to him before closing his eyes for a moment as he looked back to his former teacher. "His name is Minato Namikaze. My replacement and the fourth Hokage of Konoha".

"A youngster like this taking on such a big role" as Tobirama gave a slight chuckle to this. "Even though we were under a seal we could still see what was going on to which I do have to say you honor the title of hokage well. You were even able to interrupt the seal that controlled us. Well done boy".

"You've have done Konoha proud" Hashirama then added.

"Hashirama-dono, Tobirama-dono, it is truly a great honor to be able to meet you both as the proud shinobis you were. However I wished it were in better circumstances" said Minato as he bowed his head to them in respect.

The two brothers could only nod to this. They would have liked to talk a bit more until they were then interrupted by the one who summoned them.

"How?" screamed Orochimaru as he kept trying to re-establish his control over the shodaime and nidaime. "How did this happen? Everything was so perfectly planned! How can something like this have happened?"

At that statement the four hokages plus Enma stood side by side to each other as they looked to the snake sannin.

"You forgot something important a long time ago Orochimaru" said Minato.

"Something that each of us leaf ninjas have always been taught since the founding of this village" said Hiruzen.

"It is something you have tried to extinguish. However its blaze will never go out" said Tobirama.

"And that is the will of fire!" then said Hashirama.

* * *

><p>~ Konoha (gate area) ~<p>

"Is there no end to this?" Kakashi cringed.

"Did you call for reinforcements?"

The silver haired ninja looked back as relief began to spread across his face as Asuma, Kurenai, Anko, and several other jonin level ninjas appeared and were ready to jump into the fray.

"This doesn't look like fair odds" said Kurenai.

"Yeah" then said Anko as she licked her lips. "They don't stand a chance".

* * *

><p>~ Konoha (residential district) ~<p>

"We can't hold out any longer!"

"Pull back!"

"There is nowhere to retreat!"

Hinata was exhausted now as they could no longer fight the overwhelming odds. As the enemy was about to jump them there rescue soon came.

"Hinata-sama" said Neji as he took his Jyuken stance. "I am here to protect you now".

"Let me in on some of that action" said Tenten as she summoned twin riot clubs.

"Jeez, we finally managed to clear our side. I hope everyone is still OK over there".

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata chimed at seeing her blond friend along with Sasuke, Sakura, and several other ninjas appear as they began their next battle.

"Hinata-chan, thank goodness that you're alright".

"How did you clear out your side so fast? There were so many enemies left in your area".

"That's because all the clan leaders just showed up and are getting some real but kicking in".

Elsewhere in the village, all the clan leaders were getting to work as they were easily making the difference in their areas.

* * *

><p>~ Konoha (northern residential area) ~<p>

"Get him!"

"He's only one man!"

"He doesn't stand a chance!"

"Kaiten!" called Hiashi as a giant sphere of chakra emerged striking all the enemies away. As the sphere dissipated, "don't underestimate the power of the Hyugas".

* * *

><p>~ Konoha (southern residential area) ~<p>

"You idiot! What are you doing?"

"It's not me!" as the enemy ninja was attacking his comrade.

"What the hell! Why can't we move?"

"Ahh! These shadows arms are reaching around my neck!"

"Retreat! Retreat! We can't take something on this big!"

"Looks like a reunion of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio huh?" smirked Shikaku as he stood alongside his two friends Chouza and Inoichi.

* * *

><p>~ Konoha (western residential area) ~<p>

The area was quickly being cleared as the Inuzuka clan and Aburame clan made a joint effort to purge all the pests from the district.

"Hey you! Stay away from my dogs!" yelled Tsume as she soon ran off to another fight.

The stoic bug ninjas just looked to her blankly as they always did as they then looked to her daughter.

"Forgive my mother" said Hana. "But Kuro really doesn't like fleas".

* * *

><p>~ Konoha (venders area) ~<p>

Civilians were still running about during the confusion which made it complicated for the leaf ninjas to restore order as the situation escalated in havoc.

During this confusion Hanabi got lost and bumped around a few times while trying to get to the safety areas. But at seeing some enemy ninjas approaching, she had no choice now but to fight as she was slowly backed into a wall.

As one of them came at her with a kunai, "hey! Heads up!" as Konohomaru dropped from the building above landing on the man's face as he grinded it to the ground. "What's up short stack? Did you just see what I did there? Aren't you thankful I came to rescue you?"

"I had it covered you stupid monkey. But tell me what you're going to do about that?" as she pointed to two more enemies that were now approaching them at dangerous speeds.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do" as he grabbed her hand. "We're running!" to which they hauled butt out of there. As they ran from the two chasing sound ninjas, they found themselves passing right by a lady that was walking towards the danger. "Oi! Neechan! That way is dangerous!"

As the two sound nins leaped to attack, their legs were soon encased in ice which weighed them down like cinder blocks halting their movements. Slowly the ice began to grow upwards as the two ninjas began to panic openly about the situation they were in as the ice soon reached their necks.

"Konoha is my home now" said Haku as he looked dangerously to them. "And you will not take my home from me".

"Wow neechan!" as Kono's eyes were wide in amazement. "That jutsu was awesome!"

However Hanabi just plainly looked on as she then looked to Konohomaru. "Why do you keep calling this person neechan?"

"Because she's older and a girl of course".

The young Hyuga couldn't help but feel slightly amused at this. "You do know that she's a boy right?"

"That's a boy!" Kono gaped as he pointed to Haku's retreating form as the ice ninja continued to fight freezing every enemy in his way.

* * *

><p>~ Konoha (military area) ~<p>

"Take that snake down!"

"It's wiping us out! We need our back-up now!"

At this moment, the giant three headed snake was tearing up their area as the ninjas around it were fighting like hell just to subdue it. But even with their best jutsus, they weren't even making a dent in its scaly hide.

"Summoning! Food Cart Destroyer no jutsu!" as an explosion of smoke appeared from high above to which in the next instant a giant frog appeared with twin swords on its back as it came down for a crash landing smashing the three headed snake to the ground upon reentry. "The great Jiraiya has arrived!" declared the albino-haired man as he stood on his frog summons head giving his signature pose.

"Jiraiya-sama!"

* * *

><p>~ Konoha (military area prison section) ~<p>

"What the hell is that?" asked one of the sand nins as he stepped back in fear.

"It feels unnatural . . . . "

"What a bunch of pansies you all are" said Zabuza as he slowly exited his cell with an unconscious sound ninja in hand while carrying his sword. "It's pitiful enough that Konoha can't repel a bunch of second and third rate losers like you. But it's even more pitiful that you louts decided to disturb me on such a nice day" as he began releasing a ton of killing intent which began to really scare his opponents. "Now who wants to die first?"

* * *

><p>~ Konoha (park area) ~<p>

"What the hell!" as Temari began to struggle. "Let go of me!"

"Would you quiet down" yawned Shikamaru as he managed to re-catch the dirty blond after a slight standoff. "You lost fair and square, and by the looks of the situation your invasion is practically sunk as well. So if you don't mind, I would like to sit now" as the shadow ninja took his seat at the bench to which Temari had no choice but to follow.

Not too far away, Shino had just finished his match. "Damn you . . . ." Kankuro barely breathed out after having all his chakra drained.

"I'm still hungry" said Chouji as he continued to eat his chips.

"Ahh man! I can't believe I missed out on all the action!" said Kiba pounding his fist in his hand.

"Well at least things are stabilizing now" said Ino.

* * *

><p>~ Konoha (rooftops) ~<p>

"It's over now" said Minato. "Konoha has already beaten back your invasion. So surrender quietly or prepare to be taken by force!'

"No! I refuse to allow it to end like this!" Orochimaru exclaimed as he began charging more power into his seal which caused Hashirama and Tobirama to hold their heads in agony. "At the very least, I'll kill both you and sensei!"

"Don't give in! Fight it!" said Enma at seeing the pain the shodaime and nidaime were in.

"Minato! Is there anything you can do?" asked Hiruzen as he looked to the elder blond.

"No, this is the limit of my seals. It's all on willpower now. But there is someone in the village I know that can do something and I know she's been watching this entire time" as he created a cross seal.

The third hokage could only raise his eyebrows at this as he had no idea who it could possibly be. But as that person teleported in, Hiruzen was once again shocked speechless by who it was along with everyone else who knew her as their eyes were wide like saucers.

"You know me too well Minato" said Kushina as all the blond could do was sigh to this as he knew his wife wasn't going to listen to him. The red head then wrapped the two undead hokages within her chakra chains to hold them steady as she began to prepare her seal. After a moment, she slammed them both on the stomach as they soon fell silent and unconscious on the ground.

"This is just absolutely impossible!" as Orochimaru was now about to blow a blood vessel while gritting his teeth. "There is just no conceivable way you can be here!"

"Why is he getting all bent out of shape for?" as Kushina looked to him in slight confusion.

The snake sannin looked between the pair as his scientific mind couldn't understand this at all one bit. Feeling his rage boiling over at this impossible event, "you can't be here! You're both supposed to be dead!"

At that remark, Minato could only look on wide eye as his wife now stood there silently at hearing the one thing he didn't want her to know. "Kushina-chan . . . ."

To be continued . . . .

* * *

><p>Author's notes: This concludes another chapter to which I hope you all enjoyed. Yes there was a lot of action, but it took place in a lot of areas. So I apologize if it was a bit confusing. So hopefully, it wasn't that bad.<p>

For those who might question it, Kushina is only three months in. Although it's highly ill advised, she's still capable of physical activity but only to a certain extreme.

So I thank everyone for taking the time in reading this fic and further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	18. One aginst Nine

Ninja of the Void

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters associated with it.

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p>One against Nine<p>

* * *

><p>~ Konoha (exterior forest) ~<p>

It was at this time that Gaara was growing increasingly agitated and unstable with his opponent as he wasn't able to kill him after spending this long fighting him. At feeling his blood pulsating through his eyes, red veins began to etch from them. "Why won't you die?" he roared.

Gamabunta tried to level his breathing as he was covered in bits of sand and bruises. For the sand tanuki was proving more of a match then he anticipated. However he still held the edge over the Ichibi's jinchuriki when it came to reflex, agility, and experience. However he had a feeling things were going to get a bit harder.

Gaara was having a hard time formulating thoughts as his anger had completely clouded his mind reducing him to nothing more than instinct. All he could contemplate now was killing the giant frog in front of him for even challenging him in the first place. However he was still able to understand that he was in a disadvantage since it took considerable concentration just to control the Ichibi's body in its true form. But no longer running on reason, self-preservation was the only thing he cared about now. So putting his hands in a cross seal, "feigning sleep no jutsu!" to which Gaara had lost consciousness to which in turn the Ichibi was now out to play.

"Oh crap" Gamabunta then muttered.

* * *

><p>~ Konoha (rooftops) ~<p>

"Kushina-chan . . . ." was the only thing Minato could say as the secret he wanted to keep from his wife was now out in the open. He wasn't certain if time was passing him by or it was a trick of perception. However he didn't dare say a word. Seeing his wife still facing forward, he could only assume she was in shock at learning her future. Feeling the pit of his stomach weighing down, he finally gained enough courage to approach her.

"You knew . . . . Didn't you?"

At hearing this, Minato stopped as he looked down in guilt. Due to the gravity of this realization, he found it difficult to admit it to her. This wasn't a time for a problem like this to crop up when they were at the moment in the middle of a major battle. However he knew if he declined to answer, it might prove to be a liability which he couldn't afford. Although he had the choice to lie, Kushina knew him well enough that for all that he was, he was completely transparent to her. So with a heavy heart, ". . . . Yes . . . . I did".

Minato still couldn't see her face as she continued to show her back to him. However he could tell she was tormented at that answer by the almost unnoticeable way her body shook as her fists were clenched tightly at her sides threatening to bleed at any moment. But then after a few more seconds, "We'll talk after things have finished here because we have this snake bastard to finish off".

The elder blond quickly returned back to his previous demeanor as he gave a nod to this. "Understood".

As events unfolded before the snake sannin, there was no comprehensible way he could describe his current situation. Adding up his problematic dilemma, what was once his glorious death match ring with his former teacher has now turned into his personal coffin against lousy odds. Before him now was Hiruzen the third hokage, Enma his teachers loyal summon, Minato the fourth hokage and someone who was supposed to be dead, and Kushina the seal master and jinchuriki of the Kyubi who like the former is supposed to be dead. If his odds weren't bad enough, Hashirama and Tobirama were now outside his control as they laid inert on the ground from whatever seal the red headed jinchuriki placed on them. So for the most part it would have been foolish of him to stick around any longer to fight to which it was best to cut his losses and run now.

It was apparent his loss was inevitable as looking around Konoha from the rooftops only confirmed this fact. His sound ninjas and ally sand ninjas were falling like flies before the leaf. Even with the unexpected appearance of fourth hokage nothing in the plans should have changed as they not only got the jump on Konoha, but had them outnumbered two to one. But still Konoha fought on only to come out on top.

So looking to his sound four, he gave the signal as they nodded back to which they lowered the barrier for them to escape. "Retreat now! Pull all our forces back!"

"But Orochimaru-sama, there still might be a chance for us to win" said Ukon.

"If we strike together we can defeat them" said Tayuya.

"Do not question me!" roared Orochimaru. "We are escaping now!"

"You're not getting away!" Minato shouted as he was about to charge them.

But then Kidomaru jumped into his path catching him slightly off guard as he inhaled deep before spitting out a rather large spiders web over his master's enemies. For the spider ninja was well aware of the capabilities of these adversaries. Although his webbing was as strong as steel, it was best to assume the enemy party could easily tear right through it like tissue paper to which at best it was just a parlor trick. However it would give them the necessary head start in making a run for it to which he turned about as he prepared to leave with his colleagues and master. As for the rest of his sound comrades, they were on their own as far as he was concerned. If they didn't make it then they were S.O.L. as far as he cared since the weak had no place under Orochimaru.

"Suiton! Water dragon bullet no jutsu!"

'What?' would have been the first thing Kidomaru would have said if he wasn't easily moved aside by one of Tobirama's strongest attacks.

"Why you!" said Jirobo as he turned about and readied himself to attack. Seeing how easily Kidomaru fell, he knew what he had to do. In order to ensure his master's escape, he was willing to sacrifice himself to make it happen. To make it happen, he couldn't afford not to pull any punches to which his body began to mutate as he started to activate his level two cursed seal. At this effect, lines began to form over his body as his skin began to turn a reddish hue as his eyes shifted colors with his physical appearance beginning to turn more demonic. Instantly finishing his transformation in that split second just as Kidomaru fell, a reddish black blur blitzed at him with his fist cocked back ready to attack. "_How arrogant_" the large ninja thought confidently. "_In this form there is no way I can lose in physical strength_".

However Jirobo would come to regret his overconfidence as Hashirama's punch connected with him not only penetrating his defense, but completely pulverizing into his body as any organ within the linear projection of his attack suffered major trauma to which in that slow moment in time it was quite easy to see how much pain he was in at feeling his insides easily crushed like that. As if time resumed again, Jirobo was launched off from where he was attacked as he crashed through three buildings only to stop when his body crashed into the ground creating a three foot impact crater. "I think I might have hit him too hard" said Hashirama at seeing how far his opponent flew.

"Impossible" said Tayuya eyes wide at seeing two of her colleagues go down so easily. For it was not only her as Sakon, Ukon, and her master Orochimaru could only look on dazed at what had now just happened seeing the major differences in both skill and power. But getting her wits back, she pulled out her flute and was about to play it. However it was too late for her as Minato had recently freed himself only to teleport behind her taking her down instantly. Just as the twin brothers were about to act, Hiruzen was already right on top of him as he smashed both of their heads into the roof with his staff.

At seeing his elite bodyguards go down in less than a minute, Orochimaru felt something he hadn't felt for many years. For the feeling he felt was fear as cold sweat dripped down the side of his face as he couldn't help but fell his legs shiver at the anxiety he was faced with. It was at this moment that the four hokages had him completely boxed in without an exit plan. "How?" as he looked to the two undead brothers, "you two shouldn't even be functioning any longer when your connection was lost to me!"

"That's where you're wrong" then said Kushina as she approached the currently contained snake sannin. "The impure resurrection technique is indeed a rather fearsome move with a complex seal algorithm. But in comparison to me, you're still an amateur when it comes to seals. Not only did I rip them from your control, I gave them back their freewill".

"A part of me now detests the fact I created this technique" said Tobirama. But then he cracked his knuckles as a smirk appeared, "but you made a big mistake in bringing me and my brother back to which I'm going to enjoy this more then I should".

Orochimaru gritted his teeth at this. "No! I refuse to go down like this! My greatness will not end here! Not by the likes of you!" So using his last ditch effort, he dropped every explosive he had on him in the hopes of disorienting the kages long enough for him to escape. As a smokescreen permeated the area, the snake sannin cleared the smog as he jumped into the air.

Just as he believed he made a clean escape, "did you honestly believe a childish trick like that would work on us?" Minato questioned as he had his hand on the sannin's shoulder as he was at this moment right behind him.

As Orochimaru looked back fearfully, the elder blond cleanly punched him across the face sending him back down again. As the snake sannin flew back down, Hiruzen then came flying up from the smog as he intercepted his former student with a kick sending him in another direction. "Tobirama-sensei, he's coming your way".

Next to jump out from the smog was Tobirama as he then intercepted Orochimaru with a punch sending him into a downward spiral back to the rooftops. "Brother!"

At that call, Hashirama was waiting on the roof to deal the finishing blow. With force of how hard Tobirama struck Orochimaru, his downward momentum cleared the smog due to the difference in air pressure as he was falling at an incredible rate. Finally closing the distance, the shodaime caught Orochimaru by the neck instantly stopping his inertia which significantly strained his neck. Dealing the finishing blow, Hashirama slammed Orochimaru into the roof which rattled the entire area shattering every tile above. At that finish, the snake sannin now laid broken, defeated, and unconscious on the roof as the four hokages stood around looking down to his pathetic form.

"Wow that was brutal" said Kushina as she began poking the body. "Is he dead?"

"No" Minato answered. "But with the damage he took, he'll never be a ninja again. But now he can answer for the crimes he has committed against this village". So taking a moment to soak in the victory, Minato looked around Konoha to update himself on the current situation. By the looks of things, the enemy was slowly being pushed back as soon victory would be theirs. But looking to a particular situation, his eyes widened in shock. "The Kyubi?" which caught everyone's attention as they looked out to see the nine tailed fox currently in the middle of fighting the one tailed tanuki. They were so busy with their fight that they failed to notice the two giants duking it out with each other just outside their village.

"That isn't the real Kyubi" said Kushina as she narrowed her eyes at the sight. "It doesn't have the same malicious chakra that it's supposed to have. But from the feeling alone, that's definitely Gamabunta under henge. If I sense things close enough . . . ." to which a moment later her eyes widened as she just now recognized the second chakra signature. "Naruto?"

"What?" then shot Minato. "Naruto is out there?" as he focused his senses to confirm what his wife felt. Without a second thought he then turned towards the shodaime in desperation, "Hasirama-dono, you once had the power to control the bijuus right? Can you stop them?"

Hashirama could only shake his head disappointingly at this. "Whatever Orochimaru did, I'm not at the peak of what I used to be. Furthermore I don't have my necklace anymore making it all but impossible right now to stop there fighting".

"My son is out there!" Minato then retorted. "We have to do something!"

The shodaime could easily see how distressed the elder blond was as he could empathize with his plight in worrying for his child. However, "I'm sorry" was all he could say.

"Minato, if you send me out there I can contain the Ichibi with my seals" said Kushina. "I should be enough to stop the sand's jinchuriki".

"No" Minato then said adamantly. "It's too dangerous for you".

Just as the pair were going to argue some more, "I don't think that will be necessary" said Hiruzen as he watched the battle play out. Turning their attention back to the outskirts of the city, the Kyubi was handling the Ichibi as he tackled him to the ground pinning him as he went in to bite his face only for the sand tanuki to catch his mouth attempting to push him back. "Naruto will be fine for now. Taking on the Ichibi directly is already a reckless move. So if we're going to do something like this we better have everything prepared before we even attempt to do something as dangerous as that".

"What do you suggest?"

"We take back the village first. Once our forces have been prepared and established, we can then deal with the sand's jinchuriki".

Minato's expression scrunched at this. He didn't like his options. As a hokage, his priority was to his village first securing the lives of its people. But then he was also a father too as his priority instead would be to protect his family. The two sides of him were conflicted on this matter. But for the most part he was tired of seeing children his son's age fighting battles they shouldn't have to deal with as it was a battle adults like him were supposed to handle. As much as he wanted to relieve his son of this burden, the third hokage was right in his planning as it would be foolish to come at the Ichibi prematurely. Looking to his wife, the look in her eyes equally knew his torment of wanting to be there for their son. But they knew what they had to do.

"There are still many enemy ninjas left in the village" said Hiruzen. "If we spread out, we can cover more ground and take back the village quicker".

"I agree" said Hashirama. "I'll take the north".

"South is mine" then said Tobirama.

"I shall take the east then" said Hiruzen.

"Then I shall take back the west" said Minato. With that agreement the group dispersed to their cordial points as they got to work on their assignment. Heading to the conflict, Kushina ran right beside him as they shared the same thought with each other. "_Hang on kiddo. We'll be there as soon as we can_".

* * *

><p>~ Konoha (residential district) ~ (twenty minutes earlier)<p>

After an intense battle which seemed to have lasted next to forever, the area was quiet now as all enemy ninjas were pacified. But in the wake of this outcome, many of the houses and apartment complexes were completely obliterated as nothing but rubble lay around them.

"They destroyed my apartment!" Naruto exclaimed at seeing the remains of his former home. But then after a moment he let out a sigh. "Although I suppose it wasn't such a great loss seeing it was a big mess to begin with" as the blond tried to put an optimistic spin on this. However his body just sagged as it was visible to see how depressed he was at the loss of his residence as well as all his earthly possessions.

"I'm so sorry Naruto-kun" said Hinata sympathetically as she patted her friend on the back.

Sasuke just stared blankly at this. But for the most part his did feel slightly sorry for his teammate.

"Finally we can take a break" said Sakura as she flopped onto the ground truly exhausted now. "For a moment there I thought we were goners".

Just as the resistance fighters were about to take there well deserved break, a thundering boom was felt which shook the village knocking down a few already structurally compromised buildings as well as a few exhausted ninjas. At that feeling the group looked to source of the boom to be met with an intimidating sight.

"My god, that's the sand's jinchuriki!"

"Can Gamabunta really handle that thing?"

"If Gamabunta falls, we're all doomed!"

"Boss frog . . . ." said Naruto under his breath. Watching the battle, Gamabunta was barely hanging in there as the Ichibi was proving a bit too much for the frog summons to handle as he was barely just avoiding his attacks. It was also quite easy to see how exhausted the giant frog was as he wasn't even attacking back anymore. So not sparing another thought, the blond began to run.

But before he could leave, "You can't" said Hinata as she grabbed his hand. Simply by looking at him, she knew exactly was he was thinking and more so what he was about to do. "It's too dangerous Naruto-kun. Please don't go" she pleaded.

" . . . . I have too" as Naruto kept watch over the battle between giants. "Boss frog is fighting a jinchuriki and he won't be able to hold out much longer. Besides" as he turned back to smile at his friend to calm her down. "It's like fighting fire with fire right? A jinchuriki against another jinchuriki".

"But you don't know how to control that power" said Hinata worriedly. "And look at that!" as she looked to the ongoing battle between the Ichibi and Gamabunta. "You can't face something like that alone!"

Naruto's expression tightened at this as he looked down. But almost immediately he returned back to his sunny confident disposition. "Don't worry, everything is going to be alright" to which he soon ran off.

"Don't! Naruto-kun!" shouted Hinata. As much as she wanted to go after him she couldn't as she was too physically exhausted to give chase.

"What is that moron doing?" questioned Sasuke at seeing him run.

"Naruto! Get back here!" then yelled out Sakura.

As for the other on looking ninjas, they had mixed feelings about the current situation of seeing the blond jinchuriki run off to the next fight. In one notion of things they were fearful as the last thing they needed was another jinchuriki fighting right outside their doorstep rampaging and unable to control the monstrosity that dwelled within him. However, the enemy was another tailed beast to which the only equal to that was either an insanely strong ninja like their hokages or another bijuu to match its strength. Seeing that their third hokage was nowhere to be seen, Naruto was there only shot.

Watching his distant figure disappear from sight, the ninjas of Konoha did share one common thought with each other. "_He's going out to fight for our village_".

But for Naruto as he ran, there was only one thing he could think about. "_I'm . . . . Scared_". He was well aware he was way over his head on this one. Hinata was right about the Kyubi's power, he couldn't control it or at least not in the same league as Gaara with what he has seen firsthand. Additionally he was neither his dad nor was he Hiruzen as they were both exceptionally skilled ninjas who were always ready to face whatever problem occurred with a contingency plan in their back pocket. "_But I'm not like either of them . . . ._" Naruto was well aware he was head strong and had a bad habit of running head first into danger without completely thinking things through. Usually Hinata around this time would be the one to slow him down to help him think things through clearly. But for the most part his current tactics worked well for him so far.

Although he knew his friend was right. He couldn't skate the rest of his life on luck or talent to solve his problems. But for this particular case, this was something he had to do on the fly. If Gamabunta was defeated, there would be nothing to stop the Ichibi from tearing right through the village. Although he was scared about the enemy he was facing, there were people that were depending on him. That gave him all the courage he needed to do what needed to be done.

"I don't have much of a plan, but I'll figure it out when I get there. But I need to get there faster" to which Naruto then thought of the most obvious answer as he began thinking inwards. "_Hey! Stupid fox I need some of your power now!_"

* * *

><p>~ Inner World ~<p>

Now standing within the inner world of his soul, Naruto stood before the great nine tailed fox as the beast was simply lying down staring at him behind his cage. "You heard me. I need your power now!"

"Chee, don't get mouthy with me brat. I see no reason why I have to help you" responded the Kyubi nonchalantly.

"I don't have time for this!" Naruto yelled angrily. "I need your power now! Everyone is in danger!"

"Why should I care? I already gave you some of my power because you amused me boy. But you already used it all up and I have no intention in giving you anymore. Besides, those people you're trying to protect sealed me in here not to mention made you suffer for most of your life. So why should you even care what happens to them?"

Naruto was taken aback by this as the beast did hold a valid point which caused his body to tense up as memories of those bad times came rushing back to him. But soon he relaxed himself as he looked directly into the beast's eyes with absolute certainty. "You're right . . . . Those people were awful and they deserve to hurt the way they hurt me. But . . . ." as his mind reflected back to the good people he's met along with the meeting of his parents. "Regardless of what they did, they all still mean something to me. Konoha is our home and I want to protect it". What happened next even surprised the Kyubi as the young blond fell to his knees prostrating himself to him lowering his head to the fox. "Please I beg of you . . . . Give me the power to protect my home!"

To say the least the fox was stunned silent at the pleas of his jinchuriki. For the Kyubi has always watched over the boy from the recess of his mind since the time his father sealed him in there. From the years growing up, he knew Naruto only as well as he knew himself. As he watched the young blond bow his head to him he knew it must have taken a lot of guts not to mention a blow to his ego in doing what he is doing now.

Modesty and humbleness was never Naruto's strong suit. Although that Hyuga girl he hung around with was successful in drilling some of it into his head, he was a bit too stubborn for it to truly sink in. "_Probably something he inherited from his mother_" as the fox thought to his former jinchuriki Kushina. However there were two things that stood out to him the most. The first was the fact he himself was the sole reason for all his suffering and yet here he was bowing his head to him asking for his help. As for the second, "_never in the countless centuries have I watched humanity have I ever known a human to bow their head to a bijuu_". Unknown to Naruto which should have been obvious in hindsight was that he could understand Naruto the best as he could feel everything he felt and know everything that he was thinking. At this very moment, he could sense his desperation and sincerity in asking for his help. Although truthfully he hated Konoha in reflection to Hashirama, Mito, and Kushina, he found it strange that some part of him wanted to help Naruto.

"Please" Naruto continued. "Give me the power to protect everyone".

The Kyubi simply scoffed at this. "Since you're being so pathetic, I'll give you a hand this time. But don't count on this being a constant thing"; "_besides this would be a good opportunity to mess with Shukaku some more ke ke ke_".

The young blond looked happily at this, "thank you".

* * *

><p>~ Konoha (exterior forest) ~<p>

"This is getting to be a real pain in the ass" said Gamabunta. For with the Ichibi in control his capabilities jumped to an entirely new level as not only was he faster, but he was far more aggressive now with the increased intensity of his attacks. "_I really hope he doesn't try to fire a bijuu ball at me_". With his current physical condition, there was no way he could handle an attack of that magnitude. Dodging was out of the question as well as it would hit Konoha that was right behind him. But at seeing the sand tanuki beginning to fire out several volleys of sand projectiles, all the boss frog could do was retort with his own water bullets. Upon collision, a dust storm was a result of it. But out from the storm, another bullet was now flying at him. "_I won't stop it in time!_"

But then out from the corner of his eye, Gamabunta saw a streak of red and orange chakra blitz out from the woods as a bright blue sphere began to shine at the tip of it. Taking a closer look, he knew who it was. "Rasengan!" Naruto cried out as his Kyubi powered chakra attack collided with the Ichibi's creating an intense pulsating force. But then a moment later both attacks were cancelled as the young blond was thrown back by the attack only to be caught by the frog summon. "Wow what a rush" he half laughed.

Gamabunta gave a sigh to this as he placed Naruto onto his head. "I enjoyed the sentiment of you coming to help. But you're not exactly the one I need to be facing something like this".

"Sorry I can't be someone more useful" Naruto then said sarcastically. "But I'm all you got right now. So deal with it". The boss frog could only sigh at this. "So is there an actual idea on how we plan to beat this guy?"

"The problem here is that we need to hold him steady long enough to wake that sand jinchuriki up. If we can at least do that much we can win this".

"OK . . . . So?"

"The problem here is that I'm not built to do something this. So something with claws would be very useful. But I suck at henge. So you're going to have to do it. Do you think you're up to it brat? Because the Ichibi has already buried his user inside his head so we're going to have to go digging for a bit".

"I'm good. Just send me any chakra you can and let's finish this".

"_Just like his old man_" thought Gamabunta as he smirked inwardly.

As Naruto began weaving through his seals, he could feel the boss frog's power flowing into him. With the addition of the Kyubi's chakra, there were no words he could use to describe at how incredible he felt as his body was radiating with power. Following Gamabunta's henge request, there was only one thing he knew that was big enough to match what they needed. Upon finishing his seal, "here we go!"

As the smoke cleared, the Ichibi was now red with rage at what had appeared before him now. There stood the one being out of all existence that he hated the most. Now growling at him was the nine tailed demon fox at it glared at him ready to pounce. Not giving another thought to it, he went straight on at him.

"_Not bad kid. Just the thing I needed_" as Gamabunta pounced forcing the sand tanuki to the ground as he attempted to bite a hole in his head only to be stopped meters away as his fangs were just digging at the surface. But then was thrown off as they continued their stare off.

"_Can you hurry this up?_" then thought Naruto. "_This henge is becoming really difficult to hold on too_".

The two bijuus would continue to clash against each other attempting to get the upper hand but without success as their battle continued to drag on.

"This battle is way too long. We have to end this now! I can't hold this henge for any longer!" said Naruto.

"Easier said than done brat" said Gamabunta. "Besides this body is far more difficult to control then I thought".

The young blond quickly contemplated this as he knew what he had to do next. "I have some control over the henge right? Then I got something up my sleeves".

"Then go for it twerp".

Charging in once again the Ichibi was ready to take him on only to find his movements restricted as the Kyubi's nine tails wrapped around his limbs, tail, and neck which significantly lowered his movements. At being tied up, the demon fox stabbed his claws into his head as he immediately knew what he was going after. So using his sand control, Shukaku attempted to inhibit his movements. However it was clear he had the better leverage as he started to reel back his arm to which soon he opened his paw to reveal a sleeping Gaara as its contents. Then within the next moment Naruto jumped out ending the henge as the Kyubi's body turned back to Gamabunta. As the young blond flew through the air cocking his fist back, the sand tanuki cursed internally to what was about to happen next. At knowing he was about to be forced back into his container he only had one last thing to say. "Damn you Kurama!" to which in the next moment Naruto's fist met Gaara's face as they both were launched into the air due to the blond's forward momentum. With that attack, the Ichibi's body collapsed into the ground leaving only a giant pile of sand from where the beast once stood.

At feeling the hit Gaara regained consciousness just in time to grab a tree to slow his decent as did his currently present blond opponent. "_. . . . What the hell just happened?_"

"_I guess they can handle it from here_" as Gamabunta analyzed the situation. "_The invasion force inside the village is close to being subdued. The external is close to defeated. Looking at that sand brat . . . . I'm pretty sure Naruto can handle it. Although I'm already out of power as it is. Plus I've already reached my summoning limit. So might as well head back home now. Good luck twerp_" to which he exploded in a puff of smoke as he returned back to mount Myoboku.

"_Damn my body feels like lead right now_" as Naruto was barely staying on his feet. Frankly he's been having a rather long day. But seeing this was the final boss in the way of perceiving, he might as well go out with a bang. So focusing what he had left, he straightened himself out as he looked to Gaara who was now glaring at him. "It's over now! Give it up! You're beaten!"

Gaara vision began to turn red again as he was only running on instincts now. "I refuse . . . . I refuse to be beaten. Not like this!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he looked to the sand jinchuriki. "There's no point in pretending any further. We're both pretty much on our last legs here as neither of us should have any more power left to use anymore jutsus. So basically it's come down to this final attack" as he hoisted himself back ready to make a jump.

Knowing his words to be true, Gaara recoiled himself planning on finishing this.

Opting for the traditional showdown, the two jinchuriki's stared off with each other daring the other to move. Sensing the slightest twitch, the two jumped at each other with their punches with the full intent of defeating their opponent. As their attacks met with each other's face, Naruto in the end proved too much for Gaara as his momentum pushed more strongly against him forcing him back as he let out a war cry pushing everything he had into his fist. Soon they both fell through a few branches before colliding with the ground below as now the battle was over as neither of them could continue any longer.

"_How?_" Gaara questioned as he looked to the sky above. "_How did I lose?_" For simply the life of him, he had never once tasted defeat. Even the strongest Sunagakure had to offer couldn't handle him, but yet here he lay now beaten as he was now at the mercy of his enemy. Looking to his side, he could see his blond opponent now crawling to him with determination in his eyes which caused his blood to race through him once again. "My existence won't be put out! I will not die here!" However his enemy did not stop as he continued to crawl closer and closer to him, "stay back! Don't come near me!" he stuttered as fear began to grip him for the first time in many years. Just approaching a few more meters, the blond finally did as he looked up to him.

"You know you've been one annoying bastard since the moment I met you" said Naruto with his face in the ground. But slowly as he looked up, Gaara was surprised to see tears in his enemy's eyes as he continued what he had to say. "Being alone . . . . Being Incomplete . . . Your loss . . . . Your pain . . . . I can truly understand your suffering. But for the sake of those people precious to me and for the sake of my home no matter who or what they are I will always be there to stop them" as his eyes reflected slight bloodlust.

"Until now . . . . For the sake of others . . . ."

"Because they were always with me . . . . Because of our shared wish to protect our home . . . . That is why they are all important to me".

As Gaara quietly listened to this, he began to remember something from his childhood. Something his uncle told him so long ago that he had almost forgotten. Slowly recalling it, his eyes widened as if he were reaching an epiphany. " _. . . . Love . . . . So that is why he's so strong_". But now feeling his eye lids so heavy now, he soon fell unconscious. Looking at his current physical condition there was no way the Ichibi could come out as not only were they chakra exhausted but was physically incapable of fighting. So for this one moment in time, Gaara would enjoy his peaceful rest .

At seeing him pass out, Naruto then rolled onto his back as he looked to the sky above. "Man I'm tired. I just want to go to sleep now". But then he thought back to the moment he punched Gaara which struck him as strange. "And who the hell is Kurama?" to which somewhere in the back of Naruto's mind the Kyubi smirked at witnessing the defeat Shukaku suffered. "Whatever . . . ." as Naruto gave a sigh, "I wonder if I'll get any rescue out here . . . . Geez I'm so tired now. I suppose I can . . . . Close my eyes for a while . . . ." to which he soon too fell unconscious.

Just at that moment Minato and Kushina had arrived to find the two boys as they went to check on them. After confirming their condition, the elder blond went to pick his son up. "You did good kiddo. You were brilliant out there".

"What about this one?" asked Kushina as she looked to Gaara.

Minato looked to him blankly for a moment as he quickly contemplated for a moment before going to pick him up as well. "He may be the sand's jinchuriki, but he's still a kid. We're taking him with us". At that end, the pair got back into their henge as they returned back to Konoha.

To be continued . . . .

* * *

><p>Author's notes: I hope everyone liked this chapter as it was a bit difficult to write as I had a lot of decisions to make in relation to the progression of this story. I just hope it was OK.<p>

So I thank everyone for taking the time in reading this fic and further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	19. One Week Later

Ninja of the Void

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters associated with it.

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p>One Week Later<p>

* * *

><p>~ Konoha (hokages office) ~ (one week later)<p>

"It's been quite the mess" said Hiruzen looking out his window to the village. "The invasion did take us by surprise. But things are slowly getting back to normal as the reconstruction is nearly completed".

Jiraiya who was also standing next to the hokage's desk looked outside watching on stoically of the progression going about. "I'm sorry I couldn't get back sooner. I only recently learned of the invasion at that time. So forgive my tardiness as I . . . ."

"Enough Jiraiya" the elderly hokage interjected. "What matters is that you showed up and aided the village during it's time of need".

The old sage could only scoff at this while rubbing the back of his head. "Can't really say I did much, after all most of the work was done by them" as he redirected his sight to the hanging hokage portraits in the office. Recalling the battle, it was truly amazing at what occurred. Even though Konoha was handling the situation, once the four hokages appeared on the battlefield leading the counter assault it was almost like a one sided fight as everyone's morale and battle strength jumped by a factor of ten as they swept through the village like a cleansing wind purging Konoha of its foreign invaders. With that, very few casualties occurred for their side to which at that same time many enemy ninjas were captured. For the first time in many years, the prisoner cells have been filled to capacity with many of the sand and sound ninjas as they awaited their fate.

"But speaking of that now" grinned Hiruzen as he turned back around to see Minato sitting in a chair across his desk. "Were all those theatrics necessary back there?"

"Yes" Minato nodded. "It was easier to explain to everyone that I was an impure resurrection brought back by Orochimaru rather than a time traveler accidently coming to the future".

"But then sealing your body in a coffin?"

"As noted by Tobirama-dono, it was necessary. I think everyone can agree that the dead should be allowed to rest as bringing them back like this would be a clear desecration of what they stood for. So for the sake of selling the façade, it was made so that I would be sealed in a coffin like them never to be used against Konoha or for any kind of nefarious plots. After I was buried, I just hiraishin out to which from there the rest in history as we are here now talking".

Jiraiya rubbed his chin as he continued to look to his former student in disbelief. "But I still can't believe it. When you told me of the purpose of the watch, it was hard enough to comprehend the first time. But to move things or people out of time like this . . . ." as the old sage rubbed the back of his head in irritation, "this is all just getting so confusing".

"I was surprised as you" Minato then replied while looking up in thought. "It was a complete accident in how Naruto brought me here to this time. It's definitely something I need to fix".

"But why can't you stay here?" then asked Hiruzen. "With you here it would definitely bring a great ease to the citizens of Konoha not to mention allow me that vacation I'm in dire need of" he half laughed. "But seriously . . . . In regards to this invasion it only reinforced the fact I'm getting old to which it's about time I retire now".

The elder blond gave a slight chuckle as well, but then went silent as his face appeared solemn as if trying to gather his thoughts. "I don't belong here in this time as my place belongs in the past as I'm aware" looking to the two elder men as they looked to him in hesitation, "what is supposed to happen to me. Not to mention if I were to stay here, a paradox would occur threatening to tear apart the time space continuum ending all life and existence as we know it. Now we wouldn't want that would we" he then casually added.

Upon that statement, both Jiraiya and Hiruzen felt a bit awkward as Minato was well aware of what was going to happen to him and furthermore what was going to happen to his family six months later in his time. But seeing how calm the elder blond was, they weren't certain if Minato either had a plan up his sleeve or had already accepted his fate as he had already made his peace with his inevitable death. However they didn't want to question it as this subject was a bit too touchy for either of them at the moment.

Giving a slight pause allowing the tension to ease a bit, Minato continued with what he had to say. "Unfortunately I can't return back to my time as the watch" showing its deplorable state, "is in need of some serious repairs. However if you're serious about asking 'her' to be your replacement then it happens to be on the way of where I need to go to get some replacement parts".

At the mentioning of 'her', Jiraiya couldn't help but cringe as he held his ribs almost out of impulse to the memory of the incident that happened with her. "I really don't think it's a good idea to ask her".

"Oh?" then said Hiruzen. "Are you perhaps reconsidering?"

"Uhh . . . ."

Minato then gave a calm smile as he looked to his former teacher. "I know you'd make a fine hokage Jiraiya-sensei. You should really consider it".

"But . . . ." as he scratched the back of his head, "I refused it the first time for a reason. It just doesn't seem like my kind of deal". But then gave himself a face palm smearing his face a bit. "Ahh! Fine! We'll figure this out at the meeting with the other elders. But still, I highly doubt I'm qualified for the job".

Minato and Hiruzen gave a soft laugh to this. But soon the elder blond stopped as he looked to the third hokage with a slightly crestfallen expression. "If our meeting is done then, I need to have a talk with my wife . . . . Do you know where Kushina-chan is right now?"

Hiruzen already understood the complication his former successor had to face as it was not going to be an easy task explaining himself to the fiery red head. But closing his eyes for a moment, he turned about looking out the window towards the hokage monument where he clearly saw a certain red headed woman sitting which told Minato all he needed to know.

"Thank you Hiruzen-dono" said Minato as he stood up. "But in relation to my final concern . . . . 'He' didn't get his hands on my research has he?"

"No" as Hiruzen shook his head. "You've done well in hiding your research as Danzo in many attempts tried to rediscover your work without much luck. Additionally I have been successful so far in keeping him and his group from getting to Naruto and his ability to use the watch. But from what I've learned during this following week, your son's apartment was destroyed along with all your work. So the only thing left of your research is what lays in your hands now".

"Good, I'll think of a way to deal with Danzo later. However one thing at a time, but thank you Hiruzen-dono for what you've done for me. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to see to my wife". Then holding his watch in his hand, he was about to use it until his teacher approached him looking him dead in the eye. "Jiraiya-sensei?"

The elder sage seems saddened for a moment before looking to his student once again. After all these years, it was something he needed to get off his chest. "I . . . . Never told you this and I know this won't mean much to you now. But . . . ." giving a slight pause as he placed his hand to Minato's shoulder, "after your folks, I've always thought of you as my own kid and after that Kyubi incident . . . . I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you when you needed help the most . . . ."

Minato blinked at this before slowly removing his hand. "It's alright Jiraiya-sensei. Besides it hasn't even happened yet so you don't have any reason to feel sorry. But for what it's worth, it's OK and thank you for your words and for watching over my son" to which with that he activated his watch disappearing to the location of his wife.

Upon those words, Jiraiya appeared calm as a small smile formed, "thank you . . . ."

* * *

><p>~ Konoha (hokage monument) ~<p>

Rematerializing from his technique, Minato stood on the monumental mountain behind Kushina as she sat at the very edge looking out over the village.

Watching the red headed jinchuriki, there was a mixture of feelings swirling within him as his very being felt weak before her presence. Anxiety, sadness, guilt, frustration, these were all things that weighed his heart down. As he promised Kushina, they were going to have their talk now. But truthfully, he didn't know what to say as he couldn't pretend it was all going to be alright. I mean how was he supposed to tell his wife that she was going to die in six months and furthermore miss out on their son growing up as the village would come to blame him for both of their deaths and outcaste him because of him being the Kyubi's jinchuriki. Hell, it didn't even sit well in his own stomach that this was what was going to happen and worse he was absolutely powerless to do anything about it.

Minato slowly approaching from behind, Kushina was the first to speak up at hearing his footsteps. "I didn't want to believe it ya know . . . ."

The elder blond stopped in his tracks daring not to move as he decided to quietly listen.

"The moment I met Naruto . . . . I thought it was weird that I could feel the Kyubi's chakra inside of him. But after discovering he was my son, I thought 'perhaps it's because a part of the Kyubi's chakra was born with him'. Then talking to him, I knew something was off. Did you really think I wouldn't notice Naruto's awkwardness towards me?"

At that question, Minato could only grimace at this.

"But then coming here to this time . . . . It all became far too obvious that neither you nor I were alive anymore. I knew something must have happened to us . . . . Even before that snake bastard said anything. But I continued to lie to myself . . . . Even though the truth was staring me in the face, but . . . ." Kushina paused for a moment to gain her bearings. "I can understand why you didn't want to tell me . . . . It was just too awful to say . . . ." to which Minato bit his lip as his eyes wavered before looking down sorrowfully. "But what hurts the most" as sniffling sounds could be heard. "Is that Naruto is going to grow up alone and hated. Without ever knowing us or that we loved him". Kushina then turned her head back as streams of tears were flowing freely from her eyes as her lips rippled as she was trying so desperately not to break down. "It's just too much Minato . . . ." as her final emotional wall broke to which she held her face letting loose as there was no amount of tears she could shed which would compare to the level of sorrow she felt.

Unable to bare it either, Minato soon began to cry as he approached Kushina holding her close from behind as he too despaired at his family's eventual fate. "I'm so sorry Kushina-chan . . . ."

"Shut up Minato . . . . Just shut up . . . ." she sobbed turning around as she cried onto his chest looking desperately for something to comfort her grieving heart.

Holding his wife in a hug, he slowly stroked the length of her back attempting to soothe her pain. "I promise Kushina-chan . . . . I'll do everything in my power to fix this . . . . I swear . . . ." and with that the two continued to console each other as they silently grieved for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>~ Konoha (prison ward) ~ (the next day)<p>

For the first time in many years, the prison ward had been filled to maximum capacity to which a lot of unused cells and chakra draining shackles had to be dusted off and brought into service with all the new occupancy.

"Can't believe my first task of duty has to be watching over you pansies" said Zabuza dressed in Konoha's standard issue ninja attire minus the vest and headband. At this time he was making his rounds around the prison clanging his personal sword against the bars as he walked by. With all the new tenants and his participation in driving out the invading forces, the mist ninja was given probation by the higher ups as he was allowed to join Konoha's ranks under certain limitations. Under the agreement of his probation, he was allowed certain freedoms. However a special chakra ink seal was tattooed around his wrist which not only told tracker teams his exact location at every moment, but also could disable him if he were to rebel. Frankly Zabuza believed this to be a pain in the ass. However it was better than sitting in a cell all day. Plus from everything he's been hearing from Haku, he had come to call Konoha his home. So for now he decided to suck it up and deal with it so long as Haku was fine with it.

Passing by one of the cells was the sand siblings as Temari and Kankuro were watching their guard do one of his daily walkthroughs. But at hearing the rattling of the chains of their other sibling, the two quickly looked in fear as Gaara was regaining consciousness. But who exactly was the one that was waking up was what got them on their toes.

Sitting up slowly, Gaara feeling a bit weary rubbed his eyes before his vision cleared "_was I . . . . Was I actually asleep?_" So looking around to his new surroundings, the sand jinchuriki looked to his brother and sister as they seemed a bit edgy but soon started to calm down a bit. "Temari . . . . Kankuro . . . . What has happened?"

Allowing themselves to calm a bit, they slowly sat back down as they started to speak. "We . . . . We were captured by Konoha. At this time, no further information has come in as we're not even sure what Konoha is going to do with us". However Temari knew clearly a couple of solid facts. For one thing, Konoha had no obligation to release or barter for the sound ninjas they had captured. Since they were neither a neutral or ally village, the leaf could have very well executed them if they wanted. But seeing as the Suna ninjas were originally Konoha's supposed ally, traitors were treated much differently. If not outright execution, large reparations were demanded in order to secure their release. However that was the entire reason for Sunagakure's invasion since they were hurting for resources in the first place. In their desperation, they agreed to ally themselves with sound in hopes to relieve their village of their problems by taking Konoha's. But being the case that Sunagakure had really nothing to give, it was almost a guarantee that all the captured sand ninjas were either going to be executed or have life imprisonment. So it was not looking pretty either way.

"Was I . . . ." as Gaara continued to rub his face. "Was I actually sleeping?"

"Yes" Kankuro hesitantly answered.

"But how?" he then questioned, "and why . . . . Do I feel so strange . . . . So quiet inside of me?" Then feeling a weird vibe from his stomach, he then lifted his shirt to see a spiral seal clearly drawn over his stomach area which caused Gaara eyes to widen a bit. "What is this? Who did this?"

Temari and Kankuro could only look on in astonishment at what they were witnessing. Seeing for the first time how calm their brother was, they could only reflect back to how this occurred.

* * *

><p>~ Flashback ~<p>

It had been three days prior as some of the injured sand and sound ninjas were receiving medical attention. Frankly it surprised most of them that they were being treated with such humility even after what they did. A few of them even felt a slight tinge of guilt for what they did as they were being tended too as they didn't even deserve the slightest bit of being treated humanely.

Waiting in the sand sibling's cell, Kankuro and Temari were backed up against the bars as their eyes were stretched out in horror to what they were seeing.

"Hey! Let us out of here!" the dirty blond screamed as she rattled the bars.

"Those chains aren't going to hold him! We are going to die in here!" added in the sand puppeteer as he was equally as terrified as his sister.

Behind them, sand began to gather around Gaara's unconscious form which was a clear indicator that the Ichibi was coming out the play. As this was occurring, the sand jinchuriki's body seizure and stiffened as it was apparent that something was just trying to claw its way out.

At seeing this, many of the sand and sound ninjas began to rattle their bars in fear as they knew what this meant.

"Let us out! Let us out right now!"

"He's changing! He's changing!"

"Ahh! We're all going to die!"

However they had time. For the chakra draining shackles that Gaara wore was barely managing its task of draining him of his energy. Frankly, the shackles were not designed to contain someone of Gaara's unique background. But it did slow the transformation state as the sand very slowly began to take shape. However this didn't stop the panic amongst the inmates as they weren't only defenseless but trapped with the monster as well.

The medic ninjas who were there watched on with shock to the coming catastrophe at they all eyed the source of the panic.

"What are we going to do?" asked one of the medics to the head.

"One moment" as the head listened to his radio to any new orders. But then gave a look of disbelief. "What? Are you sure? But . . . . I understand sir" to which he then looked to the rest of the medics, "we've been ordered by the hokage as well as all personnel to clear out immediately. No one is to enter here for the next five minutes".

"But sir, that thing" looking to Gaara.

"It was an order from the top".

"But aren't the military going to get in here and do something about this?"

The head just gave a sigh to this. "When it comes to orders like this, it sometimes better not to get curious about them" and on that end note, all the medic ninjas evacuated the area followed by the guards and warden leaving only the inmates in their cells trapped with the Ichibi with them.

But then seconds later after all personnel were evacuated, Temari and Kankuro were surprised at the sudden appearance of some new occupants in their cell which also surprised everyone else there. Before them was an elderly man and woman as it was obvious they were under henge as they seemed to be closely examining their brother.

"How does it look?" asked the man.

The woman dusted away the sand that was gathering on Gaara as she finally made her way to his physical body as she then lifted his shirt peering directly as his stomach. After taking a few seconds to analyze, "this is some rather spotty seal work here. Whoever did this didn't really have much concern for the jinchuriki as the bijuu's chakra is quite literally invading the host's body like a virus". Then looking to Gaara's pained face, "who knows what kind of torture is going on inside of him right now" as she placed her hand to his head as if trying to soothe him.

"Kushina, we're running out of time here! Is there something you can do or not?"

"I was taught by the best when it came to seals. So of course I've got this covered. Just help set up what I need" to which the elder man started drawing seals around Gaara as the elder woman was weaving through a few seals of her own. Upon completion, she slammed five of her fingers onto Gaara's stomach giving a twisting motion as the seals drawn around the sand jinchuriki moved in condensing around his stomach. Then after a moment of settling in, a spiral seal along with four characters on both sides of it appeared as Gaara was now calming down as he seemed to be resting peacefully. "There, although there chakra are still mixing the consciousness of the Ichibi should be locked up now. At least this kid can get some sleep. No wonder he always seemed so cranky".

"We need to go now. The hokage has bought us as much time as he could".

"Right" the elderly woman then said. But then she looked to the two shocked children in the cell with her as she put her finger to her lips indicating a shush expression. "You can keep a secret right?" to which she along with the elderly man disappeared shocking everyone in the prison as soon the personnel came back in.

"What do you think happened?" asked one of the guards.

"Who knows and who really cares so long as it's quiet".

~ End Flashback ~

* * *

><p>"<em>It wouldn't really matter<em>" thought Temari. Frankly who was going to believe that someone got into their cell unnoticed by the guards, sealed the Ichibi, and then promptly left without a trace. Truthfully . . . . . No one as such a technique like that either didn't exist or was lost. So there was no point is saying anything about it.

Holding himself and giving his stomach a slight squeeze, Gaara then let his shirt down as he looked to his siblings as an awkward expression began to appear on his face as he thought deeply about the encounter he had with Naruto. But after a bit of time, " . . . . Temari . . . . Kankuro . . . . I'm sorry".

With that statement, the pair looked on for the second time with astonishment as if they had just seen a miracle happen before them. But taking the time to allow this to sink in, "it's fine".

* * *

><p>~ Konoha (hospital) ~<p>

The medical staff was hard at work tending to the injured as many individuals dressed in white could be seen running about trying to get multiple tasks done at once. But thankfully things were slowing down after the passing week as all critical patients were stable with the minor ones getting their stitches and band aids before being released back to active duty.

But in one particular room, a certain blond jinchuriki was fast asleep for the entire week due to extreme chakra exhaustion. I mean who could blame him considering the kind of day he had? He fought in the chunnin exam, went time traveling two ways, helped fight back an invasion, and to finish the day off a final showdown with Sunagakure's jinchuriki. Any normal ninja would have died already from the extensive chakra usage if not the danger from doing even half of these feats which only exemplified Naruto's strength of character and incredible potential. So considering what he did, allowing his weeks rest was a fair trade.

However feeling his stomach grumbling, "_I am so hungry . . . ._" as the blond stirred a bit in his sleep slowly beginning to regain consciousness. "_How long have I've been out?_" giving himself a self-diagnosis. Then twitching his body a bit, "_I feel so stiff; I must have been out for a while. Hmm? Why does my right side feel heavier then my left?_" Then blinking his eyes open getting used to the light, he saw a familiar white ceiling which immediately told him where he was. "I'm at the hospital huh? Guess someone did find me after all". But hearing a groaning sound, Naruto picked up on it as he slowly turned his head to see Hinata apparently sitting on a chair while sleeping on his arm. "Well I guess that answers one of my questions" giving a slight chuckle. So using his free arm, he began to shake her to rouse her from her slumber. "Hinata-chan, hey Hinata-chan it's time to wake up now".

Slowly coming back to the waking world, the Hyuga heiress sat up rubbing her eyes as they soon cleared as her face lit up in joy. "Naruto-kun! You're finally awake!"

"Yeah" as he was now pulling IV lines out of his arm. "And I'm really hungry, so why don't we . . . ." but was then silenced as a hard slap met his face. "Oww! What was that for?" holding his reddened cheek as he looked to his friend in outrage. But then became confused upon seeing Hinata's teary eyes. "Hinata-chan?"

"I told you not to go . . . . Everyone was so worried about you . . . . I was so scared that you wouldn't return . . . ." as her petite form couldn't help but shiver in distress as tears began to steadily stream down her cheeks. "Please don't ever scare me like that again!" as Hinata immediately jumped on him giving the blond a deep hug showing him just how much she cared.

Feeling how tense his pale friend was, Naruto's expression softened as he returned the hug as he felt Hinata beginning to calm. "I'm sorry for making you cry Hinata-chan".

"Please stop acting so recklessly with your life, OK?" she sniffled.

"Of course not" which caused Hinata to look up at him. "That's why I'm going to always need you to keep me out of trouble" he then smiled.

Hinata smiled softy to this as she giggled a bit. Then at hearing a grumbling sound, the pair looked to origin which was Naruto's stomach as the blond then gave a sheepish smile.

"I really do need something to eat. So can we go?"

"Yes!" she chirped giving a nod. So turning her back to him, Naruto began getting dressed.

"By the way . . . ." as the blond looked around his room, "what is all this stuff?" as strangely there appeared to have been quite a few get well gifts lined around on his window sill.

"Hokage-sama heard of your battle and reported to everyone of what you did" as she clasped her hands together holding them against her chest giving a serene smile. "Some of them came from our friends and the others are from people that were grateful for what you did. Isn't that great Naruto-kun?"

Upon hearing this, Naruto could only give a blank expression blinking for a bit before giving a small smile. "Is that so . . . ." as he had no words to describe how he felt. But for people, although a few to finally see him . . . . he felt just so warm inside.

Hinata nodded as she knew how much this meant to her blond friend. "Naruto-kun, there is one more thing I need to tell you" as it appeared that this was the next biggest news she wanted to share. But just before she could say it, an elderly pair suddenly appeared in the room which startled both Naruto and Hinata as they jumped back slightly in defense.

Looking around for a moment, the elderly woman smiled deeply as she looked to Naruto. "You're finally awake!" as she knelt down giving the blond child a deep hug.

"Mom?" Naruto questioned to which the elder pair then disengaged their henge revealing themselves to be Minato and Kushina .

"You had me so worried. I was even about to threaten some of the staff if you didn't wake up soon".

"She would have" nodded Minato giving an awkward smile.

Naruto smile widened as he returned the gesture to his mother.

However as much as he didn't want to disrupt this family moment, time was not going to wait for him to which Minato gave a soft cough earning his son's attention. "I'm sorry for pushing you like this, but I would like to ask that you'd come with me on a quick mission that Hiruzen-dono had requested of me".

"Mission?"

"Yes" Minato nodded. "We're going to give Tsunade-sama a visit".

To be continued . . . .

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: I hope this chapter was entertaining as I have the next three arcs planned out which I hope will prove to be rather awesome. But we'll see I guess. Also for spoilers, Tsunade is not going to be hokage this time around. Just putting this out there that this is where I'm going to start drastically moving away from canon.<p>

So I thank everyone for taking the time in reading this fic and further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	20. The Next Hokage

Ninja of the Void

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters associated with it.

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p>The Next Hokage<p>

* * *

><p>"Tsunade?" Naruto questioned. "The name sounds familiar . . . . But who is that exactly?"<p>

"She's a famous ninja Naruto-kun" Hinata answered. "Tsunade-sama is known as one of the three great sannin of Konoha alongside Jiraiya-sama who fought in the last great war. She is also revered as the greatest medic ninja in the world as she wrote the book on it. Oh! And she is also the grandchild of this villages founder the shodaime".

"Very good Hinata-chan" said Kushina petting her head which caused the Hyuga heiress to blush a bit.

"She's that great of a medic nin huh? Do you think she could help with Lee?" recalling the injuries he suffered that no current medic nin could treat.

"Of course, however there is another reason why".

"OK, why?"

"Because she along with Jiraiya-sensei are up for candidacy to become the next Hokage".

". . . . What?" Naruto exclaimed. Although somewhat jealous, he couldn't believe the super pervert was being given consideration. God knows the disarray he could cause if he was put in charge. Although he acknowledged he had terrific ninja skills. But at just imagining some of the perverted laws he could put in place, "oh god . . . ."

"It's still being discussed" said Minato. "However both of them are great choices to replace Hiruzen-dono allowing him to retire".

"I see" as Naruto gave his fox like expression scratching his cheek still uncertain about this whole thing.

But soon Kushina knelt down getting face to face with her son giving him a serious look. "Naruto . . . . Let me see your seal".

Upon those words, the blond jinchuriki's eyes widened as nervous sweat began to drip down the side of his head. "What are you talking about?" he stuttered trying to seem aloof.

Kushina gave a sigh to this at how bad of a liar he was. "_Probably something he got from his father_".

Seeing his mother's unwavering eyes, Naruto then looked to Minato for an answer as the elder blond could only give a saddened nod as his eyes dropped a bit. "She knows already . . . ."

Naruto and Hinata seemed shocked for a moment before settling back down to that of a sad one. But soon enough, the young blond lifted his shirt charging some chakra as his seal emerged.

Cringing a bit at the painful truth, Kushina refocused herself as she closely examined the seal on her son's stomach. After carefully analyzing every little detail of it, "this seal was done rather well. But I can make a few changes to it increasing its overall effectiveness".

"Mom?" as Naruto wasn't certain what she was talking about.

"If I re-work the seal a bit, I can create a direct conduit to the Kyubi. With this, you'll have unrestricted access to the foxes powers and abilities like I do. This should give you almost unlimited chakra for you to use anytime in anyplace that you need it".

"Really?" said Naruto in surprise to this news.

"Your mother is a master when it comes to seals" said Minato. "If she says she can do it then she can".

"You'll be able to use the foxes ability completely Naruto-kun" then added Hinata. "You'll never have to worry again about not being able to control its power".

Just as Kushina charged some chakra to her finger tips ready to re-work the seal, she was stopped as Naruto's hands were placed over hers. "Naruto?"

"No . . . ."

"What?"

"I don't want you to do it".

"Huh?" as everyone in the room was confused to the young blond's decision. "Why?"

". . . . It's complicated" was all Naruto could really say at the moment. Thinking about it, he at least owned the fox this much. With battling against Gaara, the Kyubi didn't have any obligation to give him even a sliver of his chakra. Granted he had to grovel before the demon fox, but still it didn't have to help him. It didn't take much intuition to know that the Kyubi must have hated Konoha for what it's been through. Forcefully sucking chakra out of him would be hardly what he would call grateful for his help. Looking to his friend and parents as they were waiting for an explanation, "I don't want to do that to the Kyubi".

"I don't understand Naruto, why?"

"Well" as the blond gave sheepish smile rubbing the back of his head. "It's not like he wanted to be inside me. Staying cooped up in one place all the time can make anyone super cranky. Besides, during the invasion he didn't have to help me and without him I wouldn't have been able to take on the sand's bijuu. So in a way, we kind of owe the stupid fox our thanks for saving our lives".

At that explanation, the group was speechless to Naruto's reasoning of declining the upgrade. But unbeknownst to all of them, they weren't the only one's listening.

* * *

><p>~ Inner World ~<p>

Deep within the sub-consciousness of Naruto, Kurama heard it all as he was resting peacefully on the floor of infinite sub-consciousness.

Although not visibly showing it, the demon fox was quite genuinely surprised at Naruto's refusal to use him like a battery. For generations upon generations, he has witnessed humanity at its worst with their insatiable lust for more than they needed. Greed, pettiness, arrogance, these were all attributes Kurama associated with humans as no one has ever made him think otherwise.

But in the case of his current jinchuriki, a slight sense of fondness came over him. Things like age or background never really mattered because after tasting power in its raw potent form, addiction was inevitable. Even the noblest humans as ordained by their own kind could easily fall into corruption. But even with his vast experience with humans, Naruto was the first to defy his expectations.

"You look pathetic" a voice semi-laughed.

"Not as much as you" as one of Kurama's eyes opened to look at who was talking to him. Across from him was apparently himself or at least his past self as he was talking to him from his former jinchuriki's sub-consciousness. For both of them knew that this would be a private conversation as neither of their current hosts had the ability to dive this far. "At least I can rest on the ground instead of having my back against the boulder with all my tails and limbs chained to it".

"And what of you?" past Kurama shot back. "Why am I smaller now?"

"Half of my chakra was sealed away by that damn fourth hokage making me purely yang chakra now".

"How curious, but more so", as one of Kurama's eyes arched. "If I am indeed your past self and you are my future, how was it that this travesty wasn't preventable as I am personally seeing this for myself?"

The Kyubi's eyes then popped open as he sat up. For it was an interesting question yet also a perplexing one. "I cannot tell you".

"Why?" past Kurama growled.

Present Kurama's eyes narrowed at this. "It would seem . . . . Something is not as it should be. Could this mean time is in flux?" he wondered.

"What?"

"I have been studying the notes that brat has been reading. The fourth hokage theorized that events in the time stream are broken up into two categories. Fixed points or points in flux to which I'm suggesting that change is still possible. Although" as Kurama seemed hard in thought, "I recall everything that has happened from then till now, but I can't help but feel . . . . That something is different now. Something . . . . Is changing".

"I don't get it then. How does this all even make sense?"

"Wibbly wobbly timey wimey" was all really what Kurama wanted to say as he wanted to avoid an unnecessarily long and complicated explanation.

The past Kurama scoffed at this. "Whatever, not like I care". But scanning his future self, a slight smirk formed. "It would seem that you are getting rather smitten with that brat. Could it be that you or rather we are beginning to become fond of this small human life?"

"Hmm, you've heard everything did you not? In the countless centuries we have lived, we have never encountered a human like him before". But then closing his eyes to contemplate, he reopened them as there was something on his mind that he wanted to discuss. "Do you think he might be one? The one grandpa rikudo said we would meet one day?"

Past Kurama had no words to say to this as he had only met the child briefly. But from his current actions, he could see that this Naruto child did indeed show great promise. "That is something we must wait to see . . . ."

"Yes, for this boy . . . . He seems much bigger on the inside".

From there the conversation became silent between them. But then after a moment, the two Kurama's smirked at each other as they were both thinking the same thing.

"Want to mess with Shukaku while we're here?"

"Double the teasing, double the fun".

* * *

><p>~ Konoha (hospital) ~<p>

After a bit of a standstill, Naruto's parents and Hinata were still baffled to the young blond's reasoning for refusing this. In retrospect it seemed foolish for him to turn down the chance of controlling the Kyubi's power. However for his explanation, they couldn't help but smile.

"_Oh Naruto-kun_" Hinata thought endearingly. The Kyubi and all the bijuus for that matter were stories parents told their children at night to scare them into bed. With them, there jinchurikis were the bogeymen who lived amongst them in human form. But in discovering Naruto's secret, it became more then clear to her that that's what they all were, just stories. In knowing him, Naruto was one of the kindest and most generous people she had ever met. Not some scary creature from folklore. Furthermore from what he told her, the bijuus were sentient beings themselves very much capable of thought and emotions. That being the case, the Kyubi had no obligation to help Konoha for all that it's been through. But after everything that had happened and from her friend's point of view, perhaps the bijuus were not monsters as so many portrayed them to be as they at the very least deserved some of their understanding.

Minato was quite impressed with his son's strength of character. Almost anyone in his son's place would have taken this opportunity. Although he didn't have anything against bijuus or jinchurikis seeing that he married one. But he never gave much thought to the tailed beasts' only thinking of them as mindless creatures of uncontrollable rage. However with this whole invasion event, maybe there was more to the Kyubi then he thought. If so, it did seem kind of awful to treat it like that.

But more so, Kushina was the most awed by this. Being the Kyubi's jinchuriki for many years longer than her son, it was unheard of to her that the demon fox to be receptive to anyone. She could count literally on one hand the times she talked to the Kyubi with none of them being very pleasant as she didn't like him as he didn't very much like her. Seeing validity within her son's explanation, perhaps maybe she could try one more time to talk to the Kyubi and be a bit more understanding to him.

"By the way Naruto" as Minato patted his son over the head, "did Hinata-san give you the good news yet?"

"What news?"

"I'm so proud of you" Kushina beamed. "Hinata-chan" looking to the pale girl. "Do you want to give him the good news?"

Hinata gave a happy nod this. So approaching her friend, she took his hands as she gave a wide smile.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked curious to what this big surprise was.

"We did it, we both made it. We crossed the finish line together" said Hinata barely able to contain her joy.

"Huh?" as the young blond wasn't quite getting it. Thinking about it now and seeing the gleeful faces of Hinata and his parents, a light bulb then lit in his head. "Wait! Do you mean . . . ." to which everyone nodded. Almost immediately he exploded into a Cheshire like smile as he was now jumping for joy unable to contain himself any longer. "Yeah! We did it! We're chunin now!" as his ecstasy encompassed all those around him making them feel joy as well. "But how about everyone else? Did anyone else make it?"

"Shikamaru-kun was also promoted. Sakura-san is still being debated. But I think she'll make it too".

Naruto snickered at this, "_can't wait to rub this in Sasuke's face_". "Come on; let's have a celebratory ramen bowl at Ichiraku!" But then he straightened himself for a second, "Ichiraku is still OK right?" asking cautiously.

"Yes, most of the village has already been rebuilt after the week you've been out".

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get going then!"

"I'm afraid we can't" said Minato. "I have to complete my mission as soon as possible unless we end up risking the further contamination of space time with our presence here. So we must be off as soon as possible".

"I see" as Naruto was saddened with not being able to spend more time with his parents together. "But can Hinata-chan come with us?"

"Actually" Kushina then interjected. "I would like Hinata-chan to stay with me" as she pulled the girl to herself holding her shoulders.

"Kushina-san?" Hinata questioned.

"Why mom?"

"Well there are a few things I wanted to talk over with Hinata-chan here and there as there are a few things your father wanted to talk to you with".

"So do we have to leave now?" Naruto asked.

"As soon as you get what you what need for travel. Jiraiya-sensei has already given me a few tips to where I should start looking".

Giving a nod, they all departed.

* * *

><p>~ Konoha (east gate) ~<p>

Minato in the henge of an old man along with Naruto soon departed the village much to the confusion of some of the guards to who the old man was as they began walking side by side with each other entering the vast forest that surrounded their home. Just getting deep enough out of sight, the former fourth hokage took out his watch charging enough chakra into it as soon they both disappeared reappearing right at the outskirts of a city in fire country.

"Umm, dad . . . ."

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't we just use hiraishin to get into the city? It would be a lot faster and far less time consuming".

"True, but not something we should do".

"How come?"

". . . . What?" as Minato looked to his son in shock. "Naruto, don't tell me you've been teleporting long distances!"

"No . . . . Well I've only did it twice because it was an emergency that I needed to get a friend of mine to the hospital and then return back to the fight. Why? Was there a problem?"

Minato could only give a sigh to this. "Naruto, hiraishin is a teleportation technique. This technique was originally designed for battle using surprise tactics and unprecedented maneuverability. But what made it work well was that the user always knew exactly where they were going. For the original hirashin, traveling long distances was fine since there was a point B that I knew was clear to travel. But for the watch, it removes the need for a point B so long as the user knows where they are going. But if you do a blind teleportation, there is no telling where you may end up. If purely based on memory, you might even end up materializing in between a wall of a new building that you didn't know was there. Frankly Naruto, I'm glad nothing wrong happened".

Naruto's eyes twitched at realizing the danger of an uncharted jump. So taking this as fact, he'll make sure never to attempt a far jump without absolutely knowing he was clear to go. Calming down, Naruto looked straight as they were now entering the city. Looking about, he then looked back to his dad. "Umm dad, why did mom want Hinata-chan to stay with her? Actually why did she decide to stay behind?"

"Hmm? Well" as Minato thought carefully about how he wanted to word this. "There were a few things that your mother wanted to take care of".

* * *

><p>~ Konoha ~<p>

Kushina while henged was enjoying her time walking around Konoha talking with Hinata. During her little venture, she learned quite a bit about what was going on around the village with its fourteen year passage. But what interested her was how much in common she had with the Hyuga heiress. Listing them off, they were both from distinguished clans, had awkward relationships with people, was kidnapped by kumo nins for their inherited secrets, and met a fellow blond ninja who would change their lives forever. However as pleasant as all this talking was, there was something important that she wanted to tell Hinata to which in turn she sensed as well.

"Hinata-chan, there is something I want to give you".

"What is that Kushina-san?" Hinata asked curious to the red head's sudden change in demeanor.

Kushina took a deep breath letting out a sharp exhale. "Please, let's sit" as the pair took a seat at a nearby bench. Appearing deep in thought, she turned to Hinata with a soft smile as she pulled out a small slip of paper with a circle of seals written on it. "If you may Hinata-chan, please solve this for me".

Hinata didn't quite understand what was going on. But looking to the piece of parchment, she quickly analyzed the formula configuration. "_Hmm, this looks somewhat familiar. I think I know what to do_" as she began to charge some chakra to her right index finger. Using a few quick motions, she made a few rearrangements and add-ons to the seal to what she thought were correct. After finishing her last stroke, the seal began to glow light blue before fading off. "Kushina-san?" Hinata asked looking to the red headed jinchuriki as she was smiling at her.

"Very good Hinata-chan. You passed my test with flying colors".

"What test?" as the pale girl was getting confused to what she was up too. "Why did you want me to do this?"

Kushina closed her eyes giving a scoff as she looked up to the sky above. "On your consent . . . . I want to give you everything that I have and know".

"Ehh?"

Now looking at Hinata dead in the eye, "I want to teach you the secrets of the Uzumaki fuinjutsu".

"Ehh!" as Hinata was stunned to this proclamation. "But why? Shouldn't you be teaching this to Naruto-kun?"

Kushina's expression then became solemn as she now appeared to have been staring off into the distance. "For all I know . . . . I am the last of my clan, and if knowledge is not passed on it will be lost forever. But for Naruto" as she pulled out a small scroll, "I've written everything that I know about fuinjutsu that I will give to him".

"But I don't understand Kushina-san. Why do you want to give these secrets to me?"

"For Minato and I agreed after watching our son fight that Minato would be the better teacher for Naruto during their time away. Additionally I didn't want to burden him with too much to know at once because as soon as Minato gets back we have to return back to our own time".

"But why me? There has to be more talented people then me when it comes to fuinjutsu" as Hinata looked away.

"Give yourself more credit Hinata-chan" smiled Kushina rubbing her head. "I wouldn't be offering it to you if I didn't think you were worthy of it. But more so I wanted to teach you personally. It's one thing to learn from a manual, but it's another to learn it from a teacher".

Hinata didn't know what to say. It was a great honor to be allowed the privilege to be taught fuinjutsu in the Uzumaki ways. Even though whirlpool country has fallen, stories of their greatness still lived on in Konoha to which they are still honored to this day as their symbols are still worn on Konoha uniforms.

"But Hinata-chan, I have only one condition that I ask of you".

"What is that Kushina-san?"

The red headed jinchuriki gave a wide smile as she pinched Hinata's cheeks spreading them out. "When you marry my Naru-chan, you'll only pass this knowledge on to your children OK".

"Ehh!" Hinata gurgled as she became beet red to this.

Kushina couldn't help but laugh at how easy it was to tease Hinata, "_just like her mother_". Although in a way, she was partly serious about what she said. But then looking up at the clock, she then abruptly stood up. "I'm sorry to leave in such a hurry Hinata-chan. But I have a meeting that I need to sit in on".

"Meeting?"

"Jii-san is planning a discussion with the elders. Although he disagreed, I wanted to sit in on the discussion as I wanted to have the first peek at who our next hokage will be". She then handed Hinata the scroll. "Go ahead and read through it. I'll start formally teaching you when I get back. Now I've got to go, I've don't want to miss even a bit of it" as she soon jogged off.

"OK" Hinata somewhat stammered waving her off. Then taking her seat, she opened the scroll as she began to read through it.

* * *

><p>~ Somewhere in Fire Country ~ (several hours later)<p>

Investigation was quick work when you had a couple weapons in your arsenal. High intuition, a silver tongue, and a watch that can bend space time allowing instantaneous travel wherever in the world. Although it had only been a few hours, Minato had covered much ground in his search for Tsunade as his former master taught him well in the arts of investigation and deduction.

Although his father wasn't paying that much attention to him, it was fair to say that Naruto was far too distracted to notice. The young blond couldn't help but admire how cool his father was with how efficiently he worked while also managing his time. Although it had been a few hours as they had already passed through a few cities, Naruto honestly felt they were hot on Tsunade's trail. But soon it began to become dark as they were on their last lead to where the missing medic ninja was.

"Ahh, I was sure where we're going to find her in one day" said Naruto with his arms folded behind his head.

"Investigations take time kiddo. You can't expect to get all the answers in one day" said Minato in a matter of fact kind of way.

Just as Naruto was about to speak, his stomach began to growl.

Minato chuckled at this. "Well it's about dinner anyways. Well have ramen if you like".

"Yeah!" Naruto cheered. "Hey! Let's go to that restaurant! The food there smells awesome!"

Minato chuckled once again as he followed his son in. But upon entering, his head snapped into attention as he grabbed Naruto's shoulder.

"Dad?"

"Naruto, let's go eat at that booth. I know those people".

Giving a slow nod to this, the blond jinchuriki followed closely behind his father as he soon took his seat at the occupied booth as he motioned him to sit as well. Looking to the previous occupants, there was two women sitting across from them. One had black hair with dark colored eyes as she was serving sake to her voluptuous long haired blond compatriot as she was guzzling it down like water. Looking at them, he couldn't help but wonder how his father would know a drunk like this person.

"Excuse me; I don't know how rude you have to be in this day and age to just suddenly sit at someone's booth without invitation. But you were not invited to sit here" said the light blond with a bit of a slur to her speech.

"Pardon my sudden entrance. But I have come here in regards to Konoha".

"Konoha?" the drunk woman slurred. "What the hell do they want with me?"

"Hiruzen-dono has decided to retire. In his place, he's looking for a replacement. Along with Jiraiya-sama, you have also been considered for candidacy Tsunade-sama".

"This drunk is Tsunade!" Naruto exclaimed almost jumping out of his seat.

"And who the hell is this rude brat?" as Tsunade's attention was now directed to the child's outburst.

Minato could only sigh to this. "_Definitely has his mother's impulsiveness and lose lips_". So trying to defuse the situation, "why don't we calm down and have something to eat". Doing just that, food was ordered as they all calmly ate to which Minato continued to explain the situation as best he could hoping he could sway the medic nin into at the very least to coming back for a little while seeing as there were a few specials cases in Konoha that needed medical attention. "So . . . . What is your answer".

Looking to the elderly man, Tsunade closed her eyes giving a sigh. "I refuse . . . ."

"Then may I ask why?"

"If you don't want to be hokage, that's fine!" Naruto interrupted. "But we need you back to help heal some of our injured! You're the only one who can!"

Tsunade now became irked. "And who the hell do you think you are to jump into our conversation like that?"

Minato thinking about the answer a bit, "he's Jiraiya-sama's student" as by technicality it was true.

"Heh, pathetic" said Tsunade as she carefully looked at the blond child. "He doesn't seem nearly as good as that old farts last student. Minato had it all, talent, skill, intelligence, a real top notch ninja. But look at where he is now . . . . Dead. He gave up his life for the village . . . ."

"Tsunade-sama" said the dark haired girl.

"Don't try to correct me Shizune" briefly looking to her cohort. "Life is different from money. It can't be gambled that easily. Whoever puts it at risk is a fool. My grandfather and great uncle fought harder than anyone else to bring peace to our home. But in the end they died in the middle of their dreams . . . . Like losers".

"That seems a bit uncalled for" said Minato. "They fought for what they believed to be right".

Tsunade then spat at this. "If you ask me, the old man wised up and quitted while he was ahead. Better off than those three dead hokages currently lying six feet under. Being hokage is shit. Only a fool would even consider that job".

"Enough!" as Naruto could not tolerate any further the old medic's bad mouthing of the hokages. For every word she used to insult them felt like needles being stabbed into him. Even these insults were directed at his dad and he didn't know how he could tolerate such things. But if he didn't want to defend his or their honor, then he would. About to jump on the table ready to deliver some good old fashion melee, Minato held him down on his seat keeping him from moving. "Let go of me! I won't let anyone dirty the name of hokage like that! I don't care who she is! I'm going to kick her ass in right now!"

Silence held for a second until the old medic stood up seeming rather confident. "You've got guts brat. Let's take this outside and see what they look like".

"But Tsunade-sama . . . ." said Shizune as she attempted to talk her master out of fighting a kid.

"He's asking for it" as they both then went outside.

Seeing at how things turned out, Minato could only give a deep sigh. However he knew Tsunade was at least sober enough not to become too dangerous while his son hopefully wouldn't do anything took reckless.

Now standing face to face with each other outside in an old fashion showdown, Naruto gave a low growl. "Take it back . . . ."

"No" Tsunade scoffed. "For I don't think you understand little ninja boy. I was one of the legendary three of Konoha. I don't have to be serious to fight a brat like you. At most" raising one finger, "this will be all I'll need to beat you" to which at that moment a leg was already flying at her head. "_He's fast_" as she blocked it with her finger pushing the attack away.

Flying back grinding against the ground, he stood up temporarily only to drop back onto the ground lifting up his pant sleeve to rub his shin as he saw a little purple bruise where he was blocked. "_Damn she's freakishly strong!_" Then standing up, "_I'll have to give this fight everything I've got_". He then dashed in once again getting right in front of her.

"Fool" Tsunade smirked as she prepared to attack with her finger. But just as the young blond got into point blank, he exploded into smoke as out from it ten more Naruto's emerged. "_Kage bushin!_" as she struck out five of them in one sweep, but then seeing the other five launching their attacks at the same time. ". . . .!" as out of impulse she had to use her other hand to defend her other side.

Seeing all his bushins destroyed, Naruto gave a cocky smile. "Looks like your title isn't that great if a little ninja brat like me could make you use your other hand. Not to mention that" pointing while chuckling a bit.

Tsunade blinked for a bit before noticing something was tapped to her back. Pulling it off it read, 'stupid old hag'. Crumpling the paper in fury, she took a deep breath before letting out a sharp exhale trying to control how pissed she was. "Hey brat, I'll ask you this before I knock you out. Why did you get all rowdy after hearing me talk about the hokages?"

"Because" as Naruto's eyes narrowed a bit at this. "It's my dream to become hokage".

Upon hearing those words, Tsunade became shocked at seeing images of Nawaki and Dan emerge from this insolent little brat. Just recalling her brother and lover, a wave of sadness gripped her heart as she looked away for a moment.

"_I don't need to be an idiot to know that I'm out of my league on this one. But I won't give up, not until the end!_" So dashing forward once again, he created two bushins. One bushin ran in the front as a meat shield, and one in the back to help create his strongest technique.

Snapping out of her daze, Tsunade refocused herself instantly obliterating the bushin in front of her. "_What is that?_" as she saw a bright blue light shining behind him, but in the next moment the second bushin suicide jumped in front obstructing her view to which she made quick work of. But then she saw it as the blond little brat was using a technique she thought only three people at best knew. "_Rasengan!_" as the blue chakra bullet was closing in on her. Seeing how close the attack was to her, she reacted as she instantly replied delivering one of her legendary punches to Naruto's forehead sending him grinding against the ground several feet back. "_Crap, I hit him too hard_".

"Naruto!" Minato shouted as he was next to his son in a flash.

"Are you OK?" as Shizune was ready to heal with whatever condition the blond was in.

Slowly Naruto sat up rubbing his head removing his headband as that punch left a nasty cut as he started to bleed from his forehead. "Ta ta ta ta ta, damn that really hurted!"

Giving a sigh of relief that she didn't kill the kid, she then cringed at seeing the blood she had spilt to which she turned her back to him. "I'll admit, you definitely got some skill to you. But you're still a pathetic far cry from even dreaming about being hokage. With that kind of strength, you're just a joke".

Naruto growled at this as Shizune had just finished patching up his forehead. So pushing her arm aside, he stood up. "It's not a joke! I'll get stronger you'll see! In five days I'll be ten times stronger than you! Just you wait!"

"Some words brat" as Tsunade turned around. "A man's word should never be taken back".

"I won't back down" Naruto smirked. "Because it's my ninja way!"

Tsunade for the second time that day cringed at hearing some familiar words. But then calmed herself as she pulled out her necklace from her bosom. "One week, I'll give you one week to get stronger as well then have ourselves an arm wrestling match. If you win I'll not only return with you to Konoha but also acknowledge your potential as hokage and give you this necklace which was a momento of my grandfather".

"Tsunade-sama! You can't!" as Shizune was shocked to her master's behavior. No matter how desperate they were for money, that necklace was one thing she would never wager no matter what. "That necklace . . . . It's . . . ."

"However" ignoring her apprentices pleas, "if you lose you'll be my personal errand boy forever, agree?"

"Fine!" Naruto shot back.

"Hmph, Shizune let's go" as Tsunade turned to leave. Shizune gave them a polite bow as she too then left leaving Naruto and Minato alone.

The moment she left, the young blond dropped onto his stomach as he started to do push-ups as fast as he could. "There's no way I'll let her beat me! I'll do everything I can to defend the hokage name!"

"Naruto" as Minato picked his son up by the hem of his jacket straightening him on his feet. "You've really done it this time kiddo".

"She insulted the hokage name! She insulted you! Why didn't you say anything?"

"Well first off" said Minato trying to calm his son down. "I'm supposed to be dead. Secondly Naruto . . . . Tsunade-sama has lived a very painful life. Although she may have been drunk and didn't mean to say the things she said, neither you nor I should be angry for what she said".

Naruto grunted as he looked away. He couldn't understand why his dad could be so cool about this. I mean Hinata always tried to teach him to be an understanding person, but regardless of how a person maybe they shouldn't bad mouth other people like that.

"Now Naruto" as the elder blond gave a soft sigh. "How do you plan to defeat Tsunade-sama? Although Tsunade-sama is notoriously known for always losing bets I just can't see how you can beat her in an arm wrestling match".

"I'll just keeping working" said Naruto smugly. "I'll just keep doing push-ups for this entire week. I should be stronger by then".

Minato then gave another soft sigh. "Even if you were to do a million push-ups you will never come close to matching her strength like that. For you see Naruto, Tsunade-sama didn't earn her title for strongest kunoichi in the world for nothing. Due to her precise chakra control, she has the ability to amplify her strength by fifty folds giving her monstrous power. To put this in an even clearer context, the most serious injury Jiraiya-sensei has ever taken was by Tsunade-sama as she broke a few of his ribs".

At hearing this, the young blond could only feel crestfallen as he had definitely bitten off more than he could chew this time. However he wasn't going to give even before the battle started "Then what do you expect me to do? Give up without evening trying? I'll do a billion push-ups then that should definitely make me stronger".

Seeing his son's dilemma, Minato also saw opportunity for if they won they would be hitting two birds with one stone. Of course he had an idea to how Naruto could amplify his strength significantly, but was it possible for his son to learn such a thing in one week? He then rubbed his chin as he continued to ponder this.

"Do you have an idea dad?" Naruto asked as he could tell he was deep on thought.

"Yes" Minato nodded. "But we're going to need an invitation to Mount Myoboku".

* * *

><p>~ Konoha ~ (several hours earlier afternoon)<p>

"I don't really think you should be here" said Hiruzen as he was sitting at his desk smoking his pipe.

"Oh come on jii-san" said Kushina giving a wink. "I promise I'll just watch. No one will hear a peep out of me".

The old hokage could only give a tired sigh to this. He knew arguing with the hot blooded habanero was pointless. Once she set on her goal there was no turning away for her. It was the primary reason why she got into so much trouble in her youth. So looking to the red head, "fine. However on the condition that you do not interrupt as you keep up your henge".

"Yay! Thanks jii-san. I can't wait to see who the next hokage becomes. I'm currently in a bet with Minato who it might be". Then hearing a knock at the door, the pair got everything into order. Hiruzen put on his serious face as Kushina put back on her henge taking a seat on the wall couch.

The door then opened as old teammates of Hiruzen walked in. Homura soon proceeded by Koharu stepped in as they took their seats on the couch sitting across from their old friend and current leader.

"Shall we begin our discussion?" Hiruzen asked.

"Momentarily" said Koharu.

"We are still waiting for him to arrive" said Homura.

The door opening once again, a half crippled looking man walked in as he coldly looked around the room. Seeming somewhat satisfied, he soon took his seat with the other council members.

"Danzo" said Hiruzen showing his former teammate respect.

"Hiruzen" the man replied. "Now let us discuss who the next hokage should be".

To be continued . . . .

* * *

><p>Author's notes: I hope everyone liked this chapter as things are going to start speeding up as it's going to be one big thing after another. But if anyone has any questions or concerns I'll definitely try to cover them. Aside the fact I have a bad habit of overlooking things at times, your reviews are taken into consideration when it comes to shaping this story.<p>

So I thank everyone for taking the time in reading this fic and further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	21. The Eyes that Lie

Ninja of the Void

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters associated with it.

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p>The Eyes that Lie<p>

* * *

><p>"Danzo" said Hiruzen giving his former teammate his respect.<p>

"Hiruzen" he replied back. Then spotting the extra, "who is she?"

"No one of real consequence" Hiruzen assured. "She will not be partaking in this meeting in any form or way" stressing the last part causing Kushina to cringe a bit while giving a strained chuckle internally.

Looking to all the elders in the room, Kushina's eyes fell on the crippled looking man as her gaze narrowed a bit. This wasn't the first time she had met Danzo, but frankly she didn't really like him as something about the man reeked of an uncomfortable aura. Like her predecessor Mito who came before her, she shared the ability with the Kyubi to sense the emotional presence of the people around her. Just being around Danzo, he didn't feel anything like Hiruzen as something ominous and unpleasant surrounded him. Even now she sensed negative intent coming from him. "_But if he tries anything I'll definitely stop him for sure_" Kushina thought confidently.

"But before discussing the next hokage, there are a few affairs that first needs to be discussed" said Danzo.

"Agreed" said Koharu and Homura giving a nod to this.

"Starting first" Danzo continued, "concerning our recently filled prison wards, we should make an example to the sand and sound by executing all the prisoners in show to them that we will not tolerate such acts of aggression without consequences. With the Ichibi in our possession, it brings us a most grand opportunity to extract the beast to be used for our benefit".

"I cannot condone that" Hiruzen instantly rebutted. "It has already been made fact that Orochimaru orchestrated this travesty as Suna was caught up within his web of deceit. Killing prisoners is hardly a humane way to behave especially when our goal is to promote peace between the villages. Aside from that, we have recently come to learn that they have captured one of our own while he was investigating the suspicious activities that were going on. I believe it's in our interest not to do something so brash if we want to save his life".

"Hayate?" Danzo questioned. "Irrelevant, he is but one life in comparison to the hundreds we were able to capture. Are you possibly considering something as absurd as negotiating the life of one for the hundreds we have? You have grown far too soft Hiruzen" Danzo then said to which he looked to the two other elders.

"I agree" stated Homura. "They must be made an example of. They must all die to show all the villages that we should not be trifled with and that we will not show weakness in any form".

"There is no point to allowing them to live" said Koharu. "We have showed our humility long enough. It's time to bring this nonsense to a close".

The old hokage's eyes became shaded underneath his hat as he folded his hands in front of him. "I will take this under advisement".

"You will decide this now" then said Danzo in a sharper tone. "Be more reasonable. There is no need to have these prisoners. If they cannot be converted to our side then we have no use for them and should be put to death".

Hiruzen remained silent for a moment to absorb what was said to him. " . . . . I understand your point. There execution shall be scheduled if our top interrogator is unable to convince them to shift their allegiance to us. When possible, our top seal experts will begin to extract the Ichibi if their jinchuriki is unwilling to be converted to us".

Danzo gave simple nod to this. "On the subject of jinchurikis, I believe it to be wise to retract Naruto Uzumaki's promotion from chunin back to genin. With his chunin status, he will have more freedom on missions and more liberties outside the village. I believe this to be a mistake as the Kyubi that resides inside of him to be too much of an important asset to be allowed to leave the village beyond a certain point. He is far too great of a military power to be let out of our sight as the demon fox is the strongest of the nine bijuus and should remain within the safety of our custody".

"And what would you suggest?" Homura questioned sensing this was going somewhere.

"With the boys increasing proficiency in controlling the beast's powers, I believe he would better serve Konoha by being placed under Anbu care. But more specifically under my tutelage".

"If memory serves correctly" as Koharu thought carefully about this, "your 'Roots' program should no longer be in existence".

"With this recent invasion, all the more reason why you should bring 'Roots' back. If my special Anbu were around, this invasion would have never occurred as the threat would have been silenced even before reaching our door step".

"Your point is quite valid" said Hiruzen. "If Naruto is growing in power he needs a proper teacher and environment to help hone his skills. You are indeed a splendid choice Danzo, but your 'Roots' program will still continue to remain disbanded".

The old crippled grimace a bit as he narrowed his eye to this. "Very well, but onto others matters with so many of sand and sound ninjas in our custody based on overall demographics of their villages we have effectively taken away the majority of their military strength for both these villages. If we decide to invade sand and sound, there will be little to oppose us with no fewer than a handful of chunin and jonin level ninjas. With this in mind, if we muster our forces effectively we can take both villages claiming their territory as ours allowing us to expand Konoha's influence".

The two other elders gave a nod to this to which Hiruzen subsequently agreed as well. From there, other trivial matters were discussed which covered many of the dynamics of Konoha's functionality such as the usage of funding, allocation of resources, and prioritizing of duties.

But after a few hours or so of talking, "let us break for a moment and then reconvene when we are rested a bit as we shall then discuss who my next successor shall be". Giving an agreeing nod, the elders departed for a bit to stretch their legs to which Kushina followed as she began to wander around outside the hokage building to get some fresh air.

"This has proven to be a rather productive meeting. Even if I don't like his aura and the fact of how creepy he is he does raise a lot of valid points, and to think that my son is going to be trained by him. What an honor". But after saying all that . . . . "Why do I feel like something is . . . . Off. Ahh never mind, it's probably something stupid anyways".

"_You are pretty stupid aren't you?_"

Kushina's eyes twitched at this as her lips turned to a frown as she recognized that voice from anywhere. "So he wants to talk huh?"

* * *

><p>~ Inner world ~<p>

Walking within the infinite plain of her sub-consciousness, Kushina slowly walked along it until she arrived to the creature who called out to her. Standing before the imprisoned beast, the red head held her serious face as she was none too pleased with talking to the Kyubi. "What do you want?" she asked in a neutral tone. Ever since the time this monster was placed inside her soul, the word hate could not come to close to describing what she felt for it. However with the recent conversation she had with her son, she'd at least try to be more receptive to the bijuu. Albeit very hard, but she will try nonetheless.

"You really are stupid" the Kyubi grinned. "You haven't noticed it all at one bit have you".

"Are you here to waste my time? I don't have much patience to entertain you. So why don't you go away now".

The fox's grin then dropped as he looked seriously to Kushina. "This is very important that you need to listen now and get this through your thick skull as you were never one for learning quickly".

Her eye twitched a bit at the fact the Kyubi was insulting her. "Then speak you stupid fox. I don't want to spend any more time with you then I have too".

The demon fox growled a bit as he didn't like being insulted either by her. But settling back down trying to keep a level head, "that man Danzo . . . . You can't possibly trust him".

"Of course I don't. That guy gives everyone around him the willies. Not to mention the negative intent I keep sensing from him keeps nudging at me".

"Then don't you find it a bit strange that you're so easily giving your son to him without so much a thought of disapproval?"

"Yeah but . . . . Danzo will make a great teacher to Naruto".

"Fool!" the Kyubi roared blowing up Kushina's hair a bit. "Think about it! If you were of a right mind you would not be so compliant to whatever that man is saying! None of you would!"

"What are you talking about?" as Kushina eyed the fox carefully. "You're not suggesting he's brainwashing us somehow are you? How stupid do you think I am? I've been watching him the entire time. He hasn't since the time we entered the room and exited used any form of genjutsu. Even for the argument that I might have missed it, jiisan or the other elders would have easily noticed it if it were happening".

"It's not a genjutsu you can sense through normal methods. It's seems the only way to escape this genjutsu is by knowing it's being casted on you . . . ."

"What are you talking about?" as Kushina was getting more impatient. "Get to the point of what you're trying to say".

"That man . . . . He's used a sharingan eye and instantly casted a genjutsu on you all giving you the idea to be more accepting of what he says".

Upon hearing this, one of her eyebrows arched. "Are you saying he's like Kakashi and has an eye implanted in his head?" Then placing her hand to her chin, "but now that I think about it, he could easily hide it with those bandages on his head". But then she snapped back looking to the fox with scrutinizing eyes. "But then there is a hole in what you're saying! If what you say is true, then why aren't you affected? You share my senses, so you shouldn't be able to escape the genjutsu either".

The Kyubi then gave a low snarl at this. "I recognize the stink of an Uchiha's chakra or technique anywhere. Once that man entered the room, I made sure that anything he did wouldn't work on me".

"Aren't we touchy about the Uchiha's?" Kushina said a bit sarcastically which earned her a growl from the fox as she was somewhat aware of the twisted relationship it shared with the clan. But then switching back to her serious demeanor, ". . . . I do agree that something does seem off" as she placed a hand over her heart. "I know of the kinds of things Danzo is connected too as I would normally never allow Naruto to get involved with. This ache deep down is telling me that what he's saying is wrong even though by mind is saying the opposite. But even if what you said is true, I then ask why would you care? I know you care nothing for humans and even less so for the wellbeing of Konoha. So why help?"

The Kyubi remained silent to this as he looked down to his red-headed jinchuriki. Thinking about it, the thought of Naruto crossed his mind as well as the encounter he had with his future self. After what seemed like a decent amount of time, "I have my reasons . . . . Something you wouldn't understand".

". . . . Whatever" as Kushina soon returned back to the real world.

* * *

><p>~ Konoha (Hokage's office) ~<p>

After a brief recess, everyone reconvened to talk about who the fifth hokage would be.

"As of right now, I am considering my old students Jiraiya and Tsunade as possible candidates for the position of hokage. Is there any additions or objections to the choices I have made?"

"No" said Homura.

"No" said Koharu.

"I do have an addition I'd like to make" said Danzo.

"Oh? And who would you consider to replace me?"

The old crippled closed his eye for a moment in contemplation before reopening it. "I believe I should replace you as the next hokage" which earned him a surprised look from everyone in the room. "No disrespect to your former student's Hiruzen, but with your retirement Konoha needs an experienced and dependable leader after the travesty that had occurred. If I were to be placed in charge I can assure that the objective of keeping Konoha safe will be achieved with the highest proficiency as no threat will come here ever again".

"You bring a valid point" said Koharu. "In times like these, we need a strong military leader to guide us".

"With your splendid war record" Homura continued, "this village's safety could not be in better hands".

Hiruzen gave an approving nod to this. "Indeed, with my retirement I'm going to need an experienced leader to ensure the safety of Konoha and its citizens. Although I can reference you into candidacy, the final say of hokage will come from the fire daimyo".

"That will not be a problem" as Danzo gave a rare smile. "I believe I will have no problem convincing him to make me the next hokage".

"No . . . ."

The group of elders disturbed by the comment looked to the woman who said it. "I believe you're being rude" said Koharu. "You were not invited to be a part of this meeting as the only reason you're here is by the word of the hokage that you wouldn't be a disturbance".

"Your presence has now become unwelcomed" then said Danzo with a bit of a glare in his eye. "Leave".

"No" Kushina then said again standing up now. "This is all wrong. None of this is making sense".

"Sit down" said Hiruzen trying the calm her sudden irrationality. "Please recall that you promised not to interfere in this meeting".

"I can't stay silent anymore!" as the hot blooded habenero felt her anger rising. Initially she didn't want to pay it much mind, but what the Kyubi said was true. Walking back into this meeting she wanted to prove the Kyubi wrong as she could then rub it back in his face with a great level of satisfaction. But testing his theory, it became all too clear to her that she and more than likely that the others were under a genjutsu. Thinking about the course of the meeting, it was difficult to trace the genesis of her thoughts back to their point of origin. But the determining factor was Danzo. As he continued to speak, thoughts that were not her own began contradicting her normal flow of thinking as never in a million years would she ever consider such a thing. Granted, it wasn't much proof to go on. But there was one way to find out for certain as she dashed at him intent on ripping the bandages off his face.

Before anyone could react, anbu was on her like white on rice as they restrained her before she could make it another inch closer.

"It would appear your guest was trying to attack me Hiruzen" said Danzo calmly with a slight hint of smugness in his tone.

"My deepest apologies for her brashness, I shall have a word with her later after this meeting has been concluded".

"You don't understand!" Kushina exclaimed trying to struggle her way out of the anbu's hold. "This is wrong! Nothing here is what it seems!"

"You're getting out of line now. Anbu, please escort her out to give her time to cool her head".

"Yes Hokage-sama".

Kushina let out a low growl as she knew at this point she was defeated as the anbu began dragging her out. Of course she couldn't openly accuse without any proof of any sort let alone an elder of Konoha of such a crime. So all she could do now was resign herself as she relaxed following the anbu out. "_Yeah right!_" as a gleam shined in her eye to which flicking around, she only had one shot to get this right so she had to make this count before she was subdued by the anbu again. Choosing her point of materialization, one of her spiked chakra chains popped out hitting her target dead center as it ripped open the bandages covering his head. However that wasn't the only thing she ended up taking as she took a bit more then she intended with ripping off the bandages that covered his arm. Almost instantly the anbu were right on her. However it didn't stop her or anyone else in the room from seeing what she had uncovered. "What have you done?" as Kushina's eyes were stretched open in shock.

Now before everyone to see, the old crippled ninja was not as crippled as he seemed. But more so was his grotesque image as several sharingan eyes were implanted into his unnaturally discolored right arm with another sharingan in his right eye socket in its mangekyo state.

"That tomoe configuration . . . . That's Shusui's eye" said Hiruzen as all the pieces started to come together as realization not only dawned on him but his other two teammates as well.

Koharu and Homura now stood up in anger as they looked to him. "All this time you've had one of Shusui's eyes. You've been using kotoamatsukami on us haven't you . . . ." to which another pause then occurred. Thinking about the chronology of things, the Uchiha massacre took place seven years ago. It was around the same time Shusui died as forensics suggested his eyes were missing which was assumed destroyed upon his death. But knowing the power Shusui's eyes had and if they were implanted seven years ago, this then created some disturbing and terrifying imagery. If Danzo could really use kotoamatsuki so freely, then for seven years he could have very well been manipulating Konoha to his machinations as there is no telling if anything they've ever done was truly of their own free will and choice.

Sparing not even a second longer, "seize him immediately!" to which more anbu appeared following their orders to apprehend Danzo.

"_Damn_" he cursed. Of course he knew that doing such a thing to the other elders and the hokage himself could very well be considered treason. But by the way he saw it; he was the necessary evil that needed to exist to keep Konoha safe. If not for him, Konoha could very well have been a burning crater in the ground with how many potential enemies the leaf village had. Even so of knowing his wrong doings, he found it despicable that he was going to be imprisoned for doing what was necessary. If this was how it was going to be, he'll go underground to continue his work. One day they would be begging why they never listened to him as it would then be his time to take over.

Looking around, there were plenty of anbu standing in his way. But with the sharingan eyes he had, escape should have been effortless as there was no one in the room not even Hiruzen who could stop him from leaving.

But before he could even flinch, everyone's movements were paralyzed as several chakra chains shot out from the floor, ceiling, and walls entangling everyone in the room like a spiders web. But before long, chain by chain began to disappear as the mysterious woman from earlier walked through them forcing them to disperse as any other extra chains vanished leaving only a completely entangled Danzo slightly suspended above the floor.

"These chains . . . . It can't be" as Danzo was truly shocked at this completely impossible event.

"You should know very well what these chains are capable of. Once I've caught you there is no way you can escape without my permission as all your movements and abilities are sealed as I assure you that this has been tested against Uchiha abilities before. Just in the event you managed too, I've already set up a barrier around sealing us all in. So there is no way for you to get out". She then put her hands together as she began to weave some seals. Before long she slammed her finger tips around his right eye giving a twisting motion as sutras encircled around the sharingan compressing and shrinking until all that was left was a pupil less eye. She quickly proceeded in sealing the other eyes that were grafted in his arm.

"What have you done!" as Danzo was outraged as he was not only blind in his right eye but all the eyes on his right arm had become pupil less. "Do you realize what you have done?"

"Yes" Kushina said simply. "I took away your stolen power to manipulate". Then giving a soft exhale she looked him in the eye. "You still don't understand do you? I know what your ideals are, and I can understand the desire to protect your home. But you don't seem to understand something. Altruism is a fine quality to have in any shinobi or human for that matter. But to throw away life like that . . . . I don't think you ever understood that the village is nothing without its people. A home can be replaced, but never lives".

". . . . Who the hell are you?"

Kushina smirked at this as she got right in his face. "Wouldn't you like to know?" and with that the anbu soon carted him away as order was soon restored back to the office.

But before long, "you . . . . Who are you?" Koharu questioned.

"Me?" as Kushina pointed to herself trying to act dumbly. "I'm no one important really".

"Do not lie to me" she then said harshly. "That technique, I've only known one person in this village to ever use it and she is dead already with her soul sealed away with the other hokages. So who are you? And don't you try to lie to me".

Upon this accusation, she was starting to give off nervous sweat. Using her technique was purely out of impulse as she wanted to stop Danzo from scheming as she didn't take possible future repercussions into consideration. But looking to the glaring eyes around her, she knew she was in hot water now. As her husband explained, it was best that they kept a low profile until they could return back to their own time. If discovered by some unsavory people, there was no telling what kind of disaster could occur especially for their son. Seeing the impatient glaring eyes around her, Kushina bit her lip slightly as she knew she had to say something soon or else she might end up being shipped to the prison ward.

But quickly coming to her aid, "that is not important right now" Hiruzen interjected adamantly. "What started as a peaceful meeting has revealed a possible deceit that has been going on for almost seven years. I think it would be better to focus our attention in unraveling this mess that has occurred".

Homura gave a nod to this. "Agreed, there is much work that needs to be done to which the discussion of the next hokage can be postponed for now" as everyone excluding the sandaime and his guest left to start the clean up/investigation.

". . . . Thanks, you saved me back there and . . . . I'm sorry for the rude interruption jiisan" said Kushina as she then dropped her henge.

"On the contrary" Hiruzen smiled, "I should be thanking you as without you we would have never uncovered this treachery to which I'm certain you'll tell me how you did it".

Kushina gave a delighted nod to this, but then turned to a frown as she looked to the elder hokage. "Jiisan . . . . About those sharingan eyes . . . . What has happened to the Uchiha clan?" giving a saddened look. "During this entire week I haven't seen a single Uchiha besides Sasuke. Where is everyone? What happened to my friend Mikoto?"

Hiruzen gave a troubled look as he took a deep inhale of his smoking pipe before exhaling as he then took a seat at his desk. "What I tell you here . . . . Does not leave this office beyond Minato . . . . Do you understand?"

* * *

><p>~ Fire Country ~ (evening time)<p>

"_I hope everything back home is OK_" thought Naruto. "_I wonder why mom wanted Hinata-chan to stay with her . . . ._"

It had only been a few minutes since his father hiraishin to Mount Myoboku which was where the frog summons lived. Of course his father was invited there a long time ago as he knew the way there as at this time he was talking to the head toad about allowing him entrance.

But standing around waiting for his dad to return his mind began to wander. He thought about his dad's brief explanation. Minato wanted him to learn sage chakra under the masters of Myoboku. Accordingly, sage chakra was supposed to be like some sort of energy of nature which he would learn to absorb and utilize somehow. Although he didn't understand it, his dad made it quite clear that if he learned sage chakra it would be better than doing a million pushups in a day. Furthermore, Jiraiya had learned this ability long ago which contributed in making him one of the legendary ninjas Konoha has ever had.

"_But learning sage chakra can't be that hard can it? I mean ero-sannin managed to do it. If a perv like him could do it then so can I!_"

Then in the next instant, Minato appeared along with a familiar orange toad.

"Gamakichi! It's been a while. How have you been?"

"Great" the little frog replied. "So I hear that you want to have your shot in becoming a sage".

"I guess so" as Naruto rubbed the back of his head not really certain how to respond as he still wasn't quite sure what was going to happen.

"Anyways, I'm here to formally invite you to the homeland of the toads".

"Let us be off then" as Minato placed his hand on his son's head before teleporting them away.

* * *

><p>~ Mount Myoboku ~<p>

"Wow . . . ." was all Naruto could say upon arriving to these foreign lands. Looking around he was surrounded by giant plant life one would normally see at a pond. Essentially this place could have been considered a toad's paradise. Although he had to tug his jacket a bit as the environment around him was quite humid even at night.

"I'm sorry for the late hour" Minato apologized as he looked to a very small old looking frog. "But this is something that needs to be accomplished as soon as possible to which I apologize again Fukusaku-san for disturbing you and the great sage at this time".

"It's no problem" as Fukusaku waved him off while rubbing his beard. But then looking to Naruto, the old toad gave a smirk. "So you're Naruto then? I've heard much about you from little Jiraiya and your father".

"What? Ero-sannin talks about me?"

"Ero-sannin?" a bit confused to the name, but soon laughed upon understanding. "It's quite fitting indeed" Fukusaku hollered holding his stomach to how funny it was. But calming back down, he looked to Naruto with an absolutely serious expression. "Now I've heard that you want to learn the ways of the toad sage, am I correct?"

"Yes" Naruto answered with confidence even though he was still clouded with uncertainty.

"Then do you understand the risks entailed? For the path you have chosen will not be an easy one".

"Well what's the worst that could happen?"

"Failure to properly control senjutsu . . . . Will result in death" Minato answered to which Naruto looked to him bug eyed. "This is why I had great reservation in even considering this idea as out of all those who tried to attain the power of the sage, only Jiraiya-sensei was able to accomplish this. For the reward is only equal to that of the risk. But this is the only thing I can think of in such short notice. Even so, a week's worth of time is already asking for too much as Jiraiya-sensei needed more time to learn senjutsu. But if you decide not too, I'll try to think of a way to square things off with Tsunade-sama and try to convince her to come back to Konoha".

Naruto then gave a troubled look as his gaze then shifted to the ground. There were many things that he needed to take into consideration. It wasn't uncommon for him to take risks to attain greater abilities or skills as he's been doing it for years albeit sometimes not his choice, "_ero-sannin . . . ._" he thought sourly. However he had quite a bit riding on this. He needed to win as at the most Tsunade had to return back to Konoha to help heal the injured. Additionally, if he lost he'd be her slave for the rest of his natural life which left bitterness in his mouth as frankly serving a drunken lady day in and out would have been a nightmare. But on the upside if he succeeded, he'd be one step closer to becoming a ninja everyone knew and acknowledged. So the idea of dying would have to take a back seat as usual as there was no way in his mind that he was going to fail to which he was going to make the deadline. "No! I'm going to do it! I'm going to become a sage and beat that old lady! There is no way I'm going to fail!"

Fukusaku and Minato could only look on surprised to the young blond's overwhelming confidence. Even with the great possibility of failure, the high chance of death, and the unreasonable timeline, it didn't deter Naruto one bit. "_Definitely a trait he had inherited from both his parents_" thought Fukusaku admirably. "Very well, we'll begin first thing tomorrow morning" giving a small smile. "So follow me as I'll show you where you'll be staying for the time being".

Following from behind, something struck Naruto as odd as he looked up to his dad. "Umm earlier you said that ero-sannin was the only one who had ever learned senjutsu successfully. Did you never try to learn it?"

"No" Minato answered rather simply.

"Huh? If senjutsu is awesome why didn't you learn it? You're the legendary ninja of Konoha. Something like learning senjutsu ought to be child's play to someone like you dad".

"Well I was offered the chance to learn once by Jiraiya-sensei, but senjutsu doesn't quite work with the way I always done things. For you see Naruto, I've always been a speed type as my tactics are revolved around hitting them fast and hard before moving on to the next objective. It's kind of the habit that I've developed over the years of battle of not wanting to waste valuable time against any opponents".

"Is that why you developed the rasengan in order to shorten the time frame between attacks?"

"Yes, for just the time to mold your chakra to the technique you want could get you killed as that's valuable time you using up. With senjutsu, it requires time to charge up and balance the necessary energies in order to make it effective which is time consuming. Granted this problem has already been rectified through Jiraiya-sensei's method. But it's just something not for me".

Naruto gave a thoughtful nod as what his father said made perfect sense. But if senjutsu was really as awesome as everyone said it was, then he would find a way to make it work.

"But while we're here Naruto, I'm going to try my best to teach you everything I know in this short amount of time. So be prepared as this is going to be a rather grueling week".

The young blond smirked at this giving a nod feeling himself getting pumped up. "I'll give it my all".

To be continued . . . .

* * *

><p>Author's notes: To one of the reviewers, no you're not imagining it as there are Doctor Who references in the story. I think one Back to the Future one somewhere, and a few more time traveling references that might appear in future chapters.<p>

Anyways I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. This first arc is coming to a close as it's all winding down to one single event as everything was set up for this purpose. It's just a matter of time when everything is finally in place for Naruto to connect all the pieces. But as a spoiler . . . . It all began and ended seven years ago.

After this arc is finished, this is when canon (more or less) will be completely abandoned as Naruto is going to have one hell of a journey in front of him. But for those wondering where the NaruHina will take more of a priority, that will be in the next arc when they're finally old enough to do more mature things. Plus it'll have a guest appearance of someone . . . . Particularly interesting.

So I thank everyone for taking the time in reading this fic and further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	22. Secrets

Ninja of the Void

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters associated with it.

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p>Secrets<p>

* * *

><p>Standing within the courtyard, Naruto and Minato faced off against each other.<p>

However the elder blond seemed cool and relaxed by comparison to his son as he didn't take a fighting stance as he stood passively before Naruto, "when you're ready kiddo".

Not even waiting for another word, Naruto sprinted in with a straight punch to which Minato easily side-stepped. Not wanting him to get away, the blond jinchuriki followed through with a wheel kick as he soon let out a barrage of combos with whatever he saw opened to attack with whatever he could dish out. However no matter how fast he moved he was no where closer to hitting his dad as he constantly dodged him by a hair length. Now it wasn't because he was anywhere near as fast as his father, it was just a point of not wanting to waste energy unnecessarily during this skirmish.

"You've got to stop thinking so linearly Naruto. If your opponent is physically greater then you in both speed and strength this is where strategy becomes a key factor in deciding who the victor is".

"Yeah? Then how about this?" as the young blond made a cross seal as three kage bunshins exploded into existence flanking the yondaime as his four corners were covered. Following the plan, one clone jumped for his legs while the other two went for his arms.

Seeing it coming, Minato jumped out of the way as the three clones ended up piling on top of each other. "Not a bad idea. But you need to be trickier then that".

"Like the other three bunshins I made?"

"What?" looking himself over three pieces of paper were stuck to him as they soon exploded into smoke turning back into his son as they had successfully grabbed his legs and arms anchoring him to the ground.

"Now our chance!" as the three other clones dog piled on as more clones appeared to build more to the stack. After building such a huge pile of bodies, "gotcha now dad" as the original approached confident he had captured the yondaime.

"Pretty good, you really surprised me there". Hearing this, it caused Naruto to look to his right in astonishment to see his dad leaning against a tree giving an amused smile, "your timing was really good as I didn't even sense the tag. However your dog pile gave me the opportunity to escape. It's never a good idea to lose sight of your opponent. So never be too excited to get the jump on them".

"Heh" as Naruto gave a scoff to this. "Looks like I'm going to have to give it my all now. Let's see if you can handle that!" Dispelling all but one clone, the bunshin ran to the pond of oil dabbing his finger in as it quickly took a seat concentrating his energy as soon orange like coloration appeared around his eyes. Upon completing this task, it dispersed sending its chakra back to its original as the color around Naruto's eyes changed to which his eyes became toad like slits. "How about round two?"

Minato kicked off from the tree as he walked to this son as he gave a proud smile. It had only been four days, but his son had made some rather spectacular progress. But somewhat unbelievable at how fast he was learning as he'd never even thought of using kage bunshin like that before. With this jutsu, his son was able to learn senjutsu from Fukasaku while at the same time he taught him taijutsu and chakra theory. With so many bunshins running around, his progress was rather staggering and almost alarming. At this point in time, he had even surpassed Jiraiya with his competency in senjutsu as he was now recognized as the first true sage of Myoboku. Although he couldn't gather energy yet, he had a bunshin currently sitting with Fukasaku at the spiky rocks learning how too.

Additionally his fighting skills were getting better. It was just a matter of building on top of them now as he endowed his son with every little tip and trick he knew when it came to different combat situations.

Giving a chuckle to himself, "whenever you're ready kiddo".

"Here I come then!" Naruto exclaimed kicking off the ground going faster then what he was normally capable of as the world around him felt so different. In a way the very environment felt like extensions of his senses as he could feel the breath of life of everything surrounding him. It was like he was nature itself. Just throwing his attacks, nature had become his weapons. "_What an incredible feeling. It's almost like truly being alive_".

But for this round, Minato knew he had to take this a bit more seriously. He had only seen his former teacher use this ability sparingly which was mainly due to aesthetics reasons. However he was quite aware of how formidable this power was as he had seen his former master decimate enemies with this ability. For this reason, he had to move even more as even dodging would not be enough. However, Naruto was not going to give him an easy time as he was like a machine gunning for him non-stop not even giving a second to think. Just from this exchange he knew his son was ready for any future challenges. But he still had so much more to teach. However there is just never enough time is there?

But back to the fight, Naruto had created two bunshins as one stood in front as the other was helping his son. "_Most likely it's rasengan_". Upon completion they charged at him at full speed in a single file line.

Just like what he did against Neji, his clones served as meat shields as he would then push past them with a surprise rasengan.

Easily dispelling the clones, he saw what was coming next. So forming his own rasengan being careful to match his son's power, he canceled the opposing rasengan. Spotting the forward momentum, the elder blond glided with his arm intercepting it in his hand as he used his other hand to push Naruto's elbow up unhinging his shoulder unbalancing him completely from his center to which he quickly followed through by throwing him over his shoulder to the ground as Naruto eyes reverted back to normal ending his sage mode.

Standing back up rubbing his butt in soreness, "I guess I've got a long way to go till I'm at your level".

"Don't worry" as Minato rubbed the top of his head. "You're getting their just fine" as Naruto gave a sheepish smile to this. "By the way Naruto, that rasengan you did. Who taught it to you?"

"It was self taught. Something you left in your notes as it also talked about wanting to finish your rasengan or something like that".

Minato's brow arched at this peculiar piece of information. "_Strange . . . . Why would I put the notes behind rasengan in my research?_" But shaking his head to this, "why do you use two hands to do it? Can't you do it with one yet?"

"I need two hands to form it. It already takes a lot of concentration on my part just to make it. So that's why I use a clone to help me. It lessens the concentration I need as I can keep my eyes on the fight without getting distracted. It's kind of like looking left and right at the same time ya know".

The elder blond blinked at this for a while. But suddenly it seemed like an epiphany had struck him as he soon broke out into laughter. "Why didn't I ever see it before? It was right there staring me in the face! Such an elegant and simple solution to a difficult and complex problem!"

"See what? What didn't you get?"

Calming back down, "nothing Naruto" coughing a bit. "I'll tell you about it later. But for now I need to go back to the city and get the parts I need to fix the watch. Just stay here for now and learn what Fukusaku has to teach you".

"Got it dad" and feeling one of his clones return, "I'll be getting it eventually".

Minato gave a nod to this as he transformed into his henge before teleporting away.

* * *

><p>~ Fire Country (city) ~ (late evening)<p>

"It looks like I managed to collect everything I needed. I'll be able to get me and Kushina-chan home in no time". Walking down the business district, his attention was immediately grabbed by a familiar smell as he then spotted twin blond pig tails peeking out from some curtains coming from a bar. Knowing exactly who it was, "no, I should just walk away. I have meddled enough in this time as it is as I should leave well enough alone". Taking another step he stopped as he let out a heavy sigh. "I'm such an idiot".

Tsunade let out a soft sigh. For her, this was just like any other time for the last decade or so. Like many of these times, she'd be drowning her sorrows with either gambling during the day or heavy drinking at night. "Dan . . . . Nawaki . . . ." she muttered as she looked down in sorrow.

"You should really cut down on the drinking Tsunade-sama. It's definitely not good for your health".

The old medic jolted a bit in slight surprise as she looked to her side to see an old man taking his seat next to her. "You . . . . You're that envoy from Konoha" she said with a slight slur to her voice. "What are you doing here? What about that little blond brat?"

"I was just taking a walk through town seeing to a few errands. As for Naruto well . . . . He's been working hard in his preparations to defeat you. I'd be worried if I were you" giving a soft chuckle to this.

Tsunade gave a sharp scoff as she downed another cup of her sake. "Worried about what? I can deal with that brat without breaking a sweat" as she poured herself another cup downing it instantly. But slamming the cup against the bar allowing the buzz to take over, she seemed lethargic as a thought crossed her mind. After a moment of silence, Tsunade spoke up seeming a bit calmer now. "That brat Naruto . . . ." seeming a bit cautious about what she was about to say. "Is he who I think he is?"

Sensing what she was really asking, "Yeah, he's the fourth's kid".

"Figures" as Tsunade gave a small smile. "Naruto . . . . Only a name that old coot Jiraiya could possibly think of . . . ." as she took another drink. "Heh that little brat . . . . I can definitely see them in him . . . . The very best parts of both Minato and Kushina . . . . He'll definitely grow to become one fine ninja someday . . . . I probably should apologize to him later for insulting his father when he finds out".

"I think he will understand" said Minato calmly trying to sound sympathetic. But giving a slight pause before continuing, "Tsunade-sama . . . . I understand why you find it difficult to return to Konoha . . . ."

"Don't you dare!" she interjected almost breaking the ceramic cup in her hand. "Don't you dare try that sympathy crap with me! Don't you dare try to say you understand what I lost!"

"Please calm down Tsunade-sama" Minato said with a soothing tone. Giving a minute to allow tensions to ease, "I'm not going to try and say I understand everything. It was war, a terrible time for everyone with so many young lives lost due to vanity, greed, and hatred created by the darkest side of humanity. I too have witnessed war first hand and have lost people to which I'd always question why wasn't I strong enough to save them or be there when they needed me most. But what I do understand about you Tsunade-sama is the pain . . . . The guilt . . . . The regret of always questioning the 'what if' of things. What if I were there sooner? What if I was stronger, would they still be alive? But it's no good to dwell on the past. It only brings more suffering trapping you in an endless cycle of despair". But giving a soft exhale, he spoke up once more after clearing his throat, "although they may be gone from this world, they will always live on in our memories which we will always cherish".

Tsunade's face contorted slightly as her lips curved downward as her eyes appeared to water a bit almost on the brink of tears. " . . . . Then how did you move on with your life? How can you look at their gravestones without feeling all this emptiness?"

Minato gave a soft sigh as he folded his hands in front of him. "If they loved you just as much as you loved them then they would have wanted you to move on with your life. But most importantly . . . ." as he looked up in thought, "they would want you to forgive yourself". The old medic looked down as tears started to stream on her cheeks as it had been a long time since she really had to think about it. "But it's up to you Tsunade-sama. What I've said here tonight is purely what I think as you can choose to take it or leave it. But all that I ask is that you take some consideration to what I have told you" as he got up to leave.

". . . . You . . . . Just who are you exactly?" as Tsunade turned to see his retreating form.

The elder blond paused for a moment as he then turned back giving a warm smile. "Just a ghost from the past" as he soon left leaving the old medic to think about what was told to her.

* * *

><p>~ Fire Country (city) ~ (three days later)<p>

Teleporting right in, Naruto and Minato under henge walked towards the agreed area where the duel would be done.

"So how are you feeling Naruto? Are you ready for this?"

"Of course!" as the blond jinchuriki was brimming with confidence, "although I have to gather energy through my clones. Stupid fox" punching his stomach a bit, "because of him Fukasaku and Shima can't fuse with me to supply me with nature energy. So it's the only way I can gather it without doing it myself".

"But I do have to admit it's a rather creative solution".

"Thanks!" But then closing his eyes for a moment, his face became dead serious. "Dad . . . . Do you really think this is enough?"

"Don't think about such things. Just focus on the match and remember what you've learned. Keep this in mind and you'll be fine".

". . . . Right" as Naruto returned back to his confident demeanor. "I better get my bunshins ready then" creating three of them and sending to meditate.

Arriving to the open area, Tsunade was waiting by a wooden table with her assistant Shizune standing behind her. "I see you actually came. Let's see if you actually got any power in those tiny muscles of yours" as she placed her arm on the table ready to begin.

"I'll be kicking your ass soon granny" as Naruto took his seat placing his arm on the table taking her hand as he was revving to begin.

Shizune then positioned herself as she placed her hand on top of theirs. Looking to both of them making sure they were ready, she lifted her hand. "Begin!"

"Ahhhh!" Naruto roared as he pushed every bit of might he had in trying to slam his opponent's hand to the table.

Tsunade however gave a mocking laugh to this as she put her other arm on the table to hold her head up as she looked amused to the young blond. "Is this really it? You probably couldn't even wrestle my pinkie down if this is all you could muster" as she slowly started pushing him down on his side of the table just to embarrass him at how easily he was defeated. Expecting him to give a panicked look, the young blond still kept his confident smirk. "Something you find amusing you little brat?"

"Actually" as orange coloration appeared around his eyes, "yeah!" as he pushed back with everything he had just almost slamming her hand on the table but not quite as it was just an inch away.

Tsunade and Shizune looked on in utter shock and surprise. "_No way!_" they both thought. "_He can perform senjutsu!_" Up to date they had only known Jiraiya to be capable of this feat, yet here was a child capable of doing it and even better as he still retained his human attributes.

"Impressive" Tsunsade grinned as she tightened her chakra focus pushing back until they were both evened out. "This might actually turn out to be a rather interesting bet after all".

Naruto grimaced at this. "_Damn . . . . My first clone is about used up and I lost the element of surprise. What the hell am I going to do now?_" Feeling his sage mode coming to an end he disabled his second clone to buy himself more time. "_What am I going to do now?_"

Tsunade cringed as she gripped Naruto's hand tightly as she pushed against him. "_Quite impressive strength . . . ._" as she had to use a fair amount of focus just to match him, but still that was not the same as really trying. But seeing things as they were, she figured she could strike up a conversation before crushing him. "Hey brat, tell me . . . . Why do you want to be hokage? Why does it mean so much to you?"

Naruto gritted his teeth as his eyes narrowed just trying to hold on. "Because . . . . I want people to acknowledge me . . . . I want to protect the village . . . . But most of all, I want to protect the people who live there. People I care about. People I cherish. For this reason I want to be hokage so I can be strong enough to protect everyone!"

The old medic looked on with some nostalgia at those words as they echoed to the core of her very being. "Is that so?" as she pushed against his hand to which Naruto resisted in futile effort.

"_No! I can't lose! People are counting on me to win!_" Just to make matters worse, his sage came to an end meaning he needed to use up his third and last one. But even so, it was overly apparent that losing was inevitable. "_No! I can't think like that! I just need more power! I need to concentrate more power!_" Keeping them steady just for a brief moment, Naruto closed his eyes as he absorbed more nature energy pushing himself to the very brink before it destabilized inside of him. "_It's now or never!_" "Ahhh!" he called in war cry as he put everything he had into this final run.

Tsunade surprised at the sudden burst of strength was overtaken. At the moment her hand slammed the table, the furniture broke under the extreme force which concluded the battle. The old medic blinked to this in surprise before closing her eyes giving a soft chuckle. ". . . . You definitely have great potential Naruto. I . . . . Apologize for my disrespect to the former hokages". Then taking off her necklace, she placed it around Naruto's neck. "You will definitely make a fine ninja someday" as she gave his forehead a peck.

Naruto's smile widened as he soon cheered at his victory, "thanks baa-san! You really are a cool lady!" as the over ecstatic child soon started to run in circles to his victory lap.

"Careful Naruto! You're wearing an antique!" as Shizune soon chased after him.

But watching them go Minato stood next to Tsunade making his voice just low enough for only her to hear. "You let him win didn't you?"

"And what If I did?" as she continued to watch the young blond and her assistant run around.

"Why?"

Closing her eyes in thought a small smile appeared as she reopened them as she saw of reflection of her brother and lover. "For this last time . . . . I'll believe once more in the will of fire".

Minato warmly smiled to this. "As soon as you get everything of yours together, we'll be off". After an hour or so of gathering their stuff they met to an open area as the elder blond took out his watch.

"Aren't we getting a move on?" Tsunade questioned. "If we go now we can make it to the next city by evening".

"Actually I'm pretty sure my method is faster" as he activated his watch as they were all gone in a flash.

* * *

><p>~ Konoha (west gate) ~<p>

Suddenly reappearing within the forest near Konoha, Tsunade and Shizune could only gape at the sudden jump.

Tsunade the first to get her wits back looked to the old man, "this technique . . . . I recognize it from anywhere. It's Minato's technique hiraishin. Just who the hell are you exactly?"

The old man seeming whimsical now gave her a strained smile, "as I said before, I'm just a ghost from the past".

"Don't joke with me! Only Minato taught this technique to his personal guards. There is no way someone like you can possibly know it!"

Minato rubbed the back of his head as he figured this was going to happen. However he shouldn't be staying in this time any further as he needed to get back as soon as possible. So, "just leave it for now Tsunade-sama. In time perhaps Hiruzen-dono or Jiraiya-sama will tell you".

Tsunade gave a disgruntled look, but for now decided to drop it.

Entering Konoha they were given a big greeting and cheers for the return of the slug sannin as she was immediately escorted to the hokages office where she was briefed alongside her former teammate Jiraiya as soon it would be decided who the next hokage would be.

Departing from the crowds, Minato and Naruto found Kushina at a park bench happily talking with Hinata as they were discussing seals.

Upon the approach of her son and husband, the red headed Uzumaki's face dropped a bit as she knew what now must come next. "It's time isn't it?"

"Yeah . . . . It's time for us to go back home now".

"Why can't you stay?" Naruto asked rather saddened by this. "I don't want you two to go" as he hugged them both. "I don't want you two to leave me again . . . ."

"Naruto-kun . . . ." as Hinata couldn't find the right words to say to her friend.

Minato and Kushina heart broke at seeing this. However . . . . It had to be done. "Come on" said the elder blond. "We'll take a short trip together".

Naruto looked back to this friend, "it's OK" as Hinata tried to give a reassuring smile. "I'll wait here. So go be with your parents" to which he gave a nod too.

"Alright, hang on everyone" as Minato activated the watch.

* * *

><p>~ Namikaze residence ~ (fourteen years ago)<p>

Standing within the home, Naruto's parents dropped to their knees embracing their son as he returned it.

But after a while they parted from each other as Minato created a few seals as he summoned a camera along with a stand post.

"Dad?"

"Just something for you to remember us" said Minato. Giving a nod, Kushina took her seat at a chair as Naruto stood next to her. Setting the camera function on a timer, Minato stood behind his son as a moment later the camera flashed.

"So . . . . When will I get a copy?" said Naruto trying to be light hearted considering the difficulty of the situation.

"Don't worry" his father responded. "You'll be getting it in time". Then removing the watch in his pocket, he stared at it for a moment before handing it to his son.

"Dad?"

"I had great reserve if giving this to you. But now . . . . I feel that you're responsible enough to be this watches new keeper. Take it, it's yours now".

"I . . . ." as Naruto slowly took the watch as he held it in front of him, "I don't know what to say . . . ."

"You've grown up to be a great ninja Naruto. The very best your mother and I could have hoped for. But Naruto, understand the watch is different now".

"Different? How?"

"If my timing is right, you'll understand. But most of the original functions of the watch have been removed. However it still retains its ability to travel through time".

"So I can see you guys whenever I want!" the young blond said excitedly.

"Yes, but use it very sparingly. We don't want to corrupt the time stream with too many visits".

"Know that whenever you need us, we'll be waiting for you right here" smiled Kushina as she gave her son a deep hug. "Just whenever you can, come by and say hello OK?"

Naruto nodded to this as he soon stepped back. Making the calibrations as instructed by his father to the watch needing to ensure the previous jump incident didn't repeat itself, he was soon ready to depart. "Thank you, I was . . . . So happy to meet you" he said endearingly. "Know that . . . . Mom . . . . Dad" feeling a lump in his throat, "I love you guys" as tears started to appear.

Minato and Kushina too began to well up in tears. "We'll be seeing you later then".

Giving his final nod, he was gone as Naruto returned back to his own time.

After a while in letting things settle down, the pair took their seats on the couch. For a while silence hung over them as neither of them were uncertain of what to say. But for Kushina, it was just too much to bear. She would die before even getting the chance to hold her son as he would be forced to grow up all alone by himself. Holding her stomach, she just didn't know what to do.

"Kushina-chan . . . ."

"Minato . . . ."

"There is still a chance for us".

"What?" as Kushina shot off the couch looking to her husband in disbelief. "I thought you said it was impossible! You said time was fixed!"

"Yes" he slowly responded. "It is true. However . . . . That concept only applies to Naruto's perspective as that event has already happened in his time. But for us . . . . Time is still progressing as events are still occurring for us. Time can be rewritten".

"So we can still be with Naruto?" as Kushina's tone held a glimmer of hope.

"Yes . . . . And no" Minato responded as he tried to gather himself to what he had to say next. "The watch is designed to stay in constant sync with our time. However . . . . If we are successful . . . . If we survive after Naruto's birth . . . . We will have effectively changed our future . . . . But we can't see Naruto again".

"I don't understand!" Kushina exclaimed shaking head wildly at this. "Why won't we ever see Naruto again?"

Minato soon stood up as he looked to his wife trying his best not to break down. "In this case . . . . Time is like a river and with it . . . . It can break into different directions based on the choices we make in our lives. Our survival is the key point where our timelines will diverge as our watches will no longer be in sync as we can never see that Naruto again as we will effectively be traveling a different path from him. But if we survive" as he placed his hand over Kushina's stomach, "we can still be here to be with this Naruto".

Tears then began to stream down the sides of Kushina's cheeks as she held her mouth trying to control herself. "Is there really nothing we can do for him?"

"There are a few things we can still do which reminds me that I have to describe rasengan in my notes and rig the watch for him to fix later. But don't forget Kushina-chan" as he gave her a reassuring smile. "My watch can still travel through time and we still have six months before our timelines are no longer in sync".

"Does that mean . . . ." said Kushina rubbing her eyes dry.

"Yes, we can still be with him as he's growing up. But we can never show ourselves to him. Not until he comes to learn the truth on his own".

"I understand" as the red head hugged her husband to which he returned.

* * *

><p>~ Konoha ~ (seven years later from Minato's present)<p>

Naruto's birthday had come to an end as Hiruzen had left for the night. Feeling saddened by being alone once again, he soon heard another knock on his door. Opening it his face lit up to see who it was. "Ojiisan! Obaasan!" he exclaimed happily at seeing the elderly pair.

"Happy birthday" said the old man who was Minato under henge.

"Congratulations on turning another year older" said the old woman who was Kushina under henge.

"I didn't think you'd come" said Naruto in a bit of a whiny voice. "I knocked at your door. I was really worried you wouldn't be home again this time".

"I'm sorry" said Kushina petting his head. "It's really difficult to always visit you, but trust me that we try to as much as we can".

"Here" as Minato took out a frog shaped coin purse from his pocket. "This is a birthday gift from the two of us".

Naruto's eyes shined at this as he instantly took the gift and hugged it with all his might. "I love it!" he cheered. "From now on I'm going to call you Gama-chan!"

The old pair gave a warm laugh to this before proceeding inside. "Here, I'll help you clean up" said Minato as he sorted through the mess separating garbage and laundry into their appropriate piles.

"I'll get started in preparing your meal for the week" said Kushina as she got everything together. "How does ramen sound?"

"Yay! Ramen!" young Naruto cheered as the old pair gave another warm laugh too. Looking to the old couple, Naruto smiled as these were one of the few people that seemed to care that he existed. Although he didn't know when, he had known the pair ever since he could remember. Moving into the apartments the elder couple treated him so kindly. Even though he was assigned a caretaker by the hokage there would have been weeks he'd go starving if the elder couple didn't come by to take care of him. For this he loved them dearly. However it was rather difficult for him to see them. Even though they lived right next door, they never seem to be home most of the time. But at least they did visit consistently whenever it was his birthday or a holiday.

"So Naru-chan" as Kushina continued with her task. "What did you wish for this year?"

"If I tell you then it won't really come true" said Naruto cutely. "But if you can keep a secret, I think it will still come true" to which the elder couple gave a nod too. "This year" giving a wide smile, "I wished that I could have a friend".

Kushina giggled at this. "Oh Naru-chan, I have a feeling that it just might come true".

Minato gave a nod to this as he continued his daunting task of cleaning up after a seven year old. But finally reaching a table, a peculiar piece of parchment caught his attention. "Naruto, what is this about?"

"What is?" he questioned going to the table.

"This note here, it says you got seven years worth of free ramen at Ichiraku. Do you know who sent this to you?"

"No".

"Then do you know why?"

"Yeah, it's on the back of the card. It's says that for the seven years worth of free ramen all I have to do is call Sasuke a jerk whenever I see him. I think it's a really good deal" as he folded his arms behind his head giving a sheepish smile.

"Naruto! You know that's not a nice thing to do!" Kushina berated.

"Come on Obaasan" as Naruto gave his fox like face. "I don't think it's that big a deal. He calls me a moron constantly anyways".

The old woman could only give a tired sigh to this.

Meanwhile Minato concentration was on the note as it struck him as out of the ordinary. Closely examining it, "_. . . . This handwriting . . . . It couldn't be . . . ._ "

* * *

><p>~ Konoha ~ (Naruto's present time)<p>

Hinata waited patiently for the return of her friend and right on cue a flash of light emerged as Naruto rematerialized in front of her. "Is . . . . Everything OK?" she asked carefully.

Remaining quiet for a bit, he looked to her. Although it was clear there was hurt in his eyes, he still tried to maintain himself. "Yeah" Naruto said slowly, "it's OK now . . . ."

Just as the Hyuga heiress was about to say something further they were interrupted by a mail ninja. "I have a package here for Naruto Uzumaki".

The pair snapped at this as they looked to the snazzy dressed looking man. "A package for me? From who?"

"According to the parasol, the yondaime was the one who sent it. Although very interesting that this was sent fourteen years ago specifically instructed to deliver this package on this exact day, on this exact time, and only to the person who'd answer to 'Naruto Uzumaki'. Made a bet with a couple of guys that you wouldn't be here, but it seems like I lost" giving a strained chuckle. "So sign here please and I'll be on my way".

Signing for the package allowing the mail ninja to depart, Naruto popped it open to find a letter inside along with a key. Unsealing the letter, the young blond began to read it.

Hinata stood next to her friend as she read it only for it to say 'For you, hope you like' along with an address. "Naruto-kun, this address is . . . ."

"It's my parent's home". So departing for the address the pair arrived as Naruto hesitant at first opened the door. Going inside, everything was a bit dusty with some of the furniture blanketed. Looking around for a bit, Naruto's attention was soon drawn to a small desk with a picture on it.

Following closely behind, Hinata saw the picture as it had Minato and Kushina on both sides with her friend standing in between them.

Naruto gave a small smile to this as he opened the drawer to find a blank piece of paper in it. Picking it up, writing began to appear on it as a message started to emerge.

"What does it say?"

"It seems this place is my home now. Dad set up a few things just for me and told me that he wrote a new manual for this watch hidden away in the house somewhere".

"Are you going to be alright?" Hinata asked as she took his hand.

"Yeah" sounding a bit more cheerful now, "it's going to be alright now" looking to the picture of his parents. "It's going to be alright".

Hinata gave a nod to this. "Let's get cleaning then".

* * *

><p>~ Namikaze residence ~ (three days later)<p>

It was a lot of work, but the pair managed to get everything in relatively good condition.

Of course they could have asked help from their teammates. But they wanted to avoid the many questions that would have popped up namely of how he managed to afford the house? Didn't he know it belonged to the fourth hokage? Or even in the off chance why was there a picture of them with him in it?

So this being the case they worked alone. Although it was fine by them as it meant more quality time between them.

However it would soon be disturbed by a knock at the door.

"Were you expecting guests?" as Hinata stopped her dusting to look at the front door.

"No" as Naruto gave a confused expression. "I shouldn't be expecting anyone. No one should know I'm here". Slowly the pair cautiously made their way to the door. Opening the door, they were surprised to see who it was. "Sasuke?" The young Uchiha in question looked rather disgruntled and almost ragged as if something was on his mind. "What are . . . ." but was interrupted as the emo grabbed him roughly by the shirt as he looked face to face with him.

"You're going to use your watch" he said venomously. "You're going to take me back and help me stop the Uchiha massacre".

To be continued . . . .

* * *

><p>~ omake (don't take this seriously) ~<p>

"According to the package, the yondaime was the one who sent it. Although very interesting that this was sent fourteen years ago specifically instructed to deliver this package on this exact day, on this exact time, and only to the person who'd answer to 'Naruto Uzumaki'. Made a bet with a couple of guys that you wouldn't be here, but it seems like I lost" giving a strained chuckle. "So sign here please and I'll be on my way".

Naruto ripped the package open as he read the letter that was inside. "It's from my dad!" as he quickly read it. Finishing the letter, "I have to go!"

"Wait kid, is there something wrong? Is there any way I can help?"

"No" as Naruto shook his head. "There is only one man who can help me".

A few minutes of running later, "That's impossible" said Teuchi, "I sent you off already from breakfast".

"Well I'm back, I'm back for lunch!"

* * *

><p>Author's notes: I'm going to start speeding up the story as I feel things are progressing too slowly.<p>

Also on another note, should I continue writing the entire story here? Or break it off at a certain arc in order to write a new one story from chapter 1?

So I thank everyone for taking the time in reading this fic and further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	23. Dark Truth

Ninja of the Void

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters associated with it.

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p>Dark Truth<p>

* * *

><p>"You're going to take me back there now!" demanded Sasuke angrily as he gripped Naruto's shirt even tighter. "I have to stop the massacre from ever happening!"<p>

"Sasuke-kun, please calm down" as Hinata tried to diffuse the situation.

"Shut up! This doesn't concern you!"

Instantly Naruto became dead serious as he didn't like the tone the emo Uchiha was giving his pale friend. However he maintained his cool as he tried not to revert to habit of wanting to knock someone out for being a prick. So taking a deep breath, "I don't know what you're talking about" as he tried to feign ignorance.

"Don't you dare give me that" Sasuke growled as his rage began to grow. "Do you think I'm an idiot? I've been listening and I've been watching what you've been doing this past week. That watch of yours has the power to time travel doesn't it! I need its power to save my clan!" as his grip tightened even more.

"Sasuke-kun, you don't understand. Please calm down and let Naruto-kun go!"

"I said stay out of this!" he spat out as the young Uchiha was seeing red.

For a moment, Naruto kept silent looking to his friend and teammate before speaking up again. He saw no point in keeping up this façade as Sasuke was adamant with his beliefs of what he had. Furthermore if he lied, Sasuke was more than likely going to try something really reckless which could have resulted in one of them getting really hurt. So, "for what you're asking . . . . I cannot help you".

"What?" as his tone leaked out venomously.

"You don't understand. What you're asking can't be done".

"You're just trying to keep that power all to yourself aren't you!" as Sasuke now seemed ready to get really aggressive. "If you won't use your watch to help me then I'll just take it from you!"

"There is no need for violence" said Hinata as she continued in wanting to end this matter peacefully.

"I said stay out of this!" as Sasuke sharingan began to appear as he readied himself to attack.

Reacting instantly, the Hyuga heiress placed her hand on Sasuke's shoulder pinching a nerve ending just above his collar bone. Almost immediately, the young Uchiha started to feel woozy as his eyes rolled back into his head. Then in the next moment, he fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes as he now lay unconscious on the ground.

Looking to what his pale friend had done, ". . . . Did you just use the Hyuga nerve pinch on him?"

"He wouldn't calm down plus he was acting irrational".

Staring to the unconscious body on the ground, Naruto gave a tired sigh as he created a bunshin to help him move Sasuke to the couch. "This is not going to be a pleasant conversation when he wakes up".

"What are you going to do?" Hinata asked worriedly both in concern for her friend and experience when it came to time travel.

"The best I can I guess" as the pair waited until Sasuke woke up again.

* * *

><p>~ Konoha (prison ward) ~<p>

Doing his rounds Zabuza looked rather bored as he continued to clang his sword against the bars as he walked by. "Man this is boring; maybe I should free a prisoner or two so I can have the excuse to kill them" which instantly got some of the inmates pissed scared.

"That won't be necessary" said Shikamaru giving a yawn as he walked in looking the same as he always did but now with a chunin vest. "I'll be taking your shift so you can go on break".

"Tsk, fine" as he walked by now leaving to go do whatever he wanted with his free time.

Watching the scary mist ninja leave, Shikamaru spotted a particular cell as he removed a shogi board from his vest before placing it right outside the bars as the dirty blond haired inmate scooted close. "Well let's have our game then" as he moved first.

Maneuvering her chained wrists so that she could slip one of her hands right outside the bars, Temari then moved as well. "You know you don't have to do this" she said solemnly as soon Gaara and Kankuro scooted behind their elder sister to watch the game.

"Well it's no big deal. It's part of the probation for new chunin to do guard duty anyways. Boring as it is, I don't have to do much here and you're at least one of the few people who'll play shogi with me without chickening out".

"Well I'm honored" as Temari gave a strained chuckle.

"By the way, I heard from that Sakura girl that Konoha is currently in debate with Suna" said Kankuro. "Do you know what's going on with that?"

"Yeah it's making some progress" said Shikamaru as he continued playing maintaining his focus on the board. "It seems Jiraiya-sama our new hokage is talking it over with your village. Surprisingly as much damage as you guys did it seems we're still keeping you on as allies as we're even talking about plans of sharing our resources with you guys, but under certain conditions of course".

The sand siblings became wide eyed to this news. Considering their betrayal, it surprised them they weren't executed right off the bat. Furthermore even after their capture they were being treated humanely as now even after failure that their village was getting the resources that they so badly needed. Although to some it may have seemed like weakness by performing such acts of charity. But in truth it was a show of benevolence. It was easy to be petty in any situation. However it took real strength to be forgiving to those who wronged you. "What about our stay here?"

"That's still a tossup. All you can do is just cross your fingers on that one".

Remaining silent for a while longer, "will 'they' be coming here?" asked Gaara softly as he leaned against the wall as he continued to watch the game.

Sensing who he was asking about, "both of them share the same days this week, but they should be here tomorrow" Shikamaru answered.

Giving an understanding nod, the sand jinchuriki continued to watch the game his sister was playing. On Naruto's first shift, he was a regular chatter box as he wouldn't stop talking the entire time he was there. But to who he was talking too, it was none other than Gaara. During the entire time he stayed, he related to him about his past yet also gave him hope that like him regardless of who he was he would eventually find people in this world that would accept him for who he was. Even that girl Hinata talked to him as she assisted him in mending the broken bonds he had with his siblings as they talked it out. It was amazing really. In such a short time, an instant bond was formed as this was the first time in his life he felt like he truly connected with someone who wasn't afraid of him. On a closing note, if he ever got out they wanted him to join them for a bowl of ramen. ". . . . Yeah . . . . I'll be looking forward to that" he said under his breath as Shikamaru and Temari continued their game.

* * *

><p>~ Namikaze residence ~<p>

". . . . What happened?" Sasuke asked feeling groggy as he held his head while sitting up on the couch.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun" Hinata apologized bowing her head a bit. "But you just wouldn't calm down".

"You fell flat on your face there" Naruto chuckled. "But don't feel bad as that same thing happened to me when Hinata-chan practiced it on me" which caused the Hyuga heiress to seem bashful to this.

"I don't want to hear your stupid jokes!" Sasuke then shot out only to hold his head at the migraine he felt.

Sensing how adamant he was, it was clear there would be no weaseling out of this one as the pair readied themselves for the trouble they were about to get into. ". . . . It's impossible to change the past because of the nature of the fact is that it's already happened".

"What?"

"Sasuke-kun" then continued Hinata. "It's the logic of the universe. This very point is what defines who you are as a person, and because things happened the way it did it became the primary building block for everything else preceding it including the desire to travel back to save them. This being fact, everything becomes negated as if nothing ever happened".

"Then how would you know?"

". . . . Because we've already tried" as the pair looked down sadly to this, "you can't change what happened as that's all there simply is to it".

Sasuke closely analyzed the two as he sensed no lie behind their words. In hearing this, the young Uchiha gritted his teeth in frustration at seeing his chance to fix everything just slip away. But of all else, if he couldn't change what happened then there was one thing he could still do. "Then just take me back there . . . ."

"What? Didn't we already tell you . . . ."

"I heard what you said!" Sasuke sharply interjected. But taking a deep breath to calm himself down, "then please" swallowing his ego a bit. "Take me back seven years ago before my brother killed our entire clan. If anything . . . . I want to understand why he did it . . . ." as his eyes then clamped shut as he bowed his head to them.

Naruto and Hinata looked to each other as they both could tell the torment he felt. However at hearing his request they wondered if it was a good idea to allow him to do this. In one part, if after their warning there was a good chance he'd try to change what happened which would have been disastrous for everyone. But in a way, learning the truth might give him some sense of peace. But then sometimes . . . . The truth is not always that great to hear. Knowing the kind of ambition Sasuke had, he would not take no for an answer. Upon refusal, he would do something drastic to get what he wanted. So to avoid this inevitability, "listen up jerk" as Naruto now stood before his friend. "You swear to me right now that you won't do anything under any circumstance as you'll only be there to observe".

"Yes, I know".

"That isn't good enough" as the blond narrowed his eyes at him. "You promise not only to me but also on the name of Uchiha that no matter what happens you do not interfere with the series of events that will occur".

Sasuke's expression scrunched at this before giving a nod. "Yes . . . . I promise on my clans name that no matter what . . . . I will not interfere".

Naruto held his ground keeping silent for a moment before turning about to face Hinata. "We're going to need some good eyes as we don't want to bump into anything we shouldn't. Hinata-chan, if you may".

"Of course Naruto-kun" as she stood up with her friend as Sasuke stood up as well standing next to them.

Pulling out his watch, Naruto closed his eyes focusing his senjutsu just enough to power the watch. Due to the nature of sage chakra being denser than normal chakra, it took less out of his normal reserves to power it. "_Dad also installed capacitors into the watch allowing me to store chakra inside so that it would be less of a strain on me. I'll just load it up enough in order to make a few trips_". Reaching the quantity he wanted, they were ready to go. So getting into contact, a bubble of light surrounded them as they were soon gone in a flash.

* * *

><p>~ Konoha ~ (seven years ago)<p>

Appearing on the rooftops, the three rematerialized as they looked around to see that it was clearly nighttime and making their way down below they confirmed that they were indeed seven years in the past a few days before the Uchiha massacre.

But looking over the date, the young Uchiha knew exactly what this day meant. "I know where my brother is . . . ." as he soon ran off in the direction closely followed by Naruto and Hinata. Exiting the village, they continued to run until they arrived to what appeared to be a river.

"What's going on Sasuke? What's supposed to be happening here?" Naruto asked.

". . . . This is where Shusui died. It is here we'll know what treachery my brother has committed" Sasuke slightly grimaced as one of his eyes twitched a bit.

Just as the young Uchiha was about to walk in, "remember your promise" said Naruto as he gripped his shoulder. "Only watching, nothing more".

"Yeah I got it" as he ripped himself from him to which the trio then proceeded in. Not too far away, they arrived to a clearing as they saw Itachi and Shusui talking to each other casually. "_Something doesn't seem right . . . . I don't sense any ill intent . . . . But this is the day Shusui is supposed to die_". "We can't read their lips with their backs turned like that plus they're too far for us to see".

"We can't get any closer or they'll spot us" said Naruto. "Hinata-chan" looking to her.

"I understand" said Hinata as she activated her byakugan as she followed along the best she could to what the two young men were discussing.

"There is no way to stop the Uchiha coup d'état anymore . . . ." said Shusui regretfully. "A civil war will happen in the leaf and other countries will take advantage to attack . . . . It will inevitably turn into another world war . . . ."

Itachi remained in silent shock as he continued to listen to his friend.

"When I tried to stop it by using my kotoamatsukami, Danzo stole my right eye" as he turned to reveal the stream of blood emanating from the missing socket. "He's bent in solving it his own way. That's why I've decided to protect the village in my own way". He then turned facing his long time friend placing his left hand over his remaining eye ready to gouge it out. "He'll try to retrieve my left eye. But before that happens I'll give it to you".

"Shusui . . . ." Itachi said as a slight frown started to form.

"You're my best friend and the only one I can ask this. Please protect the village . . . . and the Uchiha name" as he then handed over his eye to Itachi. With his final task done, Shusui began to step back as he reached the ledge of the cliff. Removing any sense of self-preservation dropped into the river below allowing himself to drown.

Watching this happen, tears appeared in Itachi's eyes as slowly his sharingan appeared as the tomoe began to reconfigure itself into what would become his mangekyo eyes.

Seeing enough the trio soon left baffled and confused as this raised more questions than it did answers. "He used genjutsu . . . . It had to be" said Sasuke as he tried to rationalize what he saw. "He made him commit suicide . . . . There is no other way to explain this . . . ."

Naruto who was just as perplexed didn't understand what he saw. He then looked to Hinata as she had an uneasy and somewhat disturbed expression written on her face. "Hinata-chan, I'm sorry for making you see that . . . ."

Hinata shook her head to this as she clasped her hands together as if trying to gain some bearing on something. "Naruto-kun . . . . I need to tell you something . . . . It's what they talked about".

His ears perking up to it, "what did they say?" Sasuke asked turning his attention to the Hyuga heiress.

Wincing a bit under his glare, Hinata looked away in thought before looking back. "They said . . . . Exactly what you thought. Shusui-kun was trying to convince Itachi-kun from his plans. But failed and that's . . . . when it happened" as remembering the man die was somewhat disturbing.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at this as he knew something was off as he sensed deception. Although his gut felt the lie, he refused to believe otherwise that his brother deserved what was going to be coming next as he soon departed brooding a bit.

Watching him leave, Naruto looked to Hinata as he knew that was a lie. She hadn't acted jittery for many years and the only reason she did was when she was lying which made her a terrible liar. So taking her hand, he led them back to their temporary base of an used isolated apartment as they went inside unnoticed. Seating Hinata on a chair, Naruto took his seat across from her slightly slouched as he folded his hands on his lap. "What's going on Hinata-chan? What did they really say?"

Hinata's shifted uncomfortably as she was hesitant if she should share this information. If it were true . . . . The ramifications would be enormous as there is no telling how this would affect the village. In a way she could see why the truth was covered up. But was this something she could openly share? But after feeling more tension about this, she knew she could confide in what she saw to Naruto. "I don't know everything . . . . But from what I've heard . . . . This is what's happening" as she disclosed to her friend what she heard.

* * *

><p>~ Konoha ~ (sometime later)<p>

Using the vacant apartment as a temporary base Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke continued to monitor the situation that was going on in Konoha only skipping ahead to quickly progress through the events without waiting. Although on the surface everything seemed all well enough, deeper investigation showed growing tensions amongst the Uchiha clan and the Konoha elders. As Sasuke watched his former home, Naruto and Hinata watched the hokage office as this arrangement was due to their familiarity with the area.

As they watched Naruto and Hinata could only feel so much tension weigh heavily on their hearts as piece by piece everything started to come together about what truly happened the night Itachi killed his entire clan. It was just too sad that something like this happened, but even more so that they were keeping Sasuke in the dark about this. Of course to protect him from the truth they could have just forced him back to their time. But that would only make him suspicious as all they could do was hide it as much as they could.

But as the young Uchiha continued to investigate, his confusion soon rivaled his rage. Although some pieces fitted perfectly with what he was told and his notions of things, there were other events that didn't make any sense as they were conflicting with what he thought to be true. However, it was this day that the puzzle would come together as then he would see for his own eyes the ugly truth, the truth that should have remained buried.

During the course of the day, Sasuke tailed his brother as he watched every move he made and tried to listen to every conversation he had. But after finishing his meeting with the elders of Konoha, he then exited the building as Danzo soon approached him.

"The third talked like that, but he will act if Konoha still needs to be protected. That's the way he is" said Danzo. "If that happens, even he, as the hokage, will have to take drastic measures. Whether the war happens or not once they try to rebel the Uchiha clan will necessarily be annihilated. Your unknowing little brother included. But by acting before it happens he can be saved".

Itachi's eyes flinched for a microsecond at the mention of his brother in that manner.

"If the coup happens your brother will see everything anyways. He will see his clan destroyed by Konoha and will unmistakably want to get revenge on the village and in that case will have to be killed too".

". . . . Are you threatening him?

"No, I want you to choose. You can either stand on the side of your clan and be destroyed altogether or stand on Konoha's side, saving your little brother before the coup happens, and help destroy the Uchiha clan. To protect the village we must absolutely stop the coup before everything falls into chaos and the only one capable to do this task is you Itachi. It will be a hard mission for you, but in exchange for that I can let your little brother live. I'm sure you too want to protect the village. Do you accept this mission?"

Itachi looking to the man before him closed his eyes giving a nod as he soon turned to leave.

Witnessing this event, Sasuke was at a loss for words. "This can't be true . . . . Itachi was ordered to kill our clan . . . . By Konoha . . . ." as his eyes were stretched open in shock. Now he didn't know what to think. If this was true then what has he been doing this entire time, what was the point to all his hatred. What was it that he was trying to accomplish? But that's when his thoughts went back to Naruto and Hinata as now he needed to confirm his suspicions. During this little look out, he could tell they were keeping something from him, something important that he needed to know. The final piece to this mystery that will tell him once and for all what really happened seven years ago. If they refused to tell him, he planned to get it one way or another as two days from now would be the day his brother destroyed their clan.

* * *

><p>~ Konoha ~ (two days later)<p>

Going over their notes, the trio continued to discuss everything they had learned in trying to figure out why Itachi did the things he did. But after reaching a certain point in their discussion Naruto's stomach began to grumble.

"Man I'm hungry" the blond grumbled. "This takeout food is not really good".

"Well we can go out to eat then as long as we use a henge" suggested Hinata.

"Yeah! Let's do that".

"Aren't you the one saying we shouldn't interfere with the past. So we shouldn't be eating out at all moron. So just go get some take out already" said Sasuke as he continued to read over the notes.

"Well I guess you're right" as he stood up. "Hey Hinata-chan, want to come with me?"

"I still need her here" Sasuke then said. "I still need to compare a few more notes".

"It's OK Naruto-kun" as Hinata gave a small smile. "Just hurry back OK".

"Alright Hinata-chan" said Naruto as he was soon off.

Watching him leave the pair returned back to their notes. But after a short while, Sasuke then spoke up. "When we arrived here . . . . Can you tell me again what Shusui and my brother talked about?"

"It was as I told you Sasuke-kun. Shusui-kun tried to talk Itachi-kun out of his plans but then genjutsu was casted on him and then he jumped off the cliff".

But then Sasuke flipped the table angrily which startled the Hyuga heiress as his sharingan eyes began to appear. "Well this time I want you to tell me from the beginning of what they said word for word" getting face to face with her, "and do not lie to me" as his aura radiated malicious intent.

* * *

><p>~ Konoha ~<p>

"I'm back!" Naruto cheered food in hand. But taking a few steps in something was definitely off as paper was scattered everywhere with some furniture toppled over. Then fearing the worst, the blond jinchuriki dropped what he had as he ran in praying that this was all just a big mess. Then in the living room area he saw his pale friend as she was not only slightly scratched up and bruised in some places, but also sitting silently in a chair as she seemed to have been staring blankly at nothing. "Hinata-chan?" he asked cautiously but received no answer as the Hyuga heiress continued to stare off blankly. Then waving his hand in front of her and receiving no response, he then looked into her eyes confirming what it was. "_genjutsu!_", so using the right seal "kai!" as Hinata then started to blink returning back to normal. "Hinata-chan, are you OK? What did that jerk off do to you?"

"I'm fine" Hinata assured brushing herself off, "he only roughed me up a bit before using his genjutsu, but we have to get to the Uchiha household now!"

Upon hearing that, "no don't tell me . . . ." as Naruto's face widened at what was about to happen.

"Sasuke-kun knows everything now and wants to stop his brother! He's about to cause a paradox!"

After witnessing his brother slaughter many of his kin, Sasuke quickly made his way in wanting to stop his brother from killing his parents. "_Don't do it!_" he thought desperately. "_You don't have to do this! None of this has to occur! Please stop!_" Just arriving to the door, he saw the outlines of his parents as Itachi stood right behind them sword in hand.

"I see . . . . So you joined their side" said Fugaku as he sat in a kneeling position right next to his wife.

"Father . . . . Mother . . . . I . . . ." as Itachi's eyes reflected how conflicted he was.

"We understand Itachi" said Mikoto.

". . . . Itachi . . . ." then said Fugaku, "promise me that you will take care of Sasuke".

". . . . I know" as tears began to stream down the sides of his face.

"Don't hesitate. It's the path you've chosen. However our pain will only last for an instant unlike yours. Although the way we think may be different . . . . Know that your mother and I are proud of you. You are truly gentle".

"Mother . . . . Father . . . . I am so sorry . . . ." as he raised his sword ready to cut them down.

Just as Sasuke was about to jump in to stop this, Naruto and Hinata teleported in grabbing him slapping his mouth shut as they struggled to pull him away. "No!" Sasuke muffled. "Let go of me! I have to stop him! He doesn't have to do this! No one has to die!"

"I'm sorry Sasuke" as Naruto gave a pained look. "We cannot interfere . . . . No matter what" as he continued to pull him away. From a distance, they saw from their outlines as Itachi had done the sorrowful deed. Just on time, a seven year old Sasuke appeared as he saw his brother standing over his parents corpses as time proceeded as it did as Sasuke for the first time activated his sharingan to attack him in rage only to fail and forget much of what happened due to trauma. With nothing more to see, Naruto activated his watch returning them back.

* * *

><p>~ Konoha ~ (Naruto's present time)<p>

Reappearing from a ball of light, Sasuke collapsed to the ground hyperventilating as he soon vomited on the ground at the intensity of what he had learned.

"Sasuke-kun . . . ." said Hinata sympathetically.

"Sasuke . . . . I . . . ." as Naruto had nothing he could say as there really wasn't anything that could make this better. I mean they just uncovered a dark truth about Konoha something that they should have left well enough alone. But even worse, it must have been terrible for Sasuke in not only knowing his clan were about to commit treason against the village but his brother committing this genocidal act and taking the blame just to save his life.

But seeing a kid on the ground and identifying him as a Uchiha, it attracted the attention of some of the surrounding leaf ninjas. "Hey kid, you alright?" as one of them placed his hand on the boys shoulder.

Sasuke's breathing became shallower as he started to shiver. But then slowly, "it's your fault . . . . It was your entire fault . . . . All of it . . . ." as tears started to stream down of the sides of his cheeks. As his sharingan eyes began to appear, memories of his slaughtered kin flowed through his mind and how his brother was coerced into doing it all. As this sickening feeling welled up in his stomach, a third tomoe began to develop in his eyes as soon they started to reconfigure taking on a new shape as his mangekyo started to awaken.

"What? I didn't catch that. Is there something wrong kid?" but was soon met with a back fist to the face as it forced the man to land flat on his back semi-conscious.

"It's your fault! All of it!" Sasuke raged as he went on an all out brawl with the Konoha ninjas without restraint as he didn't care anymore. Screw discipline, screw honor, screw pride, vengeance was all he could think about as someone needed to pay for what happened. His malice was more than apparent as his very image was that of a raging dragon like beast as the young Uchiha blasted fire as he struggled while Konoha ninjas attempted to get him under control.

As this happened, Naruto and Hinata couldn't say or do anything as they could only watch as this happened.

* * *

><p>~ Konoha ~ (the next day)<p>

After the incident, Sasuke was put under house arrest for observation as he seemed to have been suffering from some extreme mental distress as there was no telling when he would get out or if ever.

Even Naruto and Hinata were affected as this was just too heavy for them as they felt that they needed to share this with someone. However regardless if they had proof or not, it was something that needed to stay buried no matter what. It was a truth far too horrible for anyone to know.

Their teammates and friends even noticed the change in demeanor amongst the three. Although they tried to ask, none of the answers were favorable. Sasuke was off limits until further notice. Naruto would always wave it off as nothing. Hinata would give a polite bow saying that it was nothing as well. It was apparent to their eyes that whatever it was, it was eating them up inside.

Sitting in his house along with Hinata, the pair soon heard a knock at the door. Answering it, they were surprised to who it was. "Jii-san! What are you doing here?"

"May I enter?" Hiruzen asked as he had an air of seriousness on him. Giving a nod, the former hokage walked in taking a seat as he invited the pair to sit with him. Before taking her seat, Hinata served some tea as in some way knew what he wanted to talk about. As Hiruzen sipped his tea, he set it aside as he looked to the two children. "Naruto . . . . You traveled back didn't you? You traveled back with Sasuke to see what happened seven years ago". Seeing the children look away at this, it was enough of an answer for him as he then looked away in guilt for the part he played in that tragedy in not doing enough to avert it.

"Hiruzen-sama . . . . How could you have allowed something like this happen? There had to have been another way" said Hinata.

"Jii-san, please tell us that you had no part in it" said Naruto somewhat as a plea.

The old sarutobi gave a heavy sigh to this as he took a sip of tea. "No, I had no part in what happened. Yet I share equal fault for it".

Then gritting his teeth Naruto stood up in anger, "it was that bastard Danzo! He pushed Itachi into making this decision! It's his fault this all happened!"

"I understand your anger Naruto" as Hiruzen waved to him to calm down and retake his seat. "I did not know at the time of their secret meeting. But I would have reprimanded him for his actions otherwise".

"But it still isn't enough!" as Naruto slammed his fist on the table. "I know mom got him locked away in jail and sealed away his ninja abilities but it just doesn't feel like it's enough! He caused this suffering to occur! He needs to suffer more for what he's done!"

Hinata could only look away at this. Although she didn't want to admit it, what Danzo had done was unforgivable as he forced Itachi to choose between the village or his family. Just for him to be sitting idly in a prison cell angered her as well as his punishment just felt too light for his crimes.

In a way Hiruzen could relate to them as it did feel like Danzo was getting off with a slap on the hand. But being of an older generation, he needed to guide the young of a better path in life. "Naruto . . . . Hinata . . . . You can't go through life thinking like that as we are people living in a time where we should be able to talk to each other and understand one another. If we were to use violence to solve our problems or discomforts, we'd only be satisfying our own misguided sense of self-righteousness and just be doing what we accused Danzo of".

The pair could only nod to this as they now felt kind of despicable for how they felt just a moment ago.

"Take it from an old man who has seen too much meaningless bloodshed in his lifetime, peace cannot be attained by force but through understanding. That is the true path to tranquility" as Hiruzen gave a warm smile as he patted both Naruto and Hinata on the head. "Do you understand now?"

"Yes jii-san, I understand" as Naruto gave a fond smile.

"Thank you for explaining it to us" then said Hinata.

After a short conversation over the matter, "jii-san, what's going to happen to Sasuke? . . . . Now that he knows the truth?"

". . . . Only time will tell".

* * *

><p>~ Konoha (prison ward) ~ (one week later, late evening)<p>

Orochimaru sitting in his cell sat chained to the ground and chakra drained. However the chains in themselves were rather unnecessary. After his encounter with the hokages, every bone in his body was fractured beyond repair with every tendon and ligament torn to bits making even the miniscule amount of movement painful. So even if he did have chakra to spare, his fingers were too far gone to mold any technique to fix himself. However he was not beyond help as he was still connected to the outside world via Kabuto impersonating the guard stationed to watch his cell. However even the treacherous leaf ninja had to take his time to heal him or otherwise alarm the other guards and warden of what's really been going on and have pretty much the entire Konoha military crashing down on them. Although he's been well informed about the works of what's been going on in the village, on this day outside his cell was something he was not expecting.

Audible for all to hear, screams could be heard as the sounds of men and women screaming at the top of their lungs in pain before withering out to nothing echoed throughout the prison. Just listening, it wasn't too hard to pin point where this was happening as slowly the perpetrator who was causing this was getting closer to the snake sannin cell.

Finally reaching the steel reinforced door, it was then popped open revealing a boy Orochimaru was not expecting to see yet rather amused with his presence. "A visit from the prodigy himself huh" giving a slight chuckle. "What does Sasuke Uchiha want with me?"

As if answering, Sasuke's sharingan emerged as his mangekyo then appeared.

The snake sannin gave a surprised look as he looked into the boys eyes. Being well aware of how the mangekyo state in achieved, Orochimaru gave some thought to what had happened. Knowing of the news of Sasuke's assault on several Konoha ninjas and then sudden 'illness', it all became too clear to him what this all meant. "Ahh I see" as he gave a snake like smile.

" . . . . I want to destroy Konoha. This . . . . Village has taken everything from me" as his tone became heavy. "I want to burn this place to the ground".

"I see" Orochimaru grinned. "And what will you do to in order destroy this village?"

". . . . Anything".

"Ku ku ku, anything I ask of you to accomplish this goal?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at this. ". . . . Anything".

Orochimaru's grin widened even more as soon Kabuto emerged from the shadows. "Prepare the ritual".

To be continued . . . .

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Two chapters from now this is where the chronological order will get a bit screwy. But if I got it correct Hyuga affair happens first then Uchiha massacre. When I post that future chapter, I know I'm going to get a lot of people poking at the technicalities of it. But I ask kindly for your understanding to which at that time I'll explain my reasoning for it.<p>

And predicting a question that might appear I'll try to get them out of the way. First, yes it was naïve of Naruto to take Sasuke back there. But simply they didn't know what was truly going on behind the scenes as they only knew what the Konoha elders told everyone. So in retrospect they weren't expecting to find something as deep rooted as this. As for the Naruto seven years in the past, yes at that time he did have the watch. But obviously young Naruto couldn't do anything about it as frankly he didn't know what or even that it was happening in the first place.

So I thank everyone for taking the time in reading this fic and further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	24. War in Leaf

Ninja of the Void

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters associated with it.

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p>War in Leaf<p>

* * *

><p>"That's strange" said a ninja on guard duty. "Where is everyone? Where are the current guards?"<p>

"Probably slacking off" said another guard with much irritation. "Looks like we'll have to take their shift for now".

Both walking into the prison ward, bewilderment took hold before confusion settled in which then quickly followed to chill creeping terror. Looking around the prison, "where did all the prisoners go?" as each cell around them was empty and abandoned with each of their doors wide open.

"We have to report this immediately!"

Unknown to them lurking within the shadows, two of the sound inmates were quick to take down the guards before they even had the chance to scream for help.

"Ku ku ku" Orochimaru chuckled as he along with several of the other former inmates followed right behind him. ". . . . And here we go".

Quietly exiting the ward and filtering out to the village, the sound ninjas took down any active guards on duty for when the time came they could either make their escape or generate maximum damage to Konoha.

But after a certain passage of time and many downed guards, one leaf ninja steadily began to crawl away after a ruthless fight but not before getting noticed as the sound ninjas began approaching with a sadistic smile plastered across their face. Kicking the guard over, "is there something amusing about your death?" seeing as the leaf ninja had a small smile on his face.

". . . . Yeah. None of you are going to be leaving so easily".

Taking this threat in, the sound nins looked about seeing several explosive tags lit and prime to explode at any second.

" . . . . Heh" as the explosives then ignited as now all of Konoha had awakened and was ready to attack.

* * *

><p>~ Nara residence ~<p>

"What the hell was that noise?" yawned Shikamaru seeming somewhat annoyed before flopping back down on the bed. "Whatever, someone else can handle it".

"Get up!" as Yoshino barged into her son's room. "There's trouble!"

". . . . What?" as Shikamaru slowly started getting up again rubbing his eyes.

"It's means we've got a job to do" she barked. "Shikaku! We've got to go!" as she soon ran off fully geared.

"Yes dear" Shikaku yawned also fully geared walking by his son's room.

* * *

><p>~ Akimichi residence ~<p>

"Stay here" said Choza. "I'm going out to see what I can do".

"Be careful honey" said his wife with concern.

"Dad, what about me?" asked Chouji. "I can help too".

Chouza gave a hard look to this, "alright, just don't leave my side".

* * *

><p>~ Yamanaka residence ~<p>

"I'm going out, looks like trouble is a foot" said Inoichi. "Watch the flower shop while I'm gone".

"Understood" his wife replied.

"I'll go to see if everything is OK elsewhere" Ino responded as she and her father soon preceded out.

* * *

><p>~ Aburame residence ~<p>

Without so much as a word, the Aburame clan was all on the same page of what was going on and what they were going to do.

So setting out, the bug ninjas were now going to battle.

* * *

><p>~ Inuzuka residence ~<p>

The many dogs howled as they could sense what was going on as many unfriendly scents got them agitated and growling for blood as they were waiting for their owners signal to go.

"Such a foul smell that surrounds us" said Tsume. "You kids ready?" to which Hana and Kiba gave a nod too. "Good, let's go hunting".

* * *

><p>~ Haruno residence ~<p>

"I can go too!" Sakura argued. "I'm a chunin just like you! I can protect the village as well!"

Kizashi and Mebuki were uncertain of how to respond. It was true that their only daughter was a chunin meaning that she was more than qualified to fight with the other adults and experienced ninjas. However she was still a kid in their eyes still yet to understand what real combat really meant.

But looking at their daughter now, they couldn't help but feel in a way proud of how far she's come. Starting at the academy, Sakura lacked the attention to be a real ninja as most of the time all she could talk about was Sasuke. Now . . . . Their little girl was a chunin as they could see the fiery determination burning in her eyes wanting to be more then what she is now.

"I'm going whether you like it or not!" said Sakura adamantly.

Both parents sighed a bit to this. ". . . . Alright, just don't push too hard".

* * *

><p>~ Hyuga residence ~<p>

Almost instantly every Hyuga was fully geared and ready to go to war.

"All of you" Hiashi commanded, "stay in the residential area and protect the citizens. The rest of us will lead the attack against the enemy. Follow my lead and we will succeed!"

"Yes!" his clansmen cheered before moving out.

Hanabi went over her inventory double checking what she found necessary to take with her. Fully satisfied, she was then about to follow her kin out the door only to be stopped as her elder sister pulled her back. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Stay in the residential area" said Hinata with concern. "The front lines are too dangerous for you".

"Don't treat me like a child!" as the young Hyuga swatted her hand away. "I'm a fully fledged ninja like the rest of you! I'm more than capable of watching out for myself!"

Hinata felt a bit irked at how head strong her little sister could be. Usually she would indulge her. However this was not the time for one's ego to be blinding anyone of the situation. The enemy they were facing will kill anything on sight. She did not want to put her little sister in front of that. But if anything, "stay behind in the residential area as you'll be of better help here" trying to compromise with her.

"But I . . . ."

"Just leave it be" then interjected Neji. "It is my duty to protect you and Hinata-sama. But I need to also focus on fighting the enemy. So please do as your sister has asked of you".

Hanabi then gave a deep pout stopping her foot as she settled down a moment later. "Fine" as she went with the other party.

"Thank you" Hinata mouthed to her cousin to which he gave a nod too as they too then went to meet the enemy head on.

* * *

><p>~ Namikaze residence ~<p>

"What the hell is going on?" exclaimed Naruto as he was still jumping in his pants trying to get them on. "Did another war just get started while I was asleep?" Finally getting his cloths on and retrieving his already prepared equipment for the next day, he spotted his watch on the table as he picked it up. "OK, let's take a look of what's going on". The blond jinchuriki then teleported to the very top of the hokages monument to get an eagle eye view of the situation going on in the village.

Upon re-materialization, Naruto couldn't even fathom what the hell just happened. Parts of the village were on fire as the blaze was so bright that it could have very well been day. Just from a simple look, it was apparent that the enemy attacking them at the moment was now the freed sound and sand ninjas. As far as the battle was concerned, it was a stalemate. But it was clear that the more time passed, Konoha would eventually overwhelm the opposition when their forces got completely mobilized. It was just a matter now that they hold the line and not allow them to get the push against them.

"But there is just so much going on" said Naruto. "Who can use the most help?" From his point of view everyone could have used a little help. Although he was trying to be pragmatic, he wanted to go to his friends to make sure that they were all OK, especially a certain Hyuga. Just deciding where to go, a giant snake summon caught his attention as it started wrecking havoc wherever it slithered. But what truly got his attention was who was commanding it. ". . . . It can't be".

"Get back!"

"We need more reinforcement here!"

"Focus your jutsu on that snake!"

But it was too much for the Konoha ninjas as a simple swing of its tail blew them all back. Punching a hole within their line, the sound ninjas found a good opportunity to push back. "Ku ku ku" Orochimaru chuckled. "Everything is going according to plan". Just blinking for a moment, the snake sannin saw as a certain blond haired brat had appeared in front of his snake. Just seeing him placing his hand on the snake's scaly hide he immediately jumped off as soon the entire snake disappeared to god knows where. Landing on the ground, he came face to face with Konoha's jinchuriki. "Ku ku ku, came to die with your village?"

"No, I came to stop you" as Naruto gave a menacing glare. Just looking at the man in front of him he couldn't believe how he was up and about as he was supposed to be beyond the point of healing with how badly he was beaten by the hokages. "_But I can fix that_".

"Then let's see what you can do" as the snake sannin soon began to . . . . Run away?

"Get back here!" as Naruto began the chase.

* * *

><p>~ Konoha ~<p>

"Stop standing around and fight!" screamed a sound ninja before running off to battle.

Amongst the former inmates, a good deal of sand ninjas was conflicted about what they should be doing. Honestly there was no need for them to fight. Although they were prisoners of Konoha, their original objective had already been achieved as Suna was willingly getting what it needed from Konoha through the negotiations.

Amongst this group was none other than the sand siblings.

"What should we do?" asked Kankuro.

"We should escape while we can!"

"Konoha wasn't ever going to release us anyways!"

"Let's just get out of here!"

"Temari . . . ." said Gaara as then everyone looked to her for guidance being that she was the eldest child of their recently deceased kazekage making her the temporary de-facto leader of their group.

Looking carefully out to the ruins Konoha was slowly becoming, she decided.

* * *

><p>~ Konoha ~<p>

With the giant snake's brief but brutal rampage in penetrating the defenses, the enemy ninjas took advantage with a full on attack.

Yet it was not the chunin or the jonin that were the biggest problem. It was the thing leading the charge.

"What the hell is that?" as some leaf ninjas couldn't even believe what they were seeing as some couldn't even stomach the sight of what this thing was. Leading the charge was a giant grotesque blob of flesh with its limbs positioned in random orientations as it held multiple faces. But contrary to its appearance, it was powerful beyond belief as it took down almost everyone that went against it as its abilities were phenomenal having incredible strength, speed, regeneration, and a bountiful number of diverse jutsu as its disposal. Analyzing this creature, they realized exactly what it was as looking at its many faces it was the culmination of the sound four fused into one monstrous form.

"_Seems to be holding together_" as Kabuto watched his Frankenstein from afar with much interest. "_By completely destabilizing Sakon and Ukon abilities, they've completely merged with the other three. Although I don't know how long this will last as their healing ability is the only thing keeping them alive. But no matter, this is the only use they have left. I better make my exit now_" as Kabuto soon body flicked away.

* * *

><p>~ Konoha (outskirts) ~<p>

"_What is going on?_" thought Naruto as he continued to chase after Orochimaru. "_Something . . . . Doesn't seem right, why is he running? What does he hope to achieve from this? I've seen how fast this geezer is so why hasn't he outrun me yet? Or is it . . . . He can't?_" There was so much he was pondering about concerning the 'if's and buts' of the situation. However none of that mattered at the moment. "_I'm a chunin now! It's my duty to bring this snake bastard back in!_"

Finally reaching a large clearing, Orochimaru stopped as he stood on top of the large river before turning back with his arms crossed waiting for the young blond to emerge.

Jumping out from the clearing, Naruto landed on the river as he stood before the snake sannin. Studying his posture, "_looks like he wants to fight now_" as he then looked around the environment. "_All types of terrain around could be either of our advantages. Got to fight this smart, I'm going against someone of obaasan's and ero-sannin's level_".

"Ku ku ku, I don't know whether its stupidity or courage that you chose to face me alone boy. But either way, you'll soon realize the folly of your mistake".

"I'm not afraid of you" Naruto gritted. "So you can take that sannin status and shove it!" as instantly using hiraishin, he appeared point blank to his opponent creating three other bunshins as they started to attack the snake man from top to bottom not giving him a chance to counter.

Orochimaru body flickered out of the ambush only for the four Naruto's to follow him almost instantly with a hirashin. "Looks like you've gotten a lot better since I last saw you".

"You haven't seen anything yet!" as Naruto started trading shots with his opponent. But after a short exchange with a few punches, kicks, and blocks and landing a few clean hits on the snake traitor, "_something doesn't seem right. This seems . . . . Too easy?_" Continuing the fight as it was, Orochimaru's skills were rather apparent with how expertly he was handling himself. Though his father's training made him confident enough to hold his own against the sannin, he shouldn't have been getting so many clean hits in. Continuing it as it was, it became obvious to why this seemed easy. If Orochimaru was truly healed, he should have been much stronger and faster than him. But judging by his current levels, they were more or less physically even. "_But why?_"

Taking another gut wrenching shot causing Orochimaru to choke on his own spit, he body flickered out as Naruto then paused momentarily as his three bunshins dispersed. "Heh, I might have underestimated you a little. But now you'll come to regret in opposing me!" as his body then exploded into smoke.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly at this. "_He was holding a henge?_ _What is the meaning of this?_" As the smoke began to clear, horror could not describe who stood in front of him now. ". . . . Sasuke? What's going on? Why are you impersonating that snake bastard?" he then exclaimed.

"Ku ku ku" Orochimaru smirked. "Sasuke is no longer here as only I remain".

"What the hell are you talking about?" yelled Naruto in confusion. "I don't understand!"

"What's not to understand? Overwhelmed with anger and grief he wanted to destroy Konoha for what it did to his clan and so he came to me knowing I could accomplish his wish. However my body was broken beyond repair, so in payment for destroying the village I asked for his body to which he wholeheartedly agreed" Orochimaru sneered

Not taking any more of this, Naruto flashed right in throwing a punch to his face only for the snake to catch it with a sickeningly satisfied smirk on his face. "That jerk would not be so weak to do such a thing like that! I don't care how you did this! Give him back his body right now!"

"Then let's see you make me".

Slightly wrestling with him, Naruto's narrowed into a glare as his anger began to rise. "You had just made a serious mistake" throwing another punch only for it to be caught as well.

"Not as serious as yours, I fear " smirked Orochimaru as he activated his sharingan eyes.

* * *

><p>~ Konoha (military compound) ~<p>

"Hell of a way to kick off my career as hokage" said Jiraiya as he fought alongside his comrades trying to subdue the enemy attackers.

"It could be worse" said Kakashi.

"Perhaps" as Asuma jumped back to back with him.

"Can't really see much optimism in any of this" as Jiraiya summoned some toads to help.

"I think we should count our situation fortunate" as Kurenai casted a genjutsu.

"Huh? And why is that?"

"It seems that the Suna ninjas are now fighting with us" then answered Anko.

* * *

><p>~ Konoha (marketplace) ~<p>

"Aren't you glad I came?" asked Temari confidently stabbing her fan on the ground apparently trying to show off to a certain Nara.

"Tsk, troublesome woman" said Shikamaru with some endearment. "So what brings you here?"

"What does it look like? We're earning ourselves a pardon! So just set them up and I'll knock them down!" as she expanded her fan.

Elsewhere the sand ninjas began setting themselves up making the difference as the sound ninjas were forced back onto the defensive.

"Weren't we allies? Why are you fighting us?" asked a sound ninja angrily.

"Just how is happens" said Kankuro as Gaara began raising the sand to which Kiba, Lee, Shino, and several other leaf ninjas jumped onto as they surfed on the sand getting ready for their massive counter.

* * *

><p>~ Konoha (residential area) ~<p>

Tenten kneeled on the ground holding her head in agony as Neji tried to maintain his composure only for it to be obvious on his face of how much pain he was in before falling to his knees as well gripping the ground just trying not to fall.

"Neji-niisan!" yelled Hinata as she was about to run to him.

"Don't!" as Ino grabbed her wrist pulling her back. "That thing is using a sound genjutsu and the only thing that's keeping us from falling into it is Sakura's chakra tuner".

"I'm sorry" Sakura gritted. "My tuner is keeping us from being infected by that monsters genjutsu, but this is as large as I can extend the field. If we go, we have to go together".

Hinata nodded as she looked to her downed cousin, his teammate, and several others. Recalling things, that monster crushed its way here plowing through several areas by effectively using it's constantly shifting abilities to its advantage. Tried as they might, every leaf and sand ninja were instantly defeated upon facing it. But now on the borderline entering the residential district, this was where they needed to hold the line and not allow it any further entry. Just beyond them were normal people and other non-combatants, and more importantly to Hinata her little sister. If this abomination got past them, it was going to be a slaughter. That they could not allow. But fortunately its sound genjutsu also affected its allies. So this just left them against this monster.

"Can't you use your mind transfer on it?" asked Sakura.

Ino instantly shivered at the idea. "I can't even if I try. That things mind is chaotic. It immediately kicked me out the moment we connected. But more so" as hugged herself, "it's body was in so much pain. I . . . . Can't even comprehend how such a thing could still be alive".

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Sakura then asked in slight panic. "Everyone's been taken out. With just the three of us, what can we possibly do against that?"

"Please stay calm Sakura-san" said Hinata as she stood before both of the girls back faced to them. "We have to stop it from getting any further".

"I know, but we are nowhere near prepared to take on something like that".

The Hyuga heiress then shook her head to this. "That's not entirely correct Sakura-san because I believe . . . . We have everything we need right here between the three of us".

"You have a plan?"

Hinata nodded to this. However she couldn't help but be hesitant. Although no words were exchanged, it was there is a subtle way. They were all scared to death. This creature took down everyone that went against it. To those unfortunate, killed. This thing even took down a few jonin as they themselves at best were chunin which left the question what chance in hell did they have in winning let alone surviving this. But just thinking how bleak this looked, an image of Naruto crossed her mind as her face hardened in resolve. "_Naruto-kun . . . . You taught me to be brave_" as she stepped in a stance. "_I will not allow this monster to pass_".

"So what did you have in mind?" asked Ino.

"We know that this monster can only use its abilities one at time. I need you to tell me which ability it shifts too so we can adapt accordingly. Sakura-san will provide support and continue negating the sound genjutsu while I will deal with it directly".

"That's too reckless Hinata" then argued Sakura. "Even Neji's gentle fist couldn't hurt it as it would either create that web armor or heal almost immediately after taking damage!"

". . . . I'm not going to use my gentle fist" as chakra glowed on her fingertips. "I'm going to use this style instead".

Watching her stance, Ino and Sakura recognized it to be the style she used against Choji in the tournament. "The lock fist?" recalling her practicing it during the week, "but isn't that a defensive art? How is it going to help us now?"

"It'll be enough" as Hinata activated her Byakugan, "I know we can do this. We just have to try".

The two girls gave a nod as they felt confidence from her words. "Alright, we'll follow your lead. We're set to go".

On that mark, the three girls charged ahead against the abomination as the creature gave out a howling roar doing the same.

"_I just need to get a feeling of which ability it's going to shift too_" as Ino focused. Confronting it thus far, she knew that a certain presence was tagged to certain abilities. All she needed to do was know which presence showed up so that they could give the proper response. Instantly recognizing the feeling, "the spider!" as the monster shot out webs from its hands and mouths to which the girls jumped away from as they continued their dash forward.

"Flute!" as then Sakura responded holding up her chakra tuner making the sound genjutsu inert to herself and her friends as with her other hand threw three shurikens at their opponent.

As the metal stars flew, they collided with the monster's skin before bouncing off harmlessly.

"It's the giant!"

Hinata then ran in dodging an incoming punch as the pale girl allowed the attack to go right above her shoulder. Placing her fingers on both sides of its biceps, she gave a twisting motion as a spiral seal formed. Leaning forward, she rear kicked its arm up as the monster stammered back. Flinching, the abomination tried and failed to move its arm as it was stuck in place where Hinata kicked it. "It definitely doesn't have any defense against this" Hinata smiled confidently. Lock fist was a combination of her developing style and the Uzumaki fuinjutsu. Due to her natural chakra flexibility and heritage in manipulating tenketsu, this style did not only allow her to twist her opponents chakra channels out of place but also shut down the muscles electrical signal effectively killing motor function. Unlike the gentle fist which temporarily paralyzes and damages, her style passively locks down her opponent and would not ever release unless she allowed it.

"The twins!" Ino then shouted as the monsters body started to become slimier in appearance. Spotting this, the three girls knew if it touched them it was an immediate death sentence as their bodies would be absorbed and reduced to nothing. So distance was what they needed now as the trio threw explosive tags to which the monster immediately responded by shifting abilities creating a web like armor.

"Looks like we got a chance now!" said Ino.

"We can do it" said Sakura. "We will protect the people".

"Get ready" then said Hinata. "Here it comes again!"

* * *

><p>~ Konoha (outskirts) ~<p>

"Ahhh!" Naruto gaped flying back a few feet skipping along the river as he then landed on the ground along the shore. Just trying to stand, he fell back down holding his stomach shivering just trying to get back on his feet. "Damn . . . ." as his eyes wavered struggling to keep them open as bruises were apparent all over his face and parts of his body.

"Ku ku ku" Orochimaru chuckled crossing his arms smiling smugly while still standing on the river. "How nostalgic, fighting like a young man with nothing held back" as then Naruto squeezed his watch teleporting from behind only to get elbowed causing him to fall back while holding his face, "admirable but mistaken".

Naruto cringed at the painful shot he took, but getting back up he steadied himself gritting his teeth at how impossible this fight just became. "_Those eyes really can see everything I'm doing. I've done everything I could and he's still kicking my ass around_". But closing his eyes for a moment, he moved his hands creating a cross seal, "_. . . . I didn't want it to come to this. But I guess . . . . I don't have a choice anymore. I'm going to have to do this . . . . The very hard way_" as then an army of bunshins appeared as they all ran into flanking position.

"Ku ku ku, more practice I see" as Orochimaru stepped back into his fighting stance. "No matter, just more opportunities to get more accustomed to my new body" he chuckled as he summoned out his Kusanagi easily spotting and slaying every clone that jumped at him. After slaying thirteen of them, "_he must be really panicked if he's now fighting no better than a beginner. But I do not feel him to be this careless. What is he up too?_" Finishing off the last clone, he saw the original wearing a rather confident smile. "Has the thought of death amuse you brat?"

"No, it's me kicking your ass!" Naruto exclaimed now racing in.

"Fool" as Orochimaru followed his movements with ease watching the path of his intentions as he maneuvered himself to counter accordingly.

"_Thought so_" as Naruto predicted his opponent's overconfidence. "_You're going to pay for that_". The mass bunshins earlier were just a distraction while he sent three other bunshins out into the forest to hide while collecting senjutsu. This was where he planned to make his comeback. So releasing one of his clones, the coloration around his eyes changed as the pupils became toad like as now he was in sage mode. "Let's see you stop this one!"

Noticing his different facial features, the snake sannin instantly knew what it was. "_Impossible! He can perform senjutsu!_" Although he parried the punch away, he knew what was about to come next as an invisible force struck him in the face like a secondary punch causing him to fly back and crash into a rocky hillside. Reeling from the damage, Orochimaru swiped his cheek with his forearm as he was now growing irritated with the blond jinchuriki.

"I was hoping that I wouldn't have to explain to Sasuke later about why his pretty boy face was broken in" said Naruto as he cracked his knuckles. "But I'll be kicking your ass out of him soon enough as I'll then kick his ass for being an idiot!"

Holding his serious face for a moment, Orochimaru soon returned to his arrogant smile. "I'll admit that I might have underestimated you a bit. I definitely see your parents in you, especially your mother's rude mouth. But you are still far too early to be taking on someone like me".

"We'll see about that!" as Naruto hiraishin in throwing a punch hitting and destroying the rocks as Orochimaru ducked out of the way before jumping back making a tactical retreat. "You're not getting away!" as he continued to teleport in throwing attacks only for the snake to then slip away just avoiding his senjutsu as well.

Countering, Orochimaru swung his blade as Naruto too dodged easily due to his improved senses from senjutsu. Continuing this exchange a good deal of time, the sannin had enough of this toying around as his eyes tomoe configuration shifted to its mangekyo state. Body flickering away, he appeared at the top of the cliff as Naruto continued to hold his guard while standing on the river.

"Are you running away!" but then stopped as Naruto went silent as alarms began ringing in his head like clanging bells. "What?" Looking to his opponent, his right eye closed as he stared down to him with his left eye as blood began to leak from it. "_I don't get it, what's the danger?_" Right on cue, black flames erupted onto his left arm which took him by surprise. "I'm on fire!" as then ran in a quick circle in panic. Doing the next best thing, he released his chakra repulsion dropping into river hoping to choke the fire out. However, "_why won't it go out!_" still waving his arm in futile effort. So having no choice, he ripped off his jacket trying to distance himself from it as soon his favorite attire sunk down towards the dark depths as the rest of it was caught ablaze. Looking up to the surface, his sage senses were still ringing in his head. "_I never felt something so hot against me. What the hell was that? He just looked at me then suddenly I was on fire_" as he held his left arm.

"_You really are a stupid brat, but I guess I can't fault you on something you didn't know_".

"_Kyubi?_" Naruto then thought.

"_Listen up, that's the Sharingan's next evolution known as the mangekyo state. What you just experienced was the Uchiha technique Amaterasu as all they need to do is look at you and you'll catch on fire_".

"_Seriously! Then what am I supposed to do against that!_"

"_Don't expect me to figure out everything for you fool!_" the Kyubi then said in a kind of apprehensive tone. "_But be careful of the other technique Tsukiyomi. If he looks into your eyes, consider yourself a goner_".

"_Great . . . ._ " as Naruto then felt weaker as his sage mode came to an end with the last of his clones.

Although seconds passed, it felt like an eternity as the passage of time that took place in the soul was not relative to that of the physical world. For this, it gave Kurama time to think. It was more than clear to him that his jinchuriki was no match as Orochimaru was far too skilled. Coupled with that brat of an Uchiha, loss was almost a certainty. However he could not allow his host to die as he was still just getting to really know him. If he was truly the one gramps told them about, he nor would the other bijuus could ever forgive him for letting him die. So without a second thought, his choice was made. Of course he wasn't going to share his chakra with him as they were nowhere near that kind of friendly relationship. But there was something he could do. "_Listen, I can help you deal with Tsukiyomi as any genjutsu used will not be an issue for you, but you'll have to figure out something against Amaterasu_".

"_Well thanks in all, but I'm too exhausted right now and my advantage is gone. Any clones I do create to gather more senjutsu will immediately be fried the moment I exit_".

The demon fox had thought carefully about this as well. So taking a particular sitting stance in his cage, "_leave the gathering to me_" as the fox closed his eyes.

"_Ehh! Can you really gather it for me?_" as he worried that if the fox messed up he'd become a statue.

"_I got the feeling for it and I generally know everything you do too idiot_".

Naruto blinked at this for a moment as a smirk slowly started to form. "_. . . . Thank you for your help_".

"_Just know_" as the Kyubi growled, "_you better not lose to that Uchiha as that is something I will not accept!_" as then Naruto re-emerged from the river ready for another round.

* * *

><p>~ Konoha ~<p>

"Damn" said Ino. "I . . . . Can't go any longer".

"I'm sorry" Sakura apologized as she dropped her chakra tuner. "I . . . . Don't have anything left to spare" as she fell to her knees.

". . . ." Hinata cringed as she could feel the strain on her body as well. Fighting this long, this monster was just too strong. Although they did well in holding it off for as long as they did, ultimately it won by attrition as well as growing a few more limbs. Even if she had the energy left to deal with most of its abilities, without Sakura, genjutsu would be their downfall.

"My god . . . ." as Ino's eyes widened slightly. "I can sense it . . . . All four of their presence has appeared at once. We can't win this anymore . . . ."

"_. . . . . No_" biting her lip bitterly, "_we couldn't stop it . . . . Neji-niisan . . . . Hanabi-chan . . . . Father . . . . Naruto-kun . . . . I'm sorry_" falling to her knees waiting for the inevitable to occur.

Being the current monster's target, the creature's arms began to stretch out as its slimy flesh surrounded the three girls as death was now knocking at their door.

Not even having the ability to escape due to the sound genjutsu immobilizing them, all they could do was wait to die. That would have been the case if not for a certain medic ninja jumping from a high off building landing in between them scooping them all up and moving them out to safety. Placing the three girls aside, the old medic turned about as she wore somewhat of a proud smile looking out to the enemy.

Looking up from their sitting position, the three girls were not only thankful for the save but awed at who it was. "Tsunade-sama!"

"You girls did a good job in holding this monster off. Everyone else is about finished where they are as that just leaves this thing" cracking her knuckles.

"Tsunade-sama . . . ."

"Just sit there and relax" continued Tsunade. "Let the adults handle this now".

The monster gave a bone chilling roar as it activated several jutsu simultaneously. It created Kidomaru's webbing and Tayuya's flute genjutsu as it ran in using Sakon's incredible speed.

Curiously, the slug sannin didn't seem the least bit affected by the music as the webbing wrapped around one of her hands. "Interesting, actual organic webbing infused with chakra. Really sturdy indeed" to which with a yank the monster was launched from where it was standing flying in head first. Acting instantly on preservation, it created a web like armor to protect itself. Although as strong as steel and reinforced with chakra, it was no match for the legendary punch of the first hokages granddaughter shattering it to bits sending the creature flying only for Tsunade to pull it back whipping it up and slamming it to the ground.

Ino, Sakura, and Hinata were stunned at the incredible turn around at how sided this match seemed now. Although this abomination was the culmination of the sound four and their abilities, the slug sannin was just more monstrously stronger by comparison as even now she was effortlessly beating the creature into the ground and overwhelming whatever it threw at her. Although brutal, she carried a kind of grace in the way she fought. It was now they truly understood why Tenten idolized her. She was truly the strongest kunoichi in the world.

The monster now lying on the ground bleeding and trying to heal itself moaned as it attempted to crawl away.

"I don't generally make it a point to pick on things weaker than me" as Tsunade walked slowly to it. "However you've hurt and killed too many in this village and for that I will not forgive you". With a glow of her fist, an intense amount of chakra began to form and condense into it as she was ready to pulverize her target out of existence.

Seeing how close the sannin was, the monster in one last ditch effort used the twins abilities as it attempted to assimilate her.

"Tsunade-sama!" the girls called in concern in seeing her caught.

"You won't be able to absorb me like that" as a chakra like barrier coated her preventing physical contact. Feeling her chakra being drained from the contact, "you really need to know when to give up". Charging just the amount of power she wanted, she threw her punch. Making contact, the creature was instantly annihilated reducing it to mush as whatever was left of it was what was on the ground and splattered onto the walls. With that finish, her index finger lit up with green chakra as she placed it to her ears restoring her sense of hearing. "And that will be that".

* * *

><p>~ Konoha (outskirts) ~<p>

"Hold still you little brat!" as Orochimaru tried to focus Amaterasu only for Naruto to teleport away in the next instant.

"What wrong worm sage?" Naruto taunted as he continued to teleport randomly around the area. "Having trouble keeping an eye on the prize?" If there was anything Naruto was exceedingly good at, it was pissing people off. Although childish, it was effective in enraging his opponent making it difficult to focus his ocular attack. Noticing during the skirmish the physical strain just to use it, then he needed to do was wait him out as that was the path to victory.

"Annoying little pest!" Orochimaru shouted only to lose sight of him again. "_What is going on? Where did all this power come from?_" he was well aware of the flaws behind senjutsu as one needed to be perfectly still to gather energy. Yet there battle has lasted so long and he wasn't perceivably doing anything like his old teammate for someone to gather energy for him. Even more infuriating was that his Tsukiyomi didn't even work. Adding all these facts together, "_That dam fox is the only way this can be happening, but it can't be! There is no conceivable way that brat could have tamed the Kyubi! That beast would never allow any human to control it!_" Continuing the fight with the fourth's kid, his anger was becoming overwhelming as the pain in his eyes started to become intolerable as he had no choice now but to close his eyes while slapping his hands over them out of impulse to deal with the aching sensation.

"_Now's my chance! Forgive me Sasuke_". Picking his location, he hiraishin point blank as a rasengan had already formed in his hand. Thrusting his arm, he intended to end this. Just a foot away from connecting, "what the hell is that?" as a black chakra like skeleton arm materialized catching his attack. Wrapping its bony fingers around his arm, it slammed him painfully into the ground smashing him a few times before throwing him as he bounced a few times before coming to a grinding stop. Reeling from the damage, Naruto cringed gritting his teeth as his eyes wavered. "What the hell was that?" starting to slowly stand after the brutal assault which rattled his body badly.

"_Unbelievable_" as the Kyubi was watching through Naruto's eyes. "_Amongst the Uchiha, achieving this technique is an extreme rarity as I've only known a handful to possess it_".

"_What are you talking about? Is this some sort of other secret technique I should know about?_"

"_. . . . It is the third technique granted by those eyes known as Susanoo. It is truly a fearsome technique that generates a chakra avatar moved by the will power of its user capable of incredible destructive power. Even Hashirama had great trouble dealing with it during Madara's time_".

"_Nice history lesson, but how do I deal with it?_"

The Kyubi could only narrow his eyes at this. "_. . . . Survive_" as that was the last thought he could say as Orochimaru was on the move again.

Although his body was tattered, "_got to move! Need to get out of the way!_" Luckily his sage mode took the edge off his pain. But it didn't stop his body from creaking just from slight movements. Pushing what will power he had, his concentrated his strength into his legs attempting to jump out of the way.

But just getting clear of Orochimaru, the skeleton arm was a different matter as he couldn't escape it in time as it grabbed his left leg pulling him back down bashing him into the ground sending shocks of pain through the young blond. Then in the next instant, Naruto was picked up as he was thrown into the rocky cliff. Not letting up, the snake sannin materialized more of Susanoo as the battle avatar readied its massive chakra fists as it began to pummel Naruto into the wall. The assault was beyond brutal as anyone watching would have to look away at how sided it became as even now Naruto eyes were glazed white as he was partly unconscious from the severe beating. Although it was overkill, Orochimaru didn't take any chances as senjutsu made him a tough little coach roach to squash. After an nth amount of hits, he backed off as his bloodied opponent still indented into the rocks slowly began to peel out falling to the ground as a small puddle of blood formed under him.

"_. . . . So painful_" thought Naruto just hanging by a thread as he felt ever bone in his body was broken as worse off a few of his ribs were shattered and had stabbed into his lungs making it difficult to breath. Even if he somehow found the willpower to move, his muscles were torn to hell as were his ligaments and tendons as all he could do was lay there at Orochimaru's mercy. Although the fox's chakra could heal him, it was far too late to do anything now as his enemy with one hand dragged him up by his shirt just getting him on his knees. ". . . . Why don't you just kill me" Naruto breathed out in pain.

"Because I still have some use for you" Orochimaru sneered. "The Uchiha abilities take up a lot of chakra to use. So to compensate, my plan was to isolate you so that I can extract that little battery you have sealed up inside" eyeing the Uzumaki crest on Naruto's stomach. "With that watch of yours coupled with this body, ultimate power will no longer be just a dream for me. Once I've burned Konoha to ashes and taken everything from you it is then and only then that I will give you permission to die".

Naruto gritted his teeth as tears started to form. This was beyond being defeated as not only was his body broken but so was his spirit. In losing, he failed to protect the village, he failed to protect his friends, and more so he failed to save his Sasuke. " _. . . . Damn it_".

"Let's get this over with" as Susanoo's skeleton hand wrapped around Naruto planning to squeeze him into unconsciousness. As the blond jinchuriki screamed out in pain, his skin started to turn black and feathery as then he exploded into a murder of crows before the snake traitor. "What?" he shrieked looking to his now empty Susanoo's hand as he turned quickly about to see where the blond child went. However he recognized the taste of that genjutsu as there was only one man he knew who could do something like this and trick a Sharingan eye. Looking up to the cliff, he spotted him in a black cloak decorated with red clouds as the said child was now laying next to him. "What the hell is he doing here?"

Turning his head, Naruto looked up as he managed to choke out a slight scoff. "Heh heh . . . . Itachi . . . . What are you doing here?"

Looking to his face briefly before turning back to Orochimaru, ". . . . I came here to save my little brother".

Flinching a bit in pain, Naruto's face contorted a bit to show a confused expression. ". . . . How" giving a heavy breath. "Did you know . . . . To come here?"

Peering back to the blond once more, ". . . . Because you told me to be here seven years ago".

To be continued . . . .

* * *

><p>Author's notes: I hope this chapter was good. Yes, I'm aware of where the references came from. But seriously that's how much I liked the movie.<p>

Additionally although Naruto is of the Senju heritage, Orochimaru already has samples like Karin or even better Hashirama. So that's why he didn't make any references to acquiring his D.N.A.

Now next chapter will finish this part off before we go to a minor time skip which will set up the plot for the coming story which will then proceed to another time skip where everything will begin to change.

So I thank everyone for taking the time in reading this fic and further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	25. Loop

Ninja of the Void

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters associated with it.

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p>Loop<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto began moving again although rather painfully as he felt the Kyubi's chakra coursing through him repairing his body. Although it felt a bit disgusting as his ribs began to realign back into place with his lungs closing up behind them. "<em>Well it's easier to breathe now . . . .<em>" Looking up to Itachi, the blond slowly got to his feet as the elder Uchiha grabbed his arm to support him up. "Seven years ago . . . ." taking a labored breath, "what are you talking about?"

Itachi looked to him for a moment as his concentration then went back to Orochimaru. "You told me to give this back to you" pulling out a piece of paper. "You told me I needed to be here at this exact time and place to save my brother". He then gave a slight grin as a thought passed his mind. "But looking at you now I guess you really are a time traveler".

Hearing all this Naruto could not even comprehend what the heck was going on is he was just utterly lost. But shaking his head, he tried his best to just go with it and figure out the rest later. However that only made his head hurt more.

Orochimaru could not believe who had showed up. Although surprised, it also presented an immense opportunity. The sharingan eyes were not meant to last on their own hence the other curse of the Uchiha family of needing to steal the eyes of fellow clansmen not only making the mangekyo permanent but stronger. Just thinking of the power he was going to achieve made him salivate. "Enough talk! I'll be claiming both of your bodies!" as Susanoo flared around him as he jumped up with his battle avatar aiming for the two.

Naruto and Itachi reacted as they both jumped out of the way quickly running as they went to opposite hillside. "That fool" said Itachi. "He's using that technique too recklessly. At this rate he's going to kill himself with how much chakra he's using".

"Then what are we going to do?"

Itachi watched silently as he contemplated his options. ". . . . I have a technique that I can forcibly exorcise Orochimaru from Sasuke's body".

"OK, what's the problem then!" as the pair had to jump out of the way again as they reconvened on the ground. "If you can save Sasuke then why aren't you doing it?"

"Because their souls are too mashed together from when I made contact. If I try to purge him now I can't guarantee my brother's safety as I might end up taking them both".

"Then what are we to do?" as once again the pair needed to move dodging another attack. "We're running out of time!"

". . . . I don't know".

"What do you mean you don't know? If I really told you seven years ago to be here to do this, I must've given you some clue".

"It's on the paper. You just need to figure it out now". Watching Orochimaru's Susanoo fling its fist at them, Itachi then summoned his battle avatar as he preceded to catch his attack and forcibly putting it in an arm bar. "Hurry, I will not be able to hold him for long".

"Got it" said Naruto as he went to a safe distance. Opening the small slip of paper, "it's blank! Wait wait, calm down. This is me we're talking about. If this is something I've written it has to be encoded in a way that only I can understand". Rifling through every trick he knew, "its chakra paper! I just need to give it some power and the message should appear". Investing some, words began to appear which only further baffled the young blond. "What the hell is this supposed to mean?" Reading it, 'the loop is almost complete. You just need to say the word'. "How am I supposed to know what this means?" it didn't help his thinking process much with explosions occurring in the background.

"_He's learning quickly_" as Itachi evaded Orchimaru's attack. In a way he did have to acknowledge that the snake sannin was a prodigy as he constantly proclaimed. Although new to the Uchiha abilities, he was steadily getting better which made it difficult for him to hold back. Furthermore his limits with his Susanoo were shorter by comparison to that of his brother due to many variables but mostly for the extended uses of his own eyes. This being fact, he needed to be tactful with how everything would proceed from there.

"What's wrong?" taunted Orochimaru. "Is this all the Uchiha prodigy is capable of?" as his Susanoo created a chakra like sword swinging down.

Allowing the attack to connect, Itachi exploded into a murder of crows appearing behind him as he just needed to buy time until Naruto could figure out what the message was.

"Ku ku ku, is that all you can muster now? Just some cheap parlor tricks? Don't insult me boy!" Orochimaru's Susanoo then attacked repeatedly swinging his blade as it carved up the ground as he went.

Itachi sidestepped and leapt over each attack as the chakra blade was only a paper thin margin away from cutting him. But then sidestepping another blade strike, the elder Uchiha partially materialized his Susanoo's fist as he grinded it against the opposing battle avatars stomach.

Orochimaru recoiled from the force of the punch as his battle avatar absorbed most of the kinetic force. Even behind his Susanoo's protective skin, he had to say he was impressed with the offensive power of his opponent. "Tsk, so you do have some fight in you after all".

Itachi remained silent as he awaited the snake sannin's next move. "_Hurry up Naruto_".

"_The loop is almost finished, the loop is almost finished, the loop is almost finished . . . . What the heck is the word supposed to be?_" Naruto was wracking his brain as none of this was making sense. The more he thought about it, the more confused he got. I mean what word was supposed to save his friend. "_Please?_" he thought sarcastically. There were already so many words as it is and how was he supposed to figure out which was the right one let alone how it was supposed to save his retarded friend. Thinking even harder about it, he rubbed his head in agitation as he wanted to hit himself in frustration. "_Sasuke, if I survive this I'm so going to kick your ass for causing all this trouble! Why in all the times you have to be such a jerk!_"

But in exclaiming that thought to himself, his eyes snapped open as if reaching an epiphany. "It can't be . . . . Could it?" Slowly piecing everything together from the very beginning seven years ago, events started to connect in ways he couldn't believe. Placing all the possible scenarios together, he realized something incredible was occurring as he gave a strained chuckle. In the last seven years, a plan no one was aware of was being made. A plan designed for this very moment. Everything was built up for this exact moment in time. So slipping the paper in his pocket, he went to Itachi as he just recently jumped clear of Orchimaru. "I know what the word is. Once I say it, you're going to have to hurry as this might be our only chance to save him".

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Naruto answered confidently. "I know this will save him".

"Alright, but first we need him to get clear of his Susanoo".

"Not a problem, but I can use a good throwing arm".

"What are you planning?" Itachi asked.

Using actions to answer, Naruto activated his sage mode while generating another clone as they begun creating a rasengan. Adding more juice to it, the chakra bullet grew to an enormous proportion. "Going for a good old fashion fast ball special".

Understanding the idea, Itachi summoned out his Susanoo once more as the clone jumped his hand. Reeling back as Itachi mimicked the movements getting into a good throwing stance, his Susanoo launched the young blond as the rasengan technique flew through the air at blinding speed.

Seeing the giant ball of chakra, Orochimaru was uncertain if would be able to withstand such a hit. But before he could even postulate the idea of moving, several hundreds of Naruto clones appeared right above him to make certain he wouldn't go anywhere. Unable to do nothing more, the attack collided with immense force which not only destroyed all the clones but tore up the terrain as Susanoo's chakra form rippled before shattering into shards.

Not giving him time to recover, Naruto hiraishin in grabbing Orochimaru by the shirt as he pulled his arm back ready to uppercut him. "Sasuke! You're such a god damn . . . ." punching him as hard as he could sending him flying up as he stressed the last word he had to say. "Jerk!"

Itachi maintaining eye contact with his brother watched out for any sign that differentiated his soul from the snakes. Upon Naruto's actions, he felt a sudden spike. Although it didn't quite tell him who is was, the echo of his soul did. To say the least, he was amused to what he heard scream back to him through his chakra. "_Naruto you moron!_" Acting instantly, his Susanoo summoned out the sword of Totsuka stabbing Sasuke making sure he grabbed the other chakra source. Pulling back, Orochimaru's presence began flowing out into a gourd as it was then that the snake sannin was sealed forever. Withdrawing his weapon and letting go of his technique, Sasuke fell to the ground unconscious as he laid there until Naruto flipped him face up.

"Hey jerk!" as the blond slapped him in the face a few times to get him to regain consciousness. "It's time to wake up now!"

Itachi soon was next to them as he kneeled to check his condition.

Slowly Sasuke's eyes began to flicker open as he groaned out in pain. ". . . . What happened . . . ." as he rubbed his forehead with the migraine he felt.

Staring at him for a bit, Naruto chuckled as he soon sat back onto the ground. "I'll tell you what happened; you owe me seven years worth of ramen".

* * *

><p>~ Konoha (forest) ~<p>

Walking back to the village, Itachi carried his brother as Naruto walked beside him as both boys were quite exhausted from the intense battle.

Finally recovering all the chakra that he needed, there was something Naruto had to do to complete the cycle.

"Are you sure about this? It's highly recommended that you get some rest before doing anything else".

"Don't worry about me" said Naruto seeming chipper. "I'll be back before breakfast". Seeing Sasuke rousing from his rest, "I'm sure there are some things you need to discuss with him" to which Itachi nodded too. Bringing his watch up, a orb of light surrounded him as he was then gone in a flash.

* * *

><p>~ Konoha ~ (seven years ago)<p>

There were a couple of things he needed to do while in the past as well as a couple of places he needed to be.

The first was Ichiraku ramen. There he needed to pay Teuchi for seven years worth of ramen with the inclusion of any possible expenses to who this would be going too. Of course he used a henge as he didn't want anyone to be alerted to his presence. Although it saddened him greatly with how Gama-chan was empty now seeing as he had to sink all his savings into this.

Next stop was his old apartment where he needed to give a message to his younger self about the ramen and calling Sasuke a jerk for the next seven years. Walking by his old neighbors, he was tempted in knocking on their door just to see how they were, but decided against it as he shouldn't be doing more than he was supposed to. "_I wonder whatever happened to them?_" as the old pair disappeared after the invasion incident.

Then skipping a few months ahead right after the Uchiha massacre, he needed to speak quickly and tell Itachi everything he needed to know for the time being as this would complete the loop.

"I don't understand" said Itachi. "How do you know all these things? What does this have to do with my brother?"

"Just . . . . Understand for now" said Naruto patiently. "That in the future, your brother is going to need your help as he's going to get way in over his head. In that time" taking a soft breath, "I'm going to need your help in saving his soul".

"How am I supposed to do that?" as the young Itachi was still lost in what was being said to him.

"You will know in time. But in seven years I'm going to need you to give this back to me" handing over the chakra paper. "You'll know when the time has come".

Itachi looked hesitant of whether he should believe this fantastical story or not. However it concerned his brother's wellbeing, and that was something he did not wish to gamble on. Although what was asked of him would not be out of his way, he wanted some assurance that things would play out as the young blond had said as there were too many radicals too this entire thing. "What proof can you provide that things will happen as you say?"

Naruto thought carefully about this of how he wanted to word it without giving up too much about the future. Thinking about the most notable events in his present, ". . . . Seven years from now a snake of sound and wind will fall upon the leaf. Four shadows and a fox will appear to stop them. Although victorious, a poisoned youth will bring new life to sin. It is at that time you will be needed".

The older Uchiha narrowed his eyes to this before closing them. "Very well, we will see" as he body flickered away.

The blond jinchuriki gave a sigh of relief as his mission was completed. Just as he was about to return, his watch began to glow as one of the secondary hands started pointing him to direction as if telling him to go there. Curious, he followed the arrow back into the village to find something extremely odd. "A crack in the wall?" Although it didn't seem like something to care about his watch was reacting crazily to it. "But why?" he wondered. Seeing that he wasn't in any great hurry as let's face it he had a time machine, he had the time to see what it was. So using a few Uzumaki diagnostic seals, it quickly spat out information that this wasn't just a crack in the wall, but a crack within space time. "But why is something like this here of all places?" Then feeling his watch buzz in his hand, he lifted it as it reacted to the crack sealing it up leaving no trace behind. ". . . . That was weird". So shrugging it off, Naruto returned back to his time.

* * *

><p>~ Konoha ~ (present time days later)<p>

Naruto was at Ichiraku having a beef bowl in silence as there were a couple of things on his mind.

"Mind if I join you Naruto-kun?"

The blond gave a soft smile to his pale friend. "Anytime Hinata-chan".

"Miso please" said Hinata to Teuchi. "So what are you thinking about?"

"Not really sure. Just so much has happened in such a short time. But more so" taking his watch out, "it's been going crazy ever since I got back. I think it's telling me to go somewhere".

Teuchi soon returned with a bowl of Miso handing it to the Hyuga heiress. "What do you think it's trying to tell you?"

"Not sure. Oh yeah, I heard from Ino. Are you actually going to try to be granny's apprentice?"

"Yes" Hinata nodded. The night Tsunade saved them she, Ino, and Sakura were mesmerized by her power and talent at how she easily defeated such an immensely strong enemy. Of course each of them had their own reasons why they wanted to study under the legendary slug sannin. But for herself, it was not only about self-improvement but for Naruto's sake as well. Upon his return he was terribly injured and exhausted which worried her greatly. So seeking both power and the ability to protect her blond friend, who better then to learn under strongest kunoichi in history?

"May I sit for a while?"

The pair turned to see Gaara as they both gave a warm smile and a nod.

"Chicken please".

"Congratulations Gaara" as Naruto patted the red head on the back in a rather friendly manner. "Looks like you and your pals are free people now".

"Thank you" he said rather stoically. With the sands intervention, they were given amnesty as all their past crimes were forgiven as without them the damage to Konoha would have been far worse.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"Go home I guess" Gaara said between bites. "There is much rebuilding that needs to be done to my village seeing as my father is no longer around".

"May I have a beef bowl please" as a feminine looking boy took his seat.

"Ahh Haku! How are things going? I heard you caught a lot of sound ninjas".

"I wasn't that great" said Haku trying to seem modest. "It was a group effort after all".

Soon after more of their friends started to show each ordering a bowl as they talked about whatever was on their mind. To say the least, it was a rather warm and comfortable atmosphere as it brought a nice feeling after a terrible storm events. But of all of Naruto's friends, Sasuke and Sakura were the only ones who did not show up.

* * *

><p>~ Konoha ~ (same day that night)<p>

Spending most of his time in the hospital, Sasuke was under investigation for his role in the attack on Konoha. But thanks in part for both the lack of evidence and him being the last of his clan, he was shown great leniency as he only had to serve some house arrest that he did while being in the hospital. But finally with his probation over and recovering enough where he was able to move on his own, he packed enough for a long journey as he now walked towards the end of the village ready to leave.

"Sasuke-kun wait!" yelled Sakura "What are you doing? Are you planning on leaving? Even after telling me everything that's happened, do you really want to do this?"

". . . . Yes" Sasuke answered. ". . . . There is just . . . . So much I need to understand and I need time to think about it all . . . ." After his talk with his brother, it became all too clear to him that no one was truly innocent for what happened. Although Konoha was to blame, he also understood that his clan did share a great deal of the fault as well as they too allowed the situation to escalate to such volatile levels. However, "there is just so much to sort through . . . . But I can't do it here, not while surrounded by all this . . . . Guilt and vanity . . . . I need to travel for a bit to clear my mind and understand clearly . . . . My place in the world".

"Sasuke-kun . . . ."

The young Uchiha then smiled a bit as he looked back to the pink kunoichi showing a type of calm he hasn't felt for a long time. During his time in the hospital, his pink teammate made it a point to stick to him even after what people accused him of. In a way it was rather endearing as no matter what he said or did, her persistence to make sure he was OK did not go unnoticed or without appreciation. Recalling the last thing his pink teammate said to him, "Sakura . . . . If you're willing to wait . . . . I'll give you my answer then".

". . . ." Sakura held a fist over her heart as there was nothing more she could say.

"It's not nice to eavesdrop" Sasuke then said as soon a silver haired ninja walked out from the brush where he was hiding. "Do you plan on stopping me Kakashi-sensei?" as he looked to him dangerously.

The silver haired man simply chuckled to this before staring back at them. "On the contrary I predicted you were going to do this" as he kicked his bag out which caused the children to look to him in surprise. "If you're fine with it, I could use a vacation".

Understanding what he was implying, Sasuke cocked his head a bit to this. "I can take care of myself. Besides you'll end up becoming a rogue ninja if you do this".

"I know, but I figured if Asuma can do it so can I".

"Tsk, whatever. Come if you want".

Although that was Kakashi's answer his real motive was to watch over him to make sure he kept to the right path. Naruto and Sakura didn't need him anymore as they were already chunin. So that just left Sasuke that he needed to watch out for. With this conclusion the pair left on their own trip.

* * *

><p>~ Konoha (hokages office) ~ (a few days later)<p>

"You want to what?" Jiraiya asked seeming a bit annoyed.

"I need to travel for a bit" said Naruto again. "This watch has been going crazy non-stop ever since my jump a week ago. Whatever the reason, it has to be pretty important if it's been going off like this".

Jiraiya groaned. Naruto has been bothering him for a while now about investigating what his watch was trying to tell him. Although the antics of a child bothered him, he knew well to respect the warning of the watch. If Minato designed something in there, it definitely had to mean something. Luckily he had everything prepared for when Naruto would come to bother him again today. Hearing a knock on the door, "come in" as an anbu entered.

Removing his mask, the ninja stood in salute. "Yamato reporting for duty sir".

"Huh?"

"This is Yamato and he's going to be with you on your little venture".

"What? I don't need a babysitter! I'm a chunin already!"

"Well you're going to take him or you're not going at all. Chunin or not, you're still a snot nosed little brat who still needs someone to wipe his nose for him. So take it or leave it" Jiraiya smirked as he kicked his feet onto the desk while folding his hands behind his head.

Naruto huffed at this as he had no choice as he gave a disgruntled nod.

"Good" Jiraiya smiled rubbing his god son on the head. "You can leave as soon as you're ready".

"Alright" as Naruto was about to run out of the room.

"But before you go" said the toad sannin, "this doesn't have anything to do with Sasuke and Kakashi leaving right?"

"Nahh" as the blond waved his hand nonchalantly to this. "They'll be back when they're ready. I know it".

* * *

><p>~ Konoha (west gate) ~<p>

"So you're really going . . . . Aren't you?" said Hinata sadly as she saw her closest friend packed and ready to leave for an unspecified amount of time.

"Please don't make that face" said Naruto. "It'll just make leaving all that harder. The watch is trying to tell me something and I need to understand what it is. Although it would have been awesome if you could come along, but your dad would definitely say no".

Hinata gave a slow nod to this. "I can't help it" as she rubbed one of her eyes. "I . . . . Don't want to see you leave. And you don't even know when you're going to be back".

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan. But this has been bugging me without end. If I'm going to have a piece of mind, I need to come to terms with what the watch is pointing me too".

"Naruto-kun . . . ." as she looked down sadly.

Naruto gave a soft smile trying to cheer her up. "Here" as he placed his hands on her shoulders, "I'll give you a good luck charm".

"Ehh?"

Leaning in, Naruto gave a little innocent kiss on her cheek which caused Hinata's eyes to widen, her lips to part, and her face to turn several shades of red. "I'll be back as fast as I can" as Naruto gave one of his charismatic sunny smiles. "So don't be sad OK".

Hinata still stunned could only nod to this.

"We'll I better be off then" as Naruto put on his traveling backpack. "Bye Hinata-chan, I'll see you later then".

"OK" she half stuttered. "Please have a safe journey" waving to him.

Nodding, the two friends parted ways. Although saddened, they knew it was not going to be forever. Now they were going to begin the next chapter of their lives.

To be continued . . . .

* * *

><p>~ Omake ~ (don't take this seriously, but if you want to . . . . OK)<p>

Upon Naruto's jump to the past, the Uchiha brothers were in a heated debate as Sasuke was having trouble coming to grips with what Itachi was telling him.

"I don't care!" Sasuke yelled. "I hate Konoha! I'm going to destroy them all!"

With that answer, Itachi responded pimp slapping Sasuke across the cheek leaving a red mark. "Say you hate Konoha again! Say it! I dare you! I double dog dare you mother f**ker! Say you hate Konoha one more god damn time!"

Looking up defiantly to his older brother, "I hate Konoha".

Remaining silent as all they could hear was the wind of the forest night, the elder Uchiha's lips began to curve into a scowl. ". . . . Does Itachi Uchiha have to Tsukiyomi a b**ch?"

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Thus concludes the first arc of this story. I hope everyone's enjoyed it as from here on out a lot of things are going to be different in an interesting way I hope.<p>

So I thank everyone for taking the time in reading this fic and further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	26. Notice!

Notice!

The story ends here as I have no wish to continue it any further.

Due to personal reasons, it has gone beyond my control to fix to which I'll be deleting the last eight chapters before the time skip.

So if someone wants to continue from that point or rewrite everything feel free. Just ask.

I honestly wished I could have done better. But apparently I do not have the proper skills to do so.

So my honest apologies for my inability to finish this.


	27. Final

Ninja of the Void

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters associated with it.

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p>Final<p>

* * *

><p>This will consist of a general outline of the story is things went to plan. In addition I will be inserting a few scenes that regardless of how the story evolved I would have wanted them.<p>

So after the two years time skip some things have changed while others have stayed the same. Though everyone still has the same style as their canonical versions, Naruto and Hinata have changed outfits in reflection to them of Naruto having a more mature look with Hinata being more liberal.

While investigating one of Orochimaru's labs, Hinata gets infected. With what exactly, that I was still debating. Aside of wanting a match to show just how much Naruto and Hinata had grown and changed, it was a plot point of needing Hinata's body to be capable of handling Kurama when Naruto transferred some of him to her.

But by next scene is when Arashi and Hana is introduced. Yes, Arashi is Naruto and Hinata eldest son while Hana is Sasuke and Sakura eldest daughter. However Hana was not born with that name which I'll cover later. So as the pair meets the gang they have a very interesting interaction as Arashi takes after his mom of being very polite while Hana is like Sasuke of having a very condescending attitude. However there is a reason she was like that.

So moving along Orochimaru had reappeared much to the confusion of everyone of how he is alive. But after a hard fought battle they forced him to retreat through one of the cracks. Needing to save everyone, Naruto sacrifices himself to close it as he leaves some of Kurama to Hinata to keep her safe. In the resulting aftermath Naruto ends up in the canon universe.

Here following two separate stories, Naruto fixes things in 'his' life while Hinata continues Naruto's work in investigating what's been happening in the world.

On Hinata's side because of the altered memories, people recall her as Kurama's jinchuriki which gets the attention of Akatasuki as they are now on the hunt for all the bijuus. So Hinata goes on a mission to meet them all and to ensure their safety as she figured that's what Naruto would've done. Along the way she helps the other jinchurikis and the bijuus come to an understanding more or less covering that life doesn't suck that much and that people can get along if you're patient and willing to listen. Due to Kurama's diminished state, all the bijuus heckle the hell out him for now being so tiny and cute. But upon meeting Bee and Gyuki, the only way Hinata is able to talk to him is through rap. But as Bee raps Hinata talks in haiku.

* * *

><p>Finally catching up to Bee, Hinata stopped him ensuring that she just wants to talk. Now standing apart from each other they attempt to come to an understanding.<p>

"Yo yo yo" as Bee swayed back and forth to get his rhythm. "A chick of the leaf has come to play with tons of interesting things to say. Though she chill and the fox is sway, why is it that I have to stay?"

Thinking carefully of how she should word it, Hinata gave a slight cough as she readied her response. "An octopus went off to war. It's a good thing he is well armed. But I come in peace along with this cup of tea".

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on Naruto's side, he reforms Sasuke, get's Itachi to reconnect with his brother, get's Danzo busted, and spends time with the Hinata of that world connecting with her bringing her out of her shy shell and trains with her. During this time he comes to understand his own feelings about her when Hinata confesses to him.<p>

While he over there, Arashi communicates to him through his watch explaining everything that had happened as he came from the future to help him come back home.

Now being alarmed at how powerful 'Naruto' has become as well as the few members he had taken out Akatsuki sends in their big guns Nagato to take him in. It's here that Naruto properly learns of the six paths technique and how to fight it as he creates seven bunshins to fight them all with different tactics to counter each of his techniques. But in the final moments in their battle, Naruto get's him to see the error of his ways before he dies from over-exhaustion from how hard Naruto pushed him to fight. As Konan comes to collect him, Naruto refuses to let her.

* * *

><p>"<em>He's very weak<em>" said Kurama as he sensed Nagato's dwindling life force. "_He won't make it_".

"_The hell he won't!_" as Naruto went max power. "_He just needs a jump start right? Kurama, divert as much power as you can. This son of b**ch isn't dying on my watch!_" Generating two orbs of pure yang chakra, he placed one hand over Nagato's heart and the other over his central chakra source as he forced the two orbs into him causing his body to convulse.

"_Nothing_" as Kurama sensed no change.

"What are you doing?" Konan questioned. "Stop it this instant!" as she tried to rip the blond away.

"Saving his life! So get back!" as he shocked him again. No matter how hopeless it seemed, he kept pushing as much yang chakra into him as he refused to give up on him. "I know you can hear me you bastard! You don't get to die like this! You don't get to have the easy way out after realizing what you did! So wake up!" as he continued to hit him again and again. But pushing himself to this point, he was completely exhausted as his shroud faded forcing the last of his yang chakra into Nagato. "Come on" Naruto gritted now close to tears. "You're an Uzumaki too aren't you? There not many of us left anymore . . . . So you got to survive . . . . You're one of the few family members I still have anymore . . . ."

Coughing out, Nagato was breathing again.

* * *

><p>Moving along Naruto jumps again and arrives in the world where the cracks all started.<p>

Arashi goes to explain that Orochimaru had won the fight instead of him and Itachi which created this hellish world as the snake sannin not only attained absolute power but control over time and space after adapting the watch to himself.

However in Orochimaru's arrogance, he believed he could control everything reworking the world to his machinations. So cannibalizing the watch, he created a paradox machine to keep whatever changes he made permanent regardless of consequences. But in doing so the fabric of reality was being ripped to shreds which was affecting worlds close by. But more so, he crossed his own time line too many times which in turn made him a walking paradox which in essence meant he was protected by time itself.

So confronting the snake sannin once more, Naruto was not going pull any punches as his aim was to kill as it was the only real way of hurting Orochimaru tiring him out. Employing some gruesome moves, Naruto pummeled him with spiked wooden fists, exploded splinter bombs inside of him, even used a wind release rasenshuriken on him.

Beating him to this extent, Orochimaru attempts to escape with Naruto following as they end up back at his original universe where he reunites with his friends. However in a last ditch effort, Orochimaru decides to travel back in time and kill Naruto before he was ever born. Reacting quickly, both Naruto and Arashi tries to stop him only to end up somewhere else much to Naruto's confusion.

* * *

><p>"It's happened" said Arashi. "Total event collapse has occurred. All reality is being destroyed as we speak as that paradox has completely destroyed everything".<p>

"It's not over till it's over! I just have to stop him!" as Naruto attempted to time jump again.

"Don't" as Arashi placed his hand over the watch. "It's dangerous as the time vortex is in complete shambles making time travel too dangerous. It's like trying to run through a raging thunder storm with a hurricane class wind going on. The turbulence alone would kill you. It's complete suicide".

"No. There's always a way" as Naruto looked around, "if there's a storm going on" now spotting a giant blue box "you just need to get a ride".

* * *

><p>Putting his seals to work, he created everything he needed to allow the blue box to time travel safely as they make it to Minato and Kushina to which they somehow manage to chase Orochimaru away. However total event collapse has already occurred as now it's a race against the clock to save as much as he can.<p>

* * *

><p>"Come with us if you want to live!" Naruto shouted as he pulled his parents into the box.<p>

* * *

><p>Yeah I couldn't resist the terminator reference.<p>

Anyways Naruto pilots the box around evacuating the entire world. But needing to make more space inside, it becomes difficult as it's taxing on not only Naruto's chakra but Kurama's as well as they are not enough to refuge the entire world. So in a great show of humility, Kurama asks the other bijuus for help as the jinchurikis gather around the central console giving it the power it needs to support the world. With everything calmed down Naruto demands answers from Arashi to what exactly has been going on. This is when he reveals that he and Hinata are his parents.

* * *

><p>"You" said Arashi awkwardly, "my dad he realized what had happened as someone killed him in the past. Though he could have saved himself his first thought was to save his friends, family, as many people as he could. So he gave me the watch dislocating me from the flow of time and everyone else I could save". He then scoffed shaking his head a bit. "I never realized it. But you, my dad was preparing me all this time for this moment".<p>

* * *

><p>As an omake they discuss what the name of the box is.<p>

* * *

><p>"So what's the name of the place?" asked Kiba.<p>

"Hmm" as Naruto thought about it. "I think I'll call it . . . . The T.A.R.D.I.S.".

"T.A.R.D.I.S."

"Yeah, it's a neat acronym I thought up"

Thinking about it Hinata guessed what it could mean. "Does it mean 'time and relative dimensions in space'?"

"Actually I was thinking 'this awesome ride designed in style', but that works too".

* * *

><p>As a second omake he would have used the Ichiraku ramen stand as the ship. Though this would purely be for laughs.<p>

So after much discussion there is a way to fix everything as they just need to destroy Orochimaru's paradox machine undoing all the damage he has done which would snap reality back into shape.

However due to total event collapse, time is literally ripping itself apart trying to make sense of the chaos that's occurring. Hence everything that has happened in recorded history is all happening at once right then and there which includes all the wars that have ever been waged including the one with the juubi.

So you can imagine they were going to meet a lot of interesting people along the way.

But searching out Orochimaru, the defining moment occurs as as they run into Hanzo in which they have no choice but to battle. But after a scuffle with Naruto and his friends, it's then that Hanzo names Naruto's generation 'ninjas of the void'.

Finally locating the snake sannin, this leaves Minato, Naruto, and Arashi to battle Orochimaru. After a short exchange, the sannin realizes he's actually getting hurt.

- –- -

"We're forcing you back into synchronization inside a localized pocket of time" said Minato

"How are you doing that?! Time no longer exists anymore!"

"Not exactly" Minato continued as he pulled out his watch as did his son and grandson. "In this pocket of time, I represent the past".

"The present" said Naruto.

"And the future" said Arashi.

"let's see how good your immortality works now".

* * *

><p>Though the problem still stands that Orochimaru with the six paths technique is hard to defeat as he's wiping the floor with them. However Minato, Naruto, and Arashi use their blood as a hard medium to hold their chakra as it's being splashed onto Orochimaru. With the trap set, the three boys activates their sealing technique shutting down his six paths ability as they are now able to turn this battle around.<p>

Unable to win, Orochimaru goes to the one place he can go which is the beginning of time in order to rewrite existence with him as god.

So on the final battle, the boys jump into the time vortex as it's a free fall battle. As things escalate, Orochimaru summons some sort of giant creature to stall them as he goes to the beginning. Just at the nick of time, the T.A.R.D.I.S. arrives to assist as Orochimaru rides the beast down while the T.A.R.D.I.S. attempts to pull them back.

Running out of time, they need to destroy Orochimaru before he get's to the beginning.

For this one time only Minato, Naruto, and Arashi brings there watches together generating void element as they form a rasenshuriken that explodes into a black hole. Moments before they reach the beginning as the big bang occurs, reality snaps back into shape.

With everything saved, Arashi and Hana returns to future only to accidentally drag Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura to future where they see how everything turns out and that everything turns out fine.

As a closing note Naruto remarks the journey of life and how he couldn't wait to get there.

Now the other part of the story covers Arashi's life as he grew up.

In a revenge scheme against the Uzumaki clan, Kabuto kidnaps Sasuke and Sakura first daughter Yume who was renamed Hana to be raised for a simple purpose. To kill Naruto and Hinata first son Arashi as a scar that will never heal.

Of course Naruto never gave up his search for his best friend's daughter. Finally finding Kabuto, he was just one step ahead sending Hana off which enraged Sasuke to which he get's into a fight with Naruto as they both duke it out as eventually they calm down.

A few years pass as Naruto and Hinata have a daughter Kisara who has long red hair with spiky bangs and a son Hatsuharu or Haru for short with spiky blond hair with some streaks of black.

Sasuke and Sakura also had another daughter Toph. Yes, Toph she's cool enough to be in any story. They also have two sons Ren and Shigure. Ren with spiky dark pink hair and Shigure with spiky black hair.

The two families are good friends as Ren, Shigure, and Haru play often with each other. Though Kisara and Toph have a relationship similar to Ino and Sakura did in their youth as they seem antagonistic to each other but are actually very good friends.

Now fast forward a few more years as it's the chunnin exams as everyone is gathered for it. Recommended by Miwa, Kakashi and Anko daughter, who is Arashi's jonin teacher he takes the test. It's during the first part part of the exam that Arashi meets Hana as she presents herself as a very flirtatious girl. But by the time of the second part of the exam, she is far from what she seems as Hana attempts to kill him. Revealing her mangekyo sharingan eyes, Arashi realizes who she is. In a hard fought battle, he manages to chase her away as she disappears from the test.

With the conclusion of the second exam and intermission towards the third exam, that is when tragedy strikes as Hana visits her parents home and kidnaps Toph to 'play' with her.

* * *

><p>Scouring the village as they looked for the young Uchiha, Arashi picked up her tracks as he entered the forest of death as that's where all the clues told him where to find her.<p>

Searching carefully paying close attention to every small detail, every little sound, or shifts in the wind, Arashi needed to find her as Kisara would never forgive him if he failed to do so. But at the very twitch of his ear, he heard something. "Crying?" Using his eyes, he scanned around while using his ears to lock on to where the sound was coming from. Picking up the quiet weepings of a little girl, he knew where to go. "_Hold on Toph, I'm coming_". Quickly running through the forest, he avoided everything that got in his way as he finally made out the young Uchiha's chakra amongst the vastness of the nature around them. She was hiding within a hollowed out tree stump sitting in the fetal position terrified. Finally arriving, he saw some wood and rocks that blocked the entrance inside the stump. "Toph! Are you OK?! Toph!" But all he could hear was crying. Quickly removing the obstructions, he peered inside as she was curled up in a ball as she hugged herself tightly.

Gasping in fear, Toph frantically panicked trying to escape.

"Toph, it's OK. It's me, it's Arashi" as he grabbed her shoulders. But upon facing her around, the dark haired youth was horrified to what he saw.

"Arashi . . . ." Toph stuttered as she twitched, "I can't see . . . ." as blood ran down the sides of her cheeks from her gouged out eyes.

"Oh no . . . ."

Upon notification, Toph was taken to the hospital where she was treated. Having some donor eyes ready, Sakura did her best to repair her daughters vision. However the nerve damage was far too severe as Toph will never be able to see again.

* * *

><p>Using Tsukiyomi, Hana tortured her sister for three days and three nights with genjutsu showing her terror and nightmares in order to forcibly awaken her sharingan and mangekyo. Once that happened, she took what she wanted leaving her little sister for dead.<p>

Sometime later, Hana faces off against Arashi revealing the special talent of what her eternal mangekyo eyes can do which gives her perfect foresight capable of truly seeing the future. This time around, Hana has the advantage as Arashi can't make a move without being countered.

During the fight they share a lively conversation consisting of a mix of flirting and angry talks. Forcing a stalemate, Hana kills Arashi with the method Kabuto had intended for her.

* * *

><p>Face to face against each other breathing heavily from over-exertion, Hana smirked as she delivered a quick kiss to Arashi's lips which confused him as it was such an odd thing to do in a life or death struggle. But before he could react, he realized something was wrong as dark purplish black lines was beginning to spread from his lips to the rest of his face as he instantly realized what she had done. ". . . . Poison" as blood seeped from his mouth and eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>Anbu then entered detaining Hana as Arashi was quickly rushed to the hospital to be treated. However the deed was sealed. If they had time Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Tsunade would have been able to find a cure. But they didn't have the time as Arashi was dying a very painful and excruciating death as the poison was breaking him apart from the inside out.<p>

Though Hana was to be imprisoned for her assassination of the hokage's child, she was able to escape. But before leaving, she bids her farewell to her parents and siblings as she wanders to find something new to do. Sasuke and Sakura are unable to do anything due to conflict between their emotions and their duty.

But understanding the plight of the Uchiha family, Arashi faces Hana one last time in an attempt to convince her to stay and make amends with her family to the very least. However she has very little care for this as Kabuto had convinced her she was thrown away by them.

So to decide this, Arashi activates his secret weapon revealing an evolved state of the byakugan eyes which can battle against Hana's perfect foresight. Haven't decided how exactly. But after a climatic battle, Arashi could not continue any longer from the poison killing him. Just as Hana was about to leave, Arashi connects his chakra to her to show her the truth behind her past.

* * *

><p>"Is this some sort of petty trick? Or is this some sort of pathetic attempt to plead for your life?"<p>

Arashi was now on the edge of death as his eyes felt so heavy now while just breathing began to hurt like crazy. But if this was going to be his last moments, there was just one last thing he wanted to say. "No" shaking his head slightly. "Your parents love you very much and they never stopped looking for you. I know . . . . I know you've been suffering your entire life. But you can be at peace now. Go back to them. They can give you . . . . What you've been missing all your life . . . ."

". . . ." as Hana still tried to leave.

"I'll never let go" as Arashi's hand gripped tighter around Hana's. "Even if I have to die . . . . Trying . . . ." It was then he had lost consciousness. But as his hand began to slip, Hana gripped him back as she knelt before his body.

Staring quietly as she thought about everything that had happened, she sighed as a small smile formed. ". . . . You really are stupid". Soon she went down slowly kissing him as a tear had escaped her eye.

* * *

><p>In doing so, Hana's lips were both the poison and the antidote. Curing him, she dragged Arashi to the hospital where he was taken care of while she was sent to the prison till further notice. But after a few weeks of recovering, Hana's rehabilitation began as Arashi visited the prison every night to break her out.<p>

* * *

><p>"You know you'll get in trouble for doing this" as Hana rubbed her wrist as her shackles were released.<p>

"Well it's not a big deal. Although you'll be here during the day, the nights, well we can go anywhere in all of space and time" as he took out his father's watch. "Don't worry" Arashi smiled, "I'll have you back by morning".

Hana chuckled. "Alright sweety, where do you have in mind?"

* * *

><p>For the next two years, Arashi will break Hana out every night to go on there little trips to wherever in the universe. Each night, the guards will report this fact only for the next morning that Hana will just walk right back into her cell.<p>

In these two years, Arashi will try to repair the broken relationship between Hana now Yume and Toph. Although hard, progress was made as Yume would spend the rest of her life making it up to her.

Though Toph's eyes can never be fixed, there was another way she could see again. As Naruto passed along to Arashi the teachings of senjutsu, Arashi taught it to Toph. Being blind and having the same earth affinity of her mother, Toph is able to see again through seismic detection. Taking it to the next level, she masters earth element so well she created an earth style senjutsu no longer needing to weave seals to use earth techniques.

For the years to come, Arashi goes on trips all over the universe with his siblings as well as Yume and her siblings getting into all kinds of trouble. At times Arashi takes his friends who are the children of the rookie nine and Gai's team on trips if they're available.

This is as far as I thought everything out.

I really do try to make a story that's interesting and bullet proof as possible. But hindsight always does have it's plot holes. So I really hope that one day I can write a story that everyone likes.

So thank you for reading and sorry for wasting your time.


End file.
